


Si te gusta algo, lo tomas

by V_Swing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Swing/pseuds/V_Swing
Summary: Nueva creación. Bastante contenido adulto. Quiero explorar SQ desde una versión mucho más primitiva y adulta. A ver que tal sale. A partir de Season 1, iremos escalando hasta que se desarrollenSwan Queen





	1. Primer Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, buenas, como no tengo proyecto agrego más jajajaja. Me he dado a escribir este asuntillo que es a little bite más picante que otra cosa. Hay bastante NOPOR. O lo que yo consideraría así! Así que les presento este "Si te gusta algo, lo tomas", ubicado a inicios de season 1 de OUAT.
> 
> Aviso: OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos, leer más abajo para ver que clase de asunto se cocinaría aquí jajajaja Le pertenecen a Adam, Eddie y BC. 
> 
> Nota: Contenido adulto, no diga que no avise!
> 
> Titulo: Si te gusta algo, lo tomas

Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro

Emma Swan, 28 años recién cumplidos. Experta en encontrar personas, sobre todo del tipo mentirosas, y una solitaria. Odiaba los tacones y los vestidos, son solo para casos excepcionales. Con unas botas y una chaqueta tenía suficiente. Podía leer entre líneas, era muy intuitiva. Y tenía una premisa, una única premisa: "Si te gusta algo, lo tomas".

El día que Henry Mills tocó su puerta y la lió para llevarlo de regreso a Storybrooke en Maine, no tenía ni idea de que la simplicidad de su premisa se vería tan trastocada. Generalmente, ella veía algo que le gustaba de manera especial, tanteaba el terreno para ver si era bien recibida y sin soltar una sola palabra más que las necesarias, se hacía con ello. Casi como si fueran objetos que podía disfrutar a su paso. Lo ideal de los objetos es que, normalmente, la veían también a ella como eso, un objeto para el placer. Así que los objetos chocaban y, luego, se apartaban acomodándose la ropa como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El día que Henry la llevó a la mansión de la calle Mifflin, Emma no tenía ni idea como su premisa acabaría por ser su propia trampa. Ni bien vio a esa mujer correr hacia su hijo biológico con desesperación en el rostro supo que no mentía. No fingía quererlo, lo quería. Tendría que haberse preocupado más por su hijo, pero ¿cómo podría concentrarse con esa mujer inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo?

Emma tenía un don para detectar a los mentirosos y suficiente experiencia para reconocer los de su misma calaña. Y la alcaldesa de Storybooke lo era. Era una mujer que respondería a su premisa, que compartía sus ideas. "Si te gusta algo, lo tomas". A medida que Regina se contoneaba entrando en su casa con ella detrás, Emma estaba segura de que ellas estaban en sincronía. Ambas habían estado tensas, una por la visita inesperada y la otra por la desaparición inesperada. Ambas estarían encantadas con un poco de sexo duro para desfogarse. Al menos, Emma habría estado encantada con levantar esa falda planchada a la perfección y follarse a Regina Mills. Objetos como ese no se encuentran a menudo.

La tensión era palpable en cada frase que compartían. Emma observaba la espalda de la morena, mientras preparaba sus bebidas. Los tacones impresionantes, la falda larga que delineaba un trasero perfecto. Una mujer impecable, en todos los sentidos. Tan impecable que la rubia estaba segura que reservaba su versión más salvaje para el momento del sexo. Esas mujeres que parecen tan rígidas y serias, luego suelen ser las más inciviles de todas en la cama, porque todo lo que suelen reprimir lo tienen que explotar por algún sitio. Una alcaldesa debe ser comedida y Regina parecía una madre muy preocupada. Blanco y en botella, Emma paladeaba en silencio imaginándose a la morena como un animal salvaje y desnudo, cabalgando en sus dedos. Tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no perder pie.

Cuando se marchó ese estúpido sheriff que no dejaba de mirar a la alcaldesa, ni de tomarse demasiadas atribuciones para un simple empleado público, Emma llamó a su razón para no hacer una tontería al momento en que se quedaron solas. Regina le hablaba sobre ser estricta y ella tuvo que respirar más intensamente de lo normal, uno, para mantener su mente en la conversación; dos, para no divagar en ideas turbias con una morena muy autoritaria. No llevaba ni cinco minutos con ella y podía percibir fácilmente la humedad que crecía entre sus piernas. Esperaba a que aquella conversación terminará pronto, porque era evidente que su auto-control estaba al borde del abismo. Era contradictorio porque estaba segura que sería bien recibida, podía notar el deseo en los ojos de la alcaldesa, pero también sabía que aquello deparaba demasiadas complicaciones. Era la madre de Henry, su hijo biológico. ¡Joder, Swan, tienes que pisar el freno esta vez!, se reprochó mentalmente.

Hablarle a la morena de la historia de los cuentos de hadas con la que fabulaba su hijo la tensionó un poco más, pero era lógico que así fuera porque ¿a quién le gustaría que un hijo tuviera esa clase de desvaríos? Por muy pequeño que fuera, si esas ilusiones lo llevaron a abandonar su hogar y marcharse en busca de su verdadera madre, era alarmante. Lástima que ella no tenía mucho equilibrio para preocuparse por el chico cuando la madre tenía unos labios tan atractivos.

De repente, Regina pareció apurada porque se marchará. Incluso, la sorprendió levantándose y abriendo la puerta. Emma tendría que haber correspondido a ese deseo, pero percibió otra clase de deseo en la turbación que la dominaba. Regina estaba ansiando que se marchará para evitar caer en la tentación. Sonrió de medio lado, intuitivamente, al ponerse de pie y seguirla. ¿Por qué tendría que ser juiciosa? En pocas horas, estaría de vuelta en casa con su solitario pastelito. ¿Por qué no mejorar un poco su accidentado cumpleaños?

Cerró la puerta, quedando delante de Regina y mordiéndose los labios para no morderla a ella. La morena fingió no enterarse, pero bufó cuando Emma invadió su espacio personal.

-Sería muy complicado si ocurre – le dijo.

-No veo porqué – Emma iba a ser todo lo que persuasiva que podía – no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

-Ni crea que lo hago – fue la respuesta de la alcaldesa.

Emma se regocijó del jadeo que siguió a esa declaración y que partió de la boca de Regina, cuando le subió la falda impoluta, arrancando de un tirón las bragas arreglándose para que sus piernas se enrollaran en sus caderas. No se besaron, simplemente se acosaron con la mirada. Ambas con la boca abierta, hasta que los dedos de Emma recorrieron el sexo caliente y húmedo de la morena, y, entonces, Regina gimió suavemente y cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir cuando sin preámbulos, Emma la penetró. Gimió con fuerza calculada, tratando de que no se oyera fuera de la habitación para no llamar la atención del niño que descansaba en la segunda planta.

Regina sollozó en su hombro a medida que Emma inició un trayecto con sus dedos, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de la mujer, lamiéndose los labios y bufando con toda la humedad que generó.

-Más fuerte – demandó la morena y dio un grito de placer cuando los libros tras de ella se le encajaron en la espalda, debido a la potencia con la que la embistió la rubia, usando 3 dedos.

Este era un juego de dominación y Emma quería ganarlo. Quería que Regina gozará bajo sus manos, quería sentir cómo su humedad se volvía densa a medida que más dentro de ella entraba. Quería poseerla. Le daba igual su propia satisfacción, le daba igual que no hubiera caricias ni besos. No era una cuestión de cariño, era una cuestión de química y ella se sentía en plena combustión mientras las paredes del sexo de Regina se apretaban más y más contra sus dedos.

La embistió hasta que la morena se arqueó y tuvo un orgasmo líquido atrapándola dentro de su cuerpo. A Regina le costó unos segundos recuperarse. Emma, así como entró, salió de ella y, sin dejar de mirarla, lamió uno a uno los dedos con los que había estado penetrándola. Se prendó de aquel sabor de inmediato.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mí – tarareó seductoramente, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-No he terminado con usted – dijo Regina cuando había dado dos pasos.

-Pero yo si – fue su única respuesta – quizás, la próxima vez tenga mejor suerte – espetó sonriéndole de medio lado.

-No habrá una próxima vez – le recriminó la morena.

-Usted se lo pierde – Emma cerró la puerta de la mansión, preguntándose por qué había dejado esa otra puerta abierta. ¿Desde cuándo había otras oportunidades? ¿Por qué era que deseaba repetir? Sería el calor embriagante de Regina Mills, la humedad de su sexo o su sabor. O solo que en un encuentro tan corto, aunque satisfactorio, no había podido probar ese temperamento que tan bien escondía detrás de una fingida cortesía.

Daba igual. Le había encantado follársela y estaba ansiando un pretexto para repetir.

Emma se distrajo en la carretera y acabó contra el cartel de bienvenida del pueblo. Podría ser que el libro o el lobo que vio fueran razones válidas, pero ella sabía que, sobre todo, era el aroma de Regina que desprendían sus dedos lo que la había mantenido completamente hipnotizada. 

 

 

No puedo asegurar cuando se actualizará, pero será seguido. NECESITO FEEDBACK, comentarme cosas! PLEASE, que no sé que tan bien se me da y quiero críticas/sugerencias!

 

Besitos


	2. Segundo Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero aclarar que el nivel irá escalando o eso creo XD Igual luego a nadie le parece así, pero bueno.
> 
> En realidad, quería aclarar que no habrá G!p ni nada así, no lo he escrito nunca ni lo pretendo. Así que para que ya quede claro lo dejo anunciado. Pero contenido adulto habrá y mucho. Eso seguro. 
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^

Segundo Encuentro

 

Regina se había quedado de piedra al ver a Emma en la comisaría. No esperaba a encontrársela todavía en Storybrooke. Sobre todo, lo que no esperaba era que iba a generarle esas sensaciones tan ambiguas. Por un lado, estaba aterrorizada por lo que significaba su presencia en la relación que intentaba mantener con su hijo a toda costa. Por otro lado, la excitaba enormemente el poder repetir aquella locura de la biblioteca. Se había quedado con tantas ganas de domarla, de follarla y oírla suplicar. Quería a Emma Swan a sus pies. Necesitaba a Emma Swan a sus pies.

Ya que su hijo la elegía a Emma en lugar de ella tenía derecho a una furtiva venganza. Era un tanto retorcido si se ponía a pensárselo bien, pero Regina era como era. Siempre tenía que ganar, si no fuera con poder mágico, seria con influencia y reservado para unos pocos dignos en este mundo estaba el sexo. Ella no habría considerado a la madre biológica de su hijo como parte de esa lista, sino fuera que la condenada Emma se le había adelantado. Lo cierto es que nada más verla le pareció atrayente. Ese aire masculino que desprendía, esa aparente indiferencia, los músculos bien torneados y las curvas de una mujer. Regina estaba más que acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres sumisos dispuestos a todo, quizás con alguna mujer que parecía más comprometida a la causa de provocarle placer. Pero este espécimen era otra cosa.

Emma no estaba comprometida, ni era sumisa. Era un torbellino de energía sexual a punto de estallar. Como lo había hecho la primera noche, minutos después de haberse conocido. Debió ser muy evidente que le gustaba porque no dudó ni un segundo en empotrarla contra aquella biblioteca. Solo recordarlo la ponía caliente. Oh no, Emma Swan era de todo menos sumisa y, además, era una provocadora impertinente. Había ido a intentar convencerla de marcharse y la recibió en ropa interior sin inmutarse. Regina actuó de igual manera ignorando la agitación que había sentido, las ganas de romper esas bragas rojas con los dientes.

Jugaron fuerte, las dos. Sobre todo ella. Incapaz de convencerla comenzó a asediarla y jugó la carta prohibida cuando la engañó para que acabará en la cárcel y, además, la delató con el pequeño Henry. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Regina estaba rellenando su vigésimo informe de la tarde cuando oyó la motosierra desde su despacho. Se levantó y se asomó a la ventana. Allí estaba esa maldita rubia transgrediendo una vez más todos los límites. Atacando su más preciado tesoro, aquel manzano. No supo cómo los pies la llevaron hasta allí con tanta rapidez.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

-Coger manzanas.

-Ha perdido la cabeza – el corazón de Regina latía a mil por horas, esa estúpida mujer la sacaba de quicio. A pesar de lo mucho que amaba su árbol, la forma en que la miraba la sumía en un terrible ardor.

-No, usted, si cree que una trampa va a bastar para ahuyentarme ya puede esmerarse – la rubia marcaba determinada las pautas de ese juego y a Regina aquella postura petulante se la estaba comiendo desde dentro – si vuelve a jugármela le arrancaré el árbol, porque no tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Regina no pudo evitar estirar una sonrisa de placer ante semejante desafío, expandió sus fosas nasales, apretando los dientes y desviando sus ojos a los labios de Emma. La deseaba, diablos, sí que la deseaba. Quería comérsela entera. La rubia se marchó indiferente con una frase final.

-Usted mueve...

Regina inspiró aire sintiéndose oscurecida por el deseo, por la lujuria. Unas pocas zancadas sirvieron para alcanzar a la petulante rubia. Emma dio un pequeño salto cuando Regina tocó su piel demostrando su sorpresa. Dos zancadas más y acabaron contra la pared del lateral de la alcaldía. A Regina le importaba realmente poco que estuvieran a plena luz del día y a la vista de todos. A decir verdad, siempre le había excitado la idea de que la descubrieran haciendo alguna guarrada.

-¿Que yo muevo? – oprimiendo a Emma con un brazo para que no se le escapará, Regina apretaba los dientes con fuerza, mientras su otra mano se deshacía del botón de los jeans – ¿que yo muevo? – repitió metiendo la mano bajo la tela y llegando hasta el sexo de Emma – ahora va a aprender cómo muevo.

Directa al punto, así le gustaban las cosas. Emma Swan jadeó aparatosamente cuando Regina comenzó a mover sus dedos alrededor de su clítoris. La alcaldesa se mordió los labios al notar la humedad que ya había allí.

-Veo que me estuvo echando de menos, Señorita Swan – siseó gatunamente.

-Cállese, Regina – respondió la rubia, que sólo pudo gemir intensamente cuando los dedos de la morena apretaron aún más la caricia y se movieron más rápido.

Regina sabía que rozaba la línea entre el placer y el dolor de Emma, pero no tenía razón para ser amable. No sentía esa necesidad, quería provocarle gemidos y tomarla de la misma manera en que Emma se había atrevido a tomarla a ella. Notó como la resistencia de Emma cedía a sus demandas y su brazo quedo libre de la necesidad de hacer presión. Lo usó para algo más gratificante. Bajar del todo los jeans junto a las bragas hasta las rodillas, para después empujar a Emma a una postura algo más abierta. No le pidió permiso cuando introdujo dos dedos en su interior, muy profundamente.

Vio como Emma reprimió sus deseos de gritar posiblemente para no darle el gusto y aquello sólo la incitó a más. Amasó el clítoris de la rubia con el pulgar, mientras meneaba los dedos dentro. Emma dio un respingo evidente de placer y Regina comenzó a embestirla sincronizando sus dedos con el roce del pulgar. Retorcerse es poco, Emma era un amasijo convulsivo de nervios. Internamente, Regina hubiera deseado coronar el momento mordiendo los pezones de Emma Swan, pero así de brusco como era todo, una pausa para desprenderse de la ropa de la rubia era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

Vio como Emma boqueaba intensamente con los ojos fijos en su boca. Regina sonrió de medio lado y se lamió los labios perezosamente. Emma hizo un amago de acercarse, pero la morena negó con la cabeza, encantada con la sensación de dominancia que le otorgaba negarse. Pudo ver como la rubia refunfuñaba bajito, pero no le daría tiempo a pensar, embistiéndola profundamente. Emma terminó apoyando casi todo su cuerpo en la pared y dejándose hacer. Los dedos de Regina bombeaban intensamente en su interior y ese maldito pulgar le daba golpes cada vez que entraban. La humedad empezó a hacerse más y más abundante.

La morena sabía que Emma estaba a un paso de correrse y así que incluyó un tercer dedo y bajo su otra mano hasta el clítoris para menearlo sin dejar de penetrar a esa insufrible mujer. La rubia comenzó a mover sus caderas ajustándose al ritmo y hundiendo más los dedos de la alcaldesa.

-¡OH! – Emma gimió desde sus entrañas ante el hostigamiento que sus partes íntimas recibían y se vino en los dedos de Regina, la cual no dejo de entrar y salir hasta que las caderas de la rubia reprodujeron un movimiento asincrónico muy propio del clímax. Podía sentir su propia entrepierna quemando al notar los resultados de su acción vengativa. Emma se retorció un par de veces más y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando agresivamente.

Regina quitó los dedos del interior de la mujer notando los fluidos brillantes que los empapaban. No pudo evitar querer saborear a Emma, pero decidió jugar un poco más con su libido. ¿Pensaba Emma Swan que ella era la única capaz de ser una guarra? Le mostraría su error. Limpió los dedos en la barbilla de la rubia, embadurnándola por donde pasaba. Mandíbula, cuello, boca y, ante una Emma plantada y enmudecida por el morbo, pasó la lengua por cada trazo de sus dedos. 

Gimió despreocupadamente al lamer los restos del orgasmo de la propia cara de la rubia, notando el temblor que le causaba cada vez que su lengua la recorría. Que exquisito momento y que bien se sentía tener a Emma tan a su merced. Sabía que, a pesar de haber tenido un orgasmo tan reciente, Emma ya estaba caliente otra vez. ¡Joder! Ella misma iba a explotar en cualquier micro segundo, pero no le daría el gusto de poseerla de nuevo. Aprovechando el momento de parálisis de Emma inducido por aquella acción, se marchó apresuradamente adentro del edificio de la alcaldía. Pudo escuchar como Emma caminaba hasta su puerta y la golpeaba.

-Ábreme la puerta, Regina – exigió.

-No, tengo un asunto del que ocuparme, no tengo tiempo para usted – Regina lamió sus labios encantada con el resultado de semejante contienda – por cierto, estamos a mano – estableció sonriendo de medio lado al gruñido ardiente que supuso en la otra mujer.

-Eso está por verse.

Emma se marchó dejándola por fin sola, algo que Regina agradeció porque debía ocuparse de aquel punto palpitante entre sus piernas. Estaba segura de que no le llevaría más que unos pocos segundos. 

 

 

OK! Ahí está! Para quienes lo querían! ¿Me he pasado? jajajaja Cuéntenme cosas!


	3. Tercer Encuentro

Tercer Encuentro

 

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde la última vez que sintió a Regina contra su cuerpo? Cinco, Diez días. No los contaba porque contarlos era parecido a desquiciarse. Después de una suerte de guerra abierta, ambas habían llegado a un punto muerto. Regina era mezquina y manipuladora, pero lo peor era lo poco saludable que resultaba para su salud mental y física. Emma se masturbó luego de aquel encuentro en la alcaldía muchas veces. En silencio para no despertar a Mary Margaret. Gimió el nombre de Regina al acabar, recordando aquella lengua sinuosa cortándole la respiración. El día que la encontró en el hospital con Henry fue tajante. "Disfrute mi camisa, porque es todo lo que tendrá". De cara a la mayoría, era otra amenaza debido a Henry, pero Emma leía muy bien entre líneas y Regina decía claramente que no volverían a intimar.

Aquello la enfureció tanto que esa misma noche con el perfume de esa camisa contra su nariz, se volvió a tocar y a correr pensando en la morena. Pensando en su nueva fantasía: lamer su sexo mojado. Cuando le ofrecieron el puesto de ayudante de sheriff no pensó que la nueva rutina le traería algo de tranquilidad, pero lo hizo. Consiguió distraerse y gastar energía. Por supuesto que a Regina no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero eso no hizo más que generarle satisfacción indirecta. Pero tampoco estaba preparada para encontrarse al sheriff escapando por la ventana de la morena aquella noche de guardia. El golpe que le dio era poco comparado con todos los que deseó darle al saber de dónde venía. Emma Swan nunca iba a admitirlo, pero se moría de celos al ver al desalineado hombre escapar de la casa de Regina. Salió por la ventana para que Henry no se despertará o eso dijo. Emma dio un par de vueltas por aquella calle y contra todo su raciocinio hizo exactamente lo que Graham había hecho, pero en la dirección contraria. Trepó hasta la ventana de la morena y se coló dentro.

La vio dormida en su cama con el pijama perfecto. Hizo un esfuerzo para no saltarle encima y decidió ser suave. Suave para acercarse, hincarse en la cama y tapar la boca de la morena antes que pudiera gritar. La vio retorcerse entre sus brazos por unos segundos y luego serenarse. Sabía que Regina estaba consciente de a quién pertenecían esas manos y esos brazos. Se soltó de Emma y la encaró.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí, Señorita Swan?

-¿Has disfrutado mucho con el sheriff? – preguntó Emma, para luego girarla boca abajo - ¿te has corrido mucho y bien, Regina?

La morena pestañeó varias veces hasta situarse en su papel – No es de su incumbencia, ayudante.

-Veo que esto de la ley le da morbo, ¿no? – Emma la retuvo boca abajo y le quitó el pantalón del pijama de un tirón - ¿te hizo venirte? – repitió la pregunta, pero Regina no respondió nada. La rubia apretó los dientes - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás de humor para hablar? – preguntó arrastrando con los dedos las bragas de la morena.

-Esto es prácticamente un abuso – se quejó Regina jadeando más de la cuenta.

Emma pasó sus dedos por el sexo de la morena desde su entrada hasta el clítoris – ahora sí que puede serlo – se lamió los dedos empapándolos de saliva y repitió el movimiento, Regina gimió con el contraste de la temperatura – si quiere puede presentar cargos, puede que al sheriff se le empalme cuando escuche su confesión.

-¿Está celosa, Señorita Swan? – preguntó Regina tratando de que no se le quebrará la voz por efecto del tacto de la rubia en su sexo.

Como respuesta, recibió una nalgada intensa en su trasero que la hizo gemir más fuerte – no sea ridícula – contestó la rubia y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Regina sentándose sobre su vientre y acariciando el clítoris de la morena con la mano hacia atrás. Se lamió los dedos haciendo que la morena pasará su lengua por la comisura de los labios – dime, Regina – volvió a juguetear con los dedos en el clítoris de la mujer - ¿te corriste bien con ese energúmeno?

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-Porque quiero saber si la humedad con la que me encuentro aquí es por su causa o por la mía – Regina se mordió los labios y Emma tuvo una intuición - ¿tan malo fue?

-No, lo hicimos – la alcaldesa lo dijo sin mirarla – no conseguimos... sincronizar...

Emma se notó extasiada con la confesión y acarició más intensamente el clítoris de la morena dándole un golpe pequeño con el dedo índice cada vez que giraba alrededor y haciendo que la morena jadeará - ¿no me puedo creer que el sheriff no consiga funcionar con semejante mujer? Es más idiota de lo que pensaba, ya veo porque salió de aquí con esa cara de frustración – sonrió de medio lado volviendo a probar el sabor de Regina, re chupeteándose los dedos con fruición – no te preocupes, te he vengado dándole un golpe.

-¿Le has golpeado? – Regina sonrió de medio lado tratando de mantener el tipo con tanta excitación apretándola – definitivamente, estás celosa.

Emma sonrió petulantemente – ha sido un golpecito de nada, casi no le ha dolido – se dejó caer y paso sus dedos brillantes de la humedad de Regina por sus labios – ahora, dime la verdad – sonrió de medio lado - ¿has sido tú la que no ha podido, cierto?

-No sea impertinente – siseó Regina lamiendo sus propios labios, pero Emma tiró de su cabello para que mantuviera la boca abierta y con la otra mano volvió a dejarlos brillante de fluidos.

-Dímelo – dijo autoritariamente.

Regina apretó los dientes sintiéndose dominada y excitada a la misma medida – no, no lo deseaba.

Emma sonrió primero, luego gimió suavemente hasta apretar sus dientes en una mueca de necesidad. Se lanzó a los labios de Regina y los lamió como antes había hecho con sus dedos, intercambiando algo de saliva en el contacto con la lengua de la morena. Un pequeño hilo rodó por la barbilla de Regina y Emma lo tomó devolviéndolo a su boca. Le abrió la camisa del pijama de un tirón haciendo saltar los botones por la habitación y luego la dio vuelta, dándole otra nalgada bien potente. La morena gimió enloquecida.

-Henry está en la habitación de al lado – dijo entre sollozos.

-Entonces, le conviene ser silenciosa – fue la respuesta de la rubia antes de penetrarla con dos dedos, mientras mantenía a la morena en cuatro patas, abierta para recibirla. Regina apoyó la boca en la almohada para no gritar y sollozó profundamente cuando, luego de sincronizar un movimiento de bombeo dentro y fuera, sintió las caderas de la rubia apoyarse contra su pelvis emulando el movimiento de penetración. Sentirla golpear así era más de lo que la morena podía soportar.

Emma jadeó al ver como Regina separaba más las piernas y le dio un nuevo golpe rotundo en aquellas nalgas que eran un deleite para la vista – que caliente me pones, alcaldesa – la levantó de su posición empujando los dedos dentro y reteniéndolos con intensidad en el interior profundo de la morena – y que caliente te pongo – remarcó la palabra "caliente" resoplando en su oreja.

La mordió con intensidad haciendo que la morena diera un brinco y se quejará – despacio – pidió la morena - ¿por qué tiene que ser tan duro contigo?

-Porque cuando algo me gusta mucho, necesito tomarlo mucho también, tomarlo muy duro – Emma movió sus dedos en la posición que estaba y la morena se sacudió de placer – y ¡joder, Regina! Tú te mereces el sexo más duro que pueda darte y sé qué no tienes queja aunque finjas lo contrario.

Regina gimió exaltada. Emma usó su otra mano para colarse bajo el sujetador de la morena y pellizcar uno de sus pezones, mientras le marcaba la piel del cuello a mordiscos y meneaba sus dedos en el interior. La alcaldesa no conseguía quedarse quieta con tantas atenciones a su cuerpo.

-No me dejes – tuvo que deglutir para poder seguir hablado de lo agitada que se encontraba – marcas...

-No me des órdenes y procura usar cuello alto mañana – fue la respuesta de Emma antes de dedicarse a marcarla profundamente, deleitándose con las ondas de humedad que corrían por sus dedos.

Regina volvió a gemir intensamente y Emma dejó de jugar en su cuello para devolverla a la posición inicial y penetrarla profusamente a un ritmo cada vez mayor, golpeando sus nalgas hasta dejar la huella de su mano y provocando que la morena se corriera intensamente dando un grito que ella misma tapó mordiéndose el brazo. Se dejó caer con la frente en la almohada cuando Emma salió de su interior.

Consiguió respirar profundo, mientras sentía el peso de la rubia desaparecer de la cama. Creyó que se habría marchado, pero entonces dos manos fuertes la giraron atrayéndola por las piernas al borde de la cama. Emma Swan se arrodilló frente a ella y con las manos en sus nalgas la levantó ligeramente. Regina apoyó sus brazos para mantener la postura. Emma la miró con una mueca de lujuria desenfrenada antes de lamer su sexo con absoluta ansiedad, pasando su lengua a arriba hasta abajo y succionándole el clítoris cada vez que pasaba por ese punto. Regina sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer por un precipicio desconocido.

Emma respiró con deseo sobre el sexo de la morena tomándose una pequeña pausa para murmurar – llevó una semana masturbándome, mientras me imagino haciendo esto – siseó volviendo a pasar la lengua por la entrada de la morena, recogiendo la humedad acumulada allí y mezclándola con su saliva. Regina gimió duramente con la imagen de Emma susurrando su nombre, con las piernas abiertas y las manos en su sexo.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡Emma! – convulsionó temblando de pies a cabeza cuando la rubia succionó una vez más su clítoris y lo lamió en su boca en medio de la succión. Estalló en el segundo orgasmo de esa noche con el cuerpo en su solo temblor desplomándose en la cama sin fuerzas para sostenerse a sí misma. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía la lengua de Emma repasar su sexo. Luego, quietud. Abrió un ojo y vio a la rubia que ya estaba en el dintel de la ventana.

Emma notó como Regina intentaba decirle algo, pero parecía no poder hablar.

-Dulce sueños mojados, señora alcaldesa – le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó besito, antes de descender por donde había entrado. 

 

 

Espero les guste, díganme que piensan!


	4. Cuarto Encuentro

Cuarto Encuentro

-Veo que nuestros impuestos sirven para trabajar.

-Graham no está aquí – Emma fue contundente en su respuesta – pensaba que estaría enfermo, en su cama.

Regina sonrió de medio lado aunque por dentro no estaba feliz. Emma sabía que ella había pasado la noche con Graham unos días después de retozar con ella en su cama. No iba a reconocer que lo había hecho para pasar de la rubia, para ver su lograba sentirse bien sin ser tocada por ella. Emma parecía de poco humor este día y hablar del tema Graham le sentaba peor. La tensión era palpable. Regina decidió estirar más aquel asunto.

-Veo que sabe lo nuestro – dijo con altanería – bien, por eso he venido, yo también estoy al tanto de su relación con él.

-No tengo ninguna relación con él – Emma arrastró las palabras de forma cansina.

-Ya, ¿así que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos?

Regina conocía por el propio Graham que algo estaba sucediéndole con la ayudante del sheriff. De hecho, podría ser que se hubieran besado. Aquello había revolucionado al joven, él cuál parecía estar recuperando sus recuerdos y su independencia, a pesar de que ella seguía guardando su corazón en su mausoleo. No podía permitirlo. Como no podía permitirse pensar en el cuerpo de Emma a merced de ese pobre y patético cazador. ¿Era injusta? Tal vez, pero no quería que la rubia se dejará llevar y acabará en la cama del sheriff. Odiaba esa mínima imagen de ambos gozando juntos. No, Emma Swan era un platillo que deseaba degustar ella sola. Al menos una vez más. Al fin y al cabo, en este jueguecillo de poder que ambas habían instaurado, ella estaba en desventaja. Necesitaba volver a poner las cosas en tablas.

-Recuerde, Señorita, que mis ojos todo lo ven.

-Nada significativo – contestó Emma de mala gana.

-Claro que no, usted es incapaz de sentir algo por alguien – Regina pudo notar como la postura de Emma se tensionó y su sonrisa se borró lentamente.

Su mirada era de reproche porque ellas dos eran iguales y lo sabían, pero escondía algo más. Algo que hizo que el hambre de Regina se intensificará, pero no pudo evitar darle una nueva pulla.

-Y esa es la razón de que este sola.

-Con el debido respeto, como llevo mi vida es problema mío – sentenció Emma sin dejar de mirarla. Regina sintió bullir su sistema hormonal, esa estúpida mujer siempre tan lista para el desafío.

-Lo será mientras no afecte directamente a la mía –Regina jugó la carta de la preocupación, más por provocar aquello celos aguerridos de Emma que cualquier otra cosa. No le gustaba esta versión taimada de la rubia. Ella no podía ser indiferente – aléjese de Graham – se le fue acercando – quizás, usted crea que no hace nada, pero le mete ideas en la cabeza, ideas que no le benefician en absoluto – Emma la miró con sospecha – le está guiando por un camino de autodestrucción – se observaron un segundo – aléjese – le repitió la morena girándose para marcharse.

-¿Ya has terminado de fingir, Regina? – la voz de Emma grave y tuteándola la detuvo.

-¿Disculpe? – preguntó la alcaldesa girando sobre sus tacones aguja.

La rubia se acercó sonriéndole con petulancia - ¿qué si ya ha terminado de fingir que le interesa Graham? – suspiró sentándose en el escritorio del sheriff y reclinándose con los brazos apoyados a los lados – puede decir que quiere que me aleje de él porque no soporta la idea de que me toqué.

-¿Se olvida que anoche mismo el sheriff estuvo en mi cama? – Regina sonrió de lado preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Emma Swan con la siguiente información – para ser más claros, en mi cama y dentro de mí.

Emma hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto – y, sin embargo, usted está aquí hoy, Señora Alcaldesa – se quitó ella misma la chaqueta que siempre llevaba y volvió a estirarse.

Regina la observó empezando a sentirse demasiado transparente – he venido a poner dejarle claro que hay asuntos que me pertenecen

-Oh, lo sé perfectamente – Emma sonrió y pasó sus manos por su torso sobre la camiseta haciendo que Regina salivará – ha venido a marcar su territorio, me ha quedado claro.

-Es un tanto indecoroso lo que está haciendo – Regina no podía separar sus ojos de las manos de Emma subiendo y bajando lentamente, rozando los abdominales y las curvas de sus pechos, extendiéndose por sus muslos – incluso, diría que casi humillante – siseó.

Emma se puso de pie y caminó hasta que dar a la altura de Regina – en ese caso no le molestará que compartamos al sheriff, imagino – la rubia le sonrió cínicamente – dado que sé perfectamente que no siente nada – repiqueteó la palabra y deslizó su lengua entre sus labios, haciendo que la alcaldesa soltará aire – por él – concluyó caminando unos pasos de espaldas a Regina.

Regina soltó su gabardina con la respiración agitada y la vista fija en un objeto cercano. Emma siguió hablando sin notar las acciones de la morena. Ni siquiera un pequeño clic que resonó justo cuando la voz de Emma se volvía más potente para que la escucharán bien.

-Hace tiempo que no me entregó a un hombre, pero vaya, recuerdo que me lo puedo pasar bien con uno – comentó saltando de archivo en archivo con los dedos y riendo, imaginaba que Regina estaba a punto de salir corriendo hecha una furia del despacho, muerta de celos. ¿Iría a pedirle a Graham que se alejará de ella?

Estaba preparada para todo menos para lo que sucedió en realidad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reparar en todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que no se vio arrastrada hasta una de aquellas cómodas sillas de oficina y esposada en una mano.

-¿Qué demonios? – siseó antes de que una desencajada alcaldesa se le subiera encima, a horcajadas. Entonces sólo pudo jadear poderosamente.

-Usted se va a alejar de él, Emma Swan – vio como la rubia intentaba zafarse de su prisión – y ahora yo voy a aprovechar que la tengo justo donde la he deseado los últimos días.

-¿Debajo suyo? – ronroneó Emma cuando Regina se movió ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, rozándola con su sexo. Volvió a tensar la esposa, utilizando su mano libre para acercar a Regina.

-Debajo de mí, si – le contestó Regina mordisqueando su cuello –, pero sobre todo en mis manos, Señorita Swan.

Emma bufó y quedó prendada de los movimientos de Regina. Esa estúpida alcaldesa que se desabotonó aquel vestido enterizo, introdujo sus manos por la abertura del vestido y Emma pudo ver como acariciaba sus pechos – Regina, por favor – suplicó – sácame la esposa y hagamos esto bien.

-No – Regina fue contundente y Emma intentó colar su mano para apretar las pechos de la alcaldesa, pero está se lo impidió – reservé esa mano para cuando verdaderamente le haga falta. 

La rubia apretó los dientes – déjame tocarte – su voz se percibió dura y grave.

-No – repitió Regina meneándose contra su cuerpo y notando como Emma temblaba - ¿está caliente, ayudante?

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú misma? – siseó Emma y notó como Regina salía de encima suyo de inmediato.

-Oh, tenga por seguro que es lo que voy a hacer – la rubia siguió con la mirada a Regina quien se agachó poniéndose de rodillas y desabrochándole el jean, tiró de él – cooperé, Emma – la instó a levantar el cuerpo – cooperé, sé que desea este orgasmo.

Emma se apoyó en los posa brazos y dejó que Regina le quitará la ropa de la cintura para abajo – igual que tú deseas dármelo.

-No sé da una idea – Regina corroboró sus palabras abriendo las piernas de Emma y penetrándola – y está claro que usted lo necesita demasiado, Swan, - la mujer iba a hablar, pero la alcaldesa colocó su dedo en su boca – ahora empujé contra mí y calle de una vez.

Emma gruñó, pero obedeció. A Regina le satisfizo su sumisión. Se fue metiendo más y más profundamente dentro de Emma, oyéndola gemir y retorcerse. La morena sacudió sus dedos dentro de ella y la rubia dio un gritó antes de soltar algo incomprensible.

-¿Decía? – le preguntó Regina apretándose más profundamente y agitando los dedos nuevamente dentro de Emma.

-¡Joder!

-Siempre tan mal hablada, debería haberlo previsto – de rodillas delante de Emma, Regina agachó la cabeza y la rubia dio un bote al sentir el aliento de la alcaldesa en su intimidad – use su mano de manera inteligente, Señorita Swan.

Emma entendió de inmediato y la uso para abrir sus pliegues dando acceso a su clítoris a la morena, quién no tardo en azotarlo con su lengua mientras seguía hundiéndose en la rubia.

-Regina – Emma sollozó audiblemente su nombre.

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso la hago sufrir? – Regina se separó de Emma, pero sin salir de su interior – si quiere paro.

-¡No te atrevas! – Emma se sacudió entera y cuando Regina volvió a su posición, la sostuvo contra su sexo enredando los dedos en su pelo – si, si, Regina – volvió a gimotear.

-¿Vas a alejarte de Graham? – le preguntó la morena sin separarse de ella.

-¿En serio tienes que nombrarlo mientras haces eso?

-Vine para conseguir que te alejes de él – Regina succionó el clítoris de Emma después de decirlo – él me pertenece.

Emma soltó una risa sarcástica como pudo – claro y por eso estas follándome a mí – reprimió como pudo un grito cuando la morena empujó más duramente hacia ella – dime la verdad y dejaré de acercarme a él.

-Ya le he dicho todo lo que quería decirle – Regina se sentía estúpidamente dominada aunque ella fuera la que estuviera en ventaja física, Emma sabía muy bien que Graham no era de su interés y quería a toda costa conseguir una confesión.

-Entonces, tendrá que hacer algo mejor que atarme a una silla y darme un orgasmo – Emma se acomodó replegando las piernas y dándole más acceso a Regina – quizás el también me sepa dar esto mismo.

Regina se sofocó de furia - ¡No te atrevas! ¡No quiero que te toque!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta pensar que solo a mí me desea, Señorita Swan.

Emma se retorció y bufó – entonces, ya sabes cómo me siento – ambas se miraron un momento y decidieron dejar así aquella confesión porque seguirla, era liarse y ellas eran de "Si te gusta algo, lo tomas" y eso harían. Regina la penetró potentemente y Emma jadeó empujando a Regina entre sus piernas con una mano firme. No tardó nada en correrse en su boca y gritar intensamente.

Regina recogió los restos de aquel estallido y movió sus dedos mientras tanto, encantada con aquel manjar que crecía por momentos, con Emma convulsionando con los ojos cerrados.

-Sabrosa como siempre – se lamió los labios.

-Por favor – Emma apenas podía hablar, Regina se dio cuenta cómo la rubia prácticamente se hacía daño tirando de las esposas.

-¿Qué quiere?

-A ti, quiero tenerte – suplicó casi con desespero.

-Oh – Regina se puso de pie - ¿quiere esto? – levantó su falda hasta la cintura haciendo que Emma palideciera porque no llevaba bragas.

-Serás guarra – Emma apretó los dientes y, a pesar de que acababa de tener un orgasmo enorme se sintió a punto de explotar de nuevo, viendo a Regina sentarse en el escritorio y abrir las piernas – madre mía, Regina – gimió sintiéndose morir de lujuria. La morena pasó un dedo por su sexo mostrándole la humedad que tenía.

-Cómeme, Emma, usa tu lengua y cómeme entera – gimió con vigor cuando una ansiosa Emma Swan se lanzó a por ella y comenzó a lamerle el sexo por entero – oh, dios – jadeó impresionada por el hambre de la joven.

Regina asistía maravillada al placer que causaba esa lengua y se sentía morir con la intensidad de la humedad que generaba. Emma parecía deleitada, sabía de maravillas, olía de maravillas. Regina no pudo evitar pensar que si este no fuera un juego de suma cero, si uno de las dos no tuviera que ganar la dominancia de esta 'cosa' que tenían, podrían pasarse horas, o días, teniendo sexo sin parar. Porque cuanto más buscaban saciarse, más insatisfechas se sentían.

Pero hoy ella iba a ganar, lo tenía decidido. No sólo por esa noche en que Emma se había colado en su casa y la había convertido en su objeto, sino porque en dos oportunidades la había humillado obligándola a confesar que la deseaba. Sentía que estaba llegando a la cumbre y su orgasmo solo sería una recompensa. Encajó las piernas en la silla de Emma y la empujó cuando estuvo a punto de liberarse, lanzándola contra las rejas de la celda.

-¡NO! – vociferó la rubia con furia, viendo como Regina llegaba al clímax por su propia mano - ¡REGINA!

Trató de acercarse y sólo consiguió que Regina retrocediera más sobre el escritorio, tocándose en los últimos segundos del orgasmo y empapando su mano. Emma se llegó a poner de pie arrastrando aquella silla con ella, temblando de pies a cabeza y aún desnuda de cintura para abajo. Regina se limpió la mano en la boca de Emma y saltó del escritorio acomodándose la ropa, con Emma tratando de seguirla.

-¡Vuelve aquí! – exclamó la rubia desesperada buscando las llaves de las esposas.

Regina recogió su gabardina y le mostró algo en su mano - ¿busca esto? - Emma apretó los dientes – póngase hielo en ese brazo – advirtió soltando las llaves en la puerta de la comisaría y saliendo lo más rápido que podía, mientas oía el lío que armaba Emma para quitarse las esposas, vestirse y salir tras ella.

Cuando la alcanzó, Regina ya dejaba la comisaria en su coche.

-¡Serás hija de puta! – el grito amortiguado de Emma le llegó y Regina sonrió encantadísima. Siguió avanzando con la adrenalina a tope y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial se detuvo. Dejo caer la cabeza contra el volante del Mercedes.

-Regina contrólate – se exigió – esa mujer va a ser mi perdición – jadeó apretadamente y dejo que las últimas ondulaciones del calor corporal se consumieran, antes de seguir rumbo a la alcaldía.

 

 

 

OKIDOKI! 

cuénteme cosas!


	5. Quinto encuentro

Quinto encuentro

Emma había pasado algunos de los peores días de su vida. Después de ese encuentro tan desbocado en comisaría, las cosas se habían salido mucho más de control. Todo lo que había pasado desde aquel momento en que vio a Regina alejarse en su coche, solo había servido para mantenerla desquiciada. No porque hubiera tenido ocasión de vengarse, de jugar otra vez a su favor, sino todo lo contrario. Cada cosa que sucedió parecía aletargar esa posibilidad.

Primero, la noche en la que murió Graham, ella y Regina se habían liado, pero a golpes. Se merecía aquel mamporro que la morena le dio. Le había dicho cosas espantosas. Cuando le reprochó por quitarle todo lo que le importaba, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el nudo en el estómago que apareció en forma de molestia, de ira contenida. Emma no quiso, pero lo dijo. Dijo que Regina era el problema y, a cambio, la morena le dio aquel golpe. Herida por alguna razón inexplicable, más en su orgullo que en su cara, se lo devolvió y, si no fuera por Graham, habrían terminado haciéndose daño de verdad. Aunque, echando la vista atrás, si el ahora fallecido sheriff no hubiera estado allí, Emma se habría vengado de la morena haciéndola suya contra el muro de aquel mausoleo. Peleando con ella, pero con saliva y mordiscos.

Graham murió y a eso le siguieron las elecciones para sheriff, los problemas de Mary Margaret, la llegada de August y, finalmente, esta estúpida jugarreta en la que había quedado como la dichosa payasa mal pensada de este estúpido pueblo. Y, aunque Regina fuera la culpable de muchas de sus aflicciones, Emma la deseaba como el primer día. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber algo o alguien de por medio? Ya fueran unos niños sin hogar o un desconocido con su maleta misteriosa, Emma sentía su frustración crecer en cada ocasión que no podía tocar ese trasero maravilloso que se contoneaba para ella. Porque la bendita alcaldesa siempre sabía cómo jugar sus cartas, siempre jugaba en silencio, mostrándose para Emma, provocándola. O eso era lo que la rubia creía, que jugaba con su mente, con su libido. La ponía tanto que a veces se mojaba solo pronunciando su nombre.

Se masturbó tantas veces pensando en esas curvas, en sus pezones erectos, en la humedad de su sexo. Tantas que dejo de hacerlo porque era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Cuando tenía un orgasmo se sentía insatisfecha. No era como esos que le había regalado la morena. Solo quería poseerla y hacía esfuerzo enorme para no lanzarse sobre ella y sobre su maldita indiferencia. ¿Por qué parecía no movérsele un pelo cuando se acercaba? Apenas, estos últimos días había notado una reacción. Aquel día que Regina y ella tuvieron una reunión por los fondos 'perdidos' de la alcaldía.

-¿Y de qué me están acusando este lamentable ex- periodista y usted?

-De transferir 50 mil dólares de los fondos públicos.

-Llevo a cabo múltiples transacciones, comprueben las actas si no me creen – Regina como siempre pareció hasta congraciada con esta insinuación.

-Curioso faltan las de hace tres semanas, ¿no sabrá dónde están?

-Bueno si faltan es probable que yo las cogiera por motivos relativos a mi cargo y si lo que pasa es que se han extraviado, supongo que fue en el incendio gracias al cual usted fue elegida sheriff, no oculto nada – Regina dejó claro que había ganado por aquel incidente en que las dos estuvieron en peligro y cuando, contra el pronóstico de la alcaldesa, la ahora sheriff le salvó la vida. Pero claro, Regina sólo ve lo que quiere ver y, mientras tanto, Emma muere por hacerse con esa preciosa mujer. Domarla con sus dedos rebotando contra esos pliegues húmedos que tenía.

Incapaz de reprimirse, Emma dio los dos pasos que la separan del escritorio de Regina y se apoyó en el de una forma muy dominante, provocadora. Regina no pudo evitar observar su cuerpo y esa sonrisa petulante que siempre la acompaña se va borrando. Las dos se miran sin pestañear.

-De acuerdo - dijo Emma -aquí no pintamos nada, vámonos Sidney.

-Emma...

-Tiene razón, no tenemos nada - insistió la sheriff marchándose y notando la mirada de la alcaldesa sobre ella

Si no hubiera estado Sidney presente, la habría tomado sobre su escritorio lanzando los papeles hacia cualquier lugar. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que interponerse alguien?

Pero ahora su contienda se había terminado de una manera inesperada. Había quedado en ridículo y Regina se había dado el gusto de sentenciarla: Aléjese de mí y de mi hijo Henry. A Emma le dolía todo, le dolía no poder ver a su pequeño del cual había quedado prendada, pero también le dolía que toda aquella lujuria parecía haberse esfumado. Estaba frustrada y dolida, pero sobre todo enfadada. Esa morena la estaba volviendo loca sin tocarla y ella, Emma Swan, no dejaba que nadie la dominará de esa manera. Podía ser que ella la hubiera obligado a base de celos a decir verdades, pero ahora se sentía humillada por ser apartada.

Se quedó frente a la alcaldía después de dejar de hablar con Henry. Al cabo de unos minutos vio salir a Sidney con la alcaldesa. Meneó la cabeza, se la habían jugado. Su ira crecía junto con su excitación. En lugar de calmarse consiguió que la humedad entre sus piernas se volviera más lacerante. Pero es que no debería haber confiado en él. ¿Desde cuándo ella no detectaba a los mentirosos? Regina le tenía sorbido el cerebro. O más bien la tenía demasiado caliente para pensar. Tenía que ponerle un remedio.

Siguió el coche de Regina hasta la mansión y cuando abrió la puerta la arrastró con ella dentro. Regina no se quejó ni retrocedió, había visto el escarabajo frenar detrás de ella y esperaba la sheriff. No se inmutó cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente y quedó atrapada contra la pared cercana.

-Sheriff Swan – murmuró con la cara casi apoyada en el muro – pensé que ya había superado estos episodios de inmadurez.

-Cierra la puta boca – Emma no tenía tiempo para los juegos de palabras. Subió la falda de Regina hasta su cintura y metió su mano dentro de las bragas, suspirando al notar el calor entre las piernas de Regina – veo que no soy la única deseando esto.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que es por usted? – contra su propio argumento Regina gimió con la garganta apretada en el momento que Emma aceleró sus dedos sobre su clítoris.

-No hace falta que finjas que no me deseas, lo noto cuándo me miras – Emma se regodeó cerrando los ojos al notar la humedad de la morena incrementarse – ufff Regina, no sabes como he deseado saborearte otra vez estas últimas semanas – la morena jadeó con la boca de Emma destrozando el lóbulo de su oreja – no sabes lo mucho que deseaba meter mi lengua en esa vagina tuya y lamerte mientras te penetro.

Regina gruñó – si quiere saborearme, arrodíllese y hágalo – su voz sonó grave por el deseo que le provocaba esa idea – me encantaría verla a mis pies.

Emma la giró bruscamente y destrozó la camisa de la morena, ensuciándola con su mano ya empapada de los fluidos de la morena. Levantó el sujetador y se dio a la tarea de apretar sus pechos con las dos manos y luego comenzar a morder uno a uno los pezones. Regina se retorcía jadeando. Una de las manos de Emma volvió a la intimidad de la morena – no me hace falta estar a tus pies para saborearte, Regina Mills – levantó los dedos hasta su boca y los lamió exageradamente sin dejar de mirar a la morena que boqueó ante la imagen – siempre sabe tan bien, señora alcaldesa.

-Siempre tan cerda, Señorita Swan - Emma empapó sus dedos con saliva y masturbó lentamente a la morena que casi se deshace en un orgasmo con la imagen y el cambio de temperatura – Oh, por favor – se quejó suavemente.

-¿Me quieres dentro Regina?

-Emma – bufó la morena sin poder evitar abrir más las piernas disfrutando de las caricias que la sheriff le daba.

-¿Si, Regina?

Regina refunfuñó ante la insistencia de Emma – me da igual lo que haga, pero ya que empezó con esto, acábelo.

-Será un placer – Emma no dudó en lanzar a Regina contra el sofá del sala y sostuvo sus caderas levantándolas en al aire y quitándole las bragas. La tomó del cabello – ponte de rodillas y levanta ese trasero tuyo.

La morena gimió al hacerlo sintiéndose vulnerable y excitada al mismo tiempo. La rubia se puso detrás y comenzó a lamer su sexo con deseo, pasando su lengua de la entrada hasta el clítoris – madre mía, Regina, estás tan mojada – su propia entrepierna palpitó cuando metió la lengua dentro del sexo de la morena y Regina pareció encajarse más para que entrará, la movió suavemente y salió – mmm, sabrosa, tan sabrosa.

-Cállese y lámame – exigió la alcaldesa con la voz ronca.

Emma no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a lamer intensamente ese sexo caliente, recogiendo la humedad en su lengua para luego soltarla como un hilo de saliva y masturbar con ella el clítoris de la morena. Su lengua entrando y saliendo de Regina era más de lo que podía soportar y su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de alivio. Giró su cuerpo con la lengua dentro de la morena, recostando la cabeza en el sofá y saliendo solo un segundo.

-Cabalgue mi lengua, señora alcaldesa – le ordenó viendo como Regina se encaramaba en ella y comenzaba a subir y bajar. Utilizó su nariz para rozar el clítoris de la morena mientras se movía y una de sus manos la metió dentro de su ropa acariciándose a ella misma.

Regina consciente de lo que hacía sollozó – déjeme hacerlo a mí.

-No, sigue moviéndote – la rubia soltó su propia intimidad solo para darle a chupar sus dedos a Regina.

Regina los lamió lascivamente y los empapó de su saliva – mastúrbese, Señorita Swan – le ordenó autoritaria.

Emma así lo hizo, mientras seguía penetrando con la lengua a su morena con la vista puesta en como tocaba sus pezones erectos. Aquella escena era mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado al llegar a la mansión. Se daba alivio mientras aquella sensual mujer se movía sobre su boca, dejando rastros de su humedad por toda su barbilla y boca. Era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado sola, en la noche, con los dedos encajados en su propia intimidad. Emma sentía su placer a punto de llegar cada vez que Regina se perdía vigilando los movimientos de su mano al masturbarse con la boca abierta de deseo.

El cuerpo de Emma se convulsionó levemente al alcanzar el clímax y Regina gimió cortadamente al notarlo, a punto de venirse. Con la mano llena de su propio orgasmo, Emma le acarició el clítoris con vigor y la morena no tardó en gritar de placer llenando la boca de Emma con su placer líquido. La rubia lo bebió todo encantada con la capacidad de recoger la humedad de Regina que le permitía esta postura. Notó que la morena tenía una nueva convulsión que se anudaba al orgasmo anterior debido a las caricias de su lengua que no cesaban. No dudó en levantar las manos y pellizcarle los pezones, mientras su lengua jugaba con aquel nudo de nervios.

-¡Emma! – Regina vociferó su nombre al cabo de unos segundos, acabando por segunda vez en su boca.

Fuera de si por el placer que le causaba este choque, Emma salió de Regina y la volvió a poner en la postura que tenía al caer al sofá penetrándola con tres dedos. Toda la lubricación que necesitaba la habían creado a fuerza de lamidas y pellizcos. La morena dio un salto casi incorporándose al notarse invadida, pero Emma la volvió a la postura anterior con la otra mano.

-¡Muévete! – le indicó - ¡Muévete maldita sea!

La morena no tenia ya capacidad de lucha con tanto placer y accedió, sobre todo cuando Emma encajó su propio cuerpo contra el de ella y sincronizó las embestidas con el movimiento de sus caderas – Vas a ser mía siempre, Regina Mills – sentenció la rubia dejándose llevar por la fuerza del placer que le causaba está atrapada dentro de la alcaldesa - ¡no vas a poder pensar en nada más que en mí! – le juró, rasguñando posesivamente su espalda – aunque tengas a alguien más solo podrás pensar en este momento, en mis dedos dentro tuyo y en como mueres de placer por mi causa.

Iba a tener un orgasmo y Regina también, lo podía notar. Las paredes del sexo de la morena cerrándose a su alrededor y apretándola mas su clítoris latiendo. Dio dos golpes más de cadera y Regina se vino en sus dedos frenéticamente. Un tercer golpe de cadera y fue ella la que llegó al clímax, a pesar de que seguía golpeando aquel trasero que la enloquecida de manera errática.

Ambas cayeron producto del cansancio sobre el sofá. Emma al cabo de unos segundos fue capaz de ponerse de pie y recuperarse. Noto que Regina quería decirle algo.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó y vio como la morena miraba su entrepierna sin dejar de jadear – la última vez me dejaste con las ganas, ¿por qué debería ser mejor que tú? – le reprochó - ¿quieres algo de mí?

-Tu sabor – dijo la morena recuperando un poco la voz – quiero tu sabor, Emma, no dejo de pensar en él.

Emma suspiró aparatosamente con la confesión que le sonó como un disparo a su razón. Se bajó el jean mostrando la humedad de sus partes íntimas y Regina reptó para lamer observando como Emma le permitía. Esa lengua caliente le causó una convulsión. A pesar de que lo estaba gozando mucho, la rubia se retiró – suficiente– dijo – tendrás que ganártelo la próxima vez – la desafió.

Le tomó el rostro apretándolo – abre la boca – dijo y soltó un hilo de saliva que Regina recogió con su lengua. Se agachó y rozó la lengua de la morena con la suya, una, dos, tres veces. Finalmente, la soltó con un empujón suave que la dejó de espaldas en el sofá respirando apresuradamente.

-No habrá una próxima vez – la voz de Regina le llegó cuando cruzaba la puerta.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú...

 

 

Igual va a ser que me pase, no sé jajajaja


	6. Sexto Encuentro

Sexto encuentro

No habrá una próxima vez, no habrá una próxima vez, ¡no habrá una próxima vez! Sí lo repetía muchas veces igual lo convertía en una realidad, sin que le costará tanto cumplirlo. Es que Regina Mills tenía que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no caer en sus propias palabras. Le costaba horrores. Emma Swan con su indiferencia consciente de lo mucho que era deseada por la alcaldesa, era la peor de las afrentas a su autocontrol. Quería comérsela, literalmente, cada vez que la miraba.

Así que liarla con la desaparición de Kathryn le pareció una buena manera de superar esas emociones incontrolables. Podía presionar a Emma, incluso verla con una razón concreta, y mantener como podía su excitación a la baja. O concentrada en su nueva maldad.

El problema principal de liar este asunto era que no contaba con que, aunque controlaba casi todas las variables, había una que escapaba de su dominio. Una que por mucho que intento domar hasta ahora no pudo y que, incluso sumida en un caso con una persona perdida y en peligro de muerte, seguiría siendo impredecible. Emma Swan. La maldita Emma Swan que la conocía tan bien, que la leía tan bien, que no dejó escapar aquel estúpido momento en que decidió ir a presionar a la comisaría, después de brindarle tan oportunamente aquellos registros de llamadas.

-Si viene por lo del apagón, los técnicos están fuera solucionando la avería.

-No vengo por eso - Emma abrió ligeramente los ojos jugueteando entre los dedos con el resaltador ante las palabras de Regina – mi amiga Kathryn lleva 24 horas desaparecida, ¿ha averiguado algo? – la capacidad de la alcaldesa para fingir preocupación era alta, pero no pareció convencer del todo a Emma que se mantuvo alerta.

-Tengo una pista, pero no sé lo que significa.

-¿De qué se trata? – se interesó Regina con los ojos fijos en los registros.

Emma por su lado no los despegó de sus reacciones – en este momento de la investigación no conviene divulgar información – había un cierto tono a escepticismo en Emma, uno que hablaba de que era muy consciente de que ambas sabían bien que no podían compartir datos, fuera Regina quien fuera.

-Si está encubriendo a alguien, si no está haciendo su trabajo, Sheriff Swan, buscaré a otra persona – amenazó con un tono condescendiente la alcaldesa viendo como Emma mantenía sus ojos en ella. Se marchó caminando lentamente y sin decir adiós, mientras oía a Emma beber su café. Casi se sintió satisfecha de haberla evitado cuando caminó entre los escritorios del frente.

-¿Quiere compartir información, Regina? – la alcaldesa se quedó quieta – creo que tengo información para contarle y que le concierne, e interesa, mucho más.

Emma Swan estaba apoyada en los barrotes de la celda que solían ocupar los apresados. Regina tragó saliva cuando la vio allí plantada, tan imponente, tan provocadora.

-Haga su trabajo, sheriff – le advirtió nuevamente. Emma sonrió de medio lado - ¿qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia?

Emma dio unos pasos hacia ella – ver lo mucho que le cuesta no saltarme encima.

-No se crezca, Emma Swan – Regina apretó los dientes – no me importa tanto.

-Y por eso se mantiene tan rígida y tiene los puños apretados – la rubia se recostó contra los barrotes, volviendo al lugar de origen meneándose levemente.

-¿Se da cuenta que siempre que vengo hace esta clase de cosas? – Regina siseó las palabras casi divertida – tratar de seducirme de manera humillante.

-¿Funciona? – le contestó Emma sin inmutarse por la insinuación – la última vez que estuvo aquí tuvo un resultado inmejorable.

-Tendrá que esmerarse, sheriff.

-Tenemos una cama – le señaló aquel incómodo camastro de la celda – aunque considerando que lo hemos hecho contra la pared y en ese mismo escritorio, no creo que el suelo sea descabellado.

Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto – ¿qué está buscando con todo esto? Le dije que no volverá a repetirse.

-Y yo que ni usted se lo creía – Emma suspiró y abrió la celda de par en par - ¿qué hizo anoche antes de dormir, señora alcaldesa?

La morena la observó con aspecto contrariado - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – resopló – no me haga perder el tiempo, Swan.

-Una muy sencilla – Emma hizo memoria – miré, ayer, antes de dormir, Mary Margaret tomó una infusión de vainilla y canela, se recostó a leer un poco de su nuevo libro, y luego se durmió.

-Felicidades sheriff, es usted una gran observadora – Regina respondió con cinismo.

-Déjeme terminar, prometo que llegaremos a cierto punto dónde realmente le gustará esta historia – Emma ante el pestañeó incesante de Regina se quitó el suéter y la camiseta – y, de paso, le ilustró cómo puede responderme – Emma estaba encantada viendo como la respiración de la alcaldesa se inquietaba – Ruby posiblemente se enrolló con uno de esos paletos de por ahí en el callejón detrás de Granny's y a la camita – Regina la miró de mala gana – en cambio, yo – Emma estiró los brazos – yo tomé una ducha muy relajante – se recostó en la cama de la celda con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a Regina se le hizo agua la boca pensando en la sheriff húmeda después de ducharse y se movió para poder verla bien – me recosté en la cama, así tal cual estoy, sin vestirme – se mordió los labios y los lamió – y luego pensé mucho y muy intensamente en usted, Regina.

Regina resopló intensamente – esto es indecoroso, Señorita Swan.

-No sé da idea de cuán indecoroso fue lo de anoche – aseguró Emma – fue húmedo, caliente y muy vibrante – la lengua de la rubia rozó sus dientes y Regina se sintió morir de lujuria – me masturbé tan fuerte que temí hacerme daño – la rubia hacia pausas muy pequeñas - pensando en usted y su lengua comiéndome así desnuda como estaba, lamiéndome cada gota de agua que caía por mi cuerpo – la rubia se quitó el sujetador y sujetó sus pechos con las manos – me vine muy húmedamente, Regina – la alcaldesa casi no podía respirar y apretaba los dientes – y todo por tu causa.

-Es usted una guarra, Emma Swan.

-Y es así como se responde bien a una pregunta tan sencilla como ¿qué hizo anoche antes de dormir? – Emma vio como Regina se encaminó a la puerta y sonrió cuando la vio pasar el tirador, cerrando la comisaría.

Regina se giró quitándose la bufanda y la chaqueta – muéstreme – dijo con la voz grave y consumida por el deseo – quítese la ropa y muéstreme – ordenó autoritariamente.

Antes de que pudiera decir ya, Emma ya estaba desnuda sobre aquel durísimo lecho, dispuesta a obedecer - ¿quieres que me toque para ti?

-Sí, quiero ver como lo haces, o como piensas que lo haría – la lengua de Regina repiqueteó en contra su paladar – es una pena que no estés húmeda como ayer.

-Eso se soluciona rápido, Señora Alcaldesa – anunció la rubia comenzando a tocarse el sexo, suspiró al ver los ojos de Regina sobre su clítoris y la forma en que se lamió los labios – muy, muy rápido si sigues mirándome así.

-Primer error – Regina le obsequió una mirada gatuna a Emma – yo si te hubiera tenido desnuda de esta manera, nunca habría empezado por eso.

Emma jadeó – enséñeme, señora alcaldesa, seré una alumna aventajada, se lo prometo.

-Eso lo tendré que decidir yo - Regina sonrió con este rol más dominante – quiero que continué con lo que hace, pero muy lento, más lento que ahora, apenas un roce – entonces observando a Emma se agachó – tiene unos pezones muy atractivos, Señorita Swan.

Emma se mordió los labios con una actitud sumisa – si usted lo dice.

A Regina esta actitud dócil, pero muy provocadora que Emma estaba adoptando, la satisfacía enormemente. Tanto que su clítoris pulsaba y se sentía muy mojada.

-Con usted así de desnuda y para mí, yo habría empezado justo aquí – la boca de Regina alcanzó uno de los pezones de Emma y lo mordió ligeramente. La rubia dio un bote en el sitio y gimió – ¿le gusta? – la sheriff asintió mientras los dientes de Regina subían y bajaban por su pezón - ¿le hago daño? – la otra mujer negó y, entonces, la alcaldesa mordió con fuerza haciendo que Emma diera un grito, presa de un placer doloroso – así está mejor.

La alcaldesa succionó ruidosamente y se dedicó a combinar el roce de sus dientes y la lengua generando múltiples gemidos en Emma. Negó con la cabeza al ver como la rubia aceleraba sus dedos y la detuvo con su mano.

Se separó de su pecho – no, así no; segundo error, Señorita Swan – se llevó los dedos de Emma a la boca, los lamió probándola y regocijándose. Luego empapó los dedos de saliva y los llevó unido a los suyos hasta el clítoris de Emma marcando una cadencia en las caricias – así, Emma, así es como debe hacerlo.

La rubia gimió y asintió – sí, Señora Mills.

-¿Por qué esta repentina sumisión? – Regina volvió a los pechos de Emma, mordiendo el otro pezón y chupándolo enérgicamente – hace unos 10 días entró en mi casa y me folló como una salvaje.

-Y llevó 10 días deseando que se vengué de mí, pero se reprime por el estúpido orgullo de mantener su palabra – Emma hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para hablar – le estoy dando una excusa para saltarse las tonterías.

-O sea que me echa de menos – Regina sonrió presuntuosamente, mientras volvía a morder los pezones de Emma y se deslizaba a su estómago.

-Llevó 10 días masturbándome cada noche pensando en ti – Emma suspiró cuando el aliento de Regina golpeó su sexo – teniendo orgasmos que llevan tu nombre – hizo una pausa notando como la alcaldesa se posicionaba entre sus piernas y las abría más - ¿tengo que responder?

Regina sonrió de medio lado - ¿qué dijo que hacía mi lengua en su imaginación?

La palabra salió cortada de la garganta de Emma por la expectación – comerme.

-Ese es – Regina se lamió los labios – su primer acierto, Señorita Swan – colocó una mano sobre los dedos de Emma acelerando suavemente sus caricias y comenzó a lamer la entrada de la vagina de la rubia – siempre tan mojada y caliente.

-Así me pones.

-¿Le he dicho que hablará? – Regina la observó entre sus piernas con la ceja levantada.

-Castígueme si quiere – respondió Emma.

-En efecto, es lo que pienso hacer – Regina penetró con su lengua a Emma y mantuvo las caricias de los dedos de la rubia sobre su clítoris, sincronizando la velocidad. Iba subiendo la intensidad y cada vez que Emma estaba a punto de romperse en un orgasmo, desaceleraba y dejaba de penetrarla. Luego retomaba el ritmo.

-Oh dios mío – Emma se sentía a punto de estallar – Regina, vas a matarme.

-No, solo voy a darte el orgasmo más intenso que has tenido en 10 días, para que aunque te masturbes, no puedas sentirte bien sin mí - Con los dedos impregnados de los fluidos de Emma que ya no se retenían solo en su mano y con la barbilla brillando de toda la humedad que le producía, Regina aceleró las caricias y embestidas, dándole por fin el alivio que la sheriff necesitaba.

Emma convulsionó – Regina – gimió duramente mientras temblaba por efecto del orgasmo intenso - ¡Mierda!

-Esa lengua debería usarla para cosas más interesantes que maldecir, señorita Swan, me obliga a seguir castigándola – la morena la penetró potentemente con sus dedos y se incorporó hasta poder seguir abrasando con su lengua sus pezones. Los ruidos de chasquidos de los dedos y la lengua hicieron que Emma se mojará más y al cabo de unas pocas embestidas tuviera un orgasmo aún más intenso.

-Definitivamente, me vas a matar – dijo cogiendo un poco de aire luego de mover su cadera contra los dedos de Regina hasta que el exceso de placer la dejo casi inmóvil.

-Creía que estuvo buscando esto, sheriff Swan – Regina suspiró profundamente y salió del interior de Emma – limpié – ordenó dando sus dedos a Emma.

-Y la guarra soy yo – la rubia se lanzó sobre esos dedos que tanto la habían hecho gozar y los lamió encantada, notando la respiración de Regina expandirse – Regina – llamó su atención - ¿puedo tener una recompensa?

-No lo sé, no ha sido tan aventajada como decía, pero sí que ha sido una alumna muy obediente – la alcaldesa sonrió petulantemente - ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Darte un orgasmo – contestó Emma sin dudar.

-Bien, pero no podrá usar su lengua – la rubia rezongó – ni los dedos.

-¿Es un reto?

-Puede – Regina levantó su falda y le ofreció las bragas a Emma – quítelas con los dientes – le ordenó.

Emma gruñó intensamente – eres tan malvada – gimió al sentir el aroma del sexo de la morena en su nariz – tan malvada y siempre hueles tan bien – se fue moviendo a medida que las bragas de la alcaldesa iban bajando por sus piernas – y tu sabor es siempre tan intenso.

-Eso es porque estás tan intoxicada de mí, Emma Swan, que no necesitas ningún otro afrodisíaco que mi sexo húmedo y caliente – Regina volvió a Emma a su posición original – ahora abra las piernas, sheriff – demandó encajando su sexo al de Emma.

-A veces me basta con tu nombre – contestó Emma. Ambas dieron un salto cuando el reguero de humedad entre sus piernas se rozó, mezclándose – estás muy caliente, Regina.

-Es porque tan sumisa como estás ahora, eres muy sexy – señaló Regina.

-Claro, por eso te viniste 3 veces la última vez que te follé en tu casa – respondió Emma con una sonrisa provocadora.

-¿Los contó? – preguntó la morena.

-Igual que tú.

-Frótese, Swan, si se corre para mí, me correré para a usted – se lanzaron a una vertiginosa fricción de sus sexos, húmeda y ruidosa, llena de gemidos. Se tomaron del brazo para encajar mejor sus cuerpos y siguieron así varios minutos hasta que Emma comenzó a convulsionar levemente y arrastró con ella a Regina. La morena empapó sus dedos del orgasmo compartido y Emma los limpió nuevamente, dejando una estela de saliva en el dorso de la mano que la propia morena sorbió encantada con sus labios, mientras se movían cada vez más lentamente.

Se dejaron caer recuperando la respiración y acariciando inconscientemente los brazos que habían mantenido tomados. Emma notaba sus dedos marcados en la piel de la morena y pasaba distraídamente sus yemas por allí, Regina solamente se dejaba contagiar por la acción. De repente, la morena se puso de pie, acomodó su falda y levantó las bragas del suelo. Se las lanzó a Emma antes de salir de la celda.

-Inservibles – dijo – al menos para mí, pero dado que a usted le gusta tanto mi aroma puede quedárselas para sus noches de soledad - lo dejo estar y escuchó como Emma chasqueó la lengua y gruñó enardecida- y Emma – Regina quitó el pasador de la puerta – antes de dormir, ayer, me masturbé pensando en sus dedos dentro de mí, moviéndose – sonrió petulante - fue húmedo, caliente y muy vibrante, e igual de indecoroso.

Salió oyendo la risilla de Emma y el "¡JODER! Como me pones", con la seguridad de que volverían a repetir en algún momento. 

 

Bueno, he sacado mi lado bicho-profe para esto jajajaja creo XD Cuéntenme cosas!


	7. Séptimo Encuentro

Séptimo Encuentro

Mary Margaret siempre fue una buena chica. O eso se imaginaba ella porque no encontraba mucho con lo que comparar. De padres fallecidos y maestra de escuela desde tantos años que no sabría precisarlos. De hecho, si se paraba a pensar, no recordaba festejar tantos cumpleaños ni ir de vacaciones para la edad que se suponía tenía. Lo extraño es que esa carencia de memorias no le inquietaba en lo más mínimo. Todo era igual a lo que siempre había sabido de la vida hasta que Emma apareció en Storybrooke.

Al principio, la acogió en su casa un poco por pena y otro poco por Henry. Es cierto que por razones incomprensibles había renunciado a alguno de sus ahorros para salvarla de la cárcel, pero al final todo había salido a pedir de boca. Se habían hecho amigas y Emma la había ayudado a lidiar con los pesares de un amor que no había tenido un buen comienzo, ni un buen final. Ella, mientras, había sido testigo de cómo las emociones de esa madre biológica por fin brotaban y se hacían fuertes. Se acompañaron en aquellos meses y seguían haciéndolo ahora. Con ella acusada de ser la atacante de la desaparecida Kathryn. Emma era la única que le creía en ese mundo de adultos desarraigados y sin vínculos permanentes los unos con los otros.

La sheriff se llegaba a pelear en duelo abierto con la persona más temida de todo Storybrooke, Regina Mills. Mary Margaret sabía que Emma y Regina tenían una relación tensa y mal manejada, aunque algunas veces había ciertas señales que no parecían condecirse con esa inclinación. Como aquella noche en que Emma llegó a casa de muy mal humor porque Graham se había acostado con la alcaldesa. Mary había pensado que era por él, porque a Emma le gustaba, pero la rubia le dejo claro que no tenía que ver con el hombre. Dijo que le parecía inmoral, pero Emma no parecía tener en su vocabulario esa palabra con frecuencia. Estaba celosa, era evidente. Cuando el sheriff falleció, la maestra pensó que la encontraría hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero no fue así. Estaba contrariada, eso es cierto, pero no dolida por amor. Luego, recordó aquella tarde en que ella y David la vieron entrar a casa de Regina, siguiéndola y empujándola dentro. Incluso, el rubio quiso parar la camioneta e ir a ver qué pasaba, pero ella sintió que no debían inmiscuirse. La espero en casa y cuando regreso, Emma estaba de un humor muy sosegado y alegre. Nada parecido a aquel empujón que le había dado a Regina. Trató de preguntarle cosas, de sondearla, pero Emma sabía silenciarse y cerrar cualquier puerta al diálogo si la situación lo requería.

Mary Margaret sospechó de los vaivenes de aquella relación desde aquel día, pero más todavía una vez que fue acusada de presunto asesinato. Más allá de la situación en la que estaba, notaba como había cosas que no cuadraban en aquel mal tratamiento que Regina y Emma pretendían tener. Y estaba claro que era una pretensión porque ambas disfrutaban abiertamente de las puyas mutuas y del intercambio de adjetivos. Se regocijaban fastidiándose alternativamente y la tensión era tan alta a veces que ambas respiraban con violencia. Parecían a punto de arrasarse.

Todavía recordaba aquel día en que había tenido que comparecer frente a ambas. Regina la había intentado inducir a sentirse culpable y Emma le había solicitado salir. Las vio discutir del otro lado de la habitación hasta quedar boquiabiertas y un poco desencajadas. Luego desaparecieron de su vista. Fue un segundo en que Mary miró sus manos y ya no estaban allí. La maestra espero unos quince minutos, en que se debatía entre salir o quedarse sentada. Cuando se puso de pie, apareció Emma con una sonrisa petulante y, por detrás Regina, agitada y sonrojada.

Entraron y Mary Margaret pestañeó esperando alguna palabra.

-Hemos – Emma pareció buscar una palabra – encontrado un punto medio – dijo.

-Por ahora – respondió la alcaldesa.

-¿Han estado discutiendo por mi causa? – preguntó la maestra.

Emma sonrió de medio lado – sí, discutimos hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Por ahora – volvió a repetir Regina apretando los dientes.

Mary Margaret era una buena chica, pero no era una tonta. Quizás, lo pareciera, pero no. Regina las dejó sin saludar al salir y ella se giró a mirar a Emma con interés.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia notándose tan inspeccionada.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ella? – dijo la maestra.

-¿Con quién? ¿Regina?

-Sí, con la alcaldesa Mills – insistió la morena.

-Toda la que se puede tener con la madre adoptiva de tu hijo – concluyó Emma indicándole que hiciera silencio con su dedo – no hay nada de qué hablar.

Así dio por concluido aquel intercambio. Hoy, Mary Margaret está segura de que había mucho más que decir. Interrogada por el Fiscal Spencer y con su abogado presente, Mary quiere de sobremanera concentrarse en lo que le cuestionan y no en el hecho de que Emma y Regina han vuelto a desaparecer a pocos segundos de estar observando desde la ventana de la sala. Quiere, pero está segura de que en esa relación puede haber más de lo que ambas cuentan o muestran.

El aire era escaso en aquel pequeño cubículo que servía de lavabo para las visitas. Emma jadeaba, mientras seguía introduciendo sus dedos en el interior de Regina. La morena gimió con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas enroscadas en su cintura. La puerta abierta, el pasillo a la vista, ellas a la vista de alguien entrando o saliendo de la zona.

-Swan – la voz de Regina surge como una queja - ¿por qué siempre terminamos así?

-Porque te encanta que te follé – Emma sonríe mientras mordisquea el cuello de la alcaldesa.

-Y a ti follarme – intervino la morena.

-No te das una idea – la rubia le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a Regina – me alegra no tener que montar un numerito para que te abras de piernas.

-No se crezca – replicó la morena.

-El otro día y hoy me ha parecido que no tenías pegas en tenerme dentro de ti – la sheriff lamió donde mordía haciendo temblar a Regina – de hecho, siempre estás tan lubricada para mí.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – Regina empujó suavemente su cuerpo quedándose más expuesta a los dedos de Emma – aprecio lo que hace.

-Lo dicho, te encanta que te follé – repitió la rubia, sacando los dedos de dentro de la alcaldesa, la cual se quejó. Se lamió los dedos y se los metió en la boca a Regina que hizo lo mismo. Empapados de la saliva de ambas, se separó de la morena y los llevó a su intimidad rozándola de arriba hasta abajo – le conviene contener sus gemidos ahora – advirtió volviendo a penetrarla con intensidad mientas el pulgar acariciaba el clítoris de la morena.

Regina gimió fuertemente ahogando su exclamación en el hombro de la rubia - ¡Emma! – sollozó, mirando si había algún cambio alrededor de la sala de interrogación, pero nada sucedió - ¿no le da temor que salgan y nos descubran?

-¿Quién? – preguntó Emma - ¿el tío que para caminar necesita un bastón o el tío que parece que camina con un bastón metido por el culo?

La morena no pudo evitar una risa aguda ante las ideas de Emma – ¿su compañera de piso?

-Me da absolutamente igual lo que piense nadie – aseguró Emma – si alguno sale y nos descubre, solo somos dos mujeres libres y adultas que están muy buenas, y tienen unos polvos espectaculares juntas – la rubia sincronizó sus caderas con las embestidas a Regina – ya pueden morirse del asco o la envidia.

-Oh, por favor – la alcaldesa se movió encantada contra aquel vaivén.

-¿Sabes que de acuerdo a Henry y su libro de cuentos, Mary Margaret es mi madre, la princesa Blanca Nieves?

Regina pestañeó al oír aquello. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Emma se suponía que era quién rompería la maldición, si Henry y su libro tuvieran razón. Era la hija de Snow y Charming. Se estaba follando a la hija de sus peores enemigos y le encantaba. No podía evitar que esa idea la excitará. Se lo estaba montando con la hija de Snow y le daba los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? – preguntó levantando la camisa para que Emma pudiera morderle los pechos por encima del sujetador, mientras seguía dentro suyo.

-A que puedo decirte que hagas silencio mientras follamos o nos escuchará mamá – Emma sonrió de medio lado antes de mordisquear el nacimiento de su pecho – es casi un cliché adolescente.

-Usted no es muy madura de todas maneras, Señorita Swan – soltó Regina sintiendo como Emma gruñía y tiraba de su sujetador para exponer sus pezones, enroscando su lengua en uno.

-No la veo quejarse malamente por ello – aseguró la rubia succionando enérgicamente y embistiendo con golpes duros a Regina – eso nos convertiría en familia, ¿sabes? La madrastra y la hija de su hijastra, esto sería incesto, ¿no?

-Político – contestó rápido Regina consiguiendo que Emma se separará de ella y la mirará – incesto político, la Reina Malvada y Blanca Nieves no tienen lazos genéticos, ni siquiera sería incesto.

Emma sonrió divertida – que bien, podemos seguir teniendo hijos.

-¿Quiere más?

-Técnicamente, sabes que no podemos – expresó Emma mientras movía los dedos dentro de Regina -, pero no me importaría seguir intentándolo – de repente se mordió los labios – joder, ¿por qué encuentro tan sexy la idea de poder llenarte de mí?

Regina hizo una mueca incomprensible – no sé si sentirme hastiada o encendida, pero algo estoy segura, Emma Swan, siga haciendo eso y me vaciaré en esos dedos fuertes que tiene – aseguró – eso sí, luego tendrá que limpiarme, necesito su lengua húmeda en mí.

-Apruebo – unas embestidas más y Regina se corrió, apretando a la sheriff. Luego, Emma se encargó de recorrer su intimidad sin dejar ni un solo rastro del placer que había proporcionado. Pasó su lengua por el clítoris de la morena y los pliegues, de dedicó a su entrada con especial vicio y descendió suavemente hasta aquel anillo prieto más abajo. Regina dio un bote y jadeó al sentir la caricia de la lengua de Emma en su ano.

-¡Dios! ¡Swan! – se quejó cuando la rubia se levantó de entre sus piernas, con la barbilla plagada de fluidos – eres de lo peor.

-¿Ya estás caliente de nuevo? ¿Te gusto lo que acabo de hacer, verdad? ¿Por qué no vienes a casa esta noche? – le susurró al oído – estoy sola, podemos hacerlo en la cama de mi madre – anunció con diversión.

Regina hizo una mueca de escepticismo – es una idiota, Emma Swan.

-Puede, pero ¿vendrás?

-Puede, pero tendrá que cambiar las sábanas de esa cama porque no pienso hacerlo sobre unas con olor a cursilerías y discursitos sobre esperanza – Regina hizo una mueca de horror – lávate la cara y ven, que seguro no tardaran en acabar.

Regina se posicionó mirando la ventana y a las personas que estaban allí dentro. Vio como Mary Margaret levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

Emma se lavó las manos y la cara – aún quedan firmar los formularios, así que tardarán por lo menos otros veinte minutos – hizo una pausa y agregó - ¿no te gustaría mejor hacerlo en mi cama? Recuerda que ha sido ahí donde siempre me he masturbado pensando en ti.

Regina bufó – Apruebo – aseguró.

Mary Margaret estrechó los ojos al ver a Emma aparecer arreglándose el suéter, pero decidió concentrarse en las preguntas del fiscal. A Regina aquello de estar a la vista de todos le parecía muy excitante, acababan de hacerlo en un sitio donde hubieran podido encontrarlas y la adrenalina la devoraba.

-Dígame, sheriff – cuestionó la morena - ¿se ha quedado caliente?

Emma sonrió de medio lado – ¿por qué no lo compruebas? – dijo para provocarla, pensando en que Regina no haría nada excepto jadear o insultarse y morirse de ganas, más estando a la vista de toda la sala.

Regina sonrió de medio lado la constatar que solo las veían en de la cintura para arriba – desabotone su jean – le ordenó.

-¿Qué?

-No me haga repetirlo, Swan, ¡desabroche el botón ya!

Emma gimió con retención – Regina...

-¡Desabroche el botón del jean! – la voz imperativa de la morena, aún contenida, llevó a la rubia a un nivel de excitación que la hizo sollozar y obedecer – así me gusta – dijo Regina suavemente manteniéndose lo más impasible posible – le convendría no ser expresiva, sheriff, no querrá quedar en evidencia – su mano se perdió dentro del pantalón de la rubia y acarició suavemente su intimidad, notando como Emma temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡Joder! Eres una guarra, Regina – respondió apretando los dientes y tratando de dominar su respiración.

-Y usted está tan excitada – Regina notaba como la humedad de Emma crecía escandalosamente, parte por el encuentro en el baño, parte por la situación – me encantaría pasar mi lengua por aquí – las fosas nasales de Emma se ampliaron por la salida de aire de su interior, la morena golpeteó con sus índice en el clítoris de la rubia – golpearla así, soltar mi saliva en este punto y juguetear arrastrando mi lengua alrededor – bufó sintiéndose como si no acabará de tener un orgasmo, lista para empezar otra vez – tomaría sus fluidos y los míos con mis dedos, mentiéndome en su interior, sin dejar de lamerla.

-¡JODER! ¡Regina! – la rubia llevó su cabeza hacia atrás un momento por la fuerza del calor entre sus piernas.

-Disimule – dijo Regina – su compañera de piso nos está mirando.

Emma estiró los brazos y el cuello para simular aquella contracción, notando los ojos de Mary Margaret pegados en las dos – lo ha notado, creo que ella sospecha.

Regina sonrió de medio lado – me importa un bledo – acarició más intensamente a la rubia y notó como apretaba los puños a su lado.

Estaban muy pegadas para simular los movimientos de Regina y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Emma la contagiaban. Dentro de la sala, Gold se giró hacia la ventana viendo como Mary Margaret se distraía con el exterior.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó viendo lo que esperaba, a Emma y Regina paradas con una mirada neutral hacia el interior.

La maestra despertó de aquella conmoción que la llevaba a pensar más y más fuertemente que la relación de Emma y Regina iba más allá de Henry o de lo profesional – eh, no, no, disculpen – carraspeó un momento descansando su mirada en los hombres y olvidándose de lo demás – es sólo que estoy cansada.

-Desde luego, no se descansa bien en una cárcel, pero es lo que le toca a quienes son culpables – dijo el fiscal.

-Presuntamente, fiscal – le corrigió el Señor Gold y los tres se concentraron en el interrogatorio.

Emma jadeó tratando de simular la expresión de placer que sentía a medida que la morena seguía acariciándola y relatándole las guarradas que le haría si pudiera. Fuera la caricia, la situación o esa voz hipnotizadora, la rubia no tardó en alcanzar un orgasmo que tuvo que reprimir tomando el marco de la ventana y mirando el suelo. Apretó los labios viendo aquellos dedos experimentados reptando por su intimidad.

-¡Dios! – gimió con los dientes apretados – esta noche pienso castigarte muy duro – le aseguró auto-controlándose como pudo.

-Mejor mañana – pidió Regina – cuando deje a Henry en el colegio iré y puede volver a darme nalgadas, lo hace muy bien – la morena retiró su mano y se movió a un punto donde no se la veía – espero mano dura – dijo rechupeteando los dedos – sabes bien, sheriff.

Emma la observó de reojo y luego meneó la cabeza – un día de estos me vas a matar de verdad.

-Pórtese bien y morirá muy a gusto, sheriff – la morena volvió a su sitio y se detuvo a ver el final del interrogatorio. Se marchó cuando vio al fiscal ponerse de pie – la veo mañana entre mis piernas, Señorita Swan – dijo retirándose.

Emma gruñó – te pienso dejar ese trasero precioso tan rojo, Señora Alcaldesa.

 

 

A ver que les parece este capítulo de lo hacemos por todas partes y delante de todos XD


	8. Octavo encuentro (y un poco más)

Octavo encuentro (y un poco más)

 

Emma no tenía idea como había terminado así. Cómo fue que pasaron de desearse a desear ver a la otra desaparecer. Parte era responsabilidad de Regina. De ella y sus teje y manejes en contra de Mary Margaret. Su obsesión por lastimar a la pobre maestra, a su amiga, fue paso a paso llegando demasiado lejos. Aunque Emma adoraba la libertad y goce sexual que esa morena significaba en su rutina, llego un momento en que compatibilizar los encuentros con las acciones de la alcaldesa y su trabajo, fue un imposible. Sobre todo cuando pasaron de meterse mano a amenazarse. A Emma le preocupaba el desarrollo de Henry frente al nivel de manipulación que su madre adoptiva mostraba, sobre todo cuando consiguió que Sidney se hiciera responsable de sus barbaridades.

Aquel día al llegar a su oficina y verla sentada en el escritorio, la sangre le había hervido y las hormonas casi se pusieron de fiesta. Ya llevaban unos días sin acostarse y echaba de menos las sensaciones que las manos de la morena le producían, pero no. Al ver al patético periodista decir que él había sido el causante del mal pasar de Kathryn todo su libido se fue a la porra. La amenazó, le dijo que el quitaría a Henry y, fue en ese instante, cuando haber retozado como dos salvajes en su cama unos días antes dejo de tener importancia real. Que la confianza que parecían haber compartido se fundió en descontento recíproco.

Emma caminaba rumbo a la mansión, con el corazón contrariado, porque ella le juró a Regina quitarle a Henry y no pudo. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. La influencia de August no ayudaba y Henry seguía sumido en aquella estupidez sobre romper la maldición. Hasta había intentado fugarse con él y el chaval se lo impidió. Verlo tan comprometido con aquella tontería no hizo más que empujarla a querer marcharse. A su hijo no le hacía bien su presencia, lo volvía inestable, casi un demente a los ojos de una escéptica como Emma Swan. Regina tenía razón, un niño necesita disciplina y más realismo.

Tocar la puerta de la mansión a sabiendas que no había nadie más, le pareció ajeno porque ella solía saltarse las normas formales para entrar en la casa de la alcaldesa cuando la había visitado para un momento a solas. Simplemente, había entrado y la había tomado sin preguntar. Pero hoy era diferente porque venía a decir adiós y porque esa cosa que tenían se había esfumado a fuerza de malos comportamientos mutuos.

Regina se sorprendió al oír que se marchaba, pero pareció complacida. Toda la casa olía a un aromático dulzor de manzana asada. A Emma se le hizo agua la boca al sentirlo, pero más al seguir a Regina hasta la cocina. Se mordió el labio viendo aquel apetecible trasero, imaginándolo rojo como aquel fruto tan sabroso. Solo que el trasero de Regina Mills era mucho más exquisito que una simple manzana. Tragó saliva frenando su yo interior que le decía "Si te gusta algo, lo tomas". Ella había tomado aquel manjar muchas más veces de las que debería, por eso se habían liado tanto las cosas.

-Y diga – dijo Regina sacando aquel hojaldre del horno – ¿qué solución me propone?

-Qué se yo, lo veremos sobre la marcha.

Regina suspiró – Pero él es mi hijo – preguntó sin preguntar.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos y, finalmente, Emma respondió – ya.

Emma se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la mansión, para dejar atrás aquella etapa de su vida.

-Señorita Swan – Regina la detuvo y la rubia pudo ver como tomo un contenedor plástico - ¿un bocado para el camino?

-Gracias.

-Si nuestras vidas van a ir parejas, va siendo hora que seamos cordiales, mis famosas empanadillas, la receta es vieja, pero son deliciosas – comentó Regina colocando aquel hojaldre de manzana en el contenedor y ofreciéndoselo a la sheriff.

Emma miró el hojaldre y levantó la mirada con suspicacia hacia Regina, quien se la mantuvo. Tomó el dulce de sus manos.

-Gracias – trató de sonar cortes.

-Espero que le gusten las manzanas – Emma sintió una pulsión repentina en la entrepierna, mientras se giraba para marcharse. Caminó unos pasos. La puerta estaba allí, la salida estaba frente a ella.

Comenzó a llenarse de ira repentina, de furia, pero sobre todo de deseo. Dejo el contenedor en una mesilla que había antes de la puerta y giró sobre sí. Volvió sobre sus pasos y observó a Regina que de espaldas a la puerta lavaba aquella bandeja con cuidado en su impoluta cocina. Bufó y noto como la morena se puso rígida al notar su respiración intensa. Regina no consiguió girarse a tiempo para ver a Emma recorrer la distancia que las separaba. La notó cuando ya estaba pegada a su espalda y tenía la encimera apretando su cintura. Las manos de Emma la recorrieron desde arriba hasta abajo, pasando por su torso y su espalda hasta apretar sus nalgas con intensidad.

-Dios, Regina, necesito ese bocado – le susurró con la voz ronca al oído.

-Ya se lo he dado – replicó la morena.

-Sé leer entre líneas – Emma destrozó con sus manos la camisa de la morena, exponiéndola – y si voy a disfrutar de una dulce fruta, señora alcaldesa, serás tú siempre mi primera opción – tomó los pechos de la morena con sus manos, sobre el sujetador y no tardo nada en retirarlo, pellizcando sus pezones – dime que no lo deseas tanto como yo – le cuestionó, a lo que Regina solo respondió gimiendo y apretándose más contra ella – lo sabía – reveló antes de mordisquear el cuello de la morena.

Esa piel caliente la estaba enloqueciendo. Soltó uno de los pechos y acercó su mano al agua saliendo aún del grifo de la pila. Se mojó y lo pasó por la piel del cuello de la morena lamiendo las gotas y sorbiéndolas. La morena gemía con el contraste del agua fría y la caliente humedad de la lengua de Emma – sheriff – murmuró.

-Ya no soy la sheriff – aclaró la rubia - ¿lo has olvidado? Parto hoy mismo a Boston.

Notó como Regina se estremecía cuando las gotas de agua bajaron por su escote y Emma la giró encarándola. Ambas respiraron intensamente al mirarse. Emma sólo podía pensar en que nunca había besado a Regina. Nunca. Se habían lamido los labios, habían compartido saliva y fluidos, pero lo que se dice besar era un terreno inexplorado. Vio como Regina miró sus labios, pero su cuerpo se resistió a acercarse y su mente le gritó que aquello sería romper con muchos de sus tabúes. Así que se inclinó y sorbió las gotas que bajaban por los pechos de la alcaldesa, aupándola en la encimera y vertiendo más agua sobre su cuerpo.

-Tengo tanta sed – dijo lamiendo los hilos de agua que la mojaban y que pasaban por sus pechos, deteniéndose para morder los pezones de Regina que gemía con la cabeza hacia atrás – tanta sed de ti – le arrancó la falda y las bragas, deleitándose mientras seguía jugando con el agua sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Regina. Lamiendo aquel liquido descendente que no dejaba de entibiarse al contacto con la morena. Deteniéndose en el ombligo y metiendo su lengua dentro como si se tratará del sexo de Regina. Ella dio un bufido de deseo abriéndose más de piernas.

Deslizó suavemente las manos por las curvas de la cadera de la morena y se detuvo maravillada con los poros de la morena despiertos bajo sus yemas húmedas. Pellizcó con intensidad sus pezones al llegar a su pecho.

-¡Emma! ¡Joder!

-¿Desde cuándo blasfemas, Regina? – la morena la observó con los dientes apretados y abrió las piernas mostrándole su sexo húmedo.

-Desde que necesito imperiosamente que me coma, Señorita Swan – le indicó abriendo los pliegues para que viera como estaba.

Emma soltó un bufido - ¡Joder! – se lanzó con toda la boca sobre toda aquella humedad que la alteró al instante con solo verla, sintiendo como su sexo se mojaba.

Su lengua recorrió por completo a la morena, desde la entrada hasta el clítoris dónde se detuvo succionando desesperada y notando como Regina gemía frenética, sin contenerse. Levantó las manos y pellizcó sus pezones con fuerza, mientras notaba como la alcaldesa apretaba contra su sexo y ondulaba la cadera en un movimiento que introducía más su clítoris dentro de la boca de Emma. Como si estuviera follándose su boca. Aquello no hizo más que encender su apetito y aquella necesidad que le martirizaba el cuerpo por poseer a esa morena una vez más. Dolía, dolía en su sexo y su estómago.

La rubia notó como los movimientos se apresuraron y sincronizó la succión de su boca con ellos. Regina se corrió en su boca – que rapidez – susurró antes de recorrer con la lengua hacia abajo.

-Yo... - Regina buscó como decir lo que quería, pero no lo dijo. Quería expresar la ansiedad que tenía por sus caricias.

-Lo sé – fue la respuesta de Emma antes de introducir dos dedos en su interior, tomando a Regina de las nalgas – agárrate fuerte – le pidió, levantándola y apoyándola en la isla de la cocina. Bufó al admirarla desnuda sobre la fría superficie, con las piernas más abiertas que nunca – que entregada.

-Está será la última vez, debo estar a la altura – contestó Regina y luego dio un grito con la primera embestida de Emma. Apoyaron sus frentes y Emma la volvió a embestir.

-No me importaría hacer un viaje desde Boston solo para estar dentro de ti – confesó la rubia.

-Pensaba que solo le importaba nuestro hijo – replicó Regina.

-Y lo hace, mucho, por eso me voy – Emma la volvió a embestir moviéndose en su interior e inclinándose sobre su sexo –, pero lamento tener que renunciar a tu cuerpo, tus orgasmos y tu arrogancia.

Regina sonrió de medio lado e hizo un esfuerzo para seguirle la corriente – es decir, que me echará de menos.

-¿Tú no?

-Por supuesto que no – Regina gimió desesperada cuando la lengua de Emma rodeó su clítoris y lamió con ansiedad, en una mezcla de saliva y sus fluidos que la hacían vibrar – si, Emma – jadeó.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo nada? – Emma sonrió succionando el clítoris y acelerando las embestidas – si – murmuró notando como la morena iba a llegar otra vez – córrete en mi boca, Regina, quiero beberte toda.

La alcaldesa tuvo un orgasmo mucho más potente que el anterior, dejándose caer hacia atrás, mientras la rubia mantenía su cadera en posición suspendida con la boca perdida en su sexo, tomando todo su placer con la lengua, metiéndola y sacándola de su interior.

-Emma – Regina la miró desde su postura – quiero follarte – le ordenó – necesito follarte.

La rubia la soltó suavemente y se quitó la chaqueta – me parece justo – dijo.

Regina se apeó de la isla y subió la falda de jean de Emma bajando las medias junto a las bragas. Paso sus dedos por la intimidad de la rubia y se mordió los labios al sentir la humedad de Emma – me encanta que siempre este tan caliente, Señorita Swan.

-Es lo que provocas – dijo la rubia y se dejó caer en la isla abriendo las piernas – fóllame, Regina, fóllame como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

Regina apretó los dientes – voy a follarla tanto que nunca se podrá olvidar de mí, que cualquier otra mujer le parecerá poco, que cualquier otro hombre le parecerá poco.

La penetró duramente y Emma se deshizo en un gemido intenso y voraz – oh, eso ya lo has hecho – la rubia se dejó poseer por la furia de esa morena impetuosa – no creo que pueda tocar a otra mujer y disfrutar sin ti, con tu cuerpo perfecto en mi mente.

-¡Eso espero! ¡Usted me pertenece, Swan! – gruñó la morena, empujando más fuerte las embestidas con su cuerpo.

Emma bufó – me encantas así de posesiva, eres tan follable así de posesiva, Regina Mills.

-¿Me pensará alguna vez?

-Pienso masturbarme cada noche pensando en ti, Regina – aseguró la rubia – voy a gritar tu nombre cuando me corra.

Regina jadeó y empujó sus dedos en el interior de Emma más intensamente – dormiré con la ventana abierta, por si no aguanta sin follarme.

Emma sonrió de medio lado y luego gimió cuando Regina usó su otra mano sobre su clítoris – oh, por favor, Regina – hizo un sobre esfuerzo para contestarle – si piensas que una ventana cerrada me detendría de verte gozar, es que no me conoces.

La morena se agachó y cambió sus dedos por su boca, recibiendo el orgasmo que atacó a Emma de manera repentina al sentir su lengua. Se relamió intensamente con los ojos fijos en la rubia – soy adicta a su sabor, Emma Swan.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se quedaron mirando. Emma limpió los restos de fluidos que Regina conservaba en su barbilla y luego apoyó su frente en la de la morena. Tragó saliva dispuesta a decir algo, pero eligió el silencio antes de marcharse.

-Adiós.

Recogió el contenedor de la mesilla cerca de la puerta y se detuvo al notar los pasos detrás de ella. Se giró para ver a Regina desnuda y parada a unos metros, tuvo una sensación de ardor en el cuerpo. Nunca se saciaría de esa mujer, estaba claro.

La vio titubear entre ella y el contenedor – Emma no... - lo pronunció suavemente, pero luego se quedó en silenció también – Nada – sonrió de mala gana - Buen viaje – terminó la frase y se marchó a la cocina, dejando a la rubia con un sentimiento de pérdida.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa. Henry mordió aquel hojaldre y cayó desvanecido. El hospital y el médico diciendo que no sabían que le sucedía. Ella tomando el libro y averiguando la verdad. Y la llegada de Regina. La arrastró hasta aquel cuarto llena de ira.

-Ha sido usted – farfulló golpeándola violentamente contra unas estanterías.

-¡Qué diablos hace! – exclamó Regina. Luego la empotró con potencia contra un armario, reteniéndola con el brazo - Pare ya, mi hijo...

-Está así por su culpa – le reclamó Emma – ha comido de la empana que me dio – gritó con furia y la mirada de absoluto horror de Regina le rompió el corazón.

-¿Qué? Pero era para usted – se quejó.

-Es cierto, ¿no?

-¿De qué está hablando? – quiso saber la morena.

-Es cierto, ¿no es así? Todo eso – Emma vio como Regina dejaba caer su cabeza angustiada contra aquella puerta metálica antes de asentir.

-Si...

-Iba a irme de la ciudad, ¿por qué no conformarse con eso?

-¡Porque mientras usted siga viva, Henry nunca va a ser mío! – le espetó Regina.

-No será de nadie si usted no lo remedia, ¡despiértelo! – le ordenó Emma.

-¡No puedo! – la angustia en los ojos de Regina era tan real que Emma temblaba como una hoja.

-¿No posee magia?

Regina movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – era la única que tenía – la empujó suavemente – lo suficiente para dormirla a usted.

Emma se sintió vulnerable y dolida. Decepcionada y también llena de ira. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a Regina le importaba tan poco como para augurarle ese destino?

-¿Cómo le afectará? Dígamelo.

Las lágrimas de Regina no pudieron contenerse más – no lo sé, la magia aquí es impredecible.

-Así que – Emma hizo una pausa sin poder creerse lo que estaba a punto de insinuar – así que quizás...

-Si – Regina no le dejo decirlo. Se miraron.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Emma.

-Pedir ayuda – Regina caminó alejándose de ella – hay otra persona en la ciudad que sabe la verdad, que sabe de magia.

Emma sintió una ola de ira invadirla de nuevo – el señor Gold.

-En realidad, se llama Rumplestiltskin - Regina la observó sin pestañear– es el único que nos podrá ayudar.

-Magnifico – Emma suspiró para tragarse las malas sensaciones. Luchaba por retener sus emociones y apretó los dientes con furia la mirar a los ojos a Regina – tendría que matarte, quisiera poder matarte.

-Si nuestro hijo no sobrevive, cumpla con su deseo – le dijo la morena.

Emma sonrió de medio lado – ¿nuestro hijo?, ahora es nuestro hijo – meneó la cabeza – es usted de lo peor, Regina, ¿por qué no me dejo marchar? ¿Por qué no eligió esa vida en la que ambas formábamos parte de su vida? En la que... - se silenció sin poder soltar lo que quería decir, aquella frase plagada de quizás.

-¿En la que nosotras lo veíamos crecer y seguíamos teniendo sexo en secreto?

-Está claro que para usted no era suficiente – Emma se odiaba por sentirse tan dolida – no, ¿cómo iba a conformarse? No me debo olvidar quién es usted, reina malvada.

Regina la miró con los ojos llenos de furia – usted no sabe nada de mí.

-Se equivoca – Emma se sentía incapaz de contenerse más – lo sé todo sobre usted, es egoísta y ambiciosa, a usted no le importa nadie, ni siquiera Henry; sólo que no se haga nada si no es bajo su control y mire lo que ha conseguido – la lengua de Emma chasqueó con indignación – poner en peligro lo único que supuestamente quiere, ha conseguido que Henry pueda morir por su causa – respiró profundamente – si nuestro hijo muere, pienso dejarla vivir para que muera de pena por el daño que causo – le dolió decirlo, pero no lo pudo evitar.

-¡Cállese! – la morena iba a golpear a Emma, pero esta la detuvo – la odio – le espetó con energía tratando de zafarse y forcejeando con la rubia.

-Yo también – espetó Emma, pero contrario a lo que sus palabras decían, su boca tomó su propia decisión estallando contra los labios de Regina Mills.

El beso que alguna vez se preguntó cómo sería llegó así, en estas circunstancias, con Regina respondiendo ávidamente a su demanda. Los labios de las dos chocando, las manos de Emma sosteniendo la nuca de Regina. Los jadeos cruzando entre ambas y el desespero de sentirse cerca. El cuerpo de Regina volvió a dar contra aquel armario metálico y la lengua de Emma la invadió sin pedir permiso, mientras sentían como les temblaban las piernas y, por un momento, se olvidaban de todo lo demás. Después de mucho sexo, de muchos desafíos, de muchos intercambios húmedos, ambas se fundían en un roce de lengua embebido en saliva. Emma quería seguir besándola y sentirse dentro de Regina, llenándola al mismo tiempo. Quería tenerla para ella y los gemidos que la morena profería auguraban una entrega, como la del último encuentro.

Siguieron besándose con mucha profundidad hasta que el aire escaseó y se separaron lentamente. El hilillo de saliva que colgaba de las dos bocas duró el tiempo que Emma volvió a coger aire y a estrellarse contra los labios de la morena, murmurando palabras ininteligibles. No podían parar de besarse, de recorrerse, de desearse, pero Regina apoyó la frente contra la nariz de Emma obligándola a separarse.

-Henry – murmuró con la voz quebrada por la necesidad entre sus piernas, por el deseo de seguir besando esa boca.

Emma soltó todo el aire que contenía aún en los pulmones – Henry – dijo hasta sostenerse de la puerta para aliviar su deseo, jadeando desesperada.

Iba a salir cuando la morena la retuvo y volvió a besarla intensamente por unos segundos – sigo odiándola.

-Yo también – gruñó Emma apretando los dientes para nublar la excitación que sentía y saliendo tras la morena. 

 

 

¿Y QUE LES PARECE ESTO????? CUENTENME COSILLAS, PLEASE!! Muchas cosillas! ^^ 

Hay un pelin de tributo a Ana y Teresa por ahí... si, las han visto igual lo noten... o no...


	9. Noveno Encuentro

Noveno Encuentro

Regina se recostó en su cama de la mansión que ahora le parecía enorme. Había pasado de tener un hijo y una ciudad a sus pies, a quedarse completamente sola. Era cierto que Henry le dio un sincero abrazo por haber salvado a Emma y a Snow, por haber confiado en él, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que volvió sola a casa. Tampoco haber sido invitada a la cafetería y haber intentado compartir su tiempo con los pobladores de Storybrooke. Estaba agradecida por la intención de Emma, pero las cosas nunca serían tan ideales.

Emma. Qué extraña mujer. La había odiado y también la había salvado. Le había salvado el alma trayendo a Henry de nuevo, mientras quebraba la ilusión de su maldición con aquel beso. Luego no había dudada en salvarla de Whale ni de aquel engendro que la había marcado. Incluso, se había expuesto a sí misma a morir por protegerla. La había quitado de en medio y caído en su propia trampa.

Por cuidar de ella casi no puede volver a su mundo. De ella, que había estado a punto de dejarla sumida en un letargo eterno con aquel pastelito. A ella que había puesto en peligro la vida de Henry por temor. Si, por temor. Por temor a perderlo y por temor a esas sensaciones que Emma le causaba cuando tenían sexo. Cuando se perdían la una en la otra. Dios, la odiaba. La odiaba y al mismo tiempo estaba aterrada por no poder odiarla lo suficiente. Cocinó su hojaldre y se lo dio. Luego, se enroscó con ella en esa batalla sexual y estuvo a punto de pedirle que no comiera de él. A un segundo. Pero el temor fue más fuerte, el temor a ser vulnerable domina tanto los sentidos que cometes tonterías donde pudieras haber salido favorecida.

Todos aquellos días en que Emma permaneció perdida, ella estuvo pendiente de lo que pasaba con el hijo de ambas. Se lo debía. También porque era una manera de no sentir tantos remordimientos y de distraer su mente cada vez que le aseguraba que ella podría haber estado con Emma en ese momento, retozando entre sus piernas. Echando la vista atrás, Regina estaba segura de que Emma no hubiera aguantado nada sin tenerlos cerca. A los dos. A Henry, pero también a ella. Porque con los días de separación, la propia, ahora, ex alcaldesa había padecido la distancia de no sentirla como si fuera un tumor lacerante, lamentando el que tal vez no pudieran volver a verse más.

Lo cierto era que con la maldición rota las cosas cambiaron. Ahora, Emma tenía padres y ellos eran sus peores enemigos. La forma en la que Emma la trató desde que consiguió regresar la hicieron sentir que aquel fuego en su piel no saciaría más. Parecía indiferente, distante. Se esforzaba para ser cortes por Henry. Regina lo merecía por ambiciosa, por egoísta. Este iba a ser su castigo.

Cerró los ojos para llamar al sueño y no hubo forma de que resultará. Abrió uno y vio el reloj que marcaba las 3:30 am. No iba a poder dormir, otra vez. La brisa de la ventana abierta le llegaba a trompicones y se acurrucó mejor en la cama. Y, de repente, aquel peso a su lado hizo que se saltará un latido. Sabía perfectamente quien era aunque necesitará comprobarlo.

-Emma...

-No puedo dormir – dijo la rubia, arrodillada en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú tampoco – respondió Emma como si fuera una excusa – y no lo niegues.

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta – Regina vio como Emma observaba sus manos - ¿cómo está tan segura de que no puedo dormir?

-Porque respiras mucho más suavemente cuando te duermes – la rubia suspiró – te quedaste dormida aquel día en casa de Mary Margaret.

-No lo recordaba – Regina carraspeó - ¿qué haces aquí, Emma?

-No puedo dormir – repitió la joven.

-Ya lo habías dicho.

Emma se inclinó sobre su rostro y pasó sus dedos fríos por su piel, fríos de la intemperie. Delineó sus rasgos con curiosidad – no puedo dejar de pensar en ti – ofreció como disculpa – todos estos días, en el bosque encantado o como se llamé, yo pensé mucho en ti, Regina – soltó un largo bufido de cansancio – y esto de tener una madre que te pregunta continuamente si te pasa algo es muy pesado – ambas se rieron ante esa revelación.

-Se preocupa por ti – Regina se sintió rara excusando a Snow, pero ella también era madre.

Emma tiró de la sábana que la tapaba y recorrió las piernas de Regina de abajo hacia arriba -, pero a veces necesitaba escapar y tocarme – gruñó friccionando más las manos a la altura de la cadera de la otra mujer viéndola bufar – pensando en tu sexo caliente contra mi boca.

-Emma – Regina jadeó ante esa declaración – pensé que esto se habría acabado.

-No acabará hasta que nos saciemos y sabes que yo no soy de las que se sacian así nada más – la rubia se inclinó y, después de respirar su aliento, unió las bocas de ambas.

Habían traspasado aquel límite y ahora no había porque restaurarlo. Los labios se buscaron imperiosamente y ambas gimieron en ese contacto. Se besaron profundamente, disfrutando de aquel nuevo descubrimiento. Regina se separó de ella y la mantuvo a la distancia.

-Ahora sabes quién soy, en realidad – le dijo tratando de razonar con ella – que todas esas bromas no son bromas.

-Solo sé que de todo lo que tenía, tú y Henry son lo único que ha permanecido constante – la rubia incapacitada de besar sus labios, se inclinó y besó su cuello notando como la resistencia de la morena cedía – me gustaba mi vida, Regina, mucho – explicó – sobre todo desde que vine aquí – metió las manos bajo el pijama de Regina, apretando sus uñas contra la piel de su espalda y haciendo temblar a la morena – no estoy segura de querer una madre con un cortejo de enanos y un padre que sabe usar una espada - Regina sonrió porque notaba como la rubia hacia morritos contra su piel.

-A veces eres muy niña – sonrió y luego gimió cuando Emma le mordió el cuello.

-Lo de la espada mola, pero ¡joder! – Emma la observó irguiéndose – ya no soy una niña y tú lo sabes, aunque ironices con eso – se lamió los labios - y si no te acuerdas puedo recordártelo – tomó la mano de Regina y la llevó a su intimidad – mira como me pones.

-Emma – la morena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no penetrarla en ese mismo instante. Toda esa humedad caliente acumulándose entre los pliegues de la salvadora.

-Me da igual si eres malvada o la peor de todas, me sigues volviendo igual de loca que la primera vez que llegué a esta casa y solo quiero poseerte, hacerte gritar mi nombre.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza – va a ser complicado si ocurre – le dijo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho la primera vez y fíjate – Emma volvía ser todo lo persuasiva que podía – además, no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

-Ni crea que lo hago – ambas se sonrieron ante la respuesta de Regina.

Emma recorrió la distancia que las separaba y volvió a besarla. Esta vez con mucha más lujuria que reconocimiento. La invadió con su lengua y se lamieron mutuamente. Emma succionó la lengua de Regina y la morena le quitó el suéter que llevaba.

-Extraño tu chaqueta – admitió – adoro ese aroma a ti que tiene.

-Estoy tratando de quitarle el olor a bosque de encima, pronto volverá a ser la misma – Emma tiró de la parte superior del pijama quitándoselo y aspirando profundo al ver los pechos de la morena – que bueno que hoy te hayas ido a dormir sin sujetador – tomó a la morena acercándola y su boca cubrió uno de ellos.

Regina tembló por completo rodeada por esos brazos fuertes – Emma...

-¿Te gusta lo que hago? – la rubia rozó con sus dientes el pezón erecto y sonrió sin dejar de mirarla, viendo como Regina asentía succionó con fuerza y apretó con la mano el sexo de la morena sobre la ropa – caliente, caliente – susurró.

-No sé da una idea – Regina se incorporó y le quitó la camiseta con cuello alto que llevaba – la quiero ver desnuda – exigió ávidamente y Emma se quitó el resto de ropa, quitándole la suya.

En esa cama, desnudas, se observaron lánguidamente.

-Regina – Emma meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, apretando los dientes – quiero follarte – reveló separándole las piernas y rozando su intimidad. La penetró con ímpetu, con deseo y besó su boca sincronizando su lengua con los golpes de sus dedos – llevo ansiando sentirme dentro tuyo desde que te besé en el hospital – aceleró suavemente sus embestidas – me encanta como crece tu humedad, señora alcaldesa.

-Ya no soy – Regina gimió cuando Emma mordió su pezón izquierdo – la alcaldesa, oh, por favor, fóllame durísimo, fóllame mucho.

-¡JODER! – Emma comenzó a moverse más duramente y su mano golpeó contra toda la humedad de Regina – ni yo soy la sheriff, pero eso ¿qué importa? No voy a dejar de follarte.

Reptó hacia la intimidad de Regina y comenzó a lamer su clítoris, mientras la penetraba de forma potente y acariciaba el ano de la morena con su pulgar - ¡Emma!

-¿Te gusta, señora Mills? – su pulgar presionó suavemente, sin entrar. Su lengua succionó el clítoris de la morena, mientras movía los dedos en el interior.

-Emma, me voy a correr – advirtió Regina.

-Si, en mi boca, todo en mi boca.

La ex alcaldesa se movió violentamente, cuando Emma sincronizó los movimientos de su boca con los de sus dedos. Empujando muy fuerte y muy profundo, arqueando el dedo mayor y notando como Regina aceleraba su cadera para que llegará más adentro. Era tal la pulsión que sentía entre sus piernas, que la rubia se friccionó desesperada así misma, mientras Regina gritaba su orgasmo sin tapujos. Emma bufó sin dejar de acariciarse dándole tiempo para recuperarse todavía con los dedos en su interior.

Regina reparó en lo que hacía en su propia intimidad y estrechó los ojos – no se le ocurra seguir haciendo eso – le demandó con autoridad – me pertenece.

Emma jadeó -, pero si apenas puedes moverte.

-Entonces muévase usted – le dijo Regina – gírese y no salga de mí, mientras lo hace.

-Oh, por favor – Emma hizo caso incapaz de desobedecer ante la expectativa que tenía – ¿vas a comerme? – le preguntó en un sollozo de placer al sentir el aliento de Regina en su sexo.

-Más que eso – la morena le dio una enorme nalgada haciendo gemir a la rubia – voy a follármela con la boca, Emma Swan – hundió su boca en la entrada de la rubia, metiendo y sacando la lengua sin detenerse ni por un segundo.

Emma gimió intensamente – no sabes lo mucho que he extrañado esa lengua habilidosa que tienes, Regina.

-¿Por qué no ocupas esa boca para otra cosa? – Regina se encaramó ofreciéndole el sexo a Emma para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Emma salió de su interior y lamió los fluidos que coronaban aquella entrada, moviendo su lengua hasta más abajo, recreándose de los gemidos que su sexo ahogaba en la boca de Regina. Acarició con la lengua el anillo prieto de la morena, pasando sus dedos suavemente por su clítoris, ahogando sus propios gemidos cada vez que la lengua de la morena se movía en su interior.

Regina sacudió sus dedos sobre el clítoris de la rubia notando como las paredes de Emma se cerraban alrededor de su lengua. Emma desesperada por la proximidad del orgasmo se encaramó sobre la boca de la morena, guiando los movimientos de sus caderas. La morena farfulló contra su sexo, pellizcando con el pulgar y el índice el clítoris de la rubia. Las dos manos de la morena la encajaron mejor a su lengua y luego se dedicaron a acariciar su intimidad, mientras la rubia cabalgaba sobre su rostro. No tardó en alcanzar el clímax y gritó el nombre de Regina cuando ésta no dejo de entrar y salir de su interior. Se dejó caer hacia adelante por la intensidad y el temblor que la envolvieron. El ruido a chasquido que profirió la boca de la ex alcaldesa succionando su entrada para quedarse con todo su placer líquido, estremeció más a Emma.

-Exquisita, tan exquisita – gimió la morena.

La morena reptó hasta quedar a espaldas de la rubia y la colocó en cuatro patas. Le dio una intensa nalgada otra vez – Emma Swan, que follable está en esa posición – la penetró con dos dedos y bombeó enérgicamente, sincronizando con sus caderas el movimiento. Rasguñó su espalda encantada con los gemidos de placer que la rubia profería.

-Tan sexy, mi... - su voz se detuvo repentinamente, como si dudará.

-Dilo – le pidió Emma – háblame sucio – le rogó - ¿quién soy, Regina?

La morena soltó aire y gruñó – mi putita.

Emma gimió intensamente al escucharlo y por su entrepierna rodó más humedad todavía – oh, sí, soy tuya, tu puta.

-¡JODER!

-Se te pegan tanto mis malas manías – Emma sonrió de medio lado aguantando la presión de los dedos de Regina en su interior – voy a tener que castigarte por tener una lengua tan filosa.

Regina aceleró las embestidas - ¿cómo me castigará, Señorita Swan? – le dio una nalgada, encantada con su mano marcada en ese culo perfecto.

-Oh, no, no pienso decirte nada, lo dejaremos para la próxima, me encanta el factor sorpresa – Emma gritó cuando Regina entró en ella intempestivamente con un tercer dedo.

-Ya veo – Regina se mordió los labios al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Emma – no lo retenga, Emma, pienso darle más orgasmos después de este.

Emma bufó y luego dio un grito de placer, corriéndose en sus dedos. Regina aprovechó la postura para lamer su sexo encharcado. Emma recuperó fuerzas y la giró hasta quedar sobre ella. Lamió los restos de sus fluidos del rostro de Regina y luego se entretuvo rozando sus lenguas, compartiendo el sabor de sus orgasmos a través de la saliva.

Emma la observó y se detuvo en su cicatriz – eres tan sexy, reina malvada.

-Tú no estás mal para ser hija de Snow White – respondió Regina, consiguiendo que Emma le mordiera el hombro – entonces ¿se repetirá?

-¿Esto? – Emma levantó su cabeza para mirarla - ¿te parece posible que podamos detenerlo?

-Seguiré siendo malvada – Regina la miró intensamente – está en mi naturaleza.

-También está en tu naturaleza ser endemoniadamente adictiva, Señora Mills.

-Supongo – la morena sonrió y se quedó paralizada reteniendo la lengua.

-Dilo – Emma se entretuvo acariciando los pezones de la morena – anda, dilo.

-¿Qué?

-Eso que no quieres decir – Emma sonrió de medio lado – seguro que ya lo sé.

La morena bufó – usted también.

-¿Yo también qué?

-Usted también es endemoniadamente adictiva, Señorita Swan.

-Lo sabía – Emma recibió un golpe en el hombro – hablando de adicciones – agregó pasando su dedo por el sexo de la morena y chupándolo ruidosamente – tengo una hora antes de que se despierte la señora de los enanos y pienso pasármela con la lengua entre tus piernas.

Regina sólo gimió por respuesta, abriendo las piernas encantada. 

 

Y qué tal el cambio de temporada??? Me salte los capis donde están separadas porque no suman mucho a mi idea


	10. Décimo Encuentro

Décimo Encuentro

-¿Qué le has hecho? – Emma vociferaba sin ningún pudor frente a Regina.

-¿De qué me está hablando ahora, Swan? – la morena no se iba a dejar amedrentar así nada más y mostró abiertamente su mala gana.

Esta rubia sin educación no solo se presentaba en su casa sin avisar, sino que además lo hacía para reclamarle.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Mary Margaret? – Emma respondió apretando los dientes.

-¿A su madre? – Regina se indignó aún más ante la acusación – yo no le he hecho nada, ella me lo ha hecho a mí – señaló sin apartar la vista de ella – ella mató a mi madre, ¿acaso lo olvida?

¿Cómo habían podido desmadrarse tanto las cosas? Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se consumieron las ganas de tocarse, tantas situaciones donde ambas habían olvidado aquel compromiso tácito de no lastimarse, de no mezclar las cosas. Emma se sentía culpable como nunca cada vez que miraba a Regina. En su cama, con los labios sedientos, le había asegurado que fuera la que fuera, ella seguiría deseándola. Aunque no le hubiera jurado lealtad, fue un acuerdo recíproco que ninguna supo cumplir. Ella la primera. Lo intentó, dijo que le creía cuando aseguró que no había matado a Archie, pero cuando vio aquellas imágenes a través de la magia no pudo mantener su palabra. La acusó y acabaron peleando como perro y gato.

Luego llegó Cora y toda su malicia. Regina sucumbió y la distancia se hizo más evidente entre las dos. Y como para terminar de cerrar la ecuación desastrosa, Neal. Neal, nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Rumplestiltskin. Todavía recordaba la mirada de Regina sobre ella cuando aparecieron en Storybrooke y se enteró de que era el padre de Henry. Todo esto distaba tanto de esa noche en la cama de la morena, viendo amanecer sin dejar de tocarse. Lo malo es que por alguna razón se había dejado arrastrar por el cinismo y el prejuicio de los personajes de cuentos de hadas, de los supuestos héroes. Se había subido a esa máquina y los había dejado lastimar a la ex alcaldesa más de lo deseable, incluso había participado reteniendo a lo que más amaba lejos de ella.

Cuando Regina quemó aquel hechizo en su bola de fuego, quiso cambiar las cosas. De verdad que sí. Hubiera deseado correr hasta ella y abrazarla por ser tan fuerte, por querer cambiar a pesar del dolor que le causaron. Se sentía empática con ella. También había deseado tocarla suavemente, tomarse el tiempo para acariciar sus curvas, sentir su piel. Emma no le quería poner un nombre a lo que le pasaba cuando pensaba en Regina, ni a lo que quería hacer con ella, pero quería hacerlo lento, sin prisas. Lo ansiaba aunque nunca lo asumiera, ni lo consumará.

Una vez más se dejó arrastrar fuera de juego con los supuestos buenos. Llegó a casa y encontró a su madre destrozada, llena de remordimientos y sólo decía su nombre. El nombre de Regina. No pudo más. Tenía que verla y buscaría cualquier excusa para tenerla cerca. Porque si, porque le crispaba los nervios, porque quería comérsela entera y olvidarse quienes eran ellas. Olvidar las obligaciones, los temores y la estupidez sobre la convivencia entre maldad y bondad. La verdad es que Emma quería ser mala y hundir los dedos en la humedad de Regina. Esto de tener que ser la salvadora era muy aburrido.

Era desesperante no tenerla, era tan insoportable reprimirse de follarla. ¿Y por qué se coartaba en primer lugar? ¿Por qué estaban reclamándose cosas cuando podría estar comiéndole el sexo?

-¿Crees que ella no se enteró del daño que te hizo? – Emma se golpeó mentalmente por seguir con la discusión. Estaba perdiendo su personalidad con tanto tonto libro de cuentos.

Regina meneó la cabeza – le recuerdo que usted participó en eso, usted fue cómplice, Emma Swan.

-Estabas fuera de control, Regina – se defendió Emma – sabías que lo que Cora iba a hacer estaba mal y no solo la dejaste sino que la ayudaste, ella te dominó totalmente.

-No se atreva – la voz de la morena siseó agresivamente.

-¿Le molesta que le señalé lo evidente? ¿Dónde quedó la mujer autoritaria que no dudaba en ponerme en mi sitio si eso era preciso? Eras una niñita indefensa frente a tu madre.

-Será porque estaba sola debido a que usted y todos los buenos amiguitos suyos no me creyeron cuando dije que yo no había sido – Regina se sentía dolida y ese dolor se imprimía en su voz

-Vi tu imagen cargándose a Archie – se quejó Emma - ¿cómo se supone que iba a darme cuenta que no eras tú?

-Esta conversación se ha acabado – siseó Regina – todo lo que le ha pasado a su madre se lo ha hecho ella sola, no he tenido que mover un dedo – meneó la cabeza – debería agradecer que no la he matado.

-Oh, gracias, gracias por solamente torturarla.

Ni siquiera había notado lo cerca que estaban una de la otra hasta que su aliento y el de Regina se mezclaron despiadadamente. ¡Joder! Emma quería saltarse todo ese rollo de ser buena y ser todo lo mala que le pasaba ahora por la mente. ¡JODER, JODER! QUERIA FOLLARSE A REGINA Y YA.

-¿Por qué no me deja en paz, Swan? – Regina respiraba más activamente de lo normal y sus ojos se estrecharon - ¿por qué no se marcha con ese patético hijo del señor oscuro y se hacen arrumacos mirando el atardecer? Seria digno de una Charming.

Emma le encontró la gracia a ese comentario - ¿celosa, Regina? – estaba rígida apoyando toda la suela de las botas sobre el suelo, tratando de no lanzarse sobre la mujer.

Regina soltó la risa - ¿de usted y ese palurdo? En sus sueños, Señorita Swan – meneó la cabeza despectivamente.

La mente de Emma hizo un clic y toda una parte de ella que cohibía se activó.

-No es con ese palurdo que sueño, Reina malvada, no, ese palurdo está muy lejos de mi imaginación – no pudo retener la frase, como no pudo retenerse a sí misma de moverse. Odiaba ese tono de voz de indiferencia en Regina. Era demasiado tentador quebrarlo.

La morena se encontró reducida contra la puerta de la mansión. Apretada por el ansioso cuerpo de Emma Swan que no dudaba en magrearse contra ella.

-Pero ¡¿qué hace, Señorita Swan?! – la morena hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para quitársela de encima, quería usar su magia para empujarla, pero al mismo tiempo los temblores de su cuerpo no le permitían concentrarse - ¿piensa que puede venir así y tomarme sin más?

-Si te gusta algo, lo tomas – Emma no pareció inmutarse por la negación – tú conoces bien lo que eso significa – las manos descendieron amasando con intensidad los pechos de la morena – y resulta que tú me gustas mucho, Regina, ya te lo dije, eres adictiva.

-Y usted es odiosa – le espetó la morena con furia – y una "heroína" como todos esos idiotas.

-¿Importa eso? –Emma se lamió los labios.

Regina apretó los dientes antes de responder.

-¡En absoluto!

Lo que siguió fue un agresivo beso que ambas parecieron disfrutar vehementemente. Los bordes de la puerta se encajaban en su espalda y a pesar de esa incomodidad, Regina no parecía dispuesta a romper el beso. Emma la invadía con la lengua de una manera violenta y lujuriosa. Las dos jadearon desesperadas y se mordieron mutuamente, tirando de sus labios. La rubia levantó a Regina y le quitó las bragas de un tirón, tocando su sexo con los dedos.

-Oh si – Emma sintió que le temblaban las piernas al notar la humedad que se había acumulado entre los pliegues de Regina – joder, siempre estás tan mojada.

-¿Vino a hablar o a follar? – preguntó la morena.

Emma la penetró haciéndola abrir los ojos – follar, definitivamente he venido a follar.

-¿Y yo pensando que había venido a reclamar por el honor de su pobre madre?

Regina hubiera seguido hablando, pero Emma metió un tercer dedo en su interior provocándole una mezcla de dolor y placer en su sexo. Los movió suavemente para que el interior de Regina se acostumbrará a la invasión. Los sacó y la volvió a embestir profundamente. Emma la observaba recreándose en su boca abierta y la espalda recostada en la puerta.

La rubia le mordió el cuello y siguió penetrándola a un ritmo salvaje, deseosa de poseerla para ella, con días y días de lujuria acumulados.

-¡Joder! ¡Cómo me pones, Regina! – Emma entraba y salía de su interior, marcando con los dientes el cuello de la otra mujer y dejándose incendiar por sus gemidos – me dueles en el cuerpo.

-Me encanta que le duela – Regina apretó los dientes y más aún las piernas alrededor de Emma – me encanta que sin tocarla ya me sienta – se lamió los labios – dígame que le duele.

-Oh, dios – Emma sollozó ante el pedido– los pezones, me duelen los pezones, Regina, están duros como piedras de sólo pensarte.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando los dedos de Regina se enroscaron en sus pechos, tanteando la excitación de Emma por sobre su ropa y pellizcándola con rudeza. La rubia dio un respingo y la embistió con intensidad - ¿Qué pasa, Swan? ¿El hijo del usurero no folla lo suficientemente bien? – la morena tuvo que morderse los labios cuando los dedos de Emma la invadieron con firmeza otra vez - ¿no te has corrido mucho y bien, Emma?

La rubia soltó una risilla al intuir que ella también le había hecho una pregunta parecida alguna vez a la ex alcaldesa – no me he corrido, Regina, no me he corrido desde la última vez en tu cama.

-Vaya pobre performance la del hijo prodigo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has dejado que el pirata manco ese te hincara el diente? – quiso saber Emma – al parecer era el favorito de mamá, tenías la mitad de la historia ganada.

-¿Celosa, Señorita Swan? – preguntó Regina con media sonrisa – aunque creo que ese idiota está más interesado en usted que en mi – comentó con desagrado jadeando cuando Emma encontró un punto sensible en su cuello y pareció extasiarse con la reacción de su cuerpo.

-Hablando de celos... – respondió la rubia sin decir nada más y bufando a continuación – hay que ver lo mojado que tienes el sexo, reina malvada, parece que la salvadora va a hacerte tener un orgasmo en cualquier momento.

¡Pues cállese de una vez y hágalo! – Regina apretó los dientes – haga que me corra, Emma Swan.

-Será un placer – Emma la embistió unas cuantas veces más y la besó de manera profunda, succionando su lengua sincronizadamente. Fue su boca la que detuvo el grito de placer de Regina, que se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Emma.

Un coche pasó por delante de la mansión, pero los ocupantes del mismo no se percataron del amasijo que eran la ex alcaldesa y la sheriff ondulando las caderas contra la puerta de la casa.

-Deberíamos entrar – dijo Emma bajándola hasta al suelo.

-¿Teme que la descubran conmigo? - la desafió Regina. Se sorprendió al ver a Emma dejarse caer de rodillas delante de ella y lamerse los labios.

-Lo decía por no ofrecer un espectáculo gratuito a esta peña de personajes cursis y recatados – Emma abrió los pliegues del sexo de la morena y pasó su lengua por toda la humedad.

Regina se descubrió apoyando uno de sus pies en el hombro de Emma para darle mayor acceso, cuidando de no hacerle daño con el tacón, y enredando los dedos en su cabello para mantenerla contra su sexo – cómame bien el coño, Swan, ni se le ocurra parar hasta que termine – se estremeció al notar como Emma succionaba su clítoris y gruñía – me importa un bledo si viene su madre o la reina de Inglaterra, como deje de mover esa lengua le juro que la mataré.

Emma refunfuñó y jugueteó con la lengua alrededor del clítoris de la morena – tu sabor, anhelaba tu sabor – vociferó lamiendo con desesperación - ¿sabes cuantas noches me masturbé pretendiendo saborearte?

-¿Sigue haciendo eso? ¿Aun teniéndome a unas calles de distancia? – le reprochó la morena.

-No sabía si debía venir – la lengua de Emma golpeteaba contra su clítoris entre palabra y palabra.

-Creí que daba igual quienes fuéramos, que siempre nos desearíamos así – le recordó la morena.

-Sí, lo sé, soy una idiota – succionó intensamente y lamió el nudo nervioso con su lengua manteniéndolo dentro de su boca.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo – Regina encorvó sus caderas para ofrecerle a Emma aún más acceso – basta de palabrería y fólleme con esa lengua pervertida que tiene.

Emma así lo hizo, la penetró con la lengua y repasó su interior en cada ocasión que pudo. Salivó sus dedos y masturbó con energía el clítoris de la morena, mezclando su saliva con los fluidos, mientras la penetraba con su lengua. Regina no tardó en volver a correrse, empapando con su placer liquido gran parte de la cara de la rubia – sí – gimió contra su sexo – ensúciame, mi reina.

Aquellas palabras lograron que Regina alcanzará un abismo profundo que casi le quita la consciencia. Emma no dejó de lamer hasta que no quedó rastro de todo el placer que le generaba. Se puso de pie y la ex alcaldesa bufó al ver su rostro brillando bajo la tenue luz de la tarde esfumándose.

-Vamos adentro – le pidió y Emma no dudó en seguirla al interior – no ha cumplido su promesa – dijo al cerrar la puerta. Notó la incertidumbre en el rostro de Emma y se apuró a aclarar – la última vez, aseguró que me iba a castigar y no ha vuelto a venir siquiera.

-Teniendo en cuenta cómo me deseas, es un buen castigo – Emma sonrió de medio lado y se quitó la chaqueta – dime, Regina, ¿te has masturbado mucho pensando en mí?

-¿Con mi madre durmiendo en la habitación de al lado? – preguntó la morena levantando una ceja – en efecto, si, mordiendo las sábanas para que no me oyera.

Emma soltó un bufido – eres muy guarra.

-Deberías mirarte la cara llena de mí, tú sí que eres una guarra, Emma Swan.

-No tiene idea usted cuánto – Emma se sentó en el sofá – siéntese por favor, Majestad – le señaló el asiento frente a ella.

-¿Vamos a conversar acaso? – preguntó Regina.

-Oh, no, usted va a observar y yo voy a mostrarme – resaltó especialmente el 'mostrarme', se quitó la camiseta lanzándosela a Regina, quién la tomó y frotó su sexo con ella – oh, definitivamente no puedo poner eso en la colada de mis padres.

-No se lo recomendaría – Regina la observó y tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposa brazos - ¿piensa quedarse así?

-Me encanta que sea ansiosa, majestad – Emma se quitó el resto de la ropa y le lanzó sus bragas a Regina – estas te las puedes quedar.

-¿Qué sería esto? ¿Una ofrenda de paz? ¿Vamos a intercambiar camisetas? – la morena empezaba a perder el control con la rubia desnuda en su sofá.

-No, como mucho intercambiaremos fluidos – abrió las piernas todo lo que podía y le mostró su sexo mojado viendo como Regina se mordía los labios - ¿has visto lo que me provocas? – comenzó a masturbarse lentamente.

-Tengo la sensación de que es exhibicionista, Señorita Swan – indicó Regina con los ojos perdidos en el gesto y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Tengo la sensación de que te gusta que lo sea, Majestad – Emma sostuvo la caricia y gimió quedamente – ven, Regina – le pidió – de rodillas.

La morena tomó aire y lo soltó. Tal y cómo se lo pedía la sheriff se acercó hasta ponerse entre sus piernas. Quería empezar a lamerle el sexo, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Todo a su tiempo – dijo con ligero tono autoritario – ahora, escupe.

-¿Eh?

-Escupe en mi clítoris, quiero tu saliva para masturbarme – le pidió.

Regina jadeó con vigor y soltó un trazo de saliva sobre el lugar que Emma pedía, quien lo recorrió con sus dedos para seguir masturbándose. Dio un gemido agudo y profundo por el contraste de su humedad y la saliva – lámeme los pezones, Regina – solicitó con voz demandante – succiónalos con fuerza que duelen por tu causa.

La morena no dudó un minuto en entregarse a la tarea. Los lamió, los succionó y los mordió, mientras veía como el cuerpo de Emma se encorvaba en su dirección y los dedos se movían más agresivamente. Tomó los pechos de la rubia y los acercó al centro con un poco de esfuerzo y tratando de no dañarla. Cuando los tuvo a la distancia necesaria, se los metió a la boca juntos y los succionó fuertemente. Emma dio un salto y gritó por el placer que le ocasionó esa acción. Regina repitió la acción y los sostuvo para pasar su lengua por los dos pezones a la vez, deleitándose con la forma en que afectaba a Emma.

-Oh, por favor – siseó Emma y cuando Regina volvió a succionar sus pechos, le tomó el cabello y la arrastró hasta su sexo mostrándole como estaba a punto de correrse – lame, lame Regina y recoge todos mis fluidos con tu lengua.

La morena no se hizo de rogar. Quitando los dedos de Emma de su clítoris, la masturbó, mientras lamía su entrada y la invadía. Notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Emma y como su boca era empapada por la humedad del sexo de la rubia. Volvió a salivar sobre aquel inflamado clítoris y masturbó más intensamente a la rubia, penetrándola con dos dedos y presionando su ano con el meñique. Besó a Emma, mientras sus dedos se perdían cada vez más profundamente y las paredes de la rubia se contraían.

-Me encanta sentir mi sabor en tu boca, Swan.

-A mí me encantas así, tan pervertida, tan perfecta – Emma acompañó las penetraciones de los dedos de Regina con las caderas, profundizándolas.

-Seguro soy más divertida que el hijo del Señor Gold – sonrió petulante la morena.

-¿Tienes que mencionarlo con los dedos en mi interior? ¿No es suficiente prueba?

-¿Le quieres? – Regina susurró la pregunta. Emma la observó como si no entendiera - ¿Le quieres? ¿A Neal?

El ritmo de la cadencia se fue ralentizando, pero la rubia contestó antes de que se detuviera – no lo sé – fue sincera -, pero sí sé una cosa, una única cosa con certeza – las dos se miraron profundamente – no es a él a quién deseo, no es él el que me vuelve loca, con quien sueño despierta y dormida – acercó su boca a Regina y onduló sus caderas para que las embestidas se acelerarán reiniciando el ritmo – no es su nombre el que sale de mi boca cuando tengo un orgasmo.

Regina soltó todo el aire que tenía en su interior y embistió a Emma muy hondamente, masturbándola al mismo tiempo – muévase, Swan – le demandó – quiero que grité de placer por mi causa.

Y Emma gritó. Se vino húmedamente mojando la superficie del sillón y a Regina. Luego, se estremeció cuando la morena la limpió con su lengua, para luego ella limpiar la comisura de los labios de Regina con la suya. Se quedaron besándose por largo rato, recostadas en ese sofá, compartiendo saliva y placer.

No sabían cuando volverían a tener un momento como este, pero Regina estaba segura que repetirían. Storybrooke podía ser un cabrón cuando se trataba de establecer ciertas rutinas. Siempre había alguien ambicioso a quién enfrentar y más problemas, o tenían que seguir peleándose una con la otra por una causa estúpida. Pero un día cualquiera volverían a gozar juntas. Regina lo supo porque Emma le aseguró que esta noche volvería a acariciarse pensando en ella. Pero, también, en el momento en que Emma la observó desde la puerta sin decir nada, con una mirada que dijo mucho más de lo que ella quiso traducir. 

 

 

OOOOOOK..... ME HE PASADO??? jajajaja


	11. Décimo Primer Encuentro

Décimo Primer Encuentro

El Jolly Rogers se tambaleaba entre las olas sin parar. Emma se mecía abrazándose a su abrigo y tratando de serenar sus nervios. Esto de estar en un mundo ligado a la magia nunca otorgaba un minuto de paz. En menos de una semana habían estado en peligro más veces de las que pudiera contar. Extrañaba muchísimo la época en la que todos eran simples humanos. Puede que no fueran felices, pero los problemas se reducían a un par muy sencillos de resolver. Incluso, a veces, placenteros de resolver.

Se había dejado engañar por Greg y Tamara, y ahora era Henry quién estaba pagando las consecuencias de su error. Había permitido que se lo arrebataran en su cara. El marchito mar embravecido alrededor del navío la indisponía más. Se sentía atravesada por aquel aire oscurecido. No dejaba de darle vueltas a las mismas dos cosas: el destino de su hijo y ella fallándole una vez más a su madre adoptiva. No habían cruzado palabra y, aunque Regina era una mujer resuelta, Emma sabía lo angustiada que se encontraba. Henry era su mundo y ese mundo estaba oscilando. El mundo de todos temblaba ante la incertidumbre de no saber la razón por la que se lo habían llevado. Cruzar aquel portal solo era el comienzo, todos se derrumbaron a la vista de aquel sitio tan lúgubre. Incluso Hook, que ya lo conocía y hubiera deseado no tener que volver a pisarlo otra vez. O eso dijo.

Regina se había retirado al camarote que le habían destinado sin decir una palabra. Parecía no tener ni siquiera ánimos para reñir con sus padres, estaba tan taciturna como ella. Snow y David también se marcharon a descansar, pero Emma no quiso, quiso quedarse en la cubierta. Dejarse arrastrar por la poca luz y por la tristeza. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué no conseguía hacer nada bien? Regina casi muere a manos de Greg y Tamara, y, luego, para salvarlos. Y ella lo había aceptado, ese era el peor de los asuntos que tenía para resolver. ¿Qué pasaría si Regina supiera que había querido tomar la salida fácil y marcharse dejándola morir para salvar a todos los demás? ¿Dónde había quedado esa supuesta bondad que le había sido legada? Sus padres tuvieron que enseñarle la verdadera magnitud de esa palabra cuando decidieron que Regina no podía morir, que nadie debía quedarse atrás.

¿Qué era el bien y el mal después de todo? Era mucho más que conceptos y los cuentos siempre contaban las razones con medias tintas. Se suponía que Snow era buena, pero había sucumbido y provocado la muerte de Cora. Se suponía que Regina era la mala, pero había estado dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por salvar la de todos aquellos que quiso condenar al peor destino. "Déjame morir como Regina", le había pedido con una sonrisa suplicante en los labios. Emma sabía bien que había querido detenerla, que se había girado para evitarlo, para razonar, pero la morena estaba determinada a salvar a su Henry, a evitar que se quedará solo. En cambio, ella se había lanzado por el camino más sencillo de tomar sin pensar en nada más. Como si no se hubiera arrepentido desde el primer instante si la ex alcaldesa moría.

Como cuando le dijo a Neal que lo amaba mintiéndole vilmente. Ese hombre había sido el amor de su vida y era el padre de su hijo. Lo necesitaba porque Henry lo necesitaba, pero no lo amaba. Sin embargo, le pareció apropiado mentir para que no la soltará. Si le decía que lo amaba quizás él hiciera el esfuerzo necesario, pero se equivocó una vez más. No se esforzó. Le correspondió y se soltó de sus manos porque él si la amaba, la quería de verdad. Algo que ella no hacía. No de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y él, un hábil mentiroso, lo sabía perfectamente cuando se hundió en el portal. ¿Qué habría sido más rastrero? ¿Callar o mal mentir? Emma conocía su propia respuesta a esa pregunta y la atormentaba.

Bufó cínicamente cuando su mente vagó de nuevo hacia aquellos ojos chocolate que hoy lucían apagados. Tragó saliva y se abrazó más helada que nunca. Quería consolar a Regina, quería encontrar consuelo en ella. Las dos eran madres preocupadas por su pequeño en peligro, pero, aunque se negará a confiarse a sí misma esa verdad, había mucho más que empatía materna. Quería verla sonreír porque esa acción, por sencilla que pareciera, la dejaría respirar mejor. No tenía una certeza pragmática, pero estaba más convencida que nunca.

Bajó a la zona de camarotes y observó las dos puertas. Sabía que sus padres descansaban en la puerta sobre la que había apoyado su mano y que allí le aguardaba cobijo. Pero en la puerta de adelante estaba lo único que deseaba ver en ese momento.

Peleó. Peleó con uñas y dientes para destrozar esa conmoción sin sentido. Se pateó en silencio por ser tan débil apoyándose en la puerta que la llevaba a su familia, con la vista puesta en la otra. Dio dos pasos y golpeó su cabeza contra la madera, derramando algunas lágrimas que ya no pudieron sostenerse de su interior. La frente le escoció levemente, pero no le importó. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan confusa. Otras veces, habría recurrido a Regina para demandar placer físico y liberación. Esta vez era diferente. Confusa y todo, solo quería tenerla cerca y sentía que no lo merecía. Se obligó a serenarse y limpió aquellas prófugas lágrimas con el puño de su abrigo. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta.

Regina estaba en uno de esos descoloridos catres de espaldas a la puerta. Emma caminó un paso y dudó de nuevo.

-¿Piensa seguir incordiando mi descanso, Swan?

La rubia levantó una ceja al oír la voz de la morena - ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

Regina suspiró con agobio y se giró a verla – su perfume – dijo llamando la atención de Emma – eso y que nadie más en este barco me fastidiaría – sonrió de medio lado aunque con poca fuerza – en eso no tiene parangón, salvadora.

Emma se acercó un poco – ya.

-¿Qué hace? – le preguntó la morena al verla parada delante de ella - ¿sabe que hay tres camastros más aquí? ¿No pretenderá usar el mío? – vio como Emma inclinó la cabeza – ¡venga ya! Si viene a por lo de siempre, no estoy de humor.

-No vengo a por lo de siempre, Regina.

-¿Y por qué irrumpe en mi descanso a quién sabe qué hora de la noche? – se quejó Regina.

-No estabas durmiendo y lo sabes – replicó Emma.

-Porque andaba dando golpes en la puerta y caminando de aquí para allá – rebatió Regina con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué siempre te pones de los nervios?

-¡Porque tú siempre me pones de los nervios!

Emma resopló disgustada – no debería haber venido, no entiendo porque quería estar contigo. Joder, estoy tan preocupada y lo echo de menos. Pensé que entre todos tú me entenderías mejor – se dio la vuelta para largarse lo más rápido posible, pero la mano de Regina la detuvo.

-Emma – susurró suavemente y suspiró – no te vayas, yo también lo echo de menos, lo siento.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado - ¿Regina disculpándose? Henry no me va a creer – la morena estrechó los ojos, pero palpó el sitio a su lado.

-¿Crees que estará bien? – le preguntó.

-Es el niño que con 10 años le birló la tarjeta de crédito a su maestra y recorrió 3 estados para encontrar a su madre biológica – Emma suspiró con nostalgia – sin contar con que la convenció para llevarlo y quedarse en Storybrooke – observó como la ex alcaldesa estaba contagiada de esa emoción melancólica – creo que es más fuerte de lo que creemos.

-Pero es mi pequeño príncipe – Regina tragó saliva.

-Lo sé – Emma asintió apenada – sigue siendo un niño y siempre lo será para nosotras dos – le tomó la mano y jugueteó con las yemas de sus dedos en la piel suave de la palma de Regina, casi inconscientemente.

-No le pude agradecer – Emma levantó la cabeza hacia la voz de Regina – por lo que paso en la mina, volvió a por mí y, además, nos salvó.

La rubia se movió incómoda y sonrió con abatimiento – no debería agradecerme, volví porque mis padres y Henry insistieron – hizo una pausa - yo casi salgo huyendo como una rata por tirante.

-Oh – Regina pareció sopesar en silencio aquella novedad – no le culpo por pensarlo, yo en su lugar probablemente lo habría hecho.

-Da igual – Emma suspiró – de todas maneras, me alegra no haberlo hecho – se cuadro de hombros - resulta que si había otra opción a la más sencilla.

-Bueno, eso es algo muy típico de los buenos y ya sabe, no es mi gremio.

La rubia se río en voz baja – la villana, igual lo hemos hecho las dos con magia combinada, así que has sido la heroína esta vez – viendo como Regina fruncía el ceño agregó – de todas maneras, no tengo ya muy claro que es esto de los buenos y malos, no me parece que quiera estar en ninguno de esos bandos.

-¿Y en cuál quiere estar, Señorita Swan?

-En uno donde mi hijo este a salvo y feliz.

-Me parece una buena elección – contestó la morena – creo que seremos compañeras en ese caso.

-No esperaba menos – Emma se mordió el labio y, notando como las barreras de la reina habían caído, carraspeó antes de preguntar – Regina ¿podría dormir contigo?

La morena levantó una ceja suspicazmente – creí que no venía para eso.

-No, no hablo de tener sexo, hablo de dormir.

-¿Dormir?

-Sí, dormir, ¡joder!, dormir sin más – repitió Emma.

Regina tenía claro lo que Emma quería desde el primer momento, pero verla tan fuera de su hábitat le causaba un poco de entretenimiento. Era reconfortante poder compartir su soledad con Emma.

-Hay otras camas – la alcaldesa estaba interesada en la cohibición de Emma para estos menesteres que no tenían que ver con saltarle encima – estaríamos en la misma habitación.

-Quiero dormir abrazada a ti, ¿vale? – Emma lo respondió apresuradamente y un poco alto para aquellas paredes de madera.

-¡Cállese! – Regina le tapó la boca con su mano – no quiero que luego Snow me quiera denunciar por corromperla, por estupro o quién sabe qué.

-Tengo más de 21, no es denunciable – Emma se cuadró de hombros.

-Si un día, hoy o cuando sea, nos pilla juntas sé que me culpará a mí de lo que vea– aseguró la morena hundiendo con su cuerpo el delgado colchón y suspirando cuando Emma la rodeó. Se quedaron quietas un momento, disfrutando la cercanía.

-Si un día nos pilla, puede que hoy no, pero otro día cualquiera, estoy segura que sus neuronas cursis sufrirían de una embolia cerebral de la envidia – aseguró Emma haciendo reír a Regina.

La rubia hundió su nariz en el cuello de la morena y respiró profundo. Se dejó embriagar por el aroma de la piel que rozaba y dibujó una línea de besos por la quijada de Regina.

-A veces no es nada agradable con su madre, ¿sabe? – las fosas nasales de Regina se expandieron – eso que hace no nos ayudará a dormir, precisamente.

-¿Me puedes culpar por caer en la tentación tan rápido? – cuestionó Emma - ¿te has mirado en el espejo? ¡Ah sí!, pero con ese genio feo ahí, nunca has podido verte bien.

Regina le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero Emma parecía inamovible de su cuello

-Pensé este tema del sexo que estaba fuera de discusión por hoy – comentó Regina moviendo la cabeza y dándole mayor acceso a su cuello a esa boca que parecía ser su debilidad. Que lo era.

-Te oigo – Emma besó la comisura de los labios de Regina y luego la observó -, pero no veo que te opongas realmente – acarició el rostro de la morena con los dedos.

-Está usted muy tranquila para lo que insinúa – Regina levantó su mano y desabrochó el abrigó que Emma no se había quitado todavía – parece que hoy no piensa arrasarme como siempre.

-Hoy no.

-¿Qué propone?

-Propongo una tregua, un pacto – Emma le sonrió con dulzura – somos dos solitarias madres sin su pequeño, que necesitan un poco de paz.

-¿Sexo por compasión?

Emma soltó una risilla – yo nunca te tendré compasión, Regina, menos en el sexo.

Los ojos chocolate de Regina chispearon - ¿entonces?

-Puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras, hermosa, pero hoy quiero acariciarte lento, muy lento – la rubia fue quitando lentamente los botones de la camisa que Regina llevaba – quiero repasarte despacio porque el tiempo es lo que nos sobra en esta cochambrosa litera y no hay nada mejor para matarlo que tú – la camisa desapareció por completo del torso de la otra mujer – quiero acariciarte, mientras te digo muchas más cosas bonitas de lo habitual.

-No tengo ninguna queja sobre las cosas que me dice siempre, Emma Swan – replicó Regina. Se estremeció cuando las manos de Emma vagaron por su cintura con tranquilidad - ¿está proponiendo hacer el amor?

-Si quieres llamarlo así – Emma pasó saliva ante la insinuación, pero era innegable que sonaba como eso mismo.

-¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? – quiso saber Regina.

-Hacer lo que quiero hacer – Emma notó una ligera confusión en el rostro de Regina – amo el sexo duro y placentero tanto como tú y, por favor, mírate, quiero follarte muchísimo, pero hoy encuentro que deseo tocarte muy lento, muy dulcemente – se acercó a la oreja de Regina y susurró – hay una entrega y un éxtasis tan peculiar en ese acto que me es desconocido y que quiero vivir contigo esta noche, en este quejumbroso barco con rumbo a quién sabe qué.

-Resulta que es bastante más "Charming" de lo que pensaba – soltó la morena, mientras su cuerpo temblaba en los brazos de Emma.

-Yo siempre seré una Swan y solo eso – la boca de Emma cerró el espacio con los labios de la morena y se besaron profundamente. No estaban apuradas, ni desesperadas. No era un beso como el del hospital, ni como aquel del día que pelearon contra la puerta de la mansión. Fue uno que no había vivido ninguna hasta ahora.

Regina no tenía idea de que significaría mañana, pero aceptaba aquella tregua, el pacto de un momento de amor. Hoy lo necesitaba, necesitaba a esta Emma que pregonaba querer vivir la devoción de hacer el amor con ella. No quería preguntarse por qué lo deseaban las dos. Quizás, fuera lo trágico del momento o quién sabe.

Su boca fue invadida con atenciones suaves, pero tan excitantes que su sexo se fue mojando al ritmo en que la lengua de Emma la exploraba, en la medida en que sus manos desprendieron el sujetador liberando sus pechos a la intemperie.

-¿Esto es un sí? – preguntó Emma antes de entregarse a la misión. Regina asintió – menos mal, porque parar me parecía un absoluto imposible.

Trazó una línea húmeda por su pecho, pasando por encima del pezón que se endureció de inmediato - ¿te he dicho que tienes unos pechos de diosa?

-No – murmuró con la voz quebrada la morena – normalmente, solo se dedica a acosarlos.

-Pues me encantan.

-Me lo imaginaba – Regina arqueó la espalda cuando Emma lo mordió lánguidamente – oh, Emma.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Emma la miraron sin solar el pezón – dilo otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre, en ese tono – succionó el pezón y luego lo rozó con los dientes apenas cerrados.

-Emma...

La rubia bufó – Regina podría pasarme la vida oyendo tu placer y mi nombre saliendo de tu boca.

La morena levantó la cadera para que Emma le quitara los pantalones y las bragas - cursi – dijo y, entonces, gimió con fuerza cuando los dedos de la rubia rozaron su intimidad.

-Toda esta humedad parece estar de acuerdo con mi lado cursi – Emma se mordió los labios observando sus dedos brillar mojados – es increíble lo exquisita que puedes ser, preciosa.

-Cursi – volvió a repetir la morena, pero luego soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando Emma atacó sus pechos con los labios y se dedicó a acariciarla con mucho más tacto que normalmente. Resbaló con los dedos por su clítoris y sostuvo una caricia pausada. Masajeaba su intimidad y succionaba sus pezones, pasando de uno al otro.

Regina tiró de su camiseta y la despojó de ella. La necesidad de sentir su piel era torturante. Emma le permitió desabrochar su sujetador y se dejó caer sin renunciar a acariciar su clítoris. Sus pechos se encontraron y ambas suspiraron intensamente. Volvieron a besarse, mientras Emma daba golpes al clítoris de la morena con sus dedos, deslizándolos por sus pliegues para volver hasta el nudo nervioso y seguir masturbándola sin acelerar la cadencia.

-¿Sabes? – la voz de Emma le invadió los sentidos – siempre me han dicho que el sexo pausado tiene la particularidad de llevar a un clímax diferente, te encumbra tanto y tan lentamente que el orgasmo que alcanzas puede hacer que tu cuerpo convulsione, que no puedas respirar y que pierdas la consciencia.

-¿No lo había probado antes con sus amantes? – Regina podía entender en su propio cuerpo esa sensación que Emma describía. Se sentía ardiendo y, al mismo tiempo, no quería romper ese momento, ni acelerarlo. Todo era diferente a sus acostumbradas acciones.

-Nunca – Emma se sinceró, mientras le besaba el cuello – ninguna me había hecho sentir deseo por algo tan íntimo como esto antes de ti.

Regina resopló y no pudo evitar gemir. Emma Swan, esa desquiciante rubia, no sólo le estaba haciendo el amor con su cuerpo, algo que para ella era un asunto prácticamente desconocido, sino que la hacía sentir única. Magnifica. Sus palabras también le hacían el amor. No sabía si Emma era consciente de todo lo que le causaba.

El orgasmo le parecía inevitable al cabo de unos minutos. Emma la hostigaba con esa caricia acompasada y la hacía gemir más al jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Regina se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Emma, buscando generar más fricción y venirse por fin. Pero Emma no aceleró como otras veces. Se quedó quieta y caminó con su boca por el estómago de Regina. Abrió con dulzura sus piernas y las apoyó en sus hombros. Los pies de Regina descansaron en su espalda.

-Quiero que este orgasmo lo tengas en mi boca, mi reina – dijo lujuriosamente.

-Dios, Emma – Regina se estremeció cuando la lengua de Emma repasó el camino entre su entrada y si clítoris, apenas rozándolo. Emma repitió el movimiento, viendo como la entrada de la morena se contraía producto de los espasmos vaginales que esa caricia lenta le estaba provocando.

-Oh, Regina, consigues que no pueda respirar de lo caliente que me pones al verte así – Emma lamió dulcemente el clítoris ya inflamado de la morena y esta enredó sus manos en su cabello.

La rubia desprendió sus manos de su cabeza y las llevó hasta los pechos de Regina. Una combinación de sus dedos pellizcó y tiró de los pezones de la morena.

-Sigue tocándote – le pidió Emma, usando sus manos para levantar las caderas de Regina y tener más acceso al clítoris de la mujer. La lengua caliente de Emma bailó girando en la superficie como antes lo hicieran sus dedos y la ex alcaldesa pudo percibir como aquel orgasmo que antes parecía irremediable, ahora volvía multiplicado. Lo podía sentir cernirse sobre ella como un animal. Sus pies se movían sin cesar producto de tanta excitación.

-Hay tanta humedad en tu sexo – Emma golpeteó el clítoris de Regina con lentitud – cuando acabes pienso comerte entera hasta acabármelo todo.

Regina se sentía incapacitada para decir nada y una ligera succión de Emma la llevó al borde del colapso. Luego, se detuvo. Luego reapareció y la morena pensó que moriría porque podía sentir su placer a punto de explotar. Otra vez se detuvo.

-¡Joder! – exclamó Regina – Emma...

-Ya casi, preciosa – susurró la rubia y volvió a succionar ligeramente el clítoris, para luego succionar otra vez. Levantó una mano y tocó los labios de Regina con sus dedos – quiero que los chupes como si fuera mi lengua – empujó suavemente hasta meterlos dentro de su boca.

Regina se dedicó a aquella tarea con fervor. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo y le era negado tantas veces que lo único que deseaba era algo con lo que manejar su descontrol, así que los lamió y succionó ruidosamente hasta que Emma los retiró.

El cuerpo de la morena se movía con voluntad propia debido a la desesperación que le causaba estar tan cerca de la liberación. Cuando pensó que el placer no podía subir de nivel, Emma la invadió con los dos dedos que habían estado en su boca y los arqueó en su interior buscando mayor sensibilidad. Regina no pudo más y explotó. No supo exactamente cuánto duró el orgasmo, pero su sexo rompió la cadencia de Emma y sus manos la obligaron a mantenerse donde estaba. Se corrió más intensamente de lo que esperaba. Perdió levemente el sentido en el último momento, pero estaba segura de haberlo oído perfectamente. "Córrete para mí, mi amor". Emma la había llamado 'mi amor'.

La rubia dedicó los últimos momentos de aquel intenso orgasmo en succionar y lamer con lujuria su sexo. Más rápido que antes para que Regina pudiera alcanzar por fin toda la satisfacción que quería y que había acumulado. Quitó los dedos de su interior y los devolvió a la boca de Regina que, a medida que fue controlando los espasmos, se dio a la tarea de disfrutar de su propio sabor. Emma, mientras tanto, limpió todo su sexo a fuerza de lametazos profundos y algunas embestidas. El cuerpo de Regina se inflamó al sentirla entrar y salir con la lengua de su interior. Explotó en su boca inesperadamente, por segunda vez, con la espalda en arco y la boca abierta en un gemido voraz. Pudo sentir a la rubia jadear profundamente, antes de descansar a su lado con el pecho subiendo y bajando.

-Necesito un segundo – reveló Regina.

-Puedes tomarte diez, majestad – Emma sonrió acariciando su rostro y moviendo un mechón de pelo que había quedado pegado al sudor de su rostro.

Regina suspiró profundamente tratando de serenar su cuerpo y las sensaciones que sentía. Tiró del botón del jean de la rubia – quiero hacérselo y no creo que pueda ser tan dulce como usted – advirtió ardiendo de deseo.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Regina, ahora mismo te pertenezco – Emma se dejó hacer hasta quedar desnuda – de hecho, sin hacer nada, me has dado ya un orgasmo muy placentero.

Regina deslizó su dedo por la intimidad de Emma y percibió aquel sexo encharcado como un latido entre sus piernas – Emma, ¿cómo puedes ser tan sexy? – lamió su dedo - ¡Dios! Eres tan deliciosa – volvió a hundir sus dedos en aquella humedad que volvía a crecer por la acción de sus caricias y se los metió en su boca lamiéndolos con gula.

Se besaron intercambiando saliva y sabor, gimiendo una en la boca de la otra – yo también quiero hacerte el amor, Emma – Regina parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

-Eso ya lo estás haciendo, mi amor – ambas pestañaron ante la evidencia de las palabras dichas a consciencia y, cuando Regina quiso decir algo, Emma la silenció son sus dedos – no digas nada y sólo hazlo, por favor.

Regina se encaramó sobre el sexo de Emma pegándole el suyo e iniciando un ondulante movimiento de caderas que las estaba acercando pesadamente al orgasmo mutuo. Para Emma, ver a Regina moviéndose sobre ella era todo el aliciente necesario para perder el control.

-¡Joder! – vociferó notando los chasquidos que sus sexos soltaban, producto de la humedad que las devoraba. Comenzó a moverse devastadoramente, apretando a Regina contra su sexo, mientras abría más las piernas. Los pliegues empapados de ambas rozándose. Con su intimidad tan sensible, Emma notó perfectamente el momento en que Regina descansó su codo contra el colchón adquiriendo una posición más abierta y estimulando su clítoris con su sexo.

-Regina – exclamó Emma mordiéndose el puño para no gritar.

-Córrete Emma, quiero sentir tu orgasmo en mi sexo, salvadora – esas palabras fueron todo lo que hizo falta. Emma tuvo un espasmo intenso y se corrió líquidamente entre las piernas de Regina empapándola y, dos roces después, la morena se le unió gimiendo con vigor. Siguieron rozándose hasta que los orgasmos que las atravesaron se suavizaron.

Se buscaron con los brazos y sin vestirse se taparon con los abrigos de ambas como método para preservar el calor que casi las había consumido. Emma siguió susurrándole a Regina que era preciosa y se quedaron dormidas, eventualmente.

Al día siguiente, Snow despertó y le llamó la atención que Emma no estuviera descansando. Salió a la cubierta y miró alrededor.

-¿Has visto a Emma? – le preguntó a Hook.

-No, se metió a los camarotes a la madrugada – contestó despreocupadamente.

Snow bajó y volvió a revisar el camarote donde dormía con su marido. Salió al pasillo y se encontró de frente con Gold.

-¿Ha visto a Emma? – quiso saber.

-No – y se marchó al exterior.

Snow observó la puerta de Regina. Colocó la mano en el pomo y luego lo soltó. Ella sabía desde mucho antes de la maldición que algo estaba pasando entre su amiga y la alcaldesa, pero como madre no se sentía preparada para afrontarlo así que volvió a su camarote sin animarse a espiarlas. No quería ver nada.

-¿Emma? – preguntó David al verla entrar.

-Está con Regina – dijo ella y luego se metió en la cama otra vez – abrázame fuerte, por favor.

-Claro – David no puso objeciones aunque notaba la tensión latente en su mujer.

 

En el camarote de al lado, las dos ocupantes se vistieron sin hablar, luego de higienizarse un poco y descartar la ropa de cama. Regina se disponía a salir para tratar de alimentarse, cuando Emma la empotró contra la puerta y la besó frenéticamente.

-La próxima pienso follármela bien duro, Regina Mills – sentenció dejándola con la boca seca y el cuerpo febril. 

 

 

Y qué piensan de este pequeño cambio de dinámica??? De lo que sea que pasaba por sus mentes?


	12. Décimo Segundo Encuentro

Décimo Segundo Encuentro

-Venga, Swan, concéntrate de una vez – Regina perdía la paciencia con Emma. La perdía muchas veces y con facilidad, pero estaba asombrada de cómo el asunto "magia" reducía su límite de tolerancia.

La magia fue y es una constante para Regina. La magia fue su única compañera durante la época en que era aquella a la que todos llaman Reina Malvada. Hambrienta de venganza y en un mundo donde no podía confiar en nadie, la magia era lo único que no solía traicionarla. Por el contrario, se volvió más y más poderosa con el paso del tiempo y había sido gracias a la magia que ostentaba. A su voluntad como hechicera. Cuando lanzó aquel conjuro usando su poder hasta el límite, renunció a él también a cambio del final que se suponía sería su victoria. Se quedó apenas con fragmentos de su capacidad mágica para emergencias. Regina había tenido que terminar con su padre para lanzar la maldición oscura y el precio fue perder su poder, además de degenerar más su corazón y cargar con la culpa.

Así que cuando la magia retornó, se sintió menos sola. Podía estarlo, pero al menos era la misma mujer poderosa de siempre, para mal o para bien. Y aquí estaba, de 'mentora' de la madre biológica de su hijo, quién también resultó ser una hechicera. Una con un potencial inmenso, comparable al nivel de mediocridad con el que intentaba aprender a dominarlo. Emma Swan la sacaba de quicio, a veces deseaba retorcerle el cuello con las dos manos.

-Lo estoy intentando – se defendió la rubia, concentrándose por tercera vez en el día en el trozo de madera.

La rutina después de la primera vez había sido la misma. Si necesitaban fuego, Emma lo proveía con magia. Cuando lo obtuvo para ellos la primera vez, fue casualidad. Estaban tan enfrascadas en discutir que Regina notó como la ira que Emma verbalizaba a su poca paciencia se tradujo en chispas que lograron su cometido. La segunda vez la guio por medio de un instrumento parecido, un pequeño cruce de palabras entre las dos, uno mucho menos casual y más voluntario, y ¡boom!, fuego.

Hoy Regina quería que Emma lo consiguiera sin una discusión porque un día tendría que salvarse o salvar la vida de alguien con magia y ella no estaría allí para sacar su potencia con malicia. Así que le propuso ir a un claro cercano al campamento a practicar y le pidió que intentará encender un madero que encontró por allí tirado. Viendo que Emma no conseguía su cometido decidió intentar cambiar de táctica.

-Venga, Emma, deja fluir tus emociones, piensa en algo que te incentive – Regina se corrigió – mejor, piensa en algo que te apasione o que te haga perder el control.

La mirada con la que la rubia recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabezas le causó un escalofrío. No habían vuelto a intimar desde el viaje y tampoco habían hablado de lo que pasó entre ellas aquella noche. Regina había recordado con cierta turbación todas las ocasiones en las que Emma la había llamado preciosa y reprimió con intensidad aquel "mi amor" de su mente. No quería pensar en lo que significaba ese acercamiento y, al parecer, la salvadora tampoco.

Los jueguecillos de Pan las habían distraído lo suficiente. Luego vino Campanilla y su discurso sobre el amor verdadero. "No sólo has arruinado su vida, sino la suya también". Regina no tenía ganas de pasarse el día sintiéndose culpable por alguien que no conocía, menos cuando sólo pensaba en Henry. Bueno, y en Emma. La mujer la miró intensamente por unos segundos y trató de concentrarse en lo que quería lograr, pero nada ocurrió. Regina se sintió levemente incómoda, como si no pudiera respirar por un segundo, pero no le dio importancia. Resopló con disgusto al ver aquel madero sin ni siquiera una muesca.

-¡Me cago en la puta! – Emma dio unos golpes en suelo – soy una inútil – exclamó con irritación.

Regina rodó los ojos – eso ya lo sabemos, querida, pero ahora lo que necesito es que encuentres el camino, la "chispa" de tu propia magia, de tu poder – chasqueó los dedos para generar un pequeña llama en la punta – ya que le he tenido que dar mi palabra a tu madre de que no te mataría, hazme el favor de intentarlo a consciencia, Swan.

-¿Y qué crees que hago? – el disgusto de Emma la hacía temblar.

-Inténtalo de nuevo y punto – Regina no tenía tiempo para sandeces así que se decidió utilizar su tono más imperativo con Emma.

La rubia apretó los dientes y se cruzó de piernas sentándose junto al madero. Respiró profundamente – bien, mi chispa – balbuceó – lo que me hace perder el control – le dio una mirada de reojo a la morena y luego los cerró.

Regina la observó en silencio. Notó como Emma parecía perdida en algún pensamiento. Su respiración se volvió un poco más rítmica a cada segundo que pasaba. La morena arqueó una ceja intrigada. Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando por la mente de Emma la tenía completamente absorbida. Observó el madero y nada sucedía, pero podía sentir los chasquidos de magia en el aire. El poder de Emma se desprendía de sus poros y bailaban en el ambiente como una bruma invisible de manera más agresiva. La reina estaba expectante, algo iba a suceder, lo podía percibir. No podía apartar los ojos de Emma y tampoco quería perderse el momento en que aquel madero ardiera. Iba a arder, Emma lo iba a conseguir, lo sentía. En el preciso momento en que la madera hizo combustión, ella sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba preso de una sacudida.

Emma saltó de su sitio - ¡Bien! Lo hice – exclamó eufórica y con la respiración agitada – lo hice, Regina – se giró a verla - ¿Regina?

La voz de Emma le llegaba parcialmente. Sus sentidos se sentían atacados por una sensación que no conseguía identificar del todo, pero que le erizaba los pelillos de la nuca. No conseguía respirar y sentía que su cuerpo había subido su temperatura al menos unas décimas. No se atrevía a calcular cuantas. Dio unos pasos erráticos hacia la rubia, quién la veía con inquietud.

-Emma – consiguió susurrar cuando sus piernas temblaron y perdió estabilidad, mientras una corriente eléctrica aplastaba su entereza.

No tocó el suelo porque los brazos de Emma la apresaron. Podía notar como la rubia la llevaba hasta una roca cercana y la apoyaba con suavidad en ella para intentar hablarle.

-¿Regina? Por favor – le suplicó tocándole el rostro - ¿qué te sucede?

Regina quería hablar, quería decirle, quería explicarse, pero las palabras no conseguían agruparse y su lengua se sentía presa de una pesadez insólita. Estas sensaciones no le eran desconocidas ya. La morena habría podido precisar el momento exacto en que las había sentido antes. Con la última sacudida con la que su cuerpo fue atacado, lo tenía muy claro.

Entonces, de su boca surgió un gemido ansioso y usando la superficie rugosa de esa roca, más el apoyo de los brazos de Emma, arqueó la espalda cuando fue devorada por un orgasmo intenso y febril.

Emma pestañeó con la boca abierta de par en par - ¿Has...? – ni siquiera podía decirlo del impacto que le había causado el momento – es decir, tú...

-¿En qué diablos pensaba, Señorita Swan? – ni bien pudo recuperar algo de respiración, la morena acertó a darle un golpe bien dado en el hombro a Emma.

-¡Auch! – se quejó la rubia – has dicho que pensará en algo que me hiciera perder el control – se cuadró de hombros – y pensé que nada me hace perder tanto la cabeza como tú teniendo un orgasmo – se mordió el labio - ¿has tenido un orgasmo? ¿Se puede hacer eso con magia?

-Con magia se puede hacer casi cualquier cosa – Regina se apartó de Emma y trató de serenarse – solo basta quererlo, aunque no es usual poder materializar un deseo de una manera tan... peculiar – dijo tratando de no evidenciar que aquella cosa que había pasado la había hecho alcanzar el clímax – normalmente, se consigue de manera incompleta.

-Yo te he visto gozar de una manera vivida, Regina – Emma sonrió de medio lado de manera petulante – lo vi bastante real.

-Usted solo estaba mirando, la que lo sintió fui yo – protestó sin negar ni aceptar nada.

-O sea que cada vez que decida hacer magia, tú podrías tener un orgasmo – comentó Emma.

-¿Piensa seguir pensando esa clase de cosas cuando conjuré magia?

-¿Por qué no? – la rubia se le acercó y giró a su alrededor – yo gano y tú, definitivamente, también.

-No sé preocupé – le contestó despectivamente – con el tiempo lo dominará – caminó unos pasos y se apoyó contra un árbol porque la impresión entre sus piernas seguía latiendo – no queremos que conjuré magia pensando en quién sabe qué y tener que ver a Hook con una erección por el bosque.

-No estaba pensando en él, precisamente – contestó Emma.

-Sin embargo, va por ahí besándolo cuando tiene una oportunidad – expuso de mala gana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Emma se detuvo al ver la mirada de la morena y no necesitó una respuesta – nos viste.

-Sí – Regina trató de sonar neutral – resulta que tenemos un cuadrante de este sitio un tanto reducido y esas cosas pasan.

Suspiró. Había intentado no pensar en aquello. Emma lo había besado, pero también la había besado a ella y en más de una oportunidad. Aun así, se sentía enferma cada vez que lo recordaba. Le había causado una punzada de odio descomunal que tuvo que simular con cansancio acumulado para que nadie preguntara.

-Lo besé porque quería saber lo que sentía con él – confesó Emma.

-Es una mujer mayor, sabrá lo que hace – Regina no tenía ganas de seguir oyendo todo aquello – fue algo revulsivo, no voy a negárselo – meneó la cabeza con desaprobación – pensé que tendría algo más de buen gusto.

Emma no se inmutó siquiera – bueno, parece que mi buen gusto sólo se aprecia en lo que a mujeres respecta – le guiñó el ojo - ¿quieres saber lo que descubrí al besarlo?

-¿Qué disfruta de los hombres también?

Emma río en voz alta – amo que estés tan celosa – hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos.

Regina sintió un latido en su sexo, uno nuevo que crecía más y más. La rubia se acercó a ella lamiéndose los labios.

-¡Deténgase, Swan! – farfulló Regina como pudo y vio como Emma asentía ligeramente. La reina no lo podía creer. Está inexperta hechicera que no conseguía ni encender una maldita hoguera la estaba dominando con su magia sin casi esfuerzo. Tenía que haber una emoción muy intensa guardada en su interior que desataba ese poder, pero Regina no quería reflexionar sobre ello porque Emma era tan voluble como para besar a otro unos días después de hacer el amor con ella.

-¿Sabes que descubrí con ese beso? – Emma en lugar de obedecer a su pedido apuró a su magia para que hiciera mayor mella. La morena jadeó - descubrí que sus besos no significan nada para mí – reveló – él pareció impresionado, pero yo – Emma se mordió el labio acercándose a la boca de Regina – yo sólo me aseguré que si no eres tú la que me besa no se me mueve ni un pelo.

Regina refunfuñó – ahórratelo, no quiero tu explicación.

-Sin embargo, te mueres de celos, no hace falta que lo niegues – Emma chasqueó la lengua y el cuerpo de Regina convulsionó. La rubia bufó – eres aún más bella cuando estás al borde del orgasmo – soltó sin perderse un solo gesto del rostro de Regina.

-Por favor, para – pidió la morena tan invadida por la magia de Emma que se sentía morir de placer.

-¿Por qué? Si te mueres de ganas de sentirme así y yo no pienso en mucho más que en ti – Emma repasó las curvas de la cintura de la morena con sus manos – no me hace falta nada más que tus ojos sobre mí para excitarme.

-¡Para! – la voz de la reina le llegó quebrada y vaporosa por los jadeos.

Y así como empezó se detuvo. Regina respiró ruidosamente apoyándose con todo el cuerpo en el tronco del árbol que había usado para sostenerse. Abrió los ojos y vio a Emma parada delante de ella.

-Al menos ha recobrado el sentido – indicó la morena.

-¿Sabes por qué he parado? – Emma dio un paso delante y ante la incredulidad de Regina se arrodilló frente a ella - porque me niego a que no sea mi lengua la que te de placer, me niego a no poder sentir como te corres, la magia es basura en comparación con comerte toda.

Levantó la falda de Regina y hundió su nariz en las bragas encharcadas de la morena. Respiró profundamente – madre mía, ¡cómo me pone tu aroma! Te sacaría las bragas y me masturbaría con ellas – su lengua lamió el sexo de Regina por encima de la delgada tela y la morena chilló ligeramente de placer. Emma se envalentonó y volvió a humedecer la tela presionando la lengua justo en el punto donde sabía que estaba el clítoris de la ex alcaldesa.

-Emma – gimió Regina.

-¿Qué quieres, preciosa?

Regina hizo caso omiso al apelativo – quítamelas – Emma le hizo caso de inmediato y hundió su lengua en el sexo húmedo devorándolo profiriendo un gemido de placer que acabó ahogado por los sonidos que producía al lamer. Levantó la pierna de la otra mujer exponiendo mejor su sexo, succionando el clítoris y rozándolo con los dientes.

-¡Joder! ¡Emma! - Regina sollozó de placer.

-Me vuelves loca – Emma soltaba gemidos, recreándose en los fluidos que emanaban del sexo de la morena – llevo días muy caliente, me pones tanto cuando me enseñas magia.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Regina.

-Porque me mojo cada vez que eres autoritaria conmigo.

-¿Quiere que le dé ordenes, Señorita Swan? – Emma la sacudió por completo metiendo su lengua en su interior – sí, así.

Emma lo siguió haciendo algunas veces más, pero luego la observó dejando su tarea – sí, ordéneme lo que quiere que haga, mi reina, quiero darle placer.

Regina apretó los dientes para detener su excitación – penétrame, quiero correrme contigo dentro mío.

-Creo que me podría correr solo oyéndote decirlo – confesó Emma poniéndose de pie y alzando a Regina para poder invadirla profundamente con sus dedos. Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y empujó su mano con sus propias caderas – oh sí – jadeó a sentir el interior caliente y húmedo de Regina. La morena no pronunció ni una sola palabra, solo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se abrazaba con las manos al cuello de la rubia. Emma salió y entró nuevamente – Regina, me encanta.

Fue acelerando ligeramente la cadencia de su cadera notando las palpitaciones en el sexo de la mujer. Bufó cuando incorporó un tercer dedo en la labor de follar a la ex alcaldesa y sintió las paredes de Regina rodearla. La morena gimió duramente - ¿le gusta así, majestad? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – Regina era incapaz de contestar más que con gemidos y un lánguido asentimiento - ¿le gusta tenerme dentro suyo, majestad? – había algo en Emma llamándola así que hacía que Regina se sintiera más excitada de lo normal.

-Sí – balbuceó – no vaya a parar.

Emma jadeó – Como si pudiera – fue acelerando otra vez las embestidas - ¡Joder! Hay momentos en los que me gustaría tener las virtudes de un hombre solo para llenarte de mí.

Con esfuerzo Regina consiguió ordenar su mente y hablar – no tengo quejas – susurró con la voz quebrada por la cercanía del orgasmo – me gusta que no seas uno, me gusta que seas diferente a los idiotas con los que me he acostado.

Emma gruñó al escuchar eso, pero, suspirando profundamente, agregó – pensé que yo también era una idiota.

-Y lo eres – contestó Regina – sólo que eres una idiota con unos pechos perfectos y cuerpo del demonio que no deja de calentarme cuando lo veo.

Emma sonrió y empujó sus dedos aún más profundo en su interior, moviéndolos al llegar al fondo – ya veo porque siempre caminas detrás de mí.

Regina iba a responder, pero las caderas de Emma se aceleraron – oh sí, cariño por favor, fóllame muy duro.

Emma le obedeció gimiendo, parte por la inminencia del orgasmo de Regina, parte por aquel apelativo que se había desprendido de la boca de esa mujer hermosa. Una par de golpes de muñeca y la ex alcaldesa se corrió con un grito de placer que le generó mucha más humedad entre las piernas a la salvadora. La sostuvo, arqueando y moviendo los dedos hasta que los espasmos del sexo de Regina se comenzaron a suavizar.

-¡Joder! Eres perfecta – digo Emma encantada con la boca abierta de la morena y su sexo manteniéndola prisionera – no hay nada más satisfactorio como verte tener un orgasmo.

Regina dejó caer su frente contra la de Emma, respirando con dificultad. Emma no hizo ningún esfuerzo por salir de ella, simplemente se quedó quieta en su interior, permitiéndole recobrar el aire. Se buscaron con la mirada y Regina se lamió los labios antes de devorarle la boca a la salvadora. Ambas gimieron con lujuria al besarse, al recorrer la boca de la otra con su lengua, al sentirse así tan profundamente unidas. Se separaron un segundo para respirar.

-Tenemos que besarnos más seguido – dijo Emma, pero fue incapaz de decir nada más porque Regina invadió su boca con desesperación, mordiéndole los labios y compartiendo saliva. Con delicadeza, Emma apoyó a Regina en el suelo y salió de su interior. Se separaron y los dedos repletos de los fluidos de la morena acabaron en la trayectoria de ambas bocas. La lengua de Regina saboreándose en los dedos de Emma y rozándose con la lengua de la rubia que hacía lo mismo, mientras ambas jadeaban. Un nuevo beso profundo fue el corolario del momento.

Regina dio unos pasos, se agachó con la falda levantada y metió sus bragas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Emma bufó – que trasero más perfecto y que ganas de dejarle mi mano marcada.

-Ahora no – dijo la morena – ahora lo que quiero es masturbarla, Señorita Swan – la voz de Regina resonó por aquel claro como una imperativo difícil de ignorar.

Emma jadeó y suplicó desesperada – sí, sí, mastúrbame, Regina – bajó la cremallera de sus jeans y la mano de la morena serpenteó evitando los obstáculos. Llegar al sexo de Emma fue como descubrir un oasis en el desierto. Toda la humedad que había acumulado le provocó un jadeo profundo.

-Emma, estás muy mojada.

-Lo estoy, por estar dentro de ti, ten por seguro que la próxima vez que necesite hacer magia pensaré en este momento – Emma gimió cuando Regina masajeó suavemente sus clítoris - ¿y tú? ¿Qué usas tú como combustible? ¿De dónde sale tu chispa?

-¿En verdad quiere hablar de eso ahora? – preguntó Regina, mientras obligaba a Emma a separar más las piernas.

-Tengo curiosidad, pero sigue haciendo eso, no tardaré en correrme.

-Tardará lo que yo decida – se quejó Regina tirando de los pantalones de Emma hasta que quedaron en sus rodillas y buscando un sitio donde pudiera apoyarse. Una maldita selva estaba carente de camas, solo tenían el entorno. Recordó la roca en la que se había apoyado a observar a Emma antes y la arrastró hasta allí, inclinándola sobre ella para poder masturbar mejor su sexo.

¿Qué la encendía? Su odio, su deseo de venganza, su amor por Henry en los últimos tiempos.

-No lo sé, mis emociones en general – contestó simplemente – yo domino mi magia hace tiempo, es casi natural.

-Que aburrida – Emma gimió cuando Regina aceleró la caricia con el deseo de callarla - ¿me pregunto lo que pasaría si te concentraras en mí?

Y aunque quería solo concentrarse en lo que hacían sus dedos, Regina no pudo evitar dejarse guiar por la voz de Emma. Su magia se despertó repentinamente ante la excitación de la reina y con su mente fija en la sheriff, pudo percibir como fluía a borbotones, como se desprendía de ella y las rodeaba.

Emma parpadeó - ¿esa es tu magia?

-Así es – contestó sencillamente.

-La siento rodearme, casi tocarme – la rubia se echó para atrás dejándose invadir – es tan placentero lo que hace – cerró los ojos y su propio poder se desató uniéndose al de Regina. Sus auras mágicas se unieron de la misma manera en que ellas se pegaron una a la otra, Emma friccionándose enérgicamente contra los dedos de Regina que no dejaban de golpear y rodear su clítoris, de masturbarla con fervor. De la misma manera, que Regina succionó la lengua de la salvadora y se enredó en ella gimiendo con lujuria.

Un estallido las sacó de su burbuja mágica y sexual - ¿qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Emma, mirando para todos lados.

Su magia se silenció por el susto, pero los dedos de Regina no abandonaron el sexo de la rubia, empapándose un poco más a cada caricia lenta que ahora prodigaba. La selva oscura permaneció inmutable en los segundos siguientes.

-No tengo idea, pero no nos incumbe – Regina recostó a Emma en la roca – ahora, usted sólo tiene que preocuparse de una cosa – dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y levantando sus piernas para alcanzar el sexo de la rubia con la lengua – voy a comerle el coño, Emma Swan, y espero que se venga mucho y bien porque quiero bebérmela toda.

-Regina – suspiró Emma al sentir la lengua de la morena reptar por su sexo, subiendo y bajando.

-Eso es lo que quiero oírle decir cuando se corra, mi nombre y solo mi nombre – la boca de Regina se apretó contra el clítoris de Emma y succionó vehementemente con un chasquido que resonó alrededor.

Emma gimió intensamente - cómeme, cómeme Regina – sus manos se enredaron al cabello de la morena y la sostuvo contra su sexo, levantando la cadera para que el acceso fuera ilimitado. Regina aprovechó para colocar sus manos en las nalgas de Emma ofreciéndole un apoyo y pellizcándolas con fuerza. En esa postura, todo el sexo de Emma era como un platillo que tenía en sus manos, listo para ser devorado. Y no se hizo esperar. Aceleró los lametazos hasta que Emma comenzó a perder estabilidad. Golpeó con su lengua el clítoris de Emma, rozándolo con los dientes, bajando hasta su entrada y lamiendo alrededor. Sacó las bragas del bolsillo de su chaqueta con una de sus manos.

-Dijiste que te masturbarías con mis bragas – se las dio a Emma – así que hazlo, mientras te follo con la lengua.

Emma gruñó con ardor consumida por el tono de voz – que puta guarra que eres.

-Aquí hasta donde yo sé – Regina se entretuvo pasando sus dedos por el clítoris de Emma – la única putita es usted y resulta que es mía – metió su lengua lo más profundo que pudo y salió de ella, notando como Emma se estremecía – ahora, haga lo que le he ordenado.

-Sí, majestad – Emma olisqueó las bragas con los ojos puestos en Regina y comenzó a acariciarse con ellas el sexo, mientras que la morena no dejaba de entrar y salir con su lengua de su interior. Solo se detenía para succionar la humedad que se acumulaba en su entrada con una mirada golosa – me encanta que seas así de guarra, preciosa.

Emma continuó con su caricia hasta que sostener una fricción lenta le pareció imposible y aceleró el ritmo con la tela de las bragas pegada a sus dedos por los fluidos. Tuvo un orgasmo profuso que la hizo gritar vorazmente y que se mantuvo despierto producto de los sonidos que generaba la boca de Regina bebiéndose su placer. Emma se dejó caer aún convulsionando y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió Regina se acomodaba la falda y su mirada le produjo escalofríos.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó del cabello arrastrándola a un beso voraz que le nubló todos los sentidos – no vuelva a besarlo – prácticamente sonó a una amenaza – le prohíbo que vuelva a besar a ese pirata de pacotilla.

-No lo haré, mientras tú sólo me beses a mí.

Regina sonrió de medio lado – me parece un buen trato.

Emma se acomodó su ropa y señaló las bragas de la morena – me las quedo – anunció tranquilamente – esta noche cuando todos duerman, voy a masturbarme otra vez con ellas, mañana te las devuelvo – dijo adentrándose sin mirar a Regina que quedó con los ojos desorbitados ante la información.

Al llegar al campamento, había síntomas de caos total. La hoguera brillaba intensamente en el centro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Emma notando como había zonas de arbustos quemados.

-Ojala lo supiéramos – dijo David – de repente, esta cosa – señaló la hoguera- explotó en un par de llamas gigantes – el príncipe se sacudió los brazos – por poco no me quedó sin cabello.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos? – quiso saber Snow con una mirada de sospecha.

-Practicábamos magia – Emma sonrió levemente – al parecer ya puedo hacer un poco, pero bajo condiciones muy específicas.

-¿Has sido tú? – quiso saber su padre – puede ser que hubieras encendido la hoguera a distancia, aunque parecía muy poderoso para ser una novata – levantó la mano como disculpa – no te ofendas, pequeña.

-No me ofende, pero puede que sí, ¿no? – Emma buscó consenso en Regina que permanecía silenciosa – quizás, he sido yo.

La morena simplemente asintió – quizás.

Cuando los padres de Emma se retiraron hablando de cuestiones de organización del campamento, Regina se giró hacia la rubia - ¿quiere decirme que mientras me la follo usted piensa en una hoguera?

-Fue inconsciente – se defendió Emma – últimamente solo hacemos magia para encender fuego, ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-Me parece muy mal – replicó Regina y, quitándole las bragas del bolsillo del pantalón a Emma, murmuró – está castigada.

La rubia quería pelear por su premio, pero la presencia de sus padres y, especialmente, la mirada inquisidora de su madre la hicieron desistir. Aprovechó un segundo en que se distrajeron para acercarse a Regina y decirle.

-Como si eso fuera a evitar que me vaya a masturbar pensando en ti esta noche – la mirada indignada de Regina consiguió una sonrisa guasona en Emma como respuesta– le deseo un muy buen descanso, majestad – dijo guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a sus padres como si nada.

 

Y bueno... qué les parece este ratito en Neverland???? jajaja


	13. Décimo Tercer Encuentro

Décimo Tercer Encuentro

Llegar a Henry estaba cada vez más cerca. Al final, todo el grupo se había vuelto a unir para su rescate. A Regina le había gustado encontrar a Emma luego de su separación aunque no lo manifestará, pero no esperaba verla flanqueada por esos dos pardillos. Se enfadó tantísimo con Emma cuando decidió seguir los consejos de su madre para verificar si Neal estaba vivo o no. Y la razón por la que se separó del grupo era más que lo que expresó con palabras. Ver a la rubia elegir al padre de su hijo por sobre sobre Henry, y por sobre sus deseos, le molestó terriblemente. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Un pacto por cada tío con el que Emma se había liado? Odiaba sentir tanto odio hacia Hook y Neal, odia estar celosa. Ella no quería estar celosa, pero lo estaba. Explotaba de celos.

La última mirada que Emma le regaló antes de separase no hizo más que enfurecerla. Había en ella un poco de temor, otro poco de pena. Lástima. Esa mirada le mostraba lástima. Ella no iba a ser la dueña de la lástima de Emma Swan.

Neal era importante para Henry, Regina lo sabía y, muy profundamente, entendía a Emma. Él era ese hombre con el que había hecho planes y se había entregado al punto de quedar embarazada. Los unía un vínculo que Emma no había estado predispuesta a asumir nunca más. No lo admitiría, pero le asustaba esa conexión. Le gustaba que Emma fuera independiente, que no tuviera mochilas, que pareciera invulnerable a los dramas románticos.

Lo bueno de tener a los pardillos al mismo tiempo alrededor de la rubia era que se concentraban más en pelear entre ellos que en cortejarla. Como ahora, sentados alrededor de la fogata en una de las paradas que hicieron en esa travesía en manada. Rumple se marchó a su aire, sin preocuparse de nadie, aprovechando el entorno para reflexionar sobre cosas que Regina prefería no especular. David y Snow sólo querían estar solos y juntos. Vaya idiotas pesados. Y así quedaron los "jóvenes" alrededor de la hoguera, con la tensión en el ambiente. Tensión que solo a un pirata se le va a ocurrir combinar con ron. Con el más asqueroso y asfixiante ron que Regina había probado. A pesar de lo mal que sabía, allí estaban los demás bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana y discutiendo para variar sobre Emma.

-Ella me besó – el pirata levantó el mentón en señal de haber ganado la partida a dos bandas.

-Y a mí me dijo que me amaba – Regina observó de reojo a Emma que se hundía un poco más en el ron cada vez. ¿Así que le había dicho que lo amaba? ¡Patrañas! Seguro eran patrañas de esa sheriff mentirosa.

-Pero luego se arrepintió, estuve en esa cueva, Bael...

-Pero porque no he tenido tiempo de resarcirme – se defendió el hijo de Rumple – cuando podamos volver a Storybrooke pienso pelear por ella hasta que sea mía.

-Ni pienses que te la voy a dejar en bandeja – replicó Hook.

-¿Pueden dejar de decir estupideces los dos? – Emma pareció llegar al hartazgo – lo voy a repetir una vez más: si tengo que elegir entre los dos – la morena prestó atención – elijó a Henry, él es el único amor de mi vida.

Regina sonrió satisfecha con esa respuesta. Más que satisfecha. Indirectamente, ella era parte del combo que incluía a Henry. Baelfire o Neal o como sea que quiera llamarse ese palurdo lo era también, pero no tan claramente como ella. Cuando recuperarán a su niño y volvieran a Storybrooke se iba a asegurar de darle a la sheriff más que una razón para olvidarse de esos dos tipejos. Emma tendría al amor de su vida y a su madre adoptiva también.

Campanilla soltó una risotada que retumbó en el claro por todos los rincones - ¿Cómo se han quedado los dos? – el ron no era un buen amante de las hadas o al menos de las que no tenían alas – ella se queda con el chaval y ustedes pueden ir buscando su masculinidad en alguna papelera.

-¿Quieres que te muestre mi masculinidad otra vez? – rumió Hook herido en su orgullo.

Regina se puso de pie – paso de oír este parloteo de imbéciles – se alejó rumbo a la costa más cercana para estar un momento a solas.

Campanilla al verla alejarse, hizo un gesto de indolencia – no le hagan caso, está de mal humor porque perdió su oportunidad con su verdadero amor.

Regina estrechó los ojos y se disponía a soltarle una retahíla de diabólicos adjetivos, cuando Emma se dejó oír - ¿Daniel?

-No, ese no, el otro – dijo la ex hada.

-¿Qué otro? Dame esa porquería – Emma le arrebató el ron al hada y bebió un largo trago - ¿cómo que hay otro?

-Sí, conocí a Regina después de que Daniel muriera y la llevé hasta su nuevo verdadero amor – Campanilla lo explicó con pelos y señales a sabiendas de que a la morena no le gustaría – puedes tener más de uno, depende de las circunstancias – aclaró – el caso es que allí estaba, el hombre con el tatuaje de león, entonces ella va y no se anima a enfrentar su destino, resultó ser una cobardica – Emma apuró el ron con una expresión muy neutra, pero que era una pantalla – y yo me quedo sin mis alas – terminó la otra mujer con decepción.

-Eso te pasa por intentar ayudar a la Reina Malvada – expuso despectivamente Killian.

-No era la reina malvada todavía, era bondadosa y una mujer brillante, si hasta maja parecía – se quejó Campanilla.

-Otro amor verdadero – Emma y Regina se quedaron viendo un instante - ¿Qué otra sorpresa nos reserva, Majestad? – le preguntó la sheriff.

-Nada que le incumba, Salvadora – Regina se giró y salió del claro en busca de la costa y el sonido del mar, berreando sobre las hadas y el alcohol barato.

Emma se puso de pie y se alejó justo en el sentido contrario al de la morena – me voy a dormir un rato – anunció caminando con mucha menos elegancia por efecto del alcohol.

Regina continuaba enfadada con la situación y cuando más se alejaba del campamento peor se encontraba. Fastidiada con esos dos hombres peleando por Emma, con la rubia diciendo "te amo" a Neal. Con la rubia diciendo "te amo" a cualquier persona. Este viaje iba a ser su perdición, lo sentía. El sol se levantaba suavemente cuando encontró la costa. Se habían pasado la noche bebiendo o se habían sentado a beber verdaderamente tarde. El tiempo era algo relativo en esa isla.

Se alegró de que le sirviera para ver el azul inmenso del mar que la envolvía con su sonido apaciguador. El mar que la circundaba golpeaba el risco desde el que miraba a unos metros de distancia. No muchos. Regina recordó que fue en este sitio donde Neal, David y Hook habían estado nadando antes de perderse el día. La desembocadura de un río interno que se mezclaba con el agua salada. Pudo ver en la penumbra la arena de la playa por donde habían salido del mar, luego de lanzarse. Suspiró tratando de concentrarse en el paisaje. Nada de todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su estómago estaban bien.

Pudo sentir las zancadas vigorosas acercarse y no tuvo que girarse para saber que era Emma.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le reclamó apretando los dientes – que tenías un verdadero amor, ¿por qué?

-¡Porque no tengo ninguno! ¿No ha oído a la borrachuela sin alas? – exclamó Regina – no fui a su encuentro, no me anime y ahora resulta que puede que le haya arruinado la vida, como arruine la mía.

Emma la tomó de la chaqueta y la abrazó con fuerza – no quiero, no quiero, no quiero – murmuró como una chiquilla teniendo un berrinche – no quiero, Regina.

-Estás borracha como una cuba, Emma.

-No estoy borracha, Regina, pero si lo estuviera igual no querría – repitió – no quiero que tengas uno.

-¿Un qué? – quiso saber la morena.

-Uno de esos amores verdaderos – el aliento de Emma golpeando su rostro olía fuerte al ron del pirata – no me apetece verte con ninguno.

-¿Qué me queda a mí que la tengo que ver con dos al mismo tiempo, Señorita Swan?

-Ellos me persiguen, Regina, pero yo no quiero – Emma hizo morritos – si pudiera me los cargaría por ser tan pesados.

-Menos mal que la malvada soy yo – Regina evitó con mucho esfuerzo que Emma la besará – por favor, Swan, necesitas dormir o una ducha, estás fatal – volvió a esquivar su boca – no habrá beso hasta que eso no pase, Emma.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego, veremos – le dijo – anda - le dio un empujoncito para que volviera al campamento.

Se giró para contemplar el mar un momento y el sol anunciando el día. Aquel momento entre caprichoso y empalagoso de Emma había logrado que sintiera una sensación de sosiego. Se giró para volver también y se dio de frente con la sheriff.

-¿No te había dicho que volvieras, Emma?

La rubia se acercó hasta el borde del risco y miró al amanecer como ella hacía – no hay duchas, Regina, no hay duchas aquí.

-¿Y?

-Que no podré tomar una y no me darás mi beso – señaló el mar -, pero sí que hay mucha agua.

-Es una isla, sabelotodo, ¿qué esperabas? – replicó Regina con cinismo.

-Hay algo importante sobre mí que debes saber, Regina – la rubia atrapó su atención – yo no sé nadar.

-¿Qué...? – Regina no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque Emma Swan le obsequió una sonrisa borrachina antes de dejarse caer al mar dando un saltito - ¡EMMA!

La salvadora entró de pie así como fue cayendo al agua y ya no volvió a salir. Regina comenzó a caminar por el borde del risco. ¿Emma no sabía nadar? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no sabría nadar? Ella no recordaba haber escuchado a Emma hablar de eso en ningún momento y, desde luego, la credencial de nadador experto no era un requisito a cumplimentar para follar con ella.

-¡Joder! – gritó mirando la superficie del agua que permanecía revuelta, pero nada más. Recordó la ansiedad que había sentido al ver a Emma hundirse durante aquella pelea en el Jolly Rogers, cuando casi se ahoga – si llega a ser un farol, la mato – vociferó quitándose los tacones y lanzándose al agua detrás.

Cuando tocó el agua la invadió una sacudida burbujeante que no le permitió enfocar por unos segundos, pero cuando lo consiguió lo primero que vio fue a la rubia sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se mantenía quieta bajo el agua. La había estado esperando.

-¡SWAN! – gritó amortiguada por el agua a su alrededor y perdió parte del aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Leyó en los labios de Emma un "mal hecho" y se movió bruscamente cuando la mano de Emma la atrajo hacia ella en un beso muy pasional. Sus labios se movían magnetizados por los de la rubia y Regina pudo sentir como parte del aire de Emma se escurría por su boca presa de aquel movimiento visceral. Finalmente, la salvadora tiró de ella y ambas salieron a la superficie.

-Es usted una imbécil, Swan – le espetó dando le un golpe en el hombro que salpicó entre las dos.

Emma la acercó a ella aprovechando la poca movilidad que el agua les daba - ¿estabas preocupada, mi amor? – le dijo con la voz más tierna que Regina le hubiera escuchado jamás. Otra vez aquel "mi amor".

-Por supuesto que no, pero es usted la madre de mi hijo – la morena hizo un esfuerzo para no sucumbir ante los besos que Emma le obsequiaba en su cuello.

-Te recuerdo que también era la madre de tu hijo el día que quisiste envenenarme – la rubia sonrió contra su piel dejando claro que no se creía su excusa.

-Minucias – contestó simplemente Regina apretándose más contra el cuerpo de la sheriff.

-Apuesto a que si mordía ese hojaldre y me hundía en el sueño eterno, tú me habrías despertado a los pocos días de caer – señaló Emma mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Regina enarcó una ceja haciéndose hacia atrás para verla mejor – ¿no sabe acaso que para despertar de la maldición del sueño a alguien hay que ser su amor verdadero? – sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de indiferencia de Emma – no quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero yo ya tengo uno de esos.

-¿El hombre del tatuaje del león? – Emma atrapó a Regina y tiró suavemente de ella para atraerla – no sé por qué, pero no me creo esa historia – atrapó a la ex alcaldesa por sus nalgas y la obligó a enrollar sus piernas alrededor – no después de los orgasmos que te he visto tener en mis manos.

-Para tener un orgasmo no hace falta amor – rebatió Regina.

-No, pero no me discutirás que esta cosa nuestra ha superado lo físico hace algún tiempo – la rubia apretó más duramente las nalgas de Regina y esta jadeó – el pacto de exclusividad, los celos, la preocupación, el sexo salvaje y recurrente – Emma hizo una pausa para empujar con su cadera el cuerpo de la morena – y no nos olvidemos de todas las veces que me has llamado tuya.

-Mejor no hablemos de tú llamándome cosas por el estilo a mí – Regina comenzó a sentirse más y más caliente a pesar del frío del mar, levantó el rostro de Emma y lamió sus labios levemente salados – de todas maneras, creía que usted era de las de "si te gusta algo, lo tomas" y punto.

Emma sonrió de medio lado – el problema con esa consigna es que tú me gustas demasiado Regina, demasiado – recalcó la salvadora mordiéndose los labios – me he enganchado muchísimo a ti, tanto que solo quiero tomarte, una y otra, y otra vez.

Se besaron con lujuria, percibiendo una vez más un rastro muy leve del agua del mar en ese beso – vamos a la playa – demandó Regina – quiero follarte, Emma.

La rubia gimió y ambas se apuraron a salir del agua, besándose esporádicamente. Emma no le permitió llegar muy lejos una vez pisaron tierra firme. La tomó en brazos y la recostó en la arena húmeda por la marea. Sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar una vez que la rubia se tendió todo lo larga que era sobre ella.

Las manos de Emma se encontraron con su pantalón, desprendió el botón y acarició su sexo por encima de las bragas empapadas. Regina no le permitió continuar y giró sobre sí, atrapándola debajo suyo.

-Yo primero – gruñó haciendo que Emma bufará – levante el culo, Swan – exigió, mientras le quitaba el jean y la despojaba de sus bragas.

-Voy a estar sacándome arena por una semana de todos lados – comentó Emma.

-Ha sido usted la que me ha provocado, ahora no se quejé – Regina bajó su mano hasta el sexo de Emma y deslizó sus dedos por los pliegues de la mujer. Jadeó al notar lo evidente que era la humedad frente a lo fría que el agua había dejado la piel de la mujer – ¡Vaya! Que mojada está y no puede culpar al mar.

-Ni siquiera lo intentaría – confesó Emma abriéndose más de piernas para que Regina la acariciará con los dedos dónde quisiera. La morena recogió con los dedos la humedad de la entrada de Emma y la utilizó para lubricarle el clítoris, golpeándolo con los dedos, mientras le mostraba a Emma el mismo gesto con su lengua incitando que la rubia gimiera metiendo un dedo en su boca – eres una maldita provocadora – se quejó la rubia.

-Es lo que hay, lo toma o lo deja.

-Siempre, siempre lo voy a tomar.

Emma gimió intensamente cuando Regina soltó su dedo ruidosamente y se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta estar entre sus piernas. La miró seductoramente antes de apoyar su lengua y lamer.

-¡Joder! – Emma sollozó con fuerza por la impresión de la lengua de Regina reptando en su sexo. Los dedos de la morena llegaron hasta su boca y Emma los lamió excitada, probando su propio sabor de esos dedos que antes habían estado acariciándola. Cuando los había mantenido unos segundos en su boca, gimiendo mientras los limpiaba, Regina los quitó de dentro y bajó hasta su pecho. Levantó la cabeza.

-Quítese el sujetador – demandó y Emma obedeció – ahora utilice sus manos para dejarme lamer a gusto ese sexo exquisito que tiene – le pidió y con un gemido agudo la rubia abrió sus pliegues, mientras Regina le daba besos en los dedos.

Emma jadeó al ver como Regina se tomaba unos segundos para apreciar su clítoris que se alzaba turgente frente a ella, lamiéndose los labios. Lo lamió de forma ligera primero y luego lo succionó vehementemente. La rubia gimió con delectación. Regina se inclinó dándose a la tarea de lamer y succionar, esporádicamente. Sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta mojada y pellizcaron los pezones de Emma con cierta agresividad.

-Regina ¡Joder! – Emma sentía la humedad entre sus piernas crecer y la morena no cesaba de lamer, succionar y retorcer a un ritmo sincrónico. Abarcó parte de su sexo con la boca estimulando aquel nudo nervioso con su aliento y comenzando a lamerlo con un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, mientras que soltó los pezones y los estimuló dándole golpes con los dedos índices en consonancia con su lengua.

La rubia sabía que el orgasmo era inminente, lo sentía recorrerla. Explotó en el momento que Regina succionó sus clítoris con energía y pellizcó fuerte sus pezones – me corro, mi amor, me voy a correr – exclamó y notó como Regina no parecía dispuesta a perderse aquel manjar succionando más y gimoteando con placer.

El orgasmo la sacudió por completo, pero esa morena escandalosamente sexy no le permitió un segundo de descanso. Se alzó de su sexo y exigió con la voz unas octavas más graves de lo normal.

-Date la vuelta y ponte en cuatro patas para mí – dijo autoritariamente – ahora.

Emma con ayuda de Regina se giró y lo primero que percibió fue como le daba con toda la mano en las nalgas. La ex alcaldesa aprovechando la lubricación de Emma después producto del orgasmo que aún palpitaba en su sexo, la penetró con tres dedos.

-Mueve la cadera, Emma, muéstrame cuanto quieres ser mía, cariño – la sheriff sollozó y movió su cuerpo para encajar mejor los dedos de Regina dentro suyo – oh, sí, lo estás haciendo muy bien – la reina acompañó los movimientos de Emma con sus propias caderas de modo que las embestidas fueran los más profundas posibles.

Emma simplemente gemía fuera de control al sentirse tan invadida por Regina. Su cuerpo respondía sin esfuerzo a esa posesividad que la morena despedía cuando se trataba de ella. Su cadera dibujó una cadencia circular que hizo bufar a la reina - ¿te gusta cómo me muevo, mi amor? – le preguntó entre gemidos - ¿le gusta a mi reina como me dejo follar?

Regina apretó los dientes, sintiendo como se mojaba más ante esa pervertida y sabrosa mujer. Le dio una fuerte nalgada con la mano libre, finalmente la tomó del cabello tirándola para atrás y aceleró los movimientos de sus caderas. Emma dio un grito de placer – así está mejor, toda mía.

La rubia no tardó mucho más en volverse a correr y más aún cuando Regina comenzó a formar un arco con sus dedos buscando una zona sensible en su interior. Al encontrarla y presionar, Emma colapsó apoyando los brazos en la arena y levantando su trasero, ideal para que Regina la embistiera muy hondamente haciendo que perdiera la voz sobrepasada por el orgasmo.

La ex alcaldesa se quedó en su interior esperando hasta que Emma inspiró recuperando aire y tuvo fuerzas para incorporarse del todo, apoyando su cuerpo al de Regina. Se volteó lo suficiente para que se pudieran besar húmedamente con varios chasquidos ruidosos. Regina salió de su interior y limpió sus dedos en el cuello de Emma, lamiéndola luego, saboreando la piel un poco más salada de lo normal y el sabor que tanto le gustaba.

-Es tan injusto – se quejó Emma – yo tan desnuda y tú tan vestida.

-Aún lleva su camiseta, pero podemos solucionarlo – Regina se despojó de su camisa y Emma hizo lo propio con el sujetador comenzando a lamer los pezones de Regina con toda su lengua.

La camiseta de la rubia desapareció de su cuerpo y, en pocos segundos, también el pantalón y las bragas de Regina.

-Así me gusta – dijo Emma volviendo a lo que hacía anteriormente con su lengua en los pechos de Regina – bien desnudas, como debe ser en una playa.

-No sabía que esta fuera una playa nudista.

-No veo a nadie quejarse – dijo con indiferencia la sheriff, mientras abarcaba con la boca parte de uno de los pechos de la morena y chupaba con intensidad.

-¿Qué cree que pasaría si Pan nos descubriera haciendo esto en su amada isla? – quiso saber Regina.

-¿Que encontraría varias razones para crecer?

-No sea soez – Regina gimió al ver a Emma darle golpes a uno de sus pezones, mientras sentía los dedos de la rubia deslizándose en su humedad – Emma – la rubia acarició ligeramente su clítoris.

-Regina – contestó.

La morena no pudo seguir hablando debido a la expectación que le causaba que la rubia desplazara sus besos hacia su ombligo y lo invadiera lascivamente. La morena jadeó.

-¿Quieres que te haga esto Regina? – preguntó. La morena asintió - ¿dónde? – cuestionó invadiendo aquella depresión del cuerpo de la morena con su lengua caliente una y otra vez.

-Aquí – dijo Regina empujando a Emma hasta su sexo y provocando que la rubia jadeará.

-Me moría de ganas de probar tu dulce e intenso sabor mezclado con la sal del agua – susurró Emma antes de hundirse en entre las piernas de la morena y lamer desde la entrada hasta el clítoris de la otra mujer, recogiendo todo lo que pudo de los fluidos – más suculenta si es posible, creo que no podría resistir mucho tiempo sin comerte.

Regina gimió intensamente, dejándose hacer por esa lengua traviesa – me pregunto cuánto habría tardado en volver de Boston a mi cama si la hubiera dejado marchar.

Emma sonrió – sinceramente, no creo que hubiera podido ni siquiera pasar los limites de Storybrooke sin volver para tocarte toda.

La morena jadeó cuando Emma invadió su interior con la lengua entrando y saliendo un par de veces. Luego, se incorporó y soltó saliva encima del clítoris de Regina masturbándola antes de seguir llenándola con la lengua.

-Guarra, siempre muy guarra – gimoteó Regina.

-Y lo adoras, mi amor – Emma volvió a hundirse en el interior de la morena y movió su lengua de un lado a otro haciéndola vibrar.

-¿Por qué esa insistencia en llamarme así? – quiso saber Regina.

-Porque es lo que eres para mí – fue la respuesta de Emma, inesperada para Regina.

Por un momento, no supo que decir, no supo que hacer. Sólo se dejó arrasar por la lengua de Emma y sus dedos. Se llenó de esa frase, se llenó de algo que no esperaba. De una tibieza lacerante y de una necesidad abrumadora de ser poseída.

-Fóllame, Emma – le pidió – por favor, hazme tuya, cariño.

La sheriff gimió y sus dedos entraron profundamente en Regina – cuando me llamas cariño siento cosquillas en la garganta, no sé por qué, pero es mi nueva palabra favorita, junto con tu nombre.

-Por favor, no me sigas diciendo esas cosas, Emma – Regina sintió todo sus temores revolverse dentro – sólo penétrame y hazme sentir todo lo que pretendas decir.

Consciente de esas barreras que Regina levantaba a su alrededor, consciente de su pasado, consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba complacerla; Emma penetró a Regina y, al mismo tiempo, lamió su clítoris dejando que esas acciones le dijeran las cosas que la morena no se anima a oír de su boca. Para ella llevaba un tiempo sin tratarse de solo sexo, pero si la morena necesitaba seguir así, así seguirían.

El cuerpo de la morena convulsionando por sus caricias y sus dedos posesivos era la respuesta perfecta y más honesta que cabría esperar.

-Venga Regina, córrete para mí – le pidió lamiendo con mayor intensidad y consiguiendo que la ex alcaldesa diera un grito inmenso mojando sus dedos. Cuando se estaba recuperando del orgasmo, Emma se inclinó y succionó su clítoris sin parar hasta que volvió a correrse escandalosamente.

La rubia limpió su sexo subiendo y bajando por el con su lengua.

-Regina, ¿cómo puede ser que te encuentre más y más sabrosa cada vez que lo hacemos?

-No lo sé, pero cuidado con esa lengua tan traviesa que tiene, me ha dejado muy sensible, Señorita Swan – le respondió la morena con un gesto de satisfacción y respirando más acompasadamente.

-Lo puedo notar – reveló Emma – tu clítoris aun palpita, es tentador – dijo y pasó la lengua por encima.

Regina dio un pequeño bote – basta ya, moriré si sigues.

Emma se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse – ¿vamos al agua a limpiarnos un poco?

Regina asintió y ambas entraron al mar. Se entretuvieron dejándose mecer por las olas, abrazadas la una a la otra, besándose y jugando un poco en el agua. Salieron y se volvieron a poner la ropa, luego de sacudirla lo mejor que pudieron.

-Aún está húmeda – Emma tembló de frío al sentir la camiseta en su piel.

Con un pase de magia, la morena las dejó seca y recuperó sus tacones sin tener que subir al risco – ya no estamos mojadas.

-Habla por ti – le respondió Emma mordiéndose el labio y apretándola contra ella.

-Dios, Emma – Regina se río en voz alta – eres insaciable.

-Y te prometo que nunca dejare de ser así contigo.

-Lo sé, pero le tomó la palabra.

Se besaron con lentitud - ¿vamos a despertar a esos pardillos y a rescatar a nuestro hijo? – le preguntó la rubia.

-Vamos – respondió Regina.

Antes de que pudiera marcharse, Emma la tomó del brazo y volvió a besarla - ¿tanto se ha arruinado tu vida, Regina? – le preguntó recordando lo que la morena le había dicho.

Regina iba a decir algo, pero se quedó mirando la espesura con curiosidad – juraría que escuché un ruido – comentó, pero ninguna de las dos vio nada allí donde miraba.

-Quizás solo era una alimaña – dijo Emma -, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Iba a decir que si a mí supuesto amor verdadero se le ha arruinado la vida tanto como a mí, estoy segura que no tendrá ninguna queja – confesó generando una sonrisa en la sheriff que no la abandonó hasta que llegaron al campamento.

Fueron por el camino, tonteando y cruzando los meñiques para disimular las ganas de tomarse de las manos que tenían. 

 

 

Y se han dado por ponerse un poco melosas... el ron barato y el amor... XD 

¿Qué tal lo han visto?


	14. Décimo Cuarto Encuentro (y desencuentro)

Décimo Cuarto Encuentro (y desencuentro)

Lo percibió antes de que ocurriera. Percibió el impacto de los dos movimientos que se sucedieron a continuación, pero no estaba preparada para vivirlos. Primero, fue la pared que chocó contra su espalda, después la boca de Emma colisionó contra la suya. El primer impacto fue una invitación a la expectación, el segundo tenía otro color.

Los labios de Emma buscaron los suyos con un sonoro suspiro de insatisfacción, como si besar no le bastará, pero no pudiera remediarlo. Era improbable que tuvieran tiempo para nada más. Allí en aquel pasillo desierto, en una esquina del ficticio Storybrooke, ellas tenían solo unos minutos para perpetuarse y toda la vida para seguir deseándose. Para registrar las sensaciones de algo que estaba a punto de morir. Así que la impotencia les arrancó ese beso brutal, cargado de suspiros y de mordiscos. A escondidas, como casi todo lo que ellas hicieron juntas cuando se dejaban ser.

La lengua de Emma avanzó como una guerrera en un campo de batalla sin bandos y se fundió en su boca, desertando para rozarse con la suya. Ambas gimieron suavemente. Sus cuerpos casi recostados el uno contra el otro, las manos de Emma empujando su nuca y las suyas apretando el abrigo de la rubia, para que no abandonará ese beso. El desasosiego y la negación.

Sus labios se lamieron y se mordieron mutuamente tirando de la piel, pero aun así todo les sabía a poco. Sentir el sabor de la una mezclándose con la otra en una única voluta húmeda, les sabía a gloria y a vacío, por igual.

-No quiero dejarte, Regina – Emma lo pronunció casi en silencio con la voz trémula por la ferocidad del momento. Se enroscó en su lengua de nuevo porque era el único de los remedios previstos para la ansiedad que las retorcía por dentro – no quiero estar sin ti, no quiero que Henry crezca sin ti.

Regina sintió aquel influjo de tristeza sacudirla y aguantó como pudo para no llorar – no hay otro remedio, debo pagar mi error, Emma.

-No quiero tener que dejarlos y, sobre todo, no quiero tener que dejarte.

Regina se detuvo a mirar a Emma. Delineó con sus dedos las facciones de su rostro anguloso y su piel blanca. La miraba como si fuera la primera vez – no hay otra manera.

-Entonces, llévame contigo, mi amor – le pidió la rubia besando su boca con frenesí.

-Tengo que pagar el precio, Emma, y tú debes cuidar de nuestro hijo, cariño – a Regina le falló la voz cuando la llamó así.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo así? – preguntó Emma.

-Porque yo soy una villana y he hecho mucho daño, me he condenado – la morena apoyó su frente contra la frente de la sheriff – te juro que si pudiera elegir, me quedaría con los dos.

-¡Odio este mundo! ¡Odio la magia! – Emma dejó de inmediato de quejarse al ver la mirada desolada de Regina – te prometo pensarte muchísimo, Regina, no voy a olvidarme de ti.

-Lo harás – dijo, pero Emma no estaba dispuesta a entender ni a escuchar.

-No lo hare, ¿cómo podría? – la rubia besó sus labios antes de mirarla profundamente – tú eres inolvidable, Regina, te has marcado en mí – la morena se mordió el labio respondiendo a una sensación vertiginosa en el pecho – te has grabado en mi piel, en mi cuerpo y aquí – Emma apoyó la mano en su pecho – aquí sobre todo.

Regina suspiró dolorosamente – te voy a echar tanto de menos, mi amor – ambas se quedaron estáticas al oírlo, incluso ella quién era la que lo había dicho.

Emma la arrolló con un beso en que volcó toda su pasión. Un beso tan indomable que el cuerpo de la ex alcaldesa temblaba y su corazón lloraba porque esa adoración que Emma le demostraba hoy se diluiría al cruzar el linde del pueblo. Ella era una villana, nunca tendría un final feliz. Emma y Henry, ellos podrían haberlo sido, pero una vez más su pasado se cobraba esa pequeña oportunidad.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Regina – Emma soltó unas lágrimas con ansiedad – quiero hacerte el amor y tener todo el tiempo del mundo para decirte con mi cuerpo lo que me pasa cuando estás cerca sin dejar de susurrártelo al oído.

-Ya lo has hecho – Regina tomó las manos de Emma y las retuvo para que no temblará – ya te he sentido y por eso no vas a salir nunca de mi mente, Emma Swan, estoy segura de que nunca podría dejar de pensar en ti.

-Te juro que me voy a masturbar cada noche pensando en ti, mi amor – Regina río divertida con el giro que dio la desesperanza de Emma – ¿qué? No te rías, hablo en serio.

-Lo sé, cariño, tú siempre hablas en serio cuando se trata de masturbación – ambas se miraron un momento – y yo hablo en serio cuando te digo que desearía poder cambiar mi destino solo para hacer el amor contigo, una sola vez más.

Pronto las voces de los habitantes de Storybrooke las demandaron, rompiendo el hechizo de esos besos robados y todo se apresuró. Correr hasta los límites, despedirse y saber la cruda verdad. Sus memorias se desvanecerían de lo que llamaban mente. No los iba a recordar. Emma entendió ahora cuando Regina le dijo que la olvidaría, pero no lo podía creer. Se tomaron tan intensamente de las manos cuando Regina le explicaba como reemplazaría sus recuerdos por otros más felices, como un último sacrificio que demostraba su amor por ambos.

-Mi regalo para vosotros serán buenos recuerdos, una buena vida para ti – Regina se giró buscando a Henry con las manos – y para Henry, tú nunca habrás renunciado a él – los tres estaban tomados de las manos – siempre habréis permanecido juntos.

-¿Harías eso? – preguntó Emma sollozando.

-Cuando detenga el hechizo de Pan y crucéis la linde, tendréis la vida que siempre habéis querido.

-Pero no será real – Emma quería decir otra cosa con esas palabras. Quería decirle a Regina que ella no soñaba con esa vida que pretendía regalarle, porque en su sueño la ex alcaldesa estaba junto a ellos.

-Vuestro pasado no, pero vuestro futuro sí – Regina apretó el hombro de su pequeño varias veces, deseando conservar esa sensación en sus manos, mirando a Emma una última vez – tenéis que iros, el tiempo apremia y el hechizo se avecina.

Emma no podía pensar cómo podría ser feliz sin tenerlos en su vida a todas esas personas, cómo podría ser feliz sin tener a esos ojos chocolate mirándola. Ambas en silencio se desearon felicidad en la vida que les tocaría vivir. En la última mirada que se concedieron.

El beso de Blanca fue su despedida y Regina hizo lo que debía. Pagó el precio del desencuentro. Del abandono. Cada una rumbo a un destino distinto. Una presa del olvido, la otra presa de la infelicidad.

8 meses más tarde. New York.

Emma despertó agitada otra vez. Le costó tragar saliva y apretó nerviosamente las piernas para atenazar el dolor lacerante. Desde que había conocido a Walsh, unos meses atrás, los sueños se habían terminado y ella pensó que, quizás, ya no volverían. Que equivocada estaba. Respiró profundo, tratando de devolver su cuerpo jadeante a la normalidad. Quería poder decir que era una pesadilla para poder contársela a su hijo y desahogarse, pero no. No podía contarle nada de lo que soñaba a un pequeño de su edad. Tampoco creía en los psicólogos así que se había resignado a no encontrar una cura, a padecerlos y ya. Si padecerlos era la palabra correcta para explicarlos.

Miró el reloj. Las 4 a.m., faltaba demasiado para el desayuno y ella no parecía muy dispuesta para dormir ahora mismo. Sentía todavía aquel zumbido en los oídos que la había hecho despertar. Un zumbido que en su sueño tenía una fuente muy clara. Su propia voz. Esos sueños siempre terminaban igual. Con ella gritando de placer hasta despertar. Con esa mujer entre sus piernas, con sus ojos depredadores y su lengua serpenteando por su sexo hasta hacerla correrse. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Quién era esa tal Regina con la que no paraba de soñar? Con la que no paraba de correrse en sueños húmedos tan vividos como los que tenía. Y en otros momentos no tan oníricos.

No pudo evitarlo, la convirtió en el centro de sus fantasías. Si pensaba por un segundo en ella, su cuerpo se calentaba por encima de la media normal. Si pensaba por dos segundos en ella, su entrepierna se mojaba. Como ahora. Aquel dolor en su sexo llevaba su nombre, llevaba sus ojos. Gruñó y salivó pensando en cómo sería ser ella la que le hiciera todas esas cosas a esa morena preciosa. Cerró los ojos recordándola en sus sueños. Parecían tan reales que si se concentraba podía sentir sus dedos acariciando su clítoris.

Sus propios dedos se colaron bajo las bragas húmedas y cerró los ojos tratando de visualizar a esa fantasía de su inconsciencia. La mujer se materializó frente a ella como si estuviera allí, con esos ojos devastadores y la sonrisa torcida. Sensual y hermosa, pero sobre todo sensual. Madre mía. Si esa mujer existía, ¿dónde estaba? Ella podría perder la cabeza por esa morena. Se acarició más profusamente. Ella ya había perdido la cabeza por esa morena. No soportaba más el roce de la ropa que llevaba y se quitó todo. Quería sentir como si estuviera pasando de verdad, quería sentir que se desnudaba y se ofrecía a Regina. Para que esa desconocida que la atormentaba por las noches, la tomará.

Abrió las piernas más que suficiente. Esa mujer tenía un cuerpo delicioso y pequeño, pero ella quería ofrecer su intimidad en todo su esplendor. Mostrarse suya antes de que la hiciera suya de verdad.

-Sí, sí, Regina – se sintió estúpida por un segundo susurrando su nombre, pero la imagen de la mujer besando su estómago unida a su mano masajeando su propio pecho, punzando su pezón y los dedos húmedos de los fluidos de su sexo, fueron el suficiente aliciente para olvidarlo. Se acarició acaloradamente con un poco más de cadencia y fricción. Se pellizcó los pezones cruzando la mano de un lado al otro. Separó la otra mano de su sexo y escupió en sus dedos para darle más realismo a la caricia. Recostó la espalda en la pared. Abrió un poco los pliegues para continuar con su exploración.

-¡Joder! – gimió con energía al sentir el contraste de la saliva en el calor de su cuerpo.

Regina lamiendo su sexo en su cabeza hizo que arqueará la espalda, mientras frotaba su clítoris con un poco más de ímpetu. Regina, que tenía una voz impresionante, siempre la llamaba Señorita Swan en sus fantasías y le hablaba en un tono imperativo que conseguía encharcar tanto su sexo que se sentía morir. Quería pertenecerle, quería sentirla bombeando con sus dedos en su interior. Inclinar la cadera e introducir dos dedos en su vagina era una rutina que tenía bien asimilada de tantas noches masturbándose por el influjo de esa mujer tan desconocida y, a la vez, tan real a sus sentidos.

Continuó con la cadencia de su mano entrando y saliendo, mientras se masturbaba el clítoris segundo a segundo más aceleradamente, hasta que el orgasmo la sacudió por completo.

-Sí, sí, Regina, sí, mi amor – jadeó tratando de evitar que su voz no se escuchará más allá de su habitación - ¡joder! – le costó un poco controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo al venirse. Bufó – ¿Quién eres Regina? – murmuró serenándose hasta volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

Aquella mañana no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué soñaba con ella? Henry le dio los buenos días con cariño a su madre y comenzó a comerse sus cereales de chocolates.

-Henry – Emma sopesó un momento - ¿recuerdas a alguien llamado Regina?

El joven se quedó quieto un momento pensando – no, ¿quién es?

-Una mujer de la que me acuerdo y no sé muy bien de donde – explicó Emma tratando de sonar neutral – ni de cuándo.

-¿De algún trabajo cuando era más pequeño, quizás? – preguntó.

-No, la recordaría, simplemente su imagen aparece y se me escapa en sueños – Emma se notó soltando la lengua más de lo debido.

-¿Sueñas con ella? – quiso saber el joven.

-Sí, así es – contestó cortadamente.

-¿Y qué sueñas?

-Solo hablamos – mintió.

-¿De qué cosa? – inquirió Henry con tranquilidad.

-No lo sé, son sueños que van y que vienen – se defendió Emma – en fin, no pasa nada.

-¿Es guapa? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Emma.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si es guapa? Igual la conoces de alguna cita antes de mi padre – la rubia pestañeó y Henry sonrió – venga, mamá, no soy un chaval y no puedo creerme que solo hayas estado con él o con Walsh.

-¿Y por qué estaría con una mujer? – cuestionó ella.

-¿Y por qué no? – el muchacho se cuadró de hombros – no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿es guapa?

-Mucho – Emma no pudo fingir – es muy hermosa.

Henry sonrió de medio lado y no volvieron a hablar del tema más.

4 meses después. Storybrooke.

Bebió la pócima y lo supo. Regina. Regina Mills. Regina era esa mujer, la madre adoptiva de su hijo. La reina malvada, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke y la mujer de la que se había prendado. Nunca había abandonado su mente, a pesar de que ella le aseguró que la olvidaría.

En la cafetería, cuando Regina los vio por primera vez quería concentrarse en su pesar. En el hecho de no haber podido devolver los recuerdos a Henry, pero no puedo. Le dijo que averiguaría quién estaba detrás de la maldición y el silencio entre las dos se comió su entereza.

Por mucho que lo intento, tenerla tan cerca después de noches de soñarla y tocarse susurrando su nombre, después de un año de haber saboreado su boca por última vez, no le permitió hacer más que apresarla contra la pared y besarla de manera brutal, como la última vez. Regina gimió ante su asedio y se prestó al beso. Emma le prometió averiguar lo que había pasado, la razón por la que habían vuelto. Regina no dijo nada, pero le correspondió a cada beso.

No hablaron del "mi amor" ni de aquellos juramentos que precedieron su separación, pero contra la pared de la cafetería y con un intercambio de sus labios cargado de saliva, se sintieron en casa otra vez. Al menos Emma se sintió así y, por los gemidos que soltaba, suponía que Regina también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... ya he dicho antes que seré canónica en la mayor medida. Ya saben lo que se viene. 
> 
> Se las quiere... espero que se hayan sentido un pelín como Emma , con esta desconocida que la perseguía en sueños.


	15. Décimo Quinto Encuentro

Décimo Quinto Encuentro

 

Emma cerró la puerta de la oficina de la alcaldía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó Regina moviendo unas pequeñas cajas.

-Hasta que se dé cuenta, quién ha lanzado el hechizo, que no huyes de mi – dijo la rubia acercándose a ella -, pero hasta entonces no sospecharán de nuestra alianza.

-Veamos – Emma le pasó la botella a Regina quién la investigó.

-¿Suficiente?

-Para usarla, no – contesto la morena – para reproducirla creo que sí.

Emma se sentó cerca tranquilamente – pues empecemos a despertarlos para ver quién los envió de vuelta.

-Y así podrá recordarme Henry – dijo Regina con la mirada perdida en la poción, pero mirar a Emma, luego, le fue inevitable – Gracias – admitió con la mirada inquieta antes de acercarse a buscar otras cosas.

-¿Por qué? No hemos hecho nada aún – a Regina un escalofrío le caminó por las espina al oír a Emma decir aquello.

Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la maldición ni con sus memorias perdidas, sino con una escandalosa necesidad que le oprimía las entrañas. Una que no quería despertar. Una que no sabía si debía despertar en primer lugar. No tenía una sola maldita memoria del año anterior, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que había ocurrido alguna cosa. En cada ocasión que veía a Robín de Locksley aquella sensación volvía en mayor medida. ¿Pudiera ser que ella había llegado a acercarse más a él aún con la memoria de Emma quemándole?

Cuando regresaron a Storybrooke, padeció cada segundo sabiendo que a unas pocas millas estaban Henry y su madre. Al volver, sin su memoria era como si aquel año no existiera y la sheriff jurándole no olvidar, mientras asaltaba su boca, era lo único que permanecía patente en su mente. Pero, luego, entendió que había hecho un sacrificio y que debía mantenerlo. Que Henry posiblemente tendría una vida feliz y que Emma sin el influjo de aquellas memorias tendría un nuevo método de distracción. Quizás, incluso, un amor.

Finalmente, era Emma la que había vuelto a ella. Aquí estaban las dos. Tanto que la había echado de menos y no conseguía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos, porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Storybrooke había aprehendido que algo extraño pasaba entre ella y Robín Hood. Algo que los acercaba aunque ella no estuviera interesada. Podía ser el interés del hombre que parecía más evidente o las circunstancias, pero esa tendencia a coincidir y la forma en que hablaban, con familiaridad, le hacía pensar que había algo desarrollándose entre los dos.

Volver a ver a Emma solo había confirmado que las cosas podían ponerse peor. Verla fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, besarla fue como volver a respirar. Como si con su ímpetu hubiera desatado un nudo que se había quedado clavado en su tráquea. Tan satisfactorio y, a la vez, tan distante.

Quería dejarse llevar, pero tenía tanto miedo. Miedo a que un día ella borrará esa sonrisa que coronaba casi cada frase que Emma le obsequiaba. Lo último que deseaba era lastimarla.

-Sabes que tengo a todos los ciudadanos en mi contra, pero tú – tenía que mirarla, le dolía no hacerlo – crees de verdad que yo no lancé el hechizo – Emma sonrió mirándose las manos – y no te habrá resultado fácil.

-Claro que si – la voz de Emma resonó contundente – sabía que decías la verdad – dijo mirándola a pesar que la morena no le devolvía la mirada....

-¿Aunque todo lo que ha pasado me haya acercado mucho más a Henry? Puede que todo forme parte de un plan ingenioso y elaborado.

-No es así – Emma la observó sin inmutarse – mi súper poder no será perfecto – la salvadora la miró de arriba abajo provocándole una sensación de desnudez que la hizo desviar la mirada -, pero, Regina, sé cuándo mientes – la ex alcaldesa no pudo hacer más que mirarla fijamente – y eres sincera, no lo hiciste.

-¿Aunque sepas que no puedo vivir sin él?

-¿Ves cómo lo eres? – Emma le sonrió de medio lado, con sinceridad, con dulzura. Con esos ojos claros y honestos que no tenía temor en mantener sobre ella.

No era difícil seguirle la corriente a Emma Swan, sobre todo cuando era tan dulce como en este momento. Dejo caer sus muros y sonrió, por primera vez, de verdad.

-Gracias – repitió más por el gesto, que por la confianza que le brindaba.

Emma sostuvo su mirada – estás hermosa, Regina – la ex alcaldesa tomó aire y se dispuso a seguir trasteando, sin mirarla.

Directa al grano. Emma nunca había sido una persona que cumpliera con ningún protocolo, era pragmática. Sobre todo con ella. La rubia se levantó y dio un paso hacia donde estaba - ¿Por qué me huyes la mirada? – quiso saber – desde que he llegado, no has sido capaz de mirarme a los ojos por mucho tiempo, puedo notar que te incomodo.

Regina quería en verdad responderle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar – sólo quiero recuperar a mi hijo – expresó cortante.

-Pero eso no te impidió besarme en la cafetería.

-Eso – la morena buscó una palabra para expresarse – fue diferente.

-¿Por qué? – Emma estaba a su espalda, podía sentir su aliento en la nuca descontrolando sus sentidos.

-Porque tú me besaste primero – objetó sin mucha fe en su argumento.

Oyó a Emma reír tiernamente muy cerca de su oído – podrías haberme dado una bofetada o decirme que parará, estabas en tu derecho.

-¿Te habrías detenido?

-No – la sinceridad era un don de Emma y, también, una forma de revolución – lo cierto es que si no te besaba iba a explotar, ¿para qué voy a mentirte?

Regina suspiró profundo cuando las manos de Emma se apoyaron en la mesa, manteniéndola prisionera – Emma – se quejó al sentir el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo.

-¿Qué sucede, Regina? – le preguntó la rubia acercando sus labios a la nuca de la mujer, rozándolos suavemente contra su piel y aliviándose al sentir aquel temblor en los poros que tocaba - ¿por qué te resistes? Creía que habíamos sobrepasado esa etapa – la giró para permitirse el placer de mirar esos ojos preciosos - ¿ha sucedido algo durante este año?

-Ojala lo supiera – la ex alcaldesa bufó – no tengo ninguna memoria.

-Memorias pérdidas, cierto – la salvadora suspiró y trató de aliviar el gesto en el rostro de la morena -, pero estás tensa, se te nota, algo te preocupa.

Regina mantuvo sus ojos en los de Emma – hay un hombre, vino con nosotros – vio como la rubia cambiaba su expresión y tragaba saliva – no sé qué paso entre nosotros, pero él siempre está cerca y tengo la impresión de que estoy acercándome a él por alguna razón.

-¿Sientes algo por él? – Emma fue contundente.

-No lo sé – volvió a repetir Regina sintiéndose dolida al mostrar su inseguridad – solo sé que no quiero que alguien tenga que sufrir.

-Así que decides sufrir por los tres antes de tiempo – Emma frunció el ceño con desgano - ¿es eso?

-Yo no sé – Regina fue incapaz de seguir manteniendo sus ojos y volvió a girarse, tomando aquella botellita de pócima y tratando de volver a concentrarse en ella. Se sorprendió placenteramente, cuando el cuerpo de la mujer que la acompañaba volvió a cerrar el espacio y presionó contra ella – Emma – gimió quedamente mordiéndose los labios.

-La verdad me da igual lo que sientas o no por él, me interesa lo que pasa entre tú y yo – hundió su nariz en el cabello de Regina – dime ¿qué sientes por mí? – las manos de Emma vagaron por su torso hasta las caderas, aferrándose a sus curvas con una caricia que dejaba una estela de calor por donde pasaba.

-Todo – Regina curvó levemente su cuello para que Emma lo besará – cada cosa que dices o que haces desde que te vi me estalla en el cuerpo – jadeó cuando las manos de Emma vagaron hasta el borde de su vestido -, pero no tengo ni idea dónde estamos parados ahora, Emma, este mundo al que has venido es un caos, todos estamos perdidos como nuestras memorias.

Emma gruñó levemente – sinceramente, cariño, el mundo entero me importa un bledo – la voz de la rubia se enfatizó – me importan todos un puto pimiento– besó la piel que tenía más cerca – yo sólo quiero saber dónde estás tú, mi amor.

Regina resopló incapaz de retener su voz – sigo en ese callejón detrás de Granny's, con la espalda contra la pared y tu lengua en mi boca.

No logró decir nada más porque Emma tiró del bordillo de su vestido y metió su mano bajo las bragas que llevaba, tocando su sexo – con decir sigo en el callejón me bastaba – ambas gimieron cuando los dedos de la rubia encontraron la humedad entre sus piernas -, pero mi cuerpo agradece el nivel de detalle.

-Emma – Regina intentó detenerla colocando las manos sobre sobre las de la rubia – tenemos que intentar entender la poción – gimió cuando por respuesta fue girada y sentada sobre la mesa.

-Han pasado ya un buen tiempo sin memoria, no les importará otra media hora – rebatió la rubia, subiendo más la falda y enganchando las bragas de Regina con dos dedos para deslizarlas. La resistencia de la ex alcaldesa muriendo en esos ojos llenos de pasión de la rubia. Olvidó sus dudas y se sintió como hacía un año. Con la lujuria a flor de piel.

-¿Media hora? – Regina estrechó los ojos – si va a hacer esto, hágalo bien, Señorita Swan – levantó el cuerpo apoyándose en las manos para que Emma quitará la prenda de su cuerpo.

-Quién dice media hora, dice 2 o 3 horas – Emma se posicionó entre sus piernas con un suspiro intenso – por mí, los dejamos a todos así y nos quedamos haciendo esto para siempre – vio como Regina se relajaba al acariciar sus piernas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Pasaba suavemente los dedos por las pantorrillas de Regina y sus muslos. La morena soltó un sonido particularmente agudo al ver a Emma quitarle sus zapatos, para luego masajear sus pies con habilidad, uno a uno. La ex alcaldesa se mordió los labios y, como respuesta, Emma se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Tomó uno de los pies y besó el empeine de Regina.

-Emma – suspiró.

Regina sentía que la excitación crecía en su sexo y ver esa devoción que Emma parecía manifestar por ella la estaba arrebatando.

-Realmente estoy a sus pies, majestad – reveló Emma arrastrando sus labios húmedos por el arco del pie de Regina y, luego, su lengua hasta el pulgar, mordiéndolo suavemente y gimoteando en el proceso.

La morena hizo un aspaviento sintiendo su sexo encharcarse - ¡Joder!

Emma recorrió la piel tersa y sabrosa hasta la pantorrilla dejando un camino de besos húmedos, acompañando con sus manos por la parte externa de esas preciosas piernas que Regina tenía. No pudo evitar perderse en el aroma del sexo al descubierto que la esperaba al final de aquel recorrido. Se lamió los labios – Me encantas, Regina – confesó levantando los ojos hacia la reina.

Regina gruñó suavemente y tiró de ella hasta estrellarse en un beso feroz que las dejó sin aire por el esfuerzo. Se habían besado antes, en la cafetería, pero este beso no tenía nada que ver con aquel. Este estaba lleno de necesidad, de lujuria, de desenfado. Batallaron con sus lenguas en una guerra ruidosa y plagada de saliva. Regina gemía sin cesar para el deleite de Emma y casi la derrite al morder su labio inferior tirando de él.

-¡Madre mía! Como me pones, mi amor – la rubia bajo el cierre del vestido que Regina llevaba y se lo quitó lanzándolo al medio de la habitación, deshaciéndose del sujetado que la morena llevaba. La observó totalmente desnuda para ella – eres tan preciosa – reveló antes de besarla en los labios – no puedo creer que resistí todo este tiempo sin ti.

Regina le quitó la chaqueta y observó aquella blusa que Emma vestía – extraño las camisetas – confesó.

-Volverán, amor, me sentía menos yo este último tiempo así que abandone las camisetas y la chaqueta.

-Imperdonable – Regina gimió cuando Emma acarició sus pechos con las palmas de las manos – me gustas más cuando eres más tú.

-¿Una guarra que está loca por ti? – preguntó Emma entreteniéndose en pellizcar los pezones de la reina y reemplazando sus dedos por su boca en pocos segundos, mientras abrazaba a Regina contra ella.

-Sí, entre otras cosas, pero eres mi guarra y me gustas – Regina se dejó hacer por esa boca ansiosa que engullía su pezón con un hambre voraz, succionando y mordiendo, enviando un millar de latigazos a su sexo.

Los dedos de Emma viajaron y se perdieron en sus pliegues - ¡Joder! Regina, tu sexo es lo más increíble que estas manos han tocado jamás, puedo sentir el olor de tu excitación hasta aquí.

La morena levantó una pierna y la apoyó en la mesa, abriéndose más y dando un mejor acceso a los dedos de Emma – tócame, tócame más.

Emma bufó y pasó por los pliegues abiertos de la morena, recogiendo fluidos para masajear el clítoris de Regina con ellos – me vas a matar, Regina.

Succionó uno de los pezones de la reina y lo rodeó con su lengua golpeándola al pasar, sincronizando esos golpes con los de sus dedos en el nudo de nervios inflamados que acariciaba. Regina gemía con desespero y Emma se sentía tan mojada que pensaba que acabaría por morir de lujuria.

Levantó los dedos hasta su rostro y los lamió uno por uno ante los ojos inquietos de Regina que se pasó la lengua por los labios. Emma la besó compartiendo el sabor del sexo de la morena con su saliva. Tomó una de las manos de Regina y llevó el pulgar a la boca, metiéndolo entero dentro. Succionó con intensidad y fue deslizándolo hacia afuera con lentitud, deteniéndose en la punta del dedo para lamer y succionar un poco más.

-¿Quisieras que te haga esto en ese coño tan mojado que tienes? – preguntó repitiendo el proceso y rozando el dedo de Regina con los dientes - ¿quieres que te coma, mi amor?

-¡Sí! ¡Emma! ¡Sí! – Regina no podía más de la necesidad de sentir esa lengua en su sexo y dejó clara su necesidad abriendo más sus piernas.

Como antes hiciera con sus pies, Emma se dejó caer delante de ella – quiero que me des de comer, Regina – la morena arqueó la espalda sintiendo, ante las palabras de la salvadora, un espasmo vaginal profundo que la hizo vibrar– de tus dedos – susurró abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua.

-¡Eres una tan guarra, Emma Swan! – Regina se dio a la tarea de empapar sus dedos de fluidos y dárselos en la boca a Emma, quién los lamió como había hecho antes, tomándose el tiempo para limpiarlos y succionar.

Regina repitió el proceso jadeando al notar la temperatura más fría de los dedos que Emma había empapado de saliva en su sexo. Se masturbó un poco ante la mirada atenta de la rubia que movía su lengua entre los labios como si estuviera lamiendo el sexo de la ex alcaldesa. Ambas desbordadas de lujuria.

Le ofreció el manjar de sus dedos a la rubia que los chupó juntos y con energía, para luego lanzarse sobre el sexo de la morena y lamerlo por completo. Fue hasta su entrada y la rodeó con la lengua, viendo a Regina arquear las caderas hacia ella. Hundió solo la punta y salió, moviéndose con la lengua hasta el clítoris. Comenzó a acariciarlo con una cadencia lenta.

-Tócate para mí, amor – observó a Regina desde esa posición entre sus piernas – quiero ver cómo te acaricias los pechos, mientras te como toda.

La morena gimió haciendo lo que le pedían. Se apretó los pechos con las dos manos y se pellizcó suavemente, tirando de ellos.

-Algún día quiero que te masturbes para mí, Regina.

-Creía que ya lo había hecho – Emma aceleró las caricias en su clítoris y Regina gritó de placer – oh, sí, cariño.

Sentía que el orgasmo iba a llegar y que Emma lo sabía también – sí, pero quiero que lo hagas hasta correrte así puedo lamer tu placer.

-¡Emma! – Regina no acertaba ya a acariciarse ni a hablar – me voy a correr.

-No, sin mí dentro de ti, Regina – Emma se puso de pie y embistió a Regina con tres dedos. La morena movió la cintura cuando la rubia retrocedió buscando que no saliera de su interior – no voy a dejar de follarte, preciosa, te vas a correr siendo mía.

-Por favor, por favor, fóllame, Emma, fóllame lo más duro que puedas.

Emma bufó y sólo pudo seguir bombeando en su interior con insistencia. Las paredes del sexo de Regina se cerraban cada vez más en sus dedos, pero ella quería verla gritar. Arqueó los dedos y pulsó en su interior.

Regina gritó – ¡Emma! – y no solo fue un grito de placer, fue un grito de placer con su nombre, pero aun así la rubia no pareció satisfecha. Aprovechando la lubricación del sexo de la morena, la embistió más profundamente, sincronizando las caderas y emulando una penetración con su propio cuerpo.

-¡Eres mía! ¡Mía! – vociferó y empujó más intensamente su cuerpo contra el sexo de la morena que estalló por completo invadida por la sensación de los dedos de la salvadora moviéndose en su interior. Esa posesividad que Emma destilaba entre los dientes la hizo temblar entera más que el propio orgasmo. Emma Swan. ¿Quién podría superar a una mujer como Emma Swan?

Los dedos de la rubia se retiraron de su interior y los pasó por su estómago, para luego limpiar los trazos de fluidos con su boca, poniéndose de pie. Ante el cuerpo reponiéndose de Regina, Emma se quitó la blusa y el jean, luego la ropa interior, quedando desnuda como ella. Se sentó en aquella silla y abrió las piernas mostrándose.

No dijo una palabra, solamente señaló su sexo con la mirada y llamó a Regina con un dedo.

-¡Emma! – la morena tardó muy poco en estar a sus pies – que mojada estás, cariño – señaló con una sonrisa de medio lado - ¿me necesitas?

-Llevo un año necesitándote, Regina – la rubia abrió sus pliegues revelando toda la humedad que había en su sexo y su inflamado clítoris – cómeme, Regina.

La morena se rindió a su propio deseo y pasó su lengua por aquel punto del cuerpo de Emma notando los espasmos que provocaba – tu sabor – volvió a lamer – no sabes cuánto he echado de menos tu sabor.

-Y no sabes tú cuánto he deseado escucharte decir eso.

Regina no dejó de lamer hasta que Emma gimió fuertemente - ¿por qué sigues diciendo eso? ¿Qué me echaste de menos? No me recordabas.

Emma sonrió, a pesar de estar a punto de colapsar en un clímax – sorpresa, mi amor, puede que no recordará tu nombre, ni dónde estabas, pero tú me torturaste con tu lengua casi cada noche durante este año que paso – la respiración de la reina se agitó al escuchar aquello – me masturbé susurrando tu nombre muchas veces, Regina.

No lo soportó más. Tenía que hacerla correrse o moriría de insatisfacción. La penetró con dos dedos, sin dejar de lamerla. Emma comenzó a mover su cadera para que profundizará las embestidas y a mantenerla contra su sexo usando las manos.

-Quiero tu sabor, quiero tu sabor siempre para mí – con la lengua en el sexo de Emma, para Regina no había nadie más.

-Esta es la poción para recuperar la memoria más potente, mi amor, tú y yo, así, follando como enloquecidas por el placer de hacerlo – Emma gimió con intensidad – tú con mi placer ensuciando esa boca tan perfecta que tienes – siguió hablando y captando la atención de la otra mujer – estas sensaciones que vivimos ahora mismo son las más honestas de nuestras vidas y no creo que nadie más esté a la altura de repetirlas para ti.

-Por Dios, cariño – la morena sabía bien a qué se refería Emma y, por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo. Al menos en este momento, ella estaba siendo más ella que nunca. El sexo de Emma comenzó a moverse hacia ella y succionó su clítoris consiguiendo que la rubia jadeará de manera potente y que sus dedos se mojaran más.

Regina sollozó y su sexo palpitó deseando ser liberado nuevamente. Iba a acariciarse, pero Emma la detuvo – no lo hagas, por favor, quiero hacerlo yo otra vez.

Con un gimoteo obedeció y se centró en darle ese orgasmo que deseaba, enardecida por la idea de haber sido parte de la vida de Emma durante el año perdido, aunque fuera inconsciente. Emma movió más frenética y erráticamente sus caderas, para acabar en su boca y dedos. Regina no dejó de lamer hasta que Emma no fue suavizando sus movimientos.

Al salir de su interior, la rubia la sentó en su regazo, aprovechando los reposa brazos para que las piernas de Regina se mantuvieran abiertas. La reina sentía los pezones endurecidos de Emma en su espalda y su sexo pedía mayor satisfacción. Emma usó una mano para acariciar uno de sus pechos y la otra para masturbarla. Parecían un pozo sin fin de deseo, pero necesitaban romper con el letargo de un año sin caricias, sin todas estas sensaciones de placer tan radicales que su imaginación jamás consiguió dibujar.

Regina se dejó hacer abrazando a Emma por el cuello, mientras la rubia acariciaba a un ritmo más agresivo su clítoris. Se besaron compartiendo saliva y sabor en sus lenguas. Cuando los dedos de Emma aceleraron, esta llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Regina y profundizó el beso que compartían gimiendo vaporosamente. Succionó su lengua y aceleró el masaje de sus dedos. Regina iba a colapsar, sus músculos en tensión, los dedos de los pies crispados, la piel trémula y sus gemidos cada vez más intensos, lo clamaban ansiosamente.

Emma soltó su boca para ver aquel cuerpo llegar al clímax – córrete una vez más para mí, preciosa – le pidió mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Regina chilló su orgasmo y se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Emma – joder, Regina, te quiero.

Se le escapó de la boca antes de poder darse cuenta y el cuerpo de la otra mujer se quedó quieto de inmediato, apenas respirando. Se quedaron en silencio y estáticas, hasta que la morena se inclinó hacia ella. Sólo compartieron el aliento en un beso que mostraba inquietud. Emma trató de que Regina se relajará, no quería que sintiera que tenía que responder. Ella la quería, lo tenía claro. Tenía claro que subestimaba el sentimiento de la boca para afuera, estaba enamorada, pero sabía que Regina tenía sus reticencias. Se serenaron las dos a fuerza de caricias y miradas de comprensión.

-¿Qué pasará? – Regina rompió el momento con sus dudas - ¿qué pasaría si en verdad ha pasado o pasa algo entre ese hombre y yo?

Emma tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, aunque se cuidó de que la morena no lo notará. Suspiró – que no pienso dejar de follarte para que recuerdes que es a mí a quién deseas.

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso, por ahora, luego veremos.

-Tenemos que hacer una poción para la memoria.

-O podemos abandonarlos a todos, llevarnos a Henry y comenzar una nueva vida en Boston o New York – dijo Emma – las dos juntas.

-Pero él no me recordaría – Regina sonreía ante el hecho de que Emma no pensará en sus padres siquiera – además, están tus padres y tu futuro hermano.

-Vale, haremos la poción, cualquier cosa que te haga feliz está bien para mí – Emma la ayudó a ponerse de pie y miró alrededor – o tú haces la poción y yo limpio este desastre.

-Me parece una buena idea.

Regina se quedó mirando como Emma la observaba furtivamente, mientras se vestía con esa última frase de la rubia rondándole, "cualquier cosa que te haga feliz está bien para mí". Aquel nudo de temor que la habitaba creció mucho más, pero hizo un esfuerzo para contenerlo y sonreír también. 

 

 

Y entonces??? QUE PASO???


	16. Décimo Sexto Encuentro

Décimo Sexto Encuentro

Emma estaba colgada de las cuerdas de aquel puente a punto de caerse. Sus piernas en el aire le causaban vértigo y sentía a sus brazos perder fuerza. Nunca había pensado que la morena tuviera unos métodos tan poco ortodoxos para enseñarle lo que sabía de magia, no podía imaginárselo.

-¡Regina! ¡Basta! ¡Para esto!– gritó desesperándose al advertir como su resistencia decrecía.

-No, tú lo pararas, no uses tus manos – respondió la mujer – te aseguro que puedes hacerlo, ahonda en tus instintos – explicó tocándose el estómago – sabes que puedes lograrlo, salva el puente, sálvate a ti misma – le exigió.

Emma sólo veía como la cuerda estaba a punto de romperse y predijo el momento exacto en que iba a comenzar a caer con un grito. No supo cómo, pero de alguna manera residual su cuerpo se conectó a su poder y detuvo la caída libre. No solo la suya, sino también la del montón de madera que antes era un puente. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, se dejó llevar por ese cúmulo de trozos hasta el borde del abismo, donde Regina la miraba, primero aliviada, luego disgustada.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo he hecho esto?

-Si – Regina hizo una mueca de evidente contrariedad – y yo sólo quería que volvieras a atar la soga.

-El secreto era – Emma hizo una pausa mirando todo aquel caos – el instinto – le temblaban las piernas y tenía la piel erizada, la adrenalina reptando por sus poros. A pesar de eso, mantuvo la neutralidad debido al susto de muerte que se llevó – ¿por qué te enfadas?, lo he hecho, da igual cómo.

-¿Crees que estoy enfadada porque no me has hecho caso? – Regina la observó – lo estoy porque todo el potencial que albergas en tu interior lo has estado desaprovechando.

Emma seguía pasmada allí mirando el desastre que había causado tanta magia, cohibida por la capacidad que las personas podrían tener si lograrán romper todas sus ataduras y no tuvieran ni tiempo para pensar, ni tiempo para perder. Se giró justo para ver a Regina marcharse con un gesto de agotamiento.

-¡Regina! – la llamó atrapándola por el brazo justo cuando la morena iba a conjurar un hechizo de transportación y ambas terminaron en la mansión de la morena.

-Pero ¿qué hace, Swan? – se quejó la ex alcaldesa – hemos terminado por hoy.

-¿Ibas a dejarme sola ahí? – preguntó la rubia viendo como la morena evadía a su pregunta y se dirigía hasta el armario para despojarse del abrigo de cuero que llevaba - ¿por qué estás así?

-¿Así cómo? – le preguntó Regina.

-Distante.

La morena bufó - ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué me pase el día haciéndole mimos? Sinceramente, Señorita Swan, no tengo tiempo para esto – vio como Emma se sentaba en el reposa brazos del sofá.

-Hemos hecho mucho más que eso – sentenció la rubia con un suspiro viendo como la otra mujer meneaba la cabeza en desaprobación -ven, Regina – le pidió – acércate a mí, por favor.

-No estoy de ánimo para sus juegos, sheriff – respondió la alcaldesa.

Emma resopló de mala gana - ¡Que vengas! – le requirió con suavidad y como resultado la ex alcaldesa accedió.

La salvadora lo sabía. Regina reprimía el querer acercarse a ella. Llevaba días con un extraño comportamiento, tratando de evitarla a toda costa. Cuando no tuvo mayor remedio que aceptar el enseñarle magia, lo hizo bajo sus condiciones, o casi amenazas, pero la rubia no se dejó amedrentar y aceptó. Ahora, con ese asunto finalizado por ahora, estaba claro que la reina preferiría estar lejos de ella. No iba a consentirlo, se negaba a esa distancia.

Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca tiró de ella ciñéndola a su cuerpo. Se tomó un instante para oler aquel perfume que extrañaba tanto, el aroma de esa hermosa morena - ¿no me has echado de menos ni siquiera unos segundos, mi amor?

Emma la observó desde su posición un poco más baja. Vio a Regina suspirar y se entregó a una caricia que la mujer le obsequió delineando su mandíbula.

-Sabes que siempre te echo de menos – admitió -, pero no podemos estar todo el tiempo así – explicó tratando de separarse de Emma cuando esta se apretó con mayor entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué no me quieres tener cerca? – Emma la miró un momento para volver a recostarse sobre su cuerpo con la cabeza reposando entre sus pechos, disfrutando de las sensaciones de calor que desprendía - ¿por qué no me dejas pasar...? – su voz se detuvo.

Contrario a distanciarse, se pegó mucho más al cuerpo de la morena. Dejó de respirar un momento concentrándose solo en lo que oía. O en lo que no oía. Levantó la vista hacia la morena con consternación – no late – dijo y vio como Regina comenzó a pestañear apresuradamente – tu corazón no late.

La ex alcaldesa carraspeó – en efecto – respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Te lo has quitado? – Emma se puso de pie y encaró a Regina que parecía demasiado agobiada para responder algo concreto - ¿por qué?

-Después de lo que pasó con Zelena, he pensado que era lo más conveniente para mí – contestó simplemente.

-Es muy peligroso.

-Está bien protegido por mis hechizos – se escudó Regina.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Emma sintiéndose inquieta – debemos resguardarlo, es importante que nadie lo utilice para cualquier cosa que pueda dañarte – dijo preocupada.

-Está bien custodiado – la voz de Regina apenas se escuchó durante su réplica.

-¿Por quién? – quiso saber Emma y la respuesta se despertó sola en su mente, dejándola con la sensación de estar hundida hasta los tobillos en un suelo fangoso, perdiendo estabilidad – oh – expresó sencillamente, mirándose los pies para asegurarse de que seguía allí, en tierra firme.

-Lo siento, Emma – Regina intentó acercarse a ella como estaba antes – no podía dejártelo a ti, es demasiado peligroso, si Zelena sabe que no lo tengo en mi interior, podría ir a por ti – la reina quería decir algo más, pero Emma no pareció dispuesta a seguir escuchando.

-Crees que no sería capaz de cuidarlo bien – concluyó con un gesto rígido – entiendo.

-No es eso lo que quería decir.

Emma sabía que tal vez Regina hacia todo esto para protegerla también, pero se sentía una escoria al lado del tal Robín Hood. Era a él a quién la mujer que amaba le había legado algo tan preciado, no a ella. Eso decía tanto sobre ellos y tan poco sobre ellas dos.

-Le has dado tu corazón – murmuró dejándose caer en el reposa brazos del sofá nuevamente, con la mirada desorientada.

-Yo sólo quería que no estuviera dónde ella pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente.

-Déjalo estar, Regina – la rubia la observó tratando de encontrar en su rostro una sonrisa del tipo que fuera para maquillarse, porque no quería que se notará lo mucho que le afectaba aquel giro de las circunstancias – puedes hacer lo que quieras, es tu vida al fin y al cabo.

La mirada de Emma tan neutra pareció afectar mucho más a la morena -¿por qué no me reclamas? ¿Por qué no te enfadas conmigo?

-¿Qué ganaría con eso? –aquella pregunta sonó afilada, pero era honesta.

-No sé, desahogarte.

-No voy a regalarte una razón para que te sientas mejor, Regina – Emma suspiró y caminó por la estancia – en primer lugar, no tienes una razón para sentirte mal – la salvadora tragó saliva – has elegido libremente, ¿verdad? – notó como la morena se la quedaba mirando sin decir una palabra – si es así no tienes por qué darme una explicación.

-Es él, mi verdadero amor, el que Campanilla predijo que me pertenecía.

¿En qué momento Regina Mills pensó que decir aquello le haría encontrar algo de paz a Emma Swan? Eso se preguntaba la rubia porque ahora mismo era como si alguien hubiera clavado un puñal al rojo vivo en su espalda. Escocía, escocía como el mismo infierno.

-¿Eso debería consolarme? – dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-No lo sé, sólo quería que entendieras que Robín no es cualquier persona.

-O sea que una persona con alas y una bolsa de quien sabe que polvo narcótico te dice que un hombre es tu amor verdadero y ya está – Emma sentía su cuerpo arder de ira, de celos, de una sensación lacerante que no la dejaba ni siquiera respirar suficiente aire – ¿te vale con eso para entregarle algo tan importante como tu corazón? Te creía diferente, alguien a quien el cuentito de la princesa le importaba un bledo.

-Emma – Regina se sintió conmocionada por el nivel de alteración que sacudía a la salvadora – lo siento.

-Dime, ¿de qué cojones me vale que lo sientas? – Regina iba a replicar, pero Emma levantó la mano – da igual – dijo – no tengo nada que reclamarte, sólo no me digas que me echas de menos si lo único que quieres es quitarme de encima.

Regina dio un paso hacia ella – eso no es verdad – afirmó – te juro que no te mentiría en algo como eso.

Emma se sintió acorralada por aquel salón, por aquel sofá. No había a donde desaparecer. ¿Por qué no se había quedado ignorante en New York? ¿Por qué sentía que aquella decisión de Regina era el inicio del final para ellas y eso que tenían, o al menos de un retroceso? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir en primer lugar? Hubiera deseado quitarse el corazón y lanzarlo lejos en ese mismo instante. No quería verse vulnerable ante la posibilidad de perderla, así que se levantó del sitio y caminó hasta Regina.

-No pasa nada, tampoco tiene importancia lo que hiciste con él – fingió estar bien muy a su pesar – puedes darle tu corazón, si eso deseas, a mí me has dado tu cuerpo en muchísimas ocasiones y no se ha detenido el mundo por esa razón, ¿no?

Dolía. Escocía. Quemaba. Todo lo que atenazaba era como un estallido de padecimiento que la empujaba a perder el control. Quería tomarla, sentirla suya, follarla por si el mañana perecía antes de llegar. ¿Cómo se siente follar a alguien en el segundo de la agonía? ¿Se sentirían todos tan jodidos como ella? ¿Qué no había hecho para que Regina le asestará ese puñal tan profundamente? Sin embargo, esa mirada chocolate que adoraba estaba llena de pesar, de tristeza. ¡Joder! Emma no quería lástima. No aceptaría compasión.

-Emma, entre él y yo no ha pasado nada – la voz de la morena sonó firme, pero Emma Swan había caído por el precipicio de su equilibrio.

-¿Y cuánto tardará en cambiar eso también? – su voz sonaba cada vez más cínica, más parecida a lo que alguna vez fue. No le gustaba. No quería volver a ser lo que había sido, un alma descarriada y en guerra con la vida, pero así siempre estaba a salvo – ha sido suficiente de excusas vacías, Regina – respiró antes de agregar - entiendo cuál es mi papel en este asunto y lo asumo – la tomó de la camisa y estrelló sus labios con los de Regina en un beso lleno de ira, de rabia – si lo que quieres de mi es que me limite a follarte, eso haré – hundió su lengua en la boca de la reina y la oyó gemir sintiendo una emoción que mezclaba excitación y sufrimiento en la misma medida – y sé que da igual lo que digas, siempre querrás mis dedos dentro de ti, siempre querrás que te haga sentir que me pertences.

Regina soltó un gemido temblando como una hoja ante el ímpetu que Emma mostró destrozando su camisa. Los botones rebotaron por toda la estancia y la boca de la rubia cubrió sus pechos una vez que estuvieron al descubierto, mordiendo mucho más agresivamente de lo normal.

Sus dientes recorrieron uno de los pezones de Regina y, luego, el otro – me encanta que tu cuerpo no esté de acuerdo con tus decisiones – dijo Emma aprisionando entre sus pulgares e índices los pezones erectos de la ex alcaldesa como demostración – podrás darle tu corazón a quién quieras, pero tu placer es mío y siempre lo será.

La morena gimió duramente cuando Emma la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y la empotró contra la pared más cercana, usando uno de los muebles de la estancia como apoyo para su cuerpo - ¡Emma! – gritó al sentir como era despojada de sus bragas y los dedos de la rubia la llenaban. Sus piernas abiertas de par en par.

-¿Lo siente, Majestad? ¿Siente como la lleno? – Regina sólo pudo asentir – nunca nadie le hará sentir lo que sientes en este momento – la morena jadeó desesperada cuando el cuerpo de Emma se movió haciendo a sus dedos entrar y salir - ¿le gusta así, majestad?

-Si – gruñó con desespero – por favor, cariño, fóllame.

Emma endureció su gesto, entrando y saliendo de Regina – ¿te gusta así, mi amor? – la palabra cariñosa que evitaba decir se escapó de su interior, pero ¿quién era ella para acallar a ese pobre y dañado corazón que poseía? Si él amaba a Regina, ¿quién era ella para quitarle aquel consuelo difuso y temporario?

-Sí, mi amor – Emma reprimió las ganas de llorar ante la respuesta. ¿Por qué Regina se empeñaba en lastimarla de esa manera? ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera?

Aceleró las embestidas – siénteme, grábate mi cadencia, la forma en la que me hundo en ti, porque quiero que me recuerdes estés con quién estés – Emma apretaba los dientes – quiero que llegué un punto en que esa idiotez del amor verdadero te importe tan poco que no puedas más que volver a mí.

-No me he ido, Emma, mírame – los ojos esmeraldas se negaban a obedecer – por favor, cariño, mírame – la sheriff accedió porque cómo negarle algo a Regina – no me he ido, estoy aquí contigo.

-Lo sé, pero lo estarás solo hasta que la próxima hada idiota o cualquier otra estúpida te diga que corras a buscarlo a él, eso puedo predecirlo yo sin estar colgada como tu querida Campanilla – Emma apretó el ritmo para que el placer de Regina la golpeará – que sepas que aunque te cases con él, voy a buscarte y a follarte; que sepas que el mismo día de tu boda te follaré tan duro que no podrás ni siquiera moverte.

Regina sollozó presa del orgasmo que la invadía y soltó un grito de placer que sacudió el cuerpo de Emma, llevándola al borde del clímax - ¡Joder! Regina, me vuelves loca, no pienso dejar de follarte nunca – las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos claros y se apresuró a limpiarlas para que la reina no las notará, la rabia empujaba por salir por todo su cuerpo – tendrán que matarme para que deje de desearte – el puño de su camisa no pudo detener correctamente su tristeza, su impotencia.

-Emma – Regina consiguió serenar sus convulsiones – estás llorando.

-Da igual.

-No da igual, no, no me da igual, Emma – repitió como si no supiera que era ser redundante – cariño, no llores, por favor.

-No lo tomes personal – dijo suspirando profundamente para serenarse – parece que tener un corazón que late nos hace un poco más frágiles, quizás no sea una mala idea arrancarlo y dárselo a alguien para que lo cuide.

Regina tragó saliva – dijiste que no cambiaría nada entre nosotras – no sonaba a un reclamo, pero lo era y las dos lo sabían.

-Y no ha cambiado nada, aquí me tienes dándote orgasmos – se lamió los labios - ¿sabes que quiero ahora, mi amor? – le preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella, la morena gimoteó de anticipación – tu placer en mi lengua.

La recorrió lentamente, de arriba hasta abajo, cuidando de usar intencionadamente la parte superior e inferior de la lengua, de manera alternada. Regina tembló entera – sí, por favor, Emma, quiero vaciarme en tu boca.

-Nada me haría más feliz, majestad, déjame saborear tu exquisito placer, mi reina – lamió una y otra vez. La humedad aumentaba y Regina gemía sin parar. Emma se tomó unos segundos levantar sus dedos llenos de los fluidos del orgasmo anterior y mojar los labios de la morena que se inclinó gustosa para recibirla. Luego, los volvió a mojar en la entrada aún palpitante de Regina, llevándolo a los pezones y limpiándolos sobre ellos. Quería marcar su cuerpo con lo que le generaba cuando se dejaba hacer, cuando no la alejaba.

Cuando hizo la siguiente incursión con los dedos, la volvió a penetrar haciendo que Regina diera un salto y comenzará un movimiento inestable contra sus dedos y su boca. Esta la sostuvo desesperada cuando la rubia succionó con intensidad su clítoris y lo mantuvo en su boca golpeándolo con la lengua, acelerando sus dedos y moviéndolos en su interior. La ex alcaldesa se corrió húmedamente y Emma salió de dentro, solo para posicionar su boca sobre la entrada y masturbarla con los dedos, prolongando el orgasmo un poco más.

-Dame de comer, mi amor, ensúciame con tus fluidos.

-¡Que guarra! ¡Que guarra más deliciosa eres! – exclamó Regina friccionándose frenética contra los dedos de Emma y estallando en un orgasmo colosal – ¡Joder! ¡EMMA! ¡Bébelo todo!

Y cómo la buena amante que era, Emma cumplió. No solo porque era la amante que más hacia gozar a esa mujer, sino porque no se permitiría desperdiciar ese manjar.

Se puso de pie sólo para limpiar dónde había mojado con sus fluidos a Regina. Lamió ambos pechos con mucha lentitud y se perdió en el sonido de sus bocas besándose, cuando se tocaron. Allí en esa postura con las piernas bien abiertas, Regina era un placer para la vista. Su sexo seguía rezumando rastros de placer y Emma los tomó con dos dedos, se los llevó a la boca, los degustó y los dejó caer en la boca de Regina a través de un hilo de saliva. Se besaron lascivamente otra vez. Todo su cuerpo tembló en una mezcla de sensaciones que hicieron que su corazón palpitará desbocado.

Casi no podía respirar por la presión en su pecho. No quería parar, pero si dejaba que Regina la tocará ahora mismo volvería a llorar y no quería hacerla sentir mal. No volvería a mostrarse tan dolida y ni a lastimarla con sus emociones aunque tuviera que encontrarse un nuevo rostro en el que disimular que tenía el corazón quebrado.

Su móvil sonó y David nunca le había parecido tan oportuno. Le habló del problema de Ariel y ella asintió.

-Debemos irnos – le dijo a Regina son una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, hay un problema con la sirena y su príncipe – se cuadró de hombros – nos vemos allí.

Y así fue como Emma Swan aprendió que, cuando era una cuestión de sobrevivir a una estocada más dura, el instinto volvía a hacerse presente. Se materializó delante de la puerta de David y Mary Margaret, calmando sus nervios. Se limpió como pudo los rastros de aquel momento con Regina, prometiéndose ir directa al lavabo antes que nada.

Quería entrar, pero unos brazos la sostuvieron contra la puerta. La boca hambrienta de Regina la arrasó y sus lenguas batallaron, mientras Emma no pudo resistir al gemido que nació en su garganta.

-No he terminado contigo, cariño – dijo la morena la entrar por la puerta, dejándola con la respiración acelerada.

Unos días después...

Regina se despidió de Robín con un beso en los labios. El último de los primeros que ambos se dieron. Sonrió al verle tirar de ella y abrazarla.

-Buenas noches, majestad – le dijo él con dulzura.

-Buenas noches – contestó ella.

Caminó por el sendero que llevaba a su casa viendo como él se alejaba de allí. Su corazón se aceleró cuando notó que en un rincón oscuro de su porche estaba sentada Emma Swan. Su mirada era tan glacial que le cerró la garganta.

-Emma – dijo tratando de encontrar palabras.

-No digas nada – la interrumpió la rubia – ya sabía que este momento iba a llegar.

La tomó del abrigo y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella con agresividad. Tanta que Regina se indispuso en un gesto de dolor al cabo de unos segundos. Los dientes de Emma estaban apretándose contra la piel de su boca, mientras la oía gruñir. El sabor de la sangre en su boca la hizo actuar por instinto y mordió la boca de Emma con igual intensidad, ambas haciéndose daño.

Se separaron en un leve empujón que le dio la rubia. Ambas bocas con sendas heridas. Regina la observó consternada porque Emma parecía tan neutral como si no le pasará nada.

-En este sencillo acto queda oficialmente terminado nuestro acuerdo – le dijo Emma. Regina la observó sin darse cuenta de lo que hablaba – ya sabes, tú no besas a nadie, yo tampoco.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Emma? – Regina trató de curarse la herida de su boca, pero su magia no quiso funcionar. Lo intentaba, pero no, nada. Comenzó a desesperarse y a derramar lágrimas, viendo como Emma la miraba sin revelar ni una muestra de emoción.

La vio suspirar y tragar saliva al cabo de unos segundos así. Pasó su mano por la boca de la morena y la curó – es cuestión de instinto, Regina, no puedes curarte porque crees que te mereces tener esta herida.

-Emma...

-Quiero que sepas que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – le contestó antes de caminar unos pasos alejándose – y que si dije que te follaría siempre, es lo que pienso hacer – chasqueó la lengua – eso sí, nada de hacer ni de decir amor – aclaró – eso que te lo de ese con el que juegas al amor verdadero.

-No digas eso.

-No digo más que lo veo – Emma bufó – ¿me quieres para follar porque para eso valgo bien? – con un movimiento rápido la encaró hasta quedar a centímetros – me parece perfecto, pero que sepas que nunca sentirás nada estando con él, eso te lo puedo asegurar, me sentirás cuando te entregues, te sentirás incompleta cada vez que te toqué – suspiró caminando por el sendero de regreso a la calle – que sueñes con tu amor verdadero, aunque las dos sabemos que soñaras con esta guarra idiota, que se estaba enamorando de ti, follándote con su lengua.

La morena palideció – Emma, no te vayas, por favor.

-Por el bien de Henry y Storybrooke, de cara al mundo, somos Emma y Regina, las que siempre salvan la partida antes del game over.

Regina caminó detrás de Emma – al menos déjame curarte – le pidió.

-Déjalo así, si escuece me hace olvidar de lo demás – dijo y luego sonrió – nos vemos pronto entre tus piernas, Señora alcaldesa – jugueteó con el vapor de frío que salió de su boca – respecto de lo demás, he terminado contigo, cariño – la palabra repiqueteó despreciativamente en sus labios antes de que siguiera silbando una canción por el camino con las manos en los bolsillos.

Regina no pudo ver las lágrimas que le surcaron las mejillas cuando no consiguió sostenerlas, por mucho que apretará los dientes. Ni como se sostuvo el pecho al doblar la esquina. Ni como se sentó a llorar su ira en el mismo callejón dónde pensó que si tuvieran tiempo se amarían para siempre, sintiéndose una estúpida.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor, no me odien, ¿si? Resalto que esto es importante para mi historia y que ya saben, hay cosas que sucederán igual... que siempre pasarán, pero para la parte que no es recurrente y, para mi idea de mantener el canon, es importante por ahora. 

No voy a hacer una encuesta sobre quién su favorita ahora... ¿Emma o Regina? Tampoco una sobre a quién quieren menos: ¿Emma, Regina o la autora? porque sabemos que me llevo momentáneamente el 100% de los votos y tendría que irme al bosque de los odiados con RH. ¡AY! No, ahí no me manden, por fa....!

jajajaaajaja


	17. Décimo Séptimo Encuentro

Décimo Séptimo Encuentro

Regina conducía su Mercedes por inercia, casi sin mirar el tablero, ni los espejos. A las 3 de la mañana, Storybrooke era como un hueco vacío y sin vida, más aún con Zelena prisionera. Excepto por el único bar que algunos residentes frecuentaban. Eso y el muelle. Conducía con la respiración destemplada y el corazón latiendo con energía. Ahora que las memorias habían vuelto a ella, llevaba 2 noches sin poder pegar ojo. En realidad, llevaba más sin poder dormir, pero las últimas noches iba a peor. Quería concentrarse en estar con Robín, de verdad que quería, pero su cuerpo y, para que mentir, su corazón no le dejaban concentrarse. La necesitaba. Necesitaba a Emma.

 

Y, para peor, había algunas personas que creían que se equivocaba. Como Campanilla. Contrario a lo que pudiera pensar, una vez rota la maldición, el hada apareció en su mansión extrañamente disgustada con todo lo que pasaba.

-Lo he recordado – le dijo sin siquiera saludar – he recordado lo que hablamos en el bosque encantado.

-Y ahora eres un 2% más sabia que antes, felicidades – Regina no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en lo que ella y Campanilla habían hablado hacía un año.

-Y tú eres un 100% más necia – la joven la observó con mala cara – lo estás volviendo a hacer, estás huyendo de nuevo, Regina.

-¿Huyendo? – la morena la observó con mala cara – te recuerdo que estoy con Robín porque tú misma dijiste que él era mi amor verdadero, estoy haciendo lo que tú profetizaste.

-Pero es tarde para eso – Campanilla se friccionó la frente con un gesto fatigoso.

-Yo sigo siendo yo y él es el hombre con el tatuaje del león – la ex alcaldesa bufó - ¿qué ha cambiado?

-Que no lo amas, Regina.

-Te recuerdo que hace unos días eras tú la que me empujaba hacia él – la expresión de la mujer se tornó iracunda – en la cafetería estuviste presionándome para que me acercará.

-Porque no lo recordaba – el hada se puso de pie – no recordaba lo que habíamos hablado sobre Emma.

-Eso no cambia nada – la morena se soltó de sus manos – ya nos habías visto de todas maneras, ese recuerdo lo tendrías fresco en la memoria todavía.

-Lo sé y no habríamos tenido esa conversación si no las hubiera encontrado besándose en Nunca Jamás.

La definición de alimaña que Swan le había dado a aquel ruido no estuvo tan desacertada en virtud de lo que Regina consideraba. Las hadas eran bichillos alados, burdas musarañas que se suponían virtuosas, pero que eran tan imperfectas como para devastar vidas a la par que mejoraban otras. Cuando Campanilla la abordó en el bosque encantado para saber más sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Emma, ella fue igual de despectiva que siempre.

-Te diré lo mismo que te dije aquel día, Campanilla, mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.

-No fue lo único que me dijiste, Regina.

La morena meneó la cabeza – puede, pero estaba dolida, acaba de perder a mi hijo.

-No solo a él, acababas de perder a la mujer que amas – la joven fue contundente.

-¡Ya basta! Me vaticinaste que tendría un verdadero amor y me siento bien cuando estoy con él – se defendió la morena.

-Ese verdadero amor era tuyo cuando eras sólo Regina, sólo una jovencita con el corazón roto por la pérdida, él fue tu verdadero amor, pero no quiere decir que lo siga siendo – Campanilla intentaba hacerle entender – el amor cambia a las personas, pero las personas también cambian al amor; por favor, tienes que comprenderlo.

-¿Quieres decirme que ahora ya no puedo ser feliz con él porque no soy la misma que antes?

Campanilla suspiró – ahora no vas a ser feliz con él porque no lo amas, Regina, y si no lo amas no hay polvo de hadas ni hechizo ni nada que te haga sentir completa.

-Me hace bien estar con él, Campanilla – insistió Regina tratando de serenar sus emociones– me siento bien cuando está cerca.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo serás así? Sólo te estás conformando por temor, vas a fallar.

-Quizás si permanezco a su lado consiga amarlo también – rebatió la reina.

-No, solo vas a arruinar tu vida, la de Robín y también la de Emma – Campanilla se resignó y caminó hacia la puerta – la estás lanzando a las manos equivocadas, Regina, ya ha perdido su magia, ¿qué más va a tener que sacrificar porque tienes miedo?

-No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto – Regina se cerró en banda – además, la sheriff sabe lo que hace, yo no la obligué a estar con el pirata.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? ¿Desde que volvió de New York? – Regina no le respondió y Campanilla sonrió de medio enervada – por supuesto que sí, ¿cómo si pudieran evitarlo?

-El sexo se puede hacer sin amor – replicó la morena.

-Pero este no es el caso y lo sabes – la joven rubia la observó con los ojos dolidos – soy o fui un hada aunque no creo que merezca mis alas porque no dejo de equivocarme, pero, por primera vez sin magia, puedo reconocer al amor cuando lo veo – respiró profundamente – y ustedes dos se aman, eso es irremediable.

-Vete de una vez – le pidió Regina – y no vuelvas a venir por esto.

-Entendido – Campanilla abrió la puerta y, antes de cerrarla tras de sí, agregó – un último presagio aunque no lo quieras, este amor es lo que es y, por mucho que te fuerces para no sentirlo, acabará escapando de ti, acabarás dando el paso que ahora no quieres, incluso aunque estén en el mismo infierno – dio un último paso hacia el exterior – procura que no sea demasiado tarde.

 

Y aquí estaba. Luego de querer dormir y seguir dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en la salvadora. Todo su ser estaba de huelga por el nivel de mono que tenía al no tenerla. Y es que Emma no había vuelto a buscarla en unos días. Luego de ese beso caótico y lleno de furia, había simplemente evitado a toda costa el contacto cercano con ella. Había perdido su magia por salvarle la vida a Hook y, aunque desconocía el incidente con detalle, hubo algo así como un beso involucrado. Emma estaba haciendo lo que había dicho que haría, cobrarse con veneno sus acciones. Porque para Regina, pensar en Emma besando a Killian Jones, entregándose a él, era un veneno que le rompía las entrañas.

Se sentía tan egoísta, tan obtusa. ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo enfrentarse a las consecuencias? ¿Por qué seguía siendo la misma adolescente cobarde que no podía enfrentar a su madre por amor? Cuando Emma le dijo que se había dejado dominar por Cora, ella se indignó, no porque no fuera cierto, sino porque había peleado para no seguir bajo su influencia durante años. Hoy, volvía a ser esa niña asustada que le tiene miedo a las consecuencias, que prefiere huir a enfrentarlas. Cora hacía tiempo que era un recuerdo, pero ella seguía pretendiendo cumplir con las expectativas de un mundo que ya no le pertenecía. Un mundo donde tener un amor era cuestión de destino y de historias sobre besos míticos. Un mundo al que no quería volver, pero que parecía no dejarla de todas formas.

Al mismo tiempo, estaba poseída por el deseo de estar con Emma de nuevo. Sólo quería abrazarla y tocarla, quería sentirla. No podía darse placer así misma porque tocarse pensando en la rubia le ardía hasta parecerle dolorosamente insuficiente. La quería a ella, sentir sus besos y su aliento, frotarse contra su piel. Conducía embriagada de deseo buscándola por las calles. Sabía que no estaba en casa de David y Mary Margaret, porque Henry le había dicho cuando se marchó a dormir que había salido con Hook y el escarabajo no estaba aparcado allí. Ni en el bar. Solo había un lugar.

Efectivamente, la encontró dónde imaginaba. En el muelle, sentada en un asiento de madera bebiendo con el pirata. Sonriéndole. Bufó para no morirse de odio. Tecleó en el móvil buscando el número de la salvadora. No podía llamar así que optó por la discreción del mensaje.

El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo del jean de Emma y ella dejó de reír de una bobada de Killian para leer el nuevo mensaje. Sonrió de medio lado al ver el remitente y lo abrió. Su mirada se levantó y paseó en la oscuridad hasta ver el brillo apagado de unos faros a unos 100 metros de distancia, justo dónde estaba la avenida marítima.

-¿Sucede algo, amor?

-He de irme – dijo poniéndose de pie – parece que se requieren los servicios de la salvadora en otro sitio – explicó dirigiéndose al coche amarillo.

-¿Me llamas mañana? – le preguntó Killian, sin atreverse a cuestionarla por la hora ni por lo extraño que parecía este asunto.

-Llámame tú – respondió ella.

-Aún no me entiendo bien con la tecnología de este mundo – se quejó él.

-Pues mala suerte – le guiñó el ojo sin dejarle replicar nada.

Emma se subió a su coche y lo detuvo a la par del de Regina en dirección contraria. Ambas bajaron la ventanilla - ¿Qué? – le preguntó.

-¿Qué? – contestó la morena.

-Has dicho que me necesitas – levantó el móvil - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Regina bufó – lo sabes bien.

-Son las 3 de la mañana, claro que lo sé, pero que mejor que escuchártelo decir – Emma sonrió petulante – que rápido que te has dado cuenta que él no llena la talla, ¿no? – vio cómo la ex alcaldesa apretaba nerviosamente el manubrio del coche – vale, vale – levantó las manos en señal de rendición - ¿tu casa o la mía?

-En tu casa están tus padres y nuestro hijo, está claro que la mía.

-Pues sígueme– aseguró Emma arrancando el coche y dejando a Regina detrás.

Nunca se había sentido más humillada. Incluso, cuando Emma la había follado al inicio de la relación extraña que ambas tenían, nunca había sentido esta sensación de ser avergonzada con tanta violencia. Tener que mendigar a Emma que ocupé su tiempo en ella era lo más degradante que había hecho nunca. Se sentía tan fuera de su sitio, tan poco como la reina que era. Aquí, viendo los faros del escarabajo perderse en la oscuridad, se sintió más insignificante que nunca, pero ella se lo había buscado.

Se consoló en que necesitaba un poco de sosiego y que pagaría el precio por sus errores, incluso con humillación. Emma no la esperó. Al llegar a su mansión, el escarabajo estaba aparcado, pero no había ni un solo rastro de ella. Percibió la ventana abierta en el lateral de su casa y soltó un suspiro de escepticismo.

Emma Swan. Siempre tan irracional e incivil.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí mirando alrededor - ¿Emma? – la llamó, sin obtener respuesta.

Caminó por el pasillo y vio algo en el suelo bajo una tenue película de luz que surgía de su escritorio. Se agachó a recogerlo, era la chaqueta de Emma. La olió sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con la combinación del cuero y el olor natural de la salvadora. Resopló. Unos pasos más allá las botas de Emma y un poco más sus pantalones. Justo frente a la puerta, la camiseta y el sujetador, mientras que enganchadas en el pomo estaban las bragas de la rubia. Sus pulmones subieron y bajaron cuando tocó la prenda y fue acercándola a su nariz. Era tan abrumador y excitante hundir su nariz para sentir el aroma del sexo de Emma causando estragos por su cuerpo.

Giró lánguidamente el pomo y abrió la puerta. La luz de la lámpara de su mesa era la única despierta, pequeña en comparación con la luz de la luna que se introducía por la ventana. Esa luz que bañaba a Emma Swan, sentada en su sillón personal, completamente desnuda, con el cabello suelto bailando entre fulgores tenues. Se miraron en silencio y Emma le sonrió.

Estaba sentada con una pose que no podía percibirse ni femenina, ni masculina. Tenía las piernas cruzadas al nivel de los tobillos y las manos apoyadas en los reposa brazos.

-¿Era esto lo que querías, Regina? – la salvadora detuvo su parlamento esperando una respuesta, pero la morena apenas podía respirar y como toda respuesta asintió - ¿esto? – preguntó dibujando un arco con sus pies hacia direcciones contrarias y abriendo las piernas en el proceso.

La luz era tenue, pero Regina podía notar el sexo de Emma. Y si no podía verlo, lo imaginaba perfectamente en su cabeza, tanto como si estuviera a la luz del sol. Tragó saliva – Sí, Emma – se mordió el labio y jugueteó con las bragas entre las manos.

-Las has olido, ¿verdad? – Emma sonrió al preguntar – no me contestes, por supuesto que lo has hecho, sé que yo lo habría hecho si encontraba las tuyas – la salvadora se quedó pensativa – de hecho, dámelas – Regina se sintió confusa momentáneamente – las tuyas, no las mías.

La morena tembló entera quitándose las bragas. Se había puesto una falda así que no le costó nada. Hacía frío, pero quería estar preparada para Emma. Así de hambrienta estaba. Cuando tuvo la prenda en las manos notó lo húmeda que estaba. Llevaba al menos una hora con la expectativa de que Emma la penetrará en su mente y eso había hecho mella en su sexo. Dio unos pasos hacia Emma y le alcanzó la prenda.

La salvadora la tomó en su mano, apretándolas y jadeó. Las acercó a su cara hundiéndola en ellas – que mojada está, Señora Mills – volvió a respirar profundamente relamiéndose – parece que me estuvo echando de menos.

Regina se sentía completamente dominada. No pudo hacer más que gimotear – por favor, Emma.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la rubia abriendo un poco las piernas y quitándole sus propias bragas de las manos. Regina quiso recuperarlas, pero Emma negó con sus dedos sentándose encima de las dos prendas – no más adelantos – sentenció - si me quieres, tendrás que arrodillarte y tenerme.

No se atrevía a hablar. Le parecía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería un insulto a esta mujer que la arrebataba. Hacia equilibrio entre la excitación y el pesar por el daño que le había causado. La distancia que la rubia concretaba con este juego morboso era un síntoma de ese padecimiento, pero se sentía tan hambrienta, tan profundamente necesitada como si fuera víctima de una maldición y no podía centrarse.

La morena se dejó caer sin poder creer el nivel de poder que Emma ejercía sobre ella. Su entrepierna estaba demasiado caliente. Gimió sentidamente al acercar su rostro al sexo de la otra mujer.

-Era así como te he soñado estas últimas noches, Regina – Emma le recogió los mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro – a mis pies, deseándome – la morena la observó un momento y la sheriff tiró de ella para besarle los labios. Regina reprimió el leve dolor que causó el agarre de Emma en sus cabellos, así como el mordisco que recibió en el labio inferior, seguido de un tirón. La otra mujer coronó el movimiento con su lengua aliviando la zona marcada por sus dientes - ahora, cómeme – dictó empujándola a su sexo.

Regina se lanzó al centro de esas piernas abiertas gimiendo vorazmente y pasó su lengua por todo el sexo húmedo de la rubia, consiguiendo que se estremeciera – sí, Regina – sollozó – no sabes cuánto te he imaginado así estos últimos días.

-¿Por qué no has venido? – Regina estaba extasiada con el sabor tan intenso de la rubia en su lengua - ¿lo has hecho a propósito?

-Por supuesto – admitió Emma apoyando sus pies en la piel del sillón, para abrirle los pliegues de su sexo a la ex alcaldesa – lo mínimo que merecías era tener que sufrir la humillación de ir a buscarme y pedírmelo.

Regina estrechó la mirada - ¿te excita ser la que mande?

-Hoy si – la salvadora fue cortante – sigue.

El silencio las alejó, cortado por los gemidos de Emma y los ahogados rezongos de la morena contra aquel sexo que adoraba. Lamió el clítoris de Emma con devoción, haciendo círculos por todo aquel punto y succionándola dulcemente.

-¡Joder! Sí, Regina – la morena bajó con su lengua meneando la punta de la lengua de tiempo en tiempo, hasta la entrada de Emma y la penetró apenas. Luego se separó para observar aquel sexo palpitante y empapado como si se tratara de una obra de arte.

Soltó el aliento sobre él y miró a la mujer, antes de penetrarla del todo con la lengua. La oyó sollozar suavemente y ella contuvo el aliento cuando el cuerpo de Emma se movió para acelerar las embestidas de su lengua. Regina movió sus manos hasta los pechos de la otra mujer y los pellizcó ligeramente.

Emma bufó de manera descontrolada – que bien que lo haces, Regina – los dedos de la morena punzaron más firmemente - ¡joder! Vas a conseguir que acabe en tu deliciosa boca – la morena asintió sin dejar de entrar y salir del interior de la sheriff – ¿eso quieres, mi...? – Emma cerró los ojos y se mordió el puño, aguantando las oleadas de placer que sentía y reprimiendo esas malditas palabras que se le escapaban.

La ex alcaldesa no detuvo su movimiento, pero sostuvo su mirada en la tensión en el cuello de Emma que hacía esfuerzos para no decir nada. Ella con una sensación de falta en su sistema. No más amor. Eso dijo Emma la última vez que se vieron y estaba, al parecer, dispuesta a cumplir.

Soltó los pezones de Emma y comenzó a golpear su clítoris con dos dedos. Bastaron un par de golpes y empujes más de su lengua para que la sheriff se viniera en su boca con un grito que retumbó en la estancia – sí, sí, ¡joder! – exclamó – ¿te gusta comerme, putita? – le preguntó viendo a Regina lamer desesperadamente sus fluidos – mírala, toda sucia, ¿quién es la guarra ahora, Regina? ¿Quién es la putita de quién?

Regina gimió sintiendo una oleada de calor entre las piernas – yo, yo soy tu putita, Emma, así que fóllame, por favor.

La sheriff se levantó y le arrancó la falda prácticamente – mía – dijo empujando la cabeza de Regina contra aquel sillón y levantó su trasero, penetrándola profundamente. La morena dio un grito de placer – sabía que esto era lo que más querías, tenerme dentro tuyo – podía sentir como Emma sonreía mientras la poseía agresivamente - ¿ya te has regalado a ese ladrón tuyo?

-Yo... – Regina iba a responder, pero Emma la levantó y la besó agresivamente sin salir de su interior.

-Me importa un bledo – sus lenguas se encontraron en un juego lleno de saliva y gemidos desesperados – después de todo, ya sabes lo que dicen, quién le roba a un ladrón...

La besó profundamente y, con un mordisco voraz, la volvió a recostar contra el sofá, embistiéndola con un tercer dedo al ritmo de sus caderas – ¡Joder! ¡Emma! – gritó Regina sintiéndose terrible y satisfactoriamente invadida – fóllame cariño, fóllame como tú sabes.

El mordisco que Emma le regaló en su espalda antes de hablar ya habló de su desaprobación – no me llames así, Regina – su voz sonó acerada.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, ahora mismo, con tus dedos dentro mío me siento tan tuya, tan tu mujer.

Emma se quejó audiblemente y aceleró frenéticamente el ritmo – de lo que va a servir eso mañana – le dio una fuerte nalgada - ¿ya han decidido en que sector del bosque van a plantar tomates este verano? – preguntó cínicamente, sin dejar de penetrarla.

-¿Y tú en que casa flotante te asentarás con el manco con el que perdiste tu magia? – respondió ella gruñendo, mientas sus caderas se hacían hacia atrás para que los dedos se le clavaran más profundo.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Regina, tan egoísta y tan celosa – la voz de Emma aunque divertida guardaba un poco de amargura – dame tu orgasmo, morena, si es cierto que eres mía, obedéceme y córrete para mí – le exigió, jugueteando con su mano libre sobre el clítoris de la reina.

Regina dio un leve bote y convulsionó con fuerza presa de su orgasmo. Emma siguió bombeando hasta que Regina fue frenando sus movimientos. La levantó por el cabello y salió de su interior, lamiendo sus dedos con una sonrisa en los labios y untándose los labios para que Regina los tomara. No sé hizo esperar y ambas se sentaron, una sobre la otra en aquel sillón que ahora además del brillo del cuero estaba impregnado de fluidos y sudor. La rubia despojó a Regina de su blusa y el sujetador, lamiendo sus pezones y succionándolos suavemente.

Sus sexos chocaron y Regina onduló sus caderas por instinto.

-Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, ¿verdad? – Regina lo preguntó consciente de lo estúpido que sonaba.

Vio a Emma sonreír, mientras ondulaba sus caderas – lo sabes tú muy bien, no necesito responder.

-¿Y tú tendrás suficiente de mí?

Emma no respondió con palabras, simplemente la invirtió hasta que se sentará con el trasero apretando su sexo y colocó sus dedos nuevamente en el sexo de Regina - ¿hace falta que responda? – dijo ondulando sus caderas de modo que su clítoris se rozará contra el trasero de la ex alcaldesa, masturbándose contra ella y a ella con sus dedos.

-¡Joder! ¡Emma! Me estoy muriendo, cariño, me estás matando.

-¡Que no – Emma le mordió el hombro agresivamente – me llames así! ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! ¡Venga! Quiero que te corras otra vez por mí, Regina.

-No lo puedo evitar – Regina gimió notando la humedad de Emma en su trasero y sus pezones rígidos contra su espalda – todo esto está mal, lo sé, te estoy usando.

-No más que yo a ti, Regina.

-¿Lo has besado? – preguntó – a Killian.

-Puede que sí.

-Dijiste que sólo fue para salvarle la vida – Regina quería seguir quejándose aunque no tuviera moral para decir absolutamente nada.

-Y tú dijiste que nada pasaba entre tú y ese ladrón, que seguías conmigo, pero a los pocos días todos creen que estas enamorada de él –aceleró sus dedos provocándole a Regina una caricia que se debatía entre el placer y el dolor – que es tu final feliz – Emma apretó los dientes – y mírate, dejándote follar por mí – suspiró sintiendo que su cuerpo iba a estallar en una mezcla de placer e ira – así que las palabras no valen nada en este mundo de mierda.

Aceleró los roces y ambas alcanzaron el clímax con un gemido sordo y desesperado. Regina se dejó caer sobre Emma y levantó los dedos de la rubia, lamiéndolos y dándole a probar su sabor en besos llenos de lujuria. Se quedaron mirándose un momento, mientras recuperaban la respiración.

-¿Qué pasaría con Robín Hood si supiera que la mujer que le fue prometida recorre Storybrooke buscando a la salvadora para que le de placer? – preguntó Emma sonriendo de medio lado.

Regina era consciente de que Emma sólo trataba de lastimarla – posiblemente, me odiaría.

-Muerte por flechazo – Emma sonrió de medio lado – estaría dispuesta a pagar ese precio por follarte otra vez.

Se levantó y dejó caer suavemente a Regina - ¿las quieres? – le preguntó mostrando sus bragas – yo pienso quedarme estas.

-Siempre tan guarra.

-Y así es como me deseas – dijo saliendo de la habitación, mientras buscaba su ropa.

Regina se quedó mirándola salir y, cuando oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, agregó – y así es como te amo, Emma – no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas surcarán su rostro – te echo de menos, mi amor, por ilógico que suene tan impregnada de tu cuerpo, de tu sexo – se puso de pie y tomando su ropa y las bragas de la sheriff se marchó de aquella habitación – lástima que sea tan cobarde y no pueda admitirlo.

 

¿Y ahora? A quién odian? Se las quiere, de verdad!


	18. Décimo Octavo Encuentro

Décimo Octavo Encuentro

-¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

-Pero ¿qué cojones dices, Regina?

Emma mantenía a la morena con ella en esa callejuela por la que Regina intentaba llegar a su mansión después de conocer las consecuencias de su paso por el pasado del bosque encantado.

-¿Por qué te habría hecho algo así si ya te tenía?

-No me tenías – Regina parecía completamente obcecada en creer que Emma había regresado del pasado con Marian para alejarla definitivamente de Robín – no me tenías.

-¡Joder! ¡Regina! – vociferó con desespero - ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo te haría daño a propósito?

La sola insinuación la rompía. Le rompía el alma que Regina la creyera tan egoísta, justo a ella que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo imposible para ahorrarle malos momentos. Que se entregaba a ella a pesar del dolor que le causaba.

Emma guardaba en silencio las agujetas que le causaron los golpes que le dio al volante de su coche cuando salió aquella noche de la mansión de la morena. Después de poseerla y llamarla suya. Su putita. De reprimir los deseos de llamarla mi amor. Condujo en quietud por al menos unas cinco o seis calles y, luego, comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por su rostro sin cesar. Cuando la vista se le empañó demasiado se detuvo. El sol asomaba levemente en el cielo gris y naranja de la madrugada, mientras ella lloraba cada vez más histéricamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento – farfulló con tristeza – lo siento, mi amor, lo siento, no quería, yo no quería.

El dolor que sentía se reprodujo en sus puños cerrados dando contra el volante con decepción - ¡No quería, Regina! No, no quería – no conseguía hablar por el estrangulamiento involuntario que le cortaba el paso al aire en su garganta – si yo te amo, ¡joder! – ya está, lo había dicho en voz alta de una vez. No lo había insinuado, ni lo había condicionado. Lo había dicho sencillamente porque ella, Emma Swan, estaba enamorada de esa mujer a la que había humillado conscientemente para poder superar el sufrimiento de que se le desvaneciera de los brazos al llegar el sol.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el volante del coche y lloró cuánto quiso porque nadie la veía. Pidiéndole disculpas en silencio a la mujer que amaba por su comportamiento, pero también culpándola por él. ¿Por qué no estaba dispuesta a amarla como ella? ¿Por qué la obligaba a sentir ese impulso de quebrantarla?

Consciente de lo duro que sería seguir cerca, comenzó a plantearse volver a New York. Con Henry. No sabía si la morena lo permitiría y no deseaba dejarlo, pero tampoco pensaba que quedarse era una buena opción. Quizás sería mejor alejarse de todo aquel caos que era su vida cerca de Regina Mills.

No contempló la posibilidad de que acabará de paseíto por el pasado con el Capitán Hook, pero gracias a ese evento sucedieron dos cosas: ella recuperó su magia y, además, se dio cuenta que Regina no era lo único presente en esa vida que llevaba en Storybrooke. Que sus padres eran importante para ella y su hermano acababa de nacer. Necesitaría una influencia menos cursi y más realista de la vida. Quería formar parte y dejar que Henry tuviera una vida mejor que la suya. Además, Regina necesitaba de su hijo. Y la historia siempre acababa en Regina de una manera o de otra.

Verla feliz con Robín no sería algo sencillo, pero ella había encontrado su tabla, su salvavidas. Killian había sacrificado su bien más preciado por ir a buscarla y eso era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás. No se lo pensó y lo hizo. Besó a Killian Jones pidiéndole, sin palabras, disculpas de antemano por las noches en las que le sería infiel. Así de idiotas eran las cosas en este mundo en el que se iba a quedar, porque tenía muy claro que Regina y ella estaban muy lejos de ser agua pasada.

Pero cuando vio lo que había causado, cuando vio los ojos descorazonados de la ex alcaldesa y la oyó reclamarle por lo que había hecho, se sintió tan fuera de lugar de nuevo. Esta vez la había hecho mal y muy gorda. Contrario a lo que esperaba, lo que salió de su boca fue una frase poco condescendiente. 

-'¿Que ibas a decir si la salve de ti?'.

-'La mujer que hizo eso fue la persona que fui, no la que ahora ves' – esa mirada decía que Regina estaba sufriendo y que ella con sus acciones irreflexivas lo había provocado – 'he luchado por construir un futuro que ahora ya no existe'.

Emma mantuvo sus ojos en los de la morena tratando de que entendiera entrelineas – '¿tú qué sabes?' – había tanta carga alrededor de esa pregunta que su cuerpo vibró al decir las tres palabras que la formaba.

-'Sé que es complicado que su esposa muerta haya vuelto' – replicó la mujer comenzando a enfadarse más.

Emma quería decir que no con él, que su futuro no tenía por qué ser con ese idiota.

-'Regina' – trataba de todas maneras de suavizar la conversación – 'lo siento de verdad, si puedo ayudarte...'

-'Oye Emma, cuánto más tratas de ayudarme más empeora mi vida'.

Nunca nada le había impactado tan profundamente como esas palabras. Nunca se había imaginado que Regina la sintiera un estorbo, una quimera. Esas palabras la hundieron un poco más en la culpa que ya sentía. Se quedó estática y, para peor, la esposa ya no muerta de Robín apareció y terminó de arruinarlo todo.

Regina se marchó y ella quiso seguirla, pero Killian la detuvo aduciendo que no serviría de nada presionarla. Todos se preocuparon por lo que pudiera hacer Regina, pero ella solo sentía preocupación por la propia Regina. Lo que hiciera le daba igual, como si se volviera la mujer más malvada de todas de nuevo. Estaría ahí o eso pensaba, esa era su intención. Apretó los dientes al ver su figura desaparecer por la esquina y no pudo hacer nada para detener sus pies.

-Lo siento – le dijo a Killian antes de moverse – sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Se marchó sin escuchar a Snow ni a David y sin esperar a Henry que le exigía que lo llevará con él. Con un torpe "no" cerró la posibilidad.

Caminó por las mismas calles que suponía que habían alejado a Regina y la vio de pie justo a unas pocas manzanas. Muy quieta.

-Sabía que vendrías – le dijo al oírla acercarse.

-Regina – murmuró Emma.

-¿Lo has hecho a propósito? ¿Para separarme de Robín?

La conversación derivó en esta suerte de reclamo y defensa en la que habían quedado inmersas en medio de Storybrooke. En la trastienda, sin héroes a mano y con la mitad del pueblo celebrando que Zelena era historia, ellas podían expresarse libremente.

-¡Joder! ¡Regina! – vociferó con desespero - ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo te haría daño a propósito?

-Porque lo odias, odias que este conmigo, Emma – Regina por se volvió y la miró a los ojos – odias todo esto que sucede, lo puedo sentir.

La máscara que intentaba aguantar cada día cayó lentamente – por supuesto que odio lo que pasa, odio verte con él, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo jamás te haría padecer de manera consciente, jamás pensaría en hacer algo que te hiciera sufrir.

Regina frunció el ceño con desdén – me quisiste sacar a mi hijo en su momento, me abandonaste en la estacada cuando apareció mi madre – enumeró observando las veces que Emma había sido la causa de su padecer.

-¿Y qué? Hace años de eso – la rubia no podía concebir que Regina pudiera ni siquiera sopesar que ella lo había hecho con mala intención – la mujer que hizo eso tampoco es la que soy ahora – tragó saliva – la mujer que hizo eso tampoco sentía lo que siento ahora por ti.

-No me vengas con esas, Swan – la ex alcaldesa comenzó a caminar en dirección a su mansión.

-¿Qué no te venga con qué?

-Con esas sandeces, no tienen nada que ver.

Emma la pilló del puño de la abrigo y la empotró contra la pared más cercana, causando una mueca de conmoción en la otra mujer – no te atrevas a llamarlo sandez, Regina, no te atrevas.

-Emma...

-No tienes ni idea de lo que he padecido por ti, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que he sufrido por tus decisiones, por eso a lo que llamas sandez – la salvadora estaba al borde del ataque de nervios o puede que ya hubiera sobrepasado ese límite – eso a lo que llamas sandez ha transformado mi vida, me ha impulsado a irme, me ha impulsado a quedarme, me ha impulsado a aceptar a una persona a la que no amo, a una persona a la que jamás podré amar.

Vio la mueca de Regina angustiarse– suéltame, por favor – susurró con voz grave.

-No te voy a soltar, no quiero – le dijo Emma – ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimas? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que te haría daño a posta? ¡Joder! – dio un grito que fue una mezcla de lloro y furia –si yo te tenía a ti, ¿lo olvidas?, te tuve esa noche en tu mansión, esa noche en que te folle salvajemente rompiéndome porque ya no debía llamarte más amor – la sheriff dejó escapar sus lágrimas sin tener pudor alguno, sus labios desatados ya le habían vulnerado suficiente - ¿cómo se te ocurre?, si yo te amo, Regina, te amo.

El agarre entre las dos era tan superfluo debido a que a Emma le fallaban las fuerzas. Regina podría haberse marchado, pero seguía allí con la mirada clavada en la suya, asimilando quizás.

-Qué más quisiera que poder irme lo más lejos posible de este lugar – la sheriff cerró los puños con vigor sobre el abrigo de Regina apretándola un poco más contra ella y la besó torpemente -, pero resulta que ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

La soltó con un empujón que hizo que el cuerpo de Regina rebotará ligeramente contra la pared. Ella sólo pudo hacer lo que el cuerpo le permitía, dar un giro y apoyar su espalda a su lado, tapándose el rostro con las dos manos para no mostrarse tan frágil.

Notó como Regina se movió de su sitio y presupuso que se marcharía a su mansión sin dirigirle la palabra. Sus lágrimas, su rabia contenida, todo había estallado para que acabará exponiéndose más todavía frente a esa mujer que solo veía en ella a una enemiga o, al menos, a alguien dispuesta a hacerle daño.

Se quedó sin aire de repente. No fue por la fuerza de la tristeza, sino porque esas manos que bien conocía retiraron dócilmente las suyas de su rostro. Abrió los ojos y sintió sus piernas flaquear al ver la mirada de la morena, una mirada que no sabría explicar.

-No llores – susurró Regina débilmente acariciando sus facciones y arrastrando las lágrimas de Emma con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se llenaron los ojos mirándose mutuamente. Absorbiéndose a través de la mirada, de la expectativa. Cautivadas por la fuerza del momento.

-Regina – quería decir más, pero estaban tan cerca que le fue imposible no acariciar los labios de la morena con sus dedos. La inclinación del cuerpo de la otra mujer hacia ella predijo el beso. Uno mucho más meditado y considerado. Los labios se encontraron por un instante y, luego, por otro. La sutileza de esa exploración carecía de toda la fiebre que normalmente las devoraba. Tenía un contenido mucho menos interesado. Era una suerte de ritual prodigioso. Un roce, otro más y al siguiente ambas se dejaron atrapar con un suspiro apretado. Emma soltó la boca de Regina y recorrió con la suya las mejillas de la morena.

-Te voy a lastimar otra vez – le aseguró la ex alcaldesa – aunque ahora te bese, aunque ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en ti, todo lo que ha pasado traerá consecuencias, Emma – se dejó besar a pesar de esas aprensiones, pero finalmente se arrepintió tratando de alejarse – esto no está bien, deberías alejarte de mí, no haré más que empeorar las cosas.

No llegó muy lejos porque Emma lo evitó empujándola contra ella y tomando su rostro para besarla con mayor intensidad. Y fue besándose como todos los temores parecieron desaparecer en el roce al que se entregaron sus labios y sus lenguas. Una batalla dónde nadie iba a ganar ni a perder.

-Me da igual, Regina, me da igual morir por esto, me da igual que mañana me incineres en un impulso de enfado, pero antes quiero que me dejes ser yo misma.

-Pensaba que siempre eras tú misma.

-Yo también me acobardo cuando estoy contigo, Regina – Emma sonrió y la reina compartió ese gesto – si dejará a la Emma de siempre llevar el control hace tiempo que tú y yo estaríamos en las Bahamas o en Indonesia partiéndonos de risa de todos los pardillos que nos molestan.

-¿Te sería tan sencillo? – la cuestionó la reina – ¿sólo Henry y yo? – Emma se cuadró de hombros, mientras no dejaba de acariciar a Regina – tienes padres, ¿sabes?

-Para ser la peor enemiga de mi madre te preocupas demasiado por ella – Emma decidió jugar un poco con la aparente docilidad de la morena que estaba relajada en sus brazos.

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? – Regina suspiró – cuando deja de ser una niñata metiche no es tan mala su presencia – se miraron un momento - ¿es cierto? – preguntó la ex alcaldesa - ¿me amas?

La sheriff suspiró melancólicamente – me sería imposible mentirte esta noche, Regina, te amo y verte con Robín es lo más duro que me ha pasado en muchos años, pero nunca, entiéndeme bien, nunca te haría pasar por lo que estás pasando si pudiera evitarlo.

Regina la besó con impaciencia – debería sentirme mal por todo lo que ha pasado – los ojos chocolate brillaban bajo la luz de las farolas – debería estar planeando algo vil por haberlo perdido, sin embargo no puedo – tragó saliva – no puedo porque llegas tú y lo cambias todo.

-Por ti cambiaría el mundo – Emma se crecía con esas palabras – por ti yo haría cualquier cosa, ¿es que no lo sabes?

-No puedo sufrir teniéndote cerca, oyéndote decir estas cosas, aunque tampoco puedo asegurarte nada, no sé si podré ser valiente mañana, pero quiero ser mezquina, Emma, y decirte cosas que no debería.

-Dímelas, Regina, por favor.

-Ámame – la morena se abrazó a su cuerpo – ámame, háblame de amor y hazme sentir tuya por lo que dure la noche, por favor.

-¿Es lo que deseas?

Regina asintió.

-Llévame a tu cama, Regina - pidió Emma – ahora.

La ex alcaldesa dio un golpe de muñeca que las transportó directamente a la habitación principal de la mansión de la calle Mifflin. Se despojaron de la ropa con mucho más premura de la esperada, sin dejar de besarse. Emma recostó a una desnuda Regina en la cama y acarició suavemente sus brazos, antes de besarla y dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo. Sus pechos se tocaron y la morena gimió. En casi cada ocasión que estuvieron juntas, excepto quizás en aquel barco rumbo a Nunca Jamás, habían follado como dos pervertidas y, no es que tuviera una queja, pero poder tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar las exquisitas sensaciones que les provocaba rozarse era una oportunidad que no tenían muy a menudo.

La boca de Emma se hizo con los labios de Regina y se deshizo, al sentir su lengua, en un lánguido suspiro desaforado. Sus manos recorrieron el torso de la morena con delicadeza. Sus cuerpos encajados, sus sexos rozándose, sus pechos apretados, todo era una combinación de estremecimientos que no paraban de hacerle latir el corazón. Delineó el cuello de la morena con la lengua y subió hasta su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo con ligereza.

-Te amo, Regina – susurró y notó como los poros de la piel de la morena se despertaron necesitados – te amo, mi amor – la otra mujer gimió enérgicamente.

Besó su hombro y el hueso de su clavícula hasta llegar a los pechos de la morena. Pasó los dedos por sus curvas y se agachó para lamer uno profusamente, rodeó el pezón con su lengua y succionó. Observó a Regina desde su posición que la miraba con un gesto de placer colgado en sus labios. Lamió intensamente el otro pezón y su mano vagó por el estómago de la morena hasta hundirse en su sexo, temblando cuando notó la humedad empapando sus dedos. Regina siempre estaba excitada al tocarla, pero esta vez lo que la había puesto así no era una acción o una promesa pervertida, era el deseo de hacer el amor.

-Regina – gimió tiernamente cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta la entrada de la morena – quiero penetrarte, Regina, permíteme que te folle dulcemente – le pidió.

-Sí, cariño, por favor – la ex alcaldesa pareció tener que hacer esfuerzos para ralentizar su aceptación – fóllame, mi vida.

Emma sollozó intempestivamente – ¡Joder! Me haces adorarte ahora mismo – hundió sus dedos en el interior del sexo de Regina que siseó de placer – me encanta sentir mis dedos dentro tuyo, mi amor.

-Extrañaba – la voz de Regina se quebró repentinamente, parte por el goce que le causaban los dedos de Emma entrando y saliendo de su interior, parte por la emoción que compartía con ella – tu voz llamándome así.

-Perdóname por lo de la última vez – le pidió la rubia y luego succionó uno de sus pezones acelerando la tensión de los dedos – perdón por cómo te trate, no debí intentar humillarte.

-No me importa, cariño, estaría dispuesta a humillarme mucho más por tenerte para mí – Regina abrió más las piernas, mostrándole su sexo empapado a la rubia, quién no pudo más que incorporarse y observar – no me importa ser tu putita – dijo llevando los dedos hasta su clítoris expuesto y acariciándose – de hecho, me encanta ser tu putita, salvadora.

Las fosas nasales de Emma se expandieron - ¡Dios! – se mordió el labio – me haces querer follarte como loca.

Regina levantó sus dedos y los metió en la boca de la rubia, quién gimió encantada-No hay nada más dulce como tú devorándome y embistiéndome brutalmente.

Emma dio un respingo. Su sexo mojándose. Con un tirón fuerte la levantó entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus rodillas – cabalga mis dedos, mi amor – le pidió – quiero sentir como me deseas en tu interior.

Encajó agresivamente sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Regina y la dejó iniciar una cadencia ondulante, la cual acompañó con un movimiento rígido en sus muñecas que llevaba sus dedos más hondamente.

Regina gemía sin parar, abrazándose a su cuello y moviendo sus caderas cada vez más aceleradamente. La magia despertó y rodeó a Regina causándole caricias placenteras en su piel – Emma, tu poder...

-No lo puedo evitar, quiero amarte con todo lo que soy y yo también soy esa hechicera mediocre e insoportable que se niega a aprender, pero que cuando se trata de ti se siente el puto Merlín.

-Oh, Emma – la morena aceleró mucho más sus caderas y la sheriff estaba segura de que se correría mirándola gozar. Dio un par de botes y las paredes del interior de Regina rodearon sus dedos, anticipando el orgasmo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Emma la recostó en la cama y comenzó a penetrarla de manera más acelerada, tomando el mando del clímax de la otra mujer - eres mía, Regina – su necesidad la obligó a apretar las piernas - ¡Joder! ¡Cómo me pone tenerte así, mi amor! – sus dedos la embestían y ella dejó caer un hilo de saliva en el clítoris de la morena. Regina gimió cuando aquel fluido tocó su piel y Emma lo uso empapando su mano libre para acariciarla con el pulgar.

-Emma – la ex alcaldesa estaba invadida por aquel orgasmo eterno que no acababa de prenderse de su cuerpo, ni de desprenderse de él, sumida en un letargo placentero que crecía – cómeme, mi amor.

Emma bufó y se lanzó sobre el clítoris de la morena, lamiéndolo con lujuria sin dejar de embestirla – que bien sabes siempre, Regina, no consigo olvidar el aroma de tu sexo y su sabor – se tomó unos segundos para succionar ese punto sensible. La morena convulsionó moviéndose erráticamente contra ella – en ocasiones, tengo que marcharme a cualquier lugar para tocarme pensando en tu sexo, para correrme gimiendo tu nombre, para lamer mis dedos imaginando que son los tuyos.

Regina no soportó más la presión y con un gemido voraz, se corrió abundantemente, mojando los dedos y la cara de la salvadora. Emma siguió penetrándola y, cuando el orgasmo cedía, se dedicó a lamer su sexo para recoger el placer de Regina con su boca.

La morena la tomó del cabello y la tiró hacia ella para unir sus bocas saboreándose a sí misma en la saliva de la rubia, en su lengua sedosa. Bufó al ver el brillo de su sexo en la barbilla de Emma y los bordes de su boca. Los recorrió con sus labios jugueteando con la lengua alrededor para limpiarla y volvieron a rozar sus lenguas.

-¿Te masturbas todavía pensando en mí? – le preguntó Regina al soltar su boca, disfrutando del cuerpo de Emma sobre el suyo.

-Mucho, soy una idiota pervertida, Regina – Emma besó su nariz haciendo que la morena hiciera una mueca rancia – si cierro los ojos y pienso en ti se me mojan las bragas.

-Es tan romántica cuando quiere – Regina sonrió de medio lado rodando los ojos divertida.

-Lo soy porque follar es una parte fundamental de amar, al menos para mí.

-Lo es y por eso – Regina la giró poniéndose encima de ella – muero de ganas de follarte, cariño.

Emma abrió las piernas para ella – yo no te lo impido, Regina.

La reina estrechó los ojos y jadeó con fuerza – voy a devorarte, salvadora, no sabrás lo que te paso.

Emma sonrió encantada - ¿quién es la romántica ahora?

Regina no respondió nada, sencillamente pasó su lengua a lo largo del sexo de la otra mujer y se detuvo unos segundos en el clítoris, saboreándola – exquisito, exquisito – comentó antes de metérselo a la boca y succionarlo un momento, golpeándolo a la vez con la lengua. El sexo de Emma rezumó líquidamente y la rubia gimió alterada.

-¡Joder! ¡Regina! – la morena empapó sus dedos en todos aquel manjar que la esperaba y bajó sus dedos hasta el ano de Emma presionándolo suavemente - ¡madre mía! – vio que la morena sonreía mientras se metía su clítoris en la boca y se quedó observándola un minuto – así, entre mis piernas, con mi sexo en tu boca, eres una postal preciosa.

-Creía que yo siempre le parecía preciosa, Señorita Swan – Regina hundió dos dedos en su palpitante sexo y presionó más fuerte el pulgar en la sensible zona, Emma dio un respingo audible.

-Tú eres bella siempre, pero así, en este momento, es cuando más mía te siento – Emma gimió cuando Regina comenzó a lamerla de forma ruidosa, casi descontrolada – oh, dios, sí, cuando liberas tus miedos y te conviertes en mi reina es cuando más hermosa eres para mí, Regina.

La ex alcaldesa gruñó y comenzó a penetrarla más duramente provocando que Emma se corriera. No le dio tiempo a reponerse y se sentó en su sexo húmedo friccionándolo con el suyo. Emma levantó las manos y pellizcó los pezones de Regina que no paraba de moverse encajando mejor sus cuerpos, mientras inclinaba hacia atrás el cuerpo para exponerse mejor. La lubricación del orgasmo de Emma generaba un sedoso masaje entre ambas que les sabía delicioso.

-Emma, mójame con tus fluidos, mi amor, quiero oírlos agitarse con los míos – la rubia gruñó y luego gimoteó una palabra imposible de entender - ¿te vas a correr, Emma? – le preguntó Regina y la rubia solamente agitó la cabeza desesperada – acelera tus caderas, cariño, que me voy a venir contigo.

Y lo cumplió. Unos roces más y las dos se corrieron una sobre la otra. Mezclando sus orgasmos que chasquearon mientras conseguían aún se movían. Regina se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Emma. Sus pieles sudadas se estremecieron al besarse con mucha ternura.

-Te amo, Emma – el corazón de la rubia se saltó un latido y luego palpitó un poco más fuerte – te amo y sé que lo sabes.

Emma tragó saliva reprimiendo el lloro que nació en su garganta de la emoción - ¿crees – hizo una pausa antes de decirlo abiertamente – que pueda existir una oportunidad para ti y para mí alguna vez?

Regina mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos – no lo sé.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado – habría sido peor si me hubieras dicho que no, por ahora me basta con eso y con tenerte el resto de la noche para mí – aseguró haciendo que Regina se incorporará y la observará.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Emma? ¿Por qué sigues apostando por nosotras cuando no te ofrezco nada más que estos momentos?

-Porque estos momentos son los mejores de mi vida y hay pocos que se comparan con ellos, apenas los que paso con Henry y con mi familia – Emma sonrió de medio lado – aunque aquella noche que cenamos los cinco en la cafetería – Regina trató de recordar – David, Snow cuando aún esperaba a mi hermanito, Henry, tú y yo, esa fue una noche perfecta.

-¿Aunque no hayamos hecho el amor?

-Aunque no lo hayamos hecho.

-Quisiera creer que puedo darte más que un momento de sosiego, quisiera creerlo de verdad, pero Storybrooke me tiene guardado siempre una sorpresa desagradable en la siguiente esquina – Emma acarició el rostro de Regina dejándola que hablará – lo que paso aún no ha terminado – se besaron en los labios – y tú ahora estas con Hook.

-Puedo dejarlo si eso quieres – Regina negó con la cabeza – de verdad, que puedo.

-No, lo dejarás cuando yo esté preparada para decirte te amo frente a ese o cualquier idiota de este pueblo.

-Me parece bien, sobre todo porque te lo planteas.

Emma sonrió y más aún cuando Regina comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones, deseosa de una nueva ronda.

Al día siguiente, Regina se despertó sola en la cama, pero encontró una pequeña nota al pie de un jarrón con rosas frescas. "Volveré pronto, problemas en la comisaría", rezaba. Se duchó y se vistió. Cuando la puerta sonó caminó encantada para recibir a Emma. Casi abre la puerta haciendo una broma sobre su formalidad para entrar.

Pero allí estaba Robín pidiéndole hablar. Storybrooke y sus malditas sorpresas. Lo dejó entrar.

Emma observó la escena con un nudo en la garganta a unos metros de distancia – te me desvaneces de los brazos cuando el sol aparece – murmuró suspirando. 

 

 

Bien... ¿qué piensan? Se han emocionado con este momento de sinceridad supremo? o qué? A quién odiaremos todos?


	19. Décimo Noveno Encuentro

Décimo Noveno Encuentro

Regina tomó una decisión después de la visita de Robín. Por su bien y por el de Emma, este asunto se tendría que acabar. No quería que Emma sufriera más por sus incertidumbres, pero sobre todo porque en su vida se sentía desestabilizada casi de continuo. Emma la contempló sin decir palabra, mientas ella le regaló un parlamento de unos minutos. Casi como si lo supiera antes de que comenzara a hablar.

Para la ex alcaldesa esto era la única solución posible. Emma parecía entenderse bien con Killian y ella los había visto besarse, incluso, en alguna que otra ocasión. ¿Por qué le negaría la posibilidad de intentarlo cuando ella también había tenido su oportunidad?

Cuando acabó su argumentación, Emma suspiró – Esto no va a cambiar lo que sientes Regina, pero si quieres conformarte por mi está bien – no rechistó, ni sintió el deseo de insistir. Parecía cansada de las idas y vueltas cuando, con una sonrisa neutral, la dejó sola en la alcaldía.

Y ella tuvo que dedicarse a remediar el asunto de Marian y el corazón helado, así que tampoco tuvo mucho para replantearse si su decisión era buena o mala. Eso no evitó la punzada que sintió en el pecho el día en que vio a Emma, vestida con un atroz vestido a su parecer, de la mano de Killian frente a la casa de Snow y David. Ella que había ido allí a buscar a Henry tuvo que presenciarlo y morderse la lengua. Comerse la rabia. Llevar a su hijo a casa, fingir una sonrisa y estallar de furia cuando el jovencito se durmió. Estallar de ira a solas, sin buscar a Emma y devorarla, solo para marcar el territorio, como solían hacer en el pasado. Solo hizo lo que pudo, ella y su cuerpo. Masturbarse imaginando a Emma entre sus piernas hasta casi gritar de placer, mordiendo la almohada para que Henry no la oyera decir el nombre de su otra madre en medio del clímax.

La sheriff era como una droga y, como tal, tenía que pasar el síndrome de abstinencia, mantenerla lejos y retorcerse de ganas de probarla. En esos días, habría podido llegar a matar por un darle solo un bocado a Emma Swan. Un bocado a sus preciosos pechos, a su sexo rezumante de placer. Pasar la lengua por su entrada y penetrarla. ¡Basta! ¡Basta, Regina! Eso tenía que vociferarse a sí misma cada ocasión que su perturbada, e increíblemente pervertida, mente la llevaba al límite entre lo saludable y la demencia regalándole las más infames imágenes de Emma frente a ella, de las malas y de las buenas. Emma desnuda frente a Hook, Emma dejándose domar por él. Emma, Emma, Emma. Emma siendo suya.

Para peor, la salvadora parecía obsesionada con seguirla a todas partes. Una vez que Ingrid quedó expuesta y Elsa exculpada de los males causados por la reina de las nieves, Emma quería a toda costa una excusa para rondarla. Según la rubia, para colaborar. No sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Regina mantener su palabra con ella dando vueltas a su alrededor y alterándola tanto. La ex alcaldesa trataba de mantenerla alejada de la mejor manera que podía. Usó frases estúpidas como: "Vaya, Swan. Que sorpresa más desagradable, estoy ocupada tratando de salvar a la esposa de mi amor verdadero, te habrás enterado". Pero no funcionó, ni siquiera cuando la acusó de no haberla respaldado, a pesar de qué sabían que no era cierto. No, Emma estaba encaprichada en seguirla y "colaborar". Si supiera lo duro que era para la morena tener que verla, sentirla.

Discutieron, riñeron continuamente como una pareja de ancianos malhumorados. Cuando Emma le ofreció una cordial adulación por su capacidad para enseñarle magia o el hecho de estar haciendo algo noble por Marian, ella la cortó con una disputa sobre si seguirían actuando como dos adolescentes que no paran de impresionarse mutuamente con tonterías de la edad. Y otra vez le lanzó la pulla de la culpabilidad, de cómo había arruinado su vida. Para terminar la peleíta de matrimonio, el incidente del puente. Emma le había devuelto las afrentas reclamándole por no haber confiado en ella con lo de Sidney, pero a pesar de eso ambas, las dos juntas, habían destruido aquel guerrero que Ingrid les había preparado como recepción. Porque Regina debía admitir que la magia que ambas podían conjurar era mucho mayor cuando se trataba de ellas dos colaborando, como Emma quería. Elsa las salvó y ella las dejó solas cuando trató de jugar a una suerte de psicólogo mal informado.

Pero claro, Emma Swan no conocía del espacio personal, ni de la necesidad de distancia que era imprescindible para que las personas pudieran pasar página. O al menos dejar de desear empotrar a la otra persona contra una pared.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz, Swan? – se dio la vuelta desesperada con aquella rubia pesada y tan malditamente sexy – lárgate – le dijo autoritariamente pensando en las veces que eso había puesto a punto a Emma, ¿le estaría pasando ahora? ¡Basta! ¡Regina! ¡Basta! - ¡Vete!

-Soy idiota – dijo Emma sin inmutarse.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Lo soy porque yo ya he pasado por esto – Emma mantuvo su mirada en ella.

-¿Irritarme? – preguntó Regina – Si, lo has hecho.

-No, cuando era pequeña alguien llegó a mi vida, creía que seríamos amigas para siempre, pero esa niña me mintió, yo la aparte por esa mentira – Emma gesticuló con sus manos la acción y Regina trataba de no observar demasiado sus movimientos, para que no se le notará la necesidad que tenía de resistir – me pidió que la perdonará, pero no quise, tarde en percatarme de que me había equivocado, me arrepentí, pero para entonces ya era tarde – la rubia contaba aquella historia como si tuviera una importante relevancia así que Regina no se atrevía a interrumpir – el daño ya estaba hecho y no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error – la salvadora la observó y sonrió – viviendo en Storybrooke tengo a mi hijo y a mis padres, y los amo, pero ellos no siempre me comprenden, no saben lo que se siente al ser incomprendida – el corazón de la morena latió en sintonía con aquellas palabras – no saben lo que se siente al ser incomprendida, no como lo siento yo o como tú lo sientes – la ex alcaldesa se movió ligeramente presa de un temblor – y eso nos convierte en seres únicos, en personas especiales.

Ambas hicieron silencio sin saber que decir y Emma continuó hablando.

-No he querido buscarte para que me eximas de culpa, lo he hecho para recuperarte como amiga.

Regina se quedó completamente conmocionada por esa última frase - ¿creías que éramos amigas? – después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella jamás habría apostado por pensar que era amiga de Emma Swan. Quizás fuera amante o vicio rutinario, quizás había sido enemiga, hasta convertirse en su amor. Pero amiga, amiga le parecía confuso y al mismo tiempo demasiado común. Ellas se comprendían a niveles que nadie alcanzaba ni a especular.

-Que locura, eh – la sonrisa apenas visible y algo avergonzada de Emma lo decía todo. Podía ser que no pudieran ser nada más, pero necesitaba ser algo de Regina. Eso leía en sus ojos claros y tristes -, pero creía que, bueno, quizás era posible y no dejaré de intentarlo – la reina se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos – aunque quieras matarme.

Emma se giró para marcharse y Regina sabía que debería haberla dejado, debería haber aprovechado esa tregua para que su periodo de abstinencia tocará fondo, pero no pudo hacerlo – Emma espera – dijo a regañadientes – yo no quiero matarte – meneó la cabeza cínicamente al decirlo.

Emma sonrió - ¿ves? Algo es algo.

-Pero no creo que podamos ser amigas, al menos no por ahora – terminó la morena tratando de serenar su voz.

-¿Por qué no? – quiso saber la rubia. Regina notaba la tensión subiendo por su garganta.

-Porque no es algo que pueda conseguir ahora mismo, Emma – suspiró – pasar de lo que fuimos a verte como una amiga me demandará bastante más tiempo, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo – Emma soltó aire al decirlo –, pero me resulta difícil ver cómo me evitas.

-Más difícil es tenerte cerca y tener que evitar pensar en – la voz de Regina se silenció porque no quería decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, así que terminó la frase como mejor le salió – ti como podría haber pensado hace algunos meses o hace un par de años.

-¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo con todas las letras, Regina? – Emma no apartó la vista de su nuca y, a pesar de qué Regina se dio la vuelta, sentía su piel erizarse - tener que evitar pensar en follarme – la voz de Emma resonó en la estancia, grave y atronadora - ¿ves cómo nada pasa?

Eso creía Emma, porque las entrañas de la morena dieron un vuelco al oírlo – eso será a ti que ahora tienes juguete nuevo – quiso que no sonará a reproche, porque ambas se habían obsequiado demasiados ya, fue en vano – va, da igual, sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

-Juguete nuevo – la rubia caminó los pasos que la separaban de la morena - ¿crees que Killian es un juguete nuevo que ayuda a que te pueda olvidar sin más?

-Perdóname, Swan, el pirata no es un juguete, ¿vale? Siento haber dicho eso – Regina apostaba a que el enojo de Emma procedía de su manera despectiva de tratar al nuevo novio.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses del pirata – Emma Swan no pidió permiso para estropear todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para dominar su mono – a mi lo que me importa es que creas que puedo olvidarte – se apoyó con todo el cuerpo sobre el de Regina, apretando su pecho contra la pared.

-¡Emma! ¡Por favor! – le pidió Regina – no hagas esto.

-¿Hacer qué? – Emma intentó meter las manos bajo su camisa, pero la morena la detuvo - ¿no quieres sentir mis manos sobre ti?

-¿Sabes lo que me ha costado aguantar las ganas de ir a buscarte? – Regina apretó los dientes, sintiendo el calor de Emma contra su cuerpo.

-Haberme buscado – señaló la rubia.

-No quiero que te pierdas lo que alguien más podría darte, quiero que estés bien, que seas feliz, odio verte llorar – Regina no dijo todo seguido, casi como si fuera un verso que hubiera aprendido de memoria. Porque lo era, se lo había repetido así misma durante días para tomar fuerza y aceptar la separación. Lástima que su voz sonó tan desfigurada por la presión en su cuerpo que era obvio que ese argumento estaba lleno de flaquezas – tu vida sería más fácil si yo no estuviera en ella.

Emma bufó – es cierto, pero no sería mi vida tampoco, sería una mentira como la de New York – siguieron peleando con sus manos, una conteniéndolas, la otra tratando de dominarla, de romper esa tibia y pretendida defensa.

-¡Emma! – Regina gimió cuando las caderas de la salvadora la aprisionaron más contra la pared – no haces que esto sea sencillo, me haces desearte muchísimo.

Emma gruñó – entonces, ya no te resistas.

-No quiero que me desnudes, no quiero sentir tus manos en mi piel, no podría contenerme nunca más – reveló Regina sollozando con ansia.

-No necesito desnudarte para que me sientas – Emma la dio vuelta y la ex alcaldesa se sintió derretir cuando la rubia la levantó en el aire notando como su cuerpo actuó por inercia al subidón de adrenalina que la traspasó al sentir ese voluptuoso movimiento. Sus piernas se enroscaron en las caderas de Emma y la rubia se encajó a su cuerpo como si estuvieran magnetizadas para atraerse – no me hace falta quitarte una sola prenda para hacerte gozar, Regina.

La morena gimió cuando el cuerpo de la rubia la embistió en esa posición, imitando una penetración con las caderas, friccionándose contra ella. La ropa que usaban no hacía más que calentar aún peor sus cuerpos, estorbando, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una sensación de morbo sensual que no podía resistir. Regina se asentó más agresivamente en los músculos del abdomen bajo de la rubia, apretándose todo lo que podía contra la ondulación del cuerpo de la rubia. Se observaron, sin besarse, como la primera vez que tuvieron sexo en su biblioteca. Sus ojos creando expectación casi palpable entre las dos. Aceptándolo. Ellas no podían dejar de hacer lo que hacían, era casi un insulto dejarlo pasar.

-¿Te gusta así, Regina? – la morena asintió, mientras Emma no reparaba cuidado al darle golpes aletargados con la cintura y su espalda rebotaba contra la pared cercana - ¿ves como no necesito desnudarte para darte placer?

-A veces, me basta con tu nombre – Regina utilizó una frase que Emma le dijo mucho antes de ese momento, cuando apenas tenían sexo sin mucha más emoción.

-¡Joder! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo podría olvidarte? – la sheriff emprendió un camino de mordiscos por el cuello de la reina – si mi cuerpo te proclama cada noche, Regina, tú eres su reina.

La morena gimió placenteramente cuando los dientes de Emma mordisquearon el lóbulo de su oreja – es que eres mía, mía.

-Me encanta que te pongas posesiva – Emma utilizó sus manos para apretar los pechos de Regina por sobre la ropa y aprovechó la boca abierta por el placer que sentía la morena para hundir su lengua.

Batallaron enérgicamente, lamiéndose, succionándose las lenguas y los labios. Mordiéndose, mientras los vaivenes de sus cuerpos se volvieron más frenéticos. Regina sentía la humedad de su sexo pegándose a sus bragas y, por el calor que desprendía, sabía que Emma estaba igual de mojada que ella.

La sheriff le dio un golpe de cadera muy agresivo que hizo que su clítoris palpitará – No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más – dijo la ex alcaldesa y Emma repitió el empuje sosteniéndolo un segundo, aprisionando el sexo de Regina contra sus músculos para luego mover la cintura hacia arriba y hacia abajo - ¡Joder! – la morena dio un grito que retumbó en aquella cavidad vacía que guardaba los vestigios de su pasado – ¡Emma!

La rubia repitió ese movimiento sollozando al ver a la morena al borde del abismo – córrete para mí, quiero que te corras con la ropa puesta, quiero poder sentir tu orgasmo a través de cada fibra de tu pantalón.

Un golpe más y un vaivén de caderas fue lo que llevó al éxtasis a la reina - ¡joder! ¡Sí!

-Muévete contra mi cuerpo - Emma mantuvo sus cadera muy rígida, ofreciéndole a Regina un punto de fricción sobre el que se esmeró en frotarse hasta que aquel orgasmo creció lo suficiente como para que su placer desbordará y la dejará sin aliento – como me gusta follarte, Regina, follarte es un placer que merece cualquier sacrificio.

Dejó en el suelo a Regina, mientras le daba un profundo beso que mezcló saliva y suspiros – tus besos son una adicción, Regina.

-Quiero follarte, Emma, no puedo más – la morena se separó de ella y mantuvieron las miradas – me dueles, Emma, quiero follarte, me duele no poder sentirte así.

Emma Swan suavizó repentinamente su mirada y pareció la mujer más dócil de la tierra. Regina adoraba esos cambios de temperamento que la rubia solo guardaba para el momento del sexo. Dio unos pasos hasta apoyarse contra una barandilla que había cerca de donde estaban, parte de los ornamentos del panteón. Se inclinó mostrándole su trasero de manera tentadora – fóllame, Regina, nada me gustaría más que tus dedos dentro mío.

La morena gruñó impaciente, se acercó y le quitó el jean a Emma, junto con las bragas, sin despojarla de nada más. La sostuvo de espalda, inclinada sobre aquella parte del sitio y bufó al recorrer su sexo al descubierto. Sus dedos se impregnaron de los fluidos de la rubia y ella no pudo evitar lamerlos.

-Deliciosa, Emma Swan, siempre tan deliciosa – no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a gemir por aquello cuando ya tenía dos dedos en su interior. Emma dio un pequeño chillido de placer - ¿le gusta, Señorita Swan? ¿Es esto lo que quería?

-¡Sí! Cada noche desde que me dijiste que ya no deberíamos, me la pase pensando en este momento – Regina gimió ante las palabras de la rubia.

-Pensé que quería que fuéramos amigas, Swan.

-Sí, pero existen los amigos con derecho a roce, Regina, no me importaría que usáramos para nosotras ese eufemismo para amigas que follan como salvajes cuando están solas – confesó abiertamente la salvadora.

-Este plano mundano del universo siempre encuentra una forma de caerme mejor – Regina se recreó en el chasquido de sus dedos golpeteando contra la humedad de la mujer inclinada hacia ella, con ese trasero perfecto y prominente atrayendo su mirada, mientras veía a sus dedos perderse en su interior.

-Estoy harta de sufrir, Regina – dijo Emma de repente – ¿Por qué debemos padecer si podemos gozar la una con la otra?

-¿Y qué hay del pirata?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Entiendo – Regina aceleró las embestidas de sus dedos, uniendo su cadera para darle más impulso a la sumisa posición que Emma le obsequiaba. Estampó su mano contra la piel blanca de las nalgas de la rubia – esto será entre tú y yo, entonces.

-¡Joder! – Emma bufó – fóllame bien duro, mi amor.

Regina sacó sus dedos de interior de Emma que se quejó un segundo – sea paciente, Señorita Swan – su voz sonó unas octavas más grave, se lamió los dedos y soltó un trazo de saliva sobre tres de ellos antes de introducirlos en el interior de la rubia, quién dio un bote suave de excitación.

-¡Joder! ¡Regina! – las caderas de Emma trataron de conseguir que los dedos llegaran más profundo e hizo esfuerzos con su tronco. Regina la tomó del cabello, obligándola a acercarse más y haciendo que Emma gimiera profusamente.

-Mía – dijo la morena con los dientes apretados, comenzando un movimiento acelerado con sus caderas, hundiéndose en Emma con mayor profundidad – tus orgasmos son míos, cariño.

Y cómo si fuera un presagio, Emma se corrió en los dedos de Regina provocándole un latido entre las piernas – este placer es mío – dijo la morena, la cual aprovechando la debilidad en las piernas de la otra mujer, la giró saliendo de su interior y se lanzó a lamer su entrada recogiendo aquel sabor intenso y aromático que tanto echaba de menos. Usó su lengua para limpiar su entrada y subió hasta el clítoris de Emma.

-Cómeme, mi amor, usa tu lengua en mi coño – pidió la rubia haciendo que Regina comenzará succionar profusamente y a lamer girando alrededor de aquel centro de nervios – ¡Dios! Qué bueno, ¡Joder! – admitió abiertamente – me muero de placer, Regina.

Como si aquello fuera una llamada a su instinto, la morena succionó con fuerza el clítoris de Emma y lo golpeó con su lengua sin sacarlo de la boca. Emma gritó su nombre y su sexo se mojó cuando alcanzó el clímax de nuevo. La morena recogió con sus labios el placer de la salvadora, cuidándose de ensuciarlos bien y ofreciéndolos a la otra mujer como un trofeo. Emma gruñó succionando con los suyos la piel de los labios de Regina y ambas intercambiaron saliva en un beso profundo. Lleno de lujuria y emociones.

-Un día de estos me vas a matar, Regina - dijo Emma soltándola.

-Pero no será hoy, pienso seguir disfrutando de ese cuerpo suyo en otras ocasiones – vio que Emma iba a intentar asediarla para seguir con aquel juego de placer, pero meneó un dedo delante de su cara – váyase ya – dijo – Henry puede venir a buscarme y encontrarnos en una mala posición.

-Estar inclinada, mientras tú me follas por detrás no me parece en absoluto una mala posición.

Regina meneó la cabeza – no tiene fondo, eh - vio a Emma implorar con la mirada - ¿qué quiere?

-Tu sabor, Regina, para aguantar hasta la próxima vez – respondió.

-Puedo hacer eso – Emma sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas otra vez cuando vio como Regina introdujo un mano bajo sus bragas hasta su sexo y la sacó empapada – límpieme los dedos, Señorita Swan.

La rubia los lamió uno por uno, succionándolos y recreándose en el sabor – exquisita – gimió ante la visión de Regina mordiendo sus labios – me muero por follarte otra vez.

-En otra ocasión, Swan – Regina le quitó su mano de la boca y le dio la espalda – ahora, márchese que no quiero que ese pirata aparezca por mi territorio a llenarlo todo de olor a ron.

-No te preocupes, mi reina, ese pirata ha estado muy lejos de tu territorio siempre...

Regina suspiró profundo cuando Emma salió de su vista. Tenía razón, no podía resistirse a Emma así que por qué no disfrutar del mutuo deseo que sentían. Al menos hasta que les diera el corazón para seguir haciéndose las tontas.


	20. Vigésimo Encuentro

Vigésimo Encuentro

Estas últimas semanas habían sido extenuantes, pero al mismo tiempo muy satisfactorias. El asunto de las amigas con derechos le había brindado a ambas una excusa para seguir con sus vidas, pero tomando atajos y pequeños descansos en el camino de la rutina. Ninguna había caído en la reincidencia de reclamar nada, simplemente gozaban de los minutos que podían regalarse y del tremendo sexo que tenían. Había dejado de contar sus choques. Llegado cierto punto de esta especie de doble vida, se olvidó de contar nada. Tan rutinario como era no valía la pena, prefería guardarse la impresión del placer que sentía, de toda esa excitación dejándola sin voz o sin respiración.

Perderse para tener encuentros furtivos o escabullirse de casa de sus padres para terminar en la mansión era algo del día sí, día no. No lo podría reprimir ni aunque lo intentase. Mientras, la vida seguía. Ambas buscaban al autor para que la reina tuviera su final feliz e, incluso, hablaban de vez en cuando sobre Robín o Killian. Aunque Emma tenía la sensación de que en cada ocasión que salía el tema, alguna de las dos se ponía considerablemente posesiva. Como aquella noche en la cafetería que, cuando entraba en busca de sus padres para cenar después de haber pasado el día con Killian, fue interceptada por una mano que la arrastró hasta el callejón de detrás. Si ese callejón hablará, todo lo que podría contar era bastante poco decente.

Sería la adrenalina de ser descubiertas o el ímpetu en esos ojos chocolate, pero ¿cómo borrar la mirada felina de Regina arrodillada a sus pies, lamiendo su sexo con devoción? Succionando su clítoris cada tanto y gimiendo mientras lo hacía. ¿Cómo alguien podría olvidar esos labios empapados de su orgasmo y el beso que los unió a los suyos? Ni las risas cómplices al volver al sitio del que había sido arrancada, ni las ganas de dejarse llevar. Y, por supuesto, la cara de su madre al verlas entrar juntas tan agitadas y felices.

Snow White se había contentado con mantenerse apartada por algún tiempo, pero, al parecer, había llegado a cierto límite. Comenzó como una pregunta sutil sobre cómo estás con Regina. Unos días después la transformó en qué clase de relación tienes con ella. Al verlas entrar al sitio de la abuelita, su mirada se estrechó y observó a las dos con inquisición. Regina se unió a cenar pidiendo amablemente permiso para ello, algo que no le fue negado. Al volver a casa, Snow esperó a que David se fuera a su habitación para hablar sin tapujos.

-Emma – la rubia resopló a sabiendas de lo que venía - ¿qué está pasando entre Regina y tú?

-Nada que le incumba a una madre – la sheriff fue cortante – hay cosas en las que es mejor no ahondar, mamá.

Su madre suspiró – desde que éramos amigas, durante la primera maldición, sé que algo las une de manera diferente.

-Ese algo se llama Henry, Mary Margaret.

-No, no hablo de eso – la morena se sentó en el sofá y Emma supo que aquello no acabaría tan pronto como deseaba – las escapadas, las veces que has llegado tarde, todos estos encuentros casuales con Regina – Snow se quedó en silencio un momento – hasta llegué a preguntárselo en el bosque encantado.

Emma abrió los ojos como platos ante esa información. Regina nunca lo había mencionado.

-No pongas esa cara – le dijo su madre – me envió a recoger manzanas, pero no lo negó, ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que ella te ama.

Emma soltó una risilla - ¿estamos hablando de Regina? ¿La misma que estuvo penando por Robín Hood hace unas semanas?

-Me da igual los balones que eches fuera, Emma – Snow la observó seriamente – puede que Regina se conformará con él, pero no fue a él a quién le otorgó recuerdos nuevos y felices cuando se marchó, fue a ti.

-Olvidas que iba con Henry.

-No, no lo olvido, pero ese día, cuando hizo el sacrificio de dejarlo marchar, no te eligió a ti porque eras la opción más obvia – continuó – te eligió a ti porque deseaba salvarte.

A Emma le escoció aquel comentario, como una brasa ardiendo. Snow tenía razón, pero ella se lo estaba pasando genial solo disfrutando y sin involucrar a nadie más.

-Pensé que era yo la salvadora – comentó con cierto cinismo.

-Yo también, espero que llegado el momento lo seas en verdad y dejen de jugar a las escondidas para empezar a vivir – su madre se marchó a su cuarto sin esperar replicas.

Emma se recostó en su cama y poco después volvió a reincidir. Se escabulló hasta el cuarto de Regina y le hizo el amor toda la noche, salvajemente. Volvió a casa con el alba y un café más un donut para los miembros de la familia. Unas noches después jugaron con fuego, teniendo sexo en la cama de la salvadora con sus padres y hermano durmiendo en el cuarto contiguo. Reprimiéndose de gritar primero, hasta que cansada de eso, Regina insonorizó el cuarto y ambas dieron rienda suelta a sus ganas con los dedos encajados en sus sexos al mismo tiempo.

Pero como la tranquilidad no dura mucho y el caos siempre vuelve, Storybrooke recibió a un par de esas malvadas de cuentos que estaban deseando volver a la magia. No tuvieron más opción y las dejaron entrar. Ni Úrsula ni Cruela parecían un buen presagio para la población, pero un trato es un trato. Emma aún se preguntaba porque sus padres habían querido, por primera vez, fallar a su palabra. Bebió unas cervezas con el capitán Hook, mientras vigilaban a las recién llegadas y, como no parecía que fueran a dar un golpe maestro, se marchó a casa. Se recostó en la cama con una imagen en su cabeza. La única que la había sobrevolado en las últimas horas.

Buscó su móvil y marcó el primer número de su lista habitual. Miró la hora en la pantalla. Las 2 de la mañana.

A pesar de la hora, la llamaba se descolgó casi de inmediato.

-¿Emma?

-Regina.

¿Sucede algo? – para Emma estaba claro que la morena no estaba durmiendo todavía.

-Llamaba para saber cómo estás vestida.

-¡Venga ya!

Regina colgó y Emma volvió a llamar.

-Emma, por favor – a pesar de mostrarse disgustada, la alcaldesa tomó la siguiente llamada - ¿para esto me despiertas?

-No estabas durmiendo, Regina, y lo sabes – replicó la rubia – va, por favor, me muero de ganas de saber cómo estas vestida para ir a la cama.

-Es una pervertida, Swan – se quejó la otra mujer - ¿a qué se debe este rapto repentino?

-Dime que no te has sentido cómo yo hoy, Gina – Emma sonrió de medio lado al obtener por respuesta un silencio largo – cuando vencimos al Chernabog en los límites, dime que no tuviste ganas de que te follará contra el primer árbol que encontráramos.

Regina suspiró profundamente -, pero tus padres llegaron.

-Lo sé, no dejan de entrometerse en todo – la rubia se mordió el labio – venga, dime cómo estás vestida.

-No cambiaría que está a algunos kilómetros de distancia, Señorita Swan.

-No, pero me ayudaría a masturbarme mucho mejor – Emma percibió el jadeo en la otra línea – dime – insistió.

-No estoy vestida – Regina escuchó un ruido seco en la llamada y luego silencio - ¿Emma? – preguntó - ¿te has desmayado de la impresión? – jugueteó.

Un par de ruidos de roce después, Emma volvió a hablar – estás desnuda – dijo como si no lo creyera del todo - ¿por qué?

-Después de tanto estrés, me di un baño de burbujas y pensé que estando sola en la mansión podría no vestirme para variar – explicó Regina sin mayor preocupación – tú deberías ser más silenciosa, despertarás a tus padres – le reprochó oyendo una serie de ruidos alrededor de la rubia.

-Tócate para mí – fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, tócate para mí, mi amor – aunque Regina no podía verla percibía que Emma se había mordido los labios haciendo una pequeña pausa – me muero por oírte gemir.

-No tiene gracia – repuso Regina como defensa al calor que se encendió entre sus piernas.

-Oh, sí que la tiene, Regina – Emma se lamió los labios notando el interés escondido detrás de esa frase - ¿nunca has tenido sexo telefónico?

Regina bufó – sucede que en bosque encantado las llamadas eran demasiado costosas – ironizó – por supuesto que no.

-Me agrada ser la primera, entonces.

-Para que se convierta en la primera tendré que aceptar – replicó la reina.

-Acepta esta llamada, mi amor, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir – le aseguró la sheriff y Regina bufó vencida.

-No sé lo que debo hacer – le confesó finalmente.

-Ponme en altavoz y usa tus dos manos, mi amor – le solicitó la rubia.

-¿Y tú? – quiso saber Regina.

-Yo mando, preciosa – reveló la rubia – hoy me toca a mí dar las órdenes.

-Intenta no despertar a nadie, estás hablando muy fuerte – le indicó Regina, preocupada por el hecho de que Henry estaba en el mismo piso que Emma.

-No te preocupes, estoy lejos de los cuartos, venga, abandónate a mí, te juro que te haré correrte como nunca – le pidió Emma y Regina accedió con un jadeo – ¿tienes las manos libres?

-Sí – trató de que su voz no mostrará indicios de lo mucho que le calentaba este juego, por muy nuevo que fuera.

-Quiero que te acaricies lentamente, empezando por tu rostro, bajes por tu cuello y tus hombros – Emma se quejó suavemente – y reposes las manos sobre tus pechos presionando un poco tus pezones, es lo que yo haría ahora mismo.

Regina sonrió de medio lado bajando sus manos hasta su cuello y hombros, pero sin llegar hasta donde Emma le había solicitado - ¿está bien así, Señorita Swan? – le preguntó sensualmente.

-No – la morena pestañeó al oír la respuesta de la salvadora – por supuesto que no, no trates de engañarme.

-¿Cómo...? – Regina se incorporó mirando a todas partes, pero seguía en su habitación, sola.

-Lo sé, porque si me hubieras hecho casi, estarías gimiendo ahora mismo.

-Chica lista - Regina bufó presa de un ardor intenso que desbordó por su piel, bajó las manos donde Emma quería y presionó sus pezones. Gimió.

-Así sí, mi amor – Emma también gimió – no sabes cómo me acabó de mojar oyéndote.

Regina volvió a gemir, ahora por las palabras de Emma.

-Intercambia las manos y pellízcate esos pezones de diosa que tienes imaginando mi lengua, hazlo despacio – la morena obedeció y Emma río suavemente – como me encantaría pasar mi lengua por ellos y succionar uno a uno.

-¡Emma! – la alcaldesa no pudo evitar repetir su nombre.

-Vuelve a intercambiar las manos, pero antes lámete los dedos y pellízcate otra vez – demandó la otra mujer y Regina gimió duramente. Su sexo estaba tan caliente. La voz de Emma, sus órdenes, sus propias manos, todo era demasiado excitante. La rubia sonaba agitada al hablarle.

-¿Te estás masturbando, Emma?

-No, estoy demasiado concentrada en darte ese orgasmo que te prometí, ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en tu cuerpo precioso – Emma jadeó un momento – por favor, dime si estás mojada, Regina.

-Mucho – la voz de la morena sonó quebrada por el placer – estoy segura que no te costaría nada notarlo, cariño, se ve a simple vista.

-Ten por seguro, Regina, que estaría mirándote ahora mismo.

-¡Joder! ¡Emma! – sollozó enérgicamente la morena.

-Pásate un dedo por el sexo, preciosa, imagínate que soy yo – la alcaldesa hizo caso porque Emma la oyó gimotear - ¿sabes bien, mi amor?

Por la línea puedo oír un chasquido y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo solo con aquel sonido – sí – murmuró la morena.

La rubia bufó repentinamente – seguro que sí, siempre estás deliciosa – el calor en su entrepierna no dejaba a Emma ni siquiera pensar correctamente – quiero que te masturbes muy suavemente, acaríciate con una de tus manos y con la otra pellízcate un pezón, quiero que lo hagas a la vez.

Regina hizo caso y comenzó a acariciarse el clítoris como la rubia le había pedido – no tardaré mucho – advirtió – me siento a punto de estallar.

-Aún no cariño – pudo notar como Emma se agitaba – necesito que aguantes un poco más, te gustará mucho, ya verás.

Regina hizo caso y aminoró la aceleración de sus caricias, dejándose llevar por la voz de Emma – háblame, mi amor – le pidió – tu voz me hace sentir tanto placer.

-Me encanta que te acaricies para mí, mi reina – la voz de Emma revoloteó en sus mente – mis dedos estarían acariciándote despacio, como tú lo haces.

-Seguro que mejor.

-¿O prefieres mi lengua, mi amor? – le preguntó Emma.

Regina bufó – sí, tu lengua, Emma, quiero tu lengua.

-Y lo feliz que me hace saberlo, preciosa, porque me muero de ganas de comerte ese coño perfecto que tienes, de lamer todo tu placer – Emma oyó a Regina gemir más intensamente – no, no, aguanta un poco más, quiero seguir acariciándote con mi voz, Regina.

La voz de la morena era apenas audible por el placer que sentía, completamente obnubilada por esa voz demandante y dulce al mismo tiempo. Tan sensual - ¡Emma! Te necesito tanto – susurró.

-Abre un poco las piernas, amor, abre tus pliegues y tócate un poco más, con los ojos cerrados, imaginándome.

Regina lo hizo y se dejó llevar. No tardaría en llegar. Su mente dibujaba a Emma entre sus piernas, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el turgente nudo de nervios en su sexo – oh Emma – gimió notando los espasmos en su vagina.

Y, entonces, dio un grito de sorpresa y de placer cuando la humedad de una lengua se coló entre sus dedos. Abrió los ojos totalmente ante la sensación y Emma Swan se hundió en su sexo ante sus ojos. Los móviles olvidados y el corte de la llamada pitando en el altavoz.

-¡Joder! – vociferó al correrse profusamente en la boca de Emma que con los ojos clavados en ella succionaba su clítoris sin cesar. Su cadera se arqueó y la rubia gimió pasando la lengua de arriba hacia abajo y recogiendo los fluidos de su sexo con ella. Convulsionó aceleradamente con el cuerpo rígido, hasta que Emma la soltó y se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama.

-Qué suerte que me has hecho caso, no me habría perdonado perderme tu orgasmo – susurró Emma, pasando su lengua por todo su sexo, limpiándola. 

-¿Cuándo? – Regina necesitó una pausa para moderar su voz - ¿Cuándo has salido del piso?

-En el mismo momento en que dijiste que estabas desnuda, he venido caminando hasta aquí.

-Y si no te hacía caso, ¿qué?

-Te habría dado este orgasmo de todas maneras – le aseguró la rubia – y ahora, abre bien las piernas, Regina, porque voy a hacerte mía con todas mis fuerzas.

Aprovechando la humedad en el sexo, la penetró con tres dedos y acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de la morena, comenzando a mover su pelvis para penetrarla con los empujones que daba.

-Sí, sí, mi amor, fóllame, Emma, fóllame – le pidió gimiendo con desesperación.

-Eres mía, Regina, sólo mía – Emma gruñó lanzándose sobre el hombro de la morena, mordiéndolo.

-Solo tuya, cariño, solo tuya – confirmó moviendo su cadera para que los dedos la penetraran totalmente.

-Abre la boca – Regina lo hizo y Emma lamió el borde de sus labios antes de rozar su lengua con la de la morena y fundirse en un beso lujurioso coartado por los jadeos de ambas.

-Me voy a venir, Emma – Regina sentía el orgasmo crecer en su sexo.

-Córrete para mí, morena, quiero sentir tu placer en mis dedos – y, cómo toda la noche, Regina obedeció sobre todo porque Emma se clavó profundamente en su interior arqueando los dedos. La rubia gimió encantada al ver aquel cuerpo crispado por el orgasmo – me encantas, mi amor.

Acarició suavemente su rostro dejando que Regina se relajará en sus brazos. Salió de su interior cuando las paredes del sexo de la alcaldesa la soltaron – eres tan hermosa, Regina – lamió sus dedos observando a la morena – esto no está solo bueno, amor, está delicioso, adoro tu sabor, no hay nada mejor.

-Sí que lo hay – Regina se incorporó y le quitó la camiseta junto al sujetador a Emma, el resto de la ropa tardó poco en desaparecer, aunque no por obra de la morena que estaba entretenida mordisqueando los pezones de la rubia – quiero tu sabor, cariño.

Emma se hizo hacia atrás y le mostró su sexo – ven y tómalo -, pero Regina negó con la cabeza – ¿no lo quieres?

-Sí, pero ahora me toca mandar a mí, Señorita Swan – reveló sensualmente. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y meneó la lengua – ven a frotarte contra mi boca, Emma.

La rubia bufó intensamente – que guarra, me encantas aún más – se encaramó sobre la cabeza de la mujer y vio como ella sostenía su lengua sin moverla, así que comenzó a mover su cadera – oh, sí, sí.

Regina no movió su lengua, pero la sostuvo de manera erguida para que Emma siguiera friccionándose. El sexo de Emma se movía sin cesar sobre ella y Regina gimió notando la humedad que se iba resbalando a su boca. Movió ligeramente la lengua, salivando un poco el punto de fricción. El clítoris de Emma se deslizó más aceleradamente y la alcaldesa tomó de las nalgas a la rubia acercándola más. Succionó el sexo de la salvadora y la retuvo dentro de su boca. Continuó metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, hasta que finalmente se incorporó y la empujó contra el colchón penetrándola con los dedos.

Emma dio un grito al notar los dedos de Regina entrar y salir, al igual que su boca devorándola – ¡Joder! ¡Mi amor! – abrió los pliegues de su sexo para que la lengua de Regina pudiera llegar a todas partes – fóllame mucho, mi amor, más duro.

Regina se clavó profundamente en su interior y salió para embestirla de nuevo. Un golpe, dos golpes, tres. El sudor la cubría y su propio sexo estaba mojado de nuevo. Emma tuvo un intenso orgasmo las embestidas se aceleraron. Regina se dejó caer sobre ella, besando su cuello.

-Me quedaría dentro tuyo para siempre, Emma.

-No me importaría – contestó la sheriff.

Regina la observó un momento – te amo – le dijo y la rubia le sonrió.

Ambas tardaron un momento en calmar los temblores de sus cuerpos. Permanecieron abrazadas y, estando más recuperadas, Emma trazó con su mano las curvas de Regina.

-No puedo creer que te vinieras desde el piso de tus padres solo para esto – Regina sonrió imaginándose a Emma caminar precipitadamente media ciudad.

-Lo realmente increíble hubiera sido que me quedará allí – Emma se incorporó y sentó a la alcaldesa sobre ella, besando su mandíbula – me parece que esto del sexo por teléfono termino por gustarte, ¿no?

-En efecto, Señorita Swan – Regina besó sus labios con ternura.

-Que hermosa eres – la rubia acarició su cabello oscuro – es una suerte que no sea un tío porque mi novio – la forma en la que pronunció la palabra sonó casi despreciativa – fliparía si me ve empalmada cada vez que cruces por la puerta.

Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto – siempre tan soez, mujer – luego se quedó pensando – el capitán Hook con una novia con pene, ¿qué pensaría su tripulación?

-¿Me preguntó qué pensarían si supieran que su novia se folla a la alcaldesa?

-O que la alcaldesa se la folla a ella – Regina reformuló la consigna – probablemente, no se disgustarían.

-Lo raptarían y se lo llevarían a altamar para que dejará de entrometerse – sentenció Emma con una sonrisa.

-Tendré que hablar con el señor Smee muy seriamente.

Emma río en voz alta – eres preciosa, sabes que solo te bastaría con pedirlo, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que lo envíe a altamar.

Regina la miró seriamente un momento – hazlo.

Emma pestañeó - ¿qué?

-Hazlo, déjalo – repitió la morena – no digo ya, pero cuando nos hayamos quitado a las brujas malvadas 2.0 de encima, a mí me gustaría que tú y yo – buscaba las palabras para decir lo que hacía tiempo venía pensando – ya sabes, lo intentáramos, si es que quieres.

Emma la besó profundamente – ¿estoy soñando? – Regina negó con la cabeza - ¿no? Porque me parece un sueño.

-Estas semanas me han parecido las mejores de mi vida, en mucho tiempo – le explicó Regina – y es cierto que quiero encontrar al autor, pero sobre todo porque deseó que me escriba un final feliz que te incluya y a Henry.

-Pero hablas de Robín.

-Y siempre lo estimaré por lo que puedo ser, deseo en verdad que encuentre paz y alegría en su vida, pero creo que quiero darnos esta oportunidad.

Emma sonrió y acarició el rostro de Regina – te amo, Gina – suspiró - no sé si yo sabré de amores verdaderos, pero lo que sé de amor es gracias a ti – se besaron dulcemente – te juro que lo dejaría ya mismo.

-No, no liemos las cosas, ni tentemos más a la suerte – Regina suspiró – por ahora, prefiero pensar que Killian tiene razones para estar de nuestro lado, hasta que terminemos de solucionar este tema al menos.

-Lo haremos así porque tú me lo pides y porque es razonable, pero lo mantendré lo más controlado posible.

-¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? – le preguntó la reina a su salvadora, la cual no pudo más que asentir.

-No sé si vas a dormir, pero me quedo – dijo comenzando a besar su cuello.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Snow se asombró de ver a su hija entrar por la puerta del piso desde el exterior. Emma no dijo nada, le ofreció un bollo que había comprado en lo de la abuelita de camino a casa.

-¿Quieres chocolate? – le preguntó Snow a su hija.

-No, ya desayuné – ambas se quedaron mirando.

-¿En la cafetería? – Emma negó - ¿Con Regina?

La rubia no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se marchó a su habitación.

Snow suspiró – tendré que ir preparando a David para lo inevitable. 

 

 

EY! ¿qué me cuentan? Espero que les haya gustado!


	21. Vigésimo Primer Encuentro

Vigésimo Primer Encuentro

Emma mantenía a Regina contra su cuerpo, mientras la besaba. Las manos en la cintura sosteniendo el cuerpo de la morena, sentada a horcajadas del suyo. Las manos de la otra mujer tras su cuello, empujándola desde la nuca para que se mantuviera muy cerca. El sofá de la mansión era el confortable aliado que había recibido a ambas en un reencuentro que se había aletargado lo suficiente como para que estuvieran deseosas.

Emma se cobraba ciertos incidentes de los últimos días, en los que las malvadas, ahora unidas a Maléfica y a Rumple, habían raptado al pequeño Pinocho volviendo a la transformar en August, aquel joven que la trató de guiar para romper la maldición. Estos incidentes tenían que ver con Regina evitando que se acercará o que cuidará de ella. Jugándosela bien jugada aquel día en que se encontraron furtivamente.

-Regina...

-Emma – la morena la observó con los ojos desorbitados entrando en la estancia donde ella cuidaba de August - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Te vigilaba –respondió la rubia – te he visto lanzar el hechizo y he presentido que algo pasaba.

-Pasará si no te largas de aquí – la instó la alcaldesa.

-Cuando me digas por qué Maléfica te ha hecho entrar – inquirió la salvadora.

Regina movió las manos con cansancio – quieren raptar a Pinocho.

-Te dije que estas cosas nunca acaban bien – Emma señaló la puerta – rápido, saquémoslo por detrás y pongámosle a salvo.

-¿Un contratiempo y ya haces la maleta? ¿Y qué pasará cuando suelte a su dragón?

-Es un niño de quién estamos hablando, Regina – la sheriff trataba de hacerle atender que tenía razón – muy arriesgado.

-No si me dejas cuidarlo – insistió la morena – si quieren lastimarlo, lo impediré y escaparé luchando.

Emma no podía dejar que Regina se pusiera en riesgo de esa manera – tres contra una, Regina.

-Crees que esto me viene grande, pero me las ingeniaré – aseguró la morena – tú no las conoces.

-Pues enséñame porque desde que llegaron mi súper poder ha perdido el control – Emma habló sinceramente – es como si todo el mundo me escondiera algo.

Regina hizo una pausa y le habló lo más convincentemente que pudo – Emma, las únicas que guardan secretos con Maléfica y sus amigas – repuso – siguen el manual de estrategia de los héroes, actúan juntas, de modo que nosotros tenemos que seguir el suyo y romper algunas reglas.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, en el momento de decidir si confiar o no en la pericia de Regina para este menester. Por Emma pujaban sensaciones encontradas, no temía sólo por August, también temía por Regina. No quería exponerla de esa manera, pero le brindaría su absoluta confianza si era lo que la alcaldesa quería. Una confianza que venía con una única clausula extra.

-No me despegaré de ti – le garantizó - si veo algo sospechoso, intervendré – sus ojos se encontraron y Regina temió por el plan, pero también por el efecto que tendría sobre las malvadas saber que Emma estaba pendiente de ella. No quería, no podían enterarse. Pondría en peligro a la salvadora, más de lo que estaba.

Afirmó con la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Salió con August e hizo lo que debía. Dejarse ilocalizable y enviar un mensaje final con su móvil a Emma. Brillando en la pantalla estaba aquel "Yo me ocupo".

No le había gustado nada y se había enfadado con la morena, pero era mucho más su preocupación que su disgusto. Así que a fuerza de mordiscos y de un juego enzarzado de lenguas, estaba cobrándose con interés el haberle hecho padecer su distancia. El haber conseguido que no pudiera más que pensar en ella por unos días.

Con Henry marchándose a cuidar de August con el hada azul, ellas tenían al fin algo de espacio para pasarla como realmente querían, o sea, besándose. Su hijo, que de tonto no tenía un pelo, había hecho un comentario bastante elocuente al dejarlas solas.

-Sé que son tiempos convulsos para todos, que debemos liberarnos de lo que sea que buscan estas mujeres y el abuelo, pero cuando esto acabe – el joven las miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro – estaría bien que habláramos de lo que ocurre con ustedes dos, jovencitas.

Regina soltó una risilla curiosa al oír el apelativo - ¿de qué hablas, Henry?

-Hablo de esto – señaló a las dos sentadas muy cercanas en el sofá – hablo de las risillas que cruzan, las miradas cómplices y de las bobas.

-Henry – Emma trató de inducir al joven a sosegar su imaginación para no incomodar a Regina – estás sacando las cosas de contexto.

-No, Emma – su hijo sonrió y meneó la cabeza – no olvidemos que me preguntaste si conocía a una tal Regina en New York y que llegamos al acuerdo de que te parecía muy guapa.

Emma creía que aquel comentario de un desayuno había pasado desapercibido en las memorias de Henry ya que jamás había vuelto a decirle nada al recuperar su pasado – creía que no recordabas ese evento.

-¿Le has hablado de mí a Henry antes de regresar?

La pregunta quedó rodando entre las dos y no fue Emma la que respondió – si, lo hizo, me comentó que soñaba con una mujer que se llamaba Regina, le dije que no sabía quién eras y que tal vez la conociera de su pasado, que quizás fuera alguna cita anterior a mi padre.

-Y te dije que no recordaba de dónde la conocía.

-Y que era muy guapa – Regina reprimió una sonrisa que nació en su interior al ver el sonrojo de Emma ante la forma en la que la evidenciaba su hijo – y ahí está la mirada boba – terminó el chico señalando su propio rostro.

-¡Henry!

-¡Regina!

-No te atrevas – estrechó los ojos.

-No me atrevo, lo estoy diciendo – el chico rodó los ojos bebiéndose el poco chocolate que quedaba en su taza, la cual arrastraba desde la cocina – podemos seguir hablando de Robín o engañando a Killian, podemos seguir buscando al autor, podemos seguir fingiendo que les hace falta para ser feliz.

Se marchó a dejar la taza en el lavaplatos y cuando regresó sus madres seguían igual de taciturnas y quietas, hasta que Regina la contempló con curiosidad - ¿a ti no te parece extraño? Nosotras, quiero decir.

-¿Por quién me toman? Por supuesto que no, lo extraño sería que si se quieren sigan haciendo como si no lo hacen y enreden este asunto hasta la saturación – se cuadró de hombros -, pero al ritmo que decidan, es su vida y yo estaré esperándolas cuando decidan dar ese paso.

-Gracias – le murmuró Regina a su hijo cuando se ponía el abrigo para marchar con el hada azul.

-De nada y aprovechen el tiempo, que como están las cosas dudo que tengan mucho para quedar solas – concluyó levantando la mano y saliendo por la puerta.

Y así estaban, aprovechando. Con los cuerpos pegados y la respiración agitada. Con las manos en todas partes y en ningún lugar, al mismo tiempo. Emma quería comerse a Regina para evitar que volviera con esas personas que tan mala espina le causaban. En especial, la tal Maléfica. Ellas se habían enfrentado como dragón y salvadora, y había ganado, pero, ahora, la forma en que se dirigía y miraba a Regina le parecía una amenaza real. No porque quisiera destruirla, sino porque parecía querer atraerla. Al lado oscuro tal vez, pero sobre todo hacia ella.

Ante la idea, los dientes de Emma mordieron con energía el labio inferior de Regina, tirando suavemente. La alcaldesa gimió con la garganta apretada por el calor - ¿Tú y esa tuvieron algo? – preguntó la sheriff de repente. Viendo como Regina la observaba sin entender, estrechó la mirada – no te hagas la tonta, ambas somos consciente de cuánto te van las rubias, hablo de Maléfica – cuestionó.

Regina sonrió de medio lado - ¿estás celosa, cariño?

-¿Debería estarlo? – los ojos de Emma fulguraron con una emoción ardiente – porque acabaré con ella antes de que pueda decir "dragón" – hizo una mueca desdén – lo he hecho una vez, lo haré de nuevo.

Regina se mordió los labios sintiendo su piel estremecerse – tan prepotente.

-Hablo la reina de la prepotencia – Emma se entretuvo mordisqueando el cuello de Regina – y lo sexy que eres siendo así mejor ni te lo cuento.

-Podría averiguarlo sin que me lo cuentes, Swan – la morena se hizo hacia atrás para dejar que los dientes de Emma alcanzaran el nacimiento de sus pechos a través de los botones abiertos en la camisa que llevaba – me bastaría con meter mi mano en tus bragas, seguro estás empapada ya.

-Prepotente, me excita muchísimo cuando eres así.

-Lo sé, aunque mi yo del pasado era la verdadera prepotente, he conservado lo suficiente de ese toque – comentó Regina notando como Emma jadeaba contra su piel – bueno, tú has tenido doble contacto con ella, seguro lo sabes bien.

-La verdad esperaba más de la reina malvada la segunda vez – Emma soltó a piel de Regina dejándola morada con succiones cortas, pero intensas – la primera no hubo tiempo, pero la segunda vez – sonrió viendo la expectación en la expresión de la morena – creía que poseerme iba a ser más intenso que tu deseo de venganza.

-¿Querías que te follará siendo la Reina Malvada?

-Bueno, siempre serías tú, pero si ya impones así era interesante pensar qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras dejado llevar por tus instintos más primitivos – le susurró pasando sus manos por el torso de Regina.

-Estuviste todo el tiempo con la Señorita "Let it go" pegada a los talones – la morena se cuadró de hombros – si hubieras venido sola, quizás.

-También podrías haberla dejado K.O. por algunos minutos y aprovecharte de una indefensa salvadora – Emma hizo una mueca de inocencia fingida.

-¿Yo tenía que dejarla K.O. cuando eras tú la que querías beneficiarte de que estuviera maldita? – Regina meneó la cabeza sin creerse la desvergüenza de esa mujer – haberla dejado haciendo un muñeco de nieve en algún rincón.

-Es que te veías tan sexy con ese vestido, Regina, te lo habría sacado con los dientes y te habría hecho cualquier cosa – la rubia soltó aire – te hubiera dejado que me hicieras lo que quisieras.

-¿Quieres que sea malvada? – preguntó la morena sintiéndose estimulada con la idea de someter a Emma. Como cuando tenían sexo al inicio de la relación y jugaban a quién ganaba cada partida.

-Sólo en la cama, Regina – respondió la rubia besando sus labios y extrañándose cuando la morena se separó de ella y se levantó dejándola sola en el sofá. Emma se sintió inquieta con la idea de haber dicho algo malo y quiso hablar, pero la morena levantó un dedo en señal de silencio.

-Para usted sería su Majestad, Señorita Swan – dijo la alcaldesa con la voz unas octavas más grave y mucho más cadenciosa de lo normal. Se sentó en el sillón de un cuerpo y la observó. Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Regina volvió a levantar el dedo - ¿le he dicho yo que hable? – la rubia negó – pues no hable.

Emma suspiró mordiéndose los labios con esa actitud.

-Sabe, Emma Swan, una reina como yo no tiene amantes – sostuvo la "s" final entre los dientes con una sonrisa que mostraba superioridad – tiene esclavos – la lengua de Regina caminó entre sus dientes - ¿quieres ser mi esclava, Emma?

La rubia jadeó y Regina sonrió esperando una respuesta – sí, su Majestad.

-Será mi ama a partir de ahora – Regina sonrió encantada – cada vez que te pida o te pregunte algo responderás "sí, mi ama" – la reina miraba a Emma Swan respirando agitada y sabía que aceptaría su propuesta - ¿has entendido, esclava?

-Sí, mi ama – Emma lo respondió susurrante, casi sin voz.

Las fosas nasales de Regina se expandieron al pasar aire – ahora, quiero que te desnudes completamente – exigió - ¿queda claro?

-Sí, mi ama – Emma se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta. Se detuvo un segundo para desprenderse el sujetador.

-Más rápido, esclava, ¿crees que tengo toda la vida para esperarte? Si no estás desnuda no eres de mi interés, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, mi ama – Emma dejó de intentar jugar con el deseo de su compañera, dándose cuenta que Regina había asumido completamente el rol que le fue solicitado - ¿así está bien? – preguntó cuándo se quitó la última prenda exponiendo su desnudez a Regina.

-Mejor – la reina suspiró como si aquello no fuera relevante del todo – ahora, te podrás de rodillas y me quitarás las bragas, sin tocar nada, ¿comprendido, esclava? – Emma asintió raudamente, pero a la reina no le pareció suficiente así que la tomó del pelo con ligera agresividad - ¿comprendido? – repitió.

-Sí, mi ama, sin tocar.

La rubia levantó la falda que Regina llevaba y trató de tocar su piel de la menor manera posible quitando la prenda por sus pies – bien – dijo Regina – ahora, siéntate en la esquina de la mesa, esclava.

Emma obedeció y observó cómo Regina abría un poco sus piernas dejándole ver su sexo mojado. El cuerpo de la salvadora se sacudió en un temblor de deseo y jadeó – no, no, no – la voz de Regina sonó imperativa – entiende bien, Emma, aquí yo soy la dueña de todo lo tuyo, soy tu dueña – se lamió los labios con una sonrisa de poderío casi insana – yo decido si has de hablar, si has de moverte, si has de sentir placer, si has de gemir o si has de correrte – con un movimiento rápido le abrió las piernas a la otra mujer y pasó sus dedos por su sexo, para luego chupeteárselos – incluso, yo decido si respiras o no, ¿está claro?

-Sí, mi ama – contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, Emma sintió su entrepierna mojarse ante aquel nivel de sumisión que le era exigido, pero mucho más por la forma en la que Regina moldeaba su propia actitud para estar a la altura.

-Ahora súbete sobre mí – ordenó Regina y así lo hizo Emma – gira y apoya tus brazos en la mesa del salón – la rubia obedeció notando como la postura dejaba su trasero expuesto al cuerpo de la morena – mucho mejor – el aliento de la reina golpeó su sexo y Emma tuvo que reprimir un quejido cuando le dieron la nalgada más intensa que nunca recibió. Regina no tenía la fuerza para plantarle semejante golpe así que Emma imagino que parte del sometimiento de la reina malvada pasaba por usar su magia para intensificarlo todo. El quejido se convirtió en una respiración intensa - ¿qué hablamos de gemir, quejarse o respirar?

-Que no debo si mi ama no me lo permite – contestó la rubia con sumisión.

-Pues obedece y, quizás, no te castigue – hizo una pausa – tanto... -Emma reprimió estoicamente el gemido por la siguiente nalgada y los brazos le temblaron cuando Regina rozó su clítoris con dos dedos – una esclava debe estar preparada para resistir, más aún una que ha insistido para conocer esta parte de mí.

Con esa frase, la morena hacía referencia a los temblores del cuerpo de Emma, especialmente en sus extremidades. Era consciente que la mayor parte del peso de la rubia reposaba sobre ellos y que, además, tendría que soportar todo lo que ella iba a hacerle, pero eso le daba una sensación de dominación de la que no quería prescindir. Acarició lentamente el clítoris de la rubia y dio un lametazo a su entrada, metiendo la punta de la lengua, fue subiendo suavemente. Movió su lengua de un lado a otro por el anillo prieto que pareció palpitar bajo sus caricias. El cuerpo de Emma tembló peligrosamente.

-¿Le gusta a mi esclava lo que hace mi lengua?

-Sí, mi ama – el hilo de voz que era la respuesta de Emma le provocó una sonrisa.

Repitió el movimiento, mientras introdujo dos dedos en el interior de la rubia. La espalda de Emma se tensó y la escuchó respirar profundo. Dejó lo que hacía con su boca y mordió el trasero de Emma dejando sus dientes marcados en él - ¿qué dijimos sobre expresar placer?

-Lo siento, mi ama.

-A ver si aprendes de una vez – mordió otro lugar en el trasero de Emma, entrando y saliendo de su interior un par de veces – mueve tus caderas hacia mí, fóllame los dedos, esclava, quiero ver cuánto quieres que te posea – la sheriff obedeció exigiendo a sus brazos el mayor de los esfuerzos. Sus bíceps y tríceps se veían notablemente marcados haciendo que el sexo de Regina se humedeciera al advertirlos.

-Puedes gemir – le indicó a Emma y la rubia no sé hizo esperar soltando un coro de gemidos, mientras se encajaba en los dedos de Regina con desesperación.

-¡Joder! – exclamó cuando la morena aprovechó los empujones de Emma para entrar, apenas, en su ano con el pulgar.

-¿Le dije que hablará? ¿Le di permiso para hablar? – Emma sollozó - no, ¿verdad? Entonces, ahora ya no puede gemir, ni hablar, ni nada – la levantó del cabello saliendo de ella y la obligó a moverse hasta el sofá de varios cuerpos que ocupaban antes de eso – levante ese culo y abrase para mí, esclava – vociferó autoritariamente y Emma lo hizo.

Una nalgada aún más poderosa que las anteriores fue el punto inicial de una suerte de embestidas con las que Regina poseyó el cuerpo de su sometida, entrando casi violentamente en su interior y empujando con sus propias caderas.

Cuando Regina era la Reina Malvada tenía una mazmorra para aquietar su apetito sexual, una con toda clase de enseres que utilizaba para provocar placer. Hoy, no tenía nada de eso, ni necesitaba de esos hábitos para encontrar sosiego, pero quedaba de manifiesto que ella no necesitaba de esos instrumentos para someter a Emma, lo que importaba era su actitud. Emma se retorcía bajo sus atenciones y Regina sentía su placer a punto de estallar al verla tan entregada, tan cautivada por su peor lado, por su personalidad oscura y voraz.

Acercó su boca al sexo de Emma y dejó caer un poco de saliva. La sheriff se agitó al notar la diferencia de temperaturas. Regina salió un momento de su interior y arrastró la saliva mojando bien la entrada de la otra mujer, y repitió para empaparse los dedos – voy a follarte muy duro, esclava, y lo disfrutaras para mí – la penetró intensamente con tres de sus dedos y su esclava gimió intensamente.

-Sí, mi ama, sí – dijo sintiendo su cuerpo colapsar.

-Ni se le ocurra correrse, Señorita Swan.

La orden de Regina sacudió todos los sentidos de Emma que sólo pudo gimotear intensamente porque sentía que su sexo pedía liberación, pero el placer que podía sentir le pertenecía a su ama como ella. Esta versión de Regina era una combinación de tortura y gozo que desconocía hasta ahora. La idea de no poder liberarse hacía crecer su orgasmo más y más. Desfallecía de ganas de gritarlo, pero no podía, no debía.

El bombeo de los dedos de Regina en su interior no se sosegaba y, a peor, la morena comenzó a moverse dentro encantada con las palpitaciones en las paredes de la rubia y la forma en que se contraía a su alrededor. La espalda tensa, sus manos y dientes marcados en su trasero. Emma no tardaría en acabar, podía percibirlo en la crispación de su cuerpo y sus gemidos. Así que sin preocuparse de su esclava y su placer, salió de su interior. Este juego de la Reina Malvada se jugaba a su ritmo y con su placer en primer lugar. Regina deseaba liberar a Emma y darle ese orgasmo que la estaba por destruir, pero la Reina Malvada que habitaba en su interior nunca habría priorizado a su esclava. Si iba a hacer esto, lo harían bien.

Emma lloró con fuerza al sentir el abandono y se volvió apretando las piernas para aguantar la tensión. Regina se sentó en la mesa y abrió las piernas – de rodillas, dame placer con tu lengua, esclava – dijo.

A pesar de que Emma Swan estuvo a punto de insultarla por salir de su interior, Emma, la esclava de Regina, gimió y devoró obedientemente aquel sexo caliente y húmedo. Reprimió las ganas de mencionar lo excitada que estaba la reina, se cayó todas las palabras sobre su sabor y lo mucho que le gustaba, haciendo lo que se le había pedido. Lamer, lamer como una posesa. Regina no determinó el ritmo ni se quejó, dejándose hacer en un absoluto silencio con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Hasta que estalló en un orgasmo soltando un gemido voraz, pero contenido teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba.

-Límpialo, esclava, límpialo todo – Emma no puso ninguna pega y lamió cada rastro del placer de Regina jadeando ahogadamente - ¿te gusta, esclava? ¿Te parece delicioso el manjar que tu reina te ha obsequiado?

-Sí, mi ama – contestó diciendo mucho más con su lengua que con aquella respuesta.

-Ya veo, muy bien, mi preciosa esclava – Regina abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que había dicho una palabra cariñosa que nunca se le había escuchado decir a la Reina Malvada. Muy consciente de como Emma rompía todos sus muros con algo tan sencillo como su expresiva devoción.

No le dio tiempo a recuperarse cuando se levantó y se volvió a sentar elegantemente en su sillón, reposando los brazos – ahora, quiero que vengas aquí y te abras los pliegues del sexo, Emma – la rubia obedeció – justo a la altura de mi boca, ¿sabes lo que va a suceder, esclava? – le preguntó.

Emma se quedó estática mientras el aliento de Regina rebotaba contra su sexo que aún no había abandonado las puertas del clímax anterior – ahora que tu reina ha tenido su orgasmo, tú puedes tener el tuyo y yo me lo voy beber todo, esclava – Emma jadeó y la lengua de Regina la recorrió por entero, su boca succionó su clítoris – córrete en mi boca, esclava.

La lengua escrutadora de Regina se encajó en su interior y Emma tardó un segundo movimiento de la misma en correrse líquidamente para la mujer que hoy le mostraba cuanto podría dominarla si quería. Si quería podría haber hecho con Emma cuánto quisiera, pero no lo hacía. El corazón de Emma se expandió unos milímetros dándose cuenta de lo importante que era el amor que Regina le tenía.

No pudo reprimir sus palabras por mucho que tenía prohibido hablar, a medida que los espasmos cesaban – te amo, te amo, mi ama – gimió desesperadamente. La lengua que la corroía se detuvo y ella espero a que Regina la castigará.

Pero se encontró a si misma sentada en el lugar de Regina y a esta sobre ella – no más ama, no más reina malvada, Emma – dijo y llevó los dedos de la rubia hasta su boca empapándolos de saliva y metiéndolos ella misma en su interior – por favor, fóllame, Emma, fóllame que no puedo más, quiero gritar todo lo que me gustas, quiero gemir y oírte, mientras tanto.

El corazón de Emma no sólo creció unos milímetros más, sino que latió hasta ensordecerle la vida misma – oh dios, Regina, sí, mi amor, lo que tú me pidas, estoy tan a tus pies, tan a tus pies.

-Odio ser la reina malvada, Emma – Regina disfrutó de las embestidas que los dedos de Emma le propinaron – odio ser ella porque ella no siente nada, no ama, se conforma con el placer físico, desconoce la voracidad de una mirada, la potencia de las palabras – Regina comenzó a ondular las caderas cadenciosamente siguiendo el ritmo de Emma Swan – y yo amo, yo te amo, Emma Swan.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor, mi Regina.

-¿Por qué ser ella, Emma? ¿Por qué la deseas? – preguntó cuándo el orgasmo la arrebataba y sentía la tensión del cuerpo de Emma acompañarla.

-Porque quiero que sepas que también amo tu pasado, Regina – sus ojos se rindieron profundamente al verde azulado de Emma – te amo por quién fuiste, por quién eres y por quién serás, para mí eso da igual.

Y la reina malvada que llevaba dentro se reconcilió con ella. Las dos, siendo una, se corrieron cabalgando a Emma Swan, sintiéndose queridas por completo, por primera vez en la vida. Se dejó caer sobre ella y la salvadora la abrazó manteniéndola resguardada en su calor.

-Me daría igual ser tu esclava o tu sheriff, o tu salvadora, o el incordio del que quieres huir y no puedes – la voz de Emma se colaba en sus oídos dulcemente –, pero quisiera poder decir que soy tu mujer – la barbilla le tembló y se contuvo de romper en llanto con una emoción latente en el pecho – en ese futuro en el que te quiero amar, quisiera ser tu mujer.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te quedabas más tiempo en el pasado, cuando me viste como la reina la primera vez? – quiso saber Regina.

-Que habría hecho lo imposible para salir de tu prisión...

-Lógico – la alcaldesa la interrumpió – era muy acertado huir de mí.

-No, no pienso que habría huido de estar allí sola, sin cargas extras – Emma se lo pensó un momento – hubiera encontrado tu habitación y te habría enseñado que tanto se puede amar a una desconocida con los dedos encajados en tu interior.

Regina sonrió – no habría bastado con una sola vez.

-Lo seguiría intentando hasta que me amarás.

-Te habría enviado a ejecutar.

-Por supuesto que no lo habrías hecho.

-No, no lo habría hecho.

Emma sonrió cuando vio a Regina suspirar - ¿ves? Sé que solo querías amor.

-Una familia, pero si lo lograbas quizás nunca hubieras nacido o, posiblemente, no te habrías enamorado de mí.

-Hubiera valido la pena vivir de cualquier forma, Regina.

-Eres increíble, Emma, tan increíble que te dejaría cargarte a todas las malas para llegar ya a ese futuro del que hablas.

Emma se río en voz alta – pronto, amor, pronto.

 

 

Qué paso? Alguien quiere ser esclava además de Emma? jajajajaja


	22. Vigésimo Segundo Encuentro

Vigésimo Segundo Encuentro

La carretera puede ser un camino silencioso cuando quién te acompaña no te habla. Peor si tú no quieres hablar con quién te acompaña, como le sucedía a Emma en este caso. Conducía sin preocuparse demasiado de nada, menos de intentar conversar con Lily.

-¿Me lo contaras? – dijo finalmente la castaña.

-¿Qué cosa? – gruñó la salvadora.

-Lo que te traes con esa tía – aclaró – ya sabes, la tal Regina.

-Nada, es la madre adoptiva de mi hijo – dijo con simplicidad.

-¿Ajá?

-Nada más – Emma bufó ante la mueca de escepticismo de la otra joven - ¿qué?

-Las vi, Emma – explicó Lily con sencillez – no hace falta que lo niegues, te vi besándola desde la cafetería.

-Eso no... – la rubia suspiró mirando el coche que las seguía por el retrovisor del escarabajo – no fue más que un error – sentenció.

Embarcarse en esta aventura para buscar a la hija de Maléfica y rescatar al idiota de Robín Hood fue una decisión muy determinada y noble, pero un poco estúpida. Sobre todo la parte del rescate al imbécil del ladronzuelo que, al parecer, no se había enterado de que estaba conviviendo con una versión falsa de su mujer. Había vivido algo similar a lo que ahora vivía con Lily, pero con Regina.

-Emma, háblame – le dijo la morena por tercera vez - ¿esto es por la hija de Maléfica?

Emma no respondió nada, siguió mirando la carretera sin intentar siquiera decir algo.

-No, está claro que no es eso – se auto-respondió Regina – si no me dices no puedo adivinarlo.

-¿Por qué hay que ir a rescatarlo?

Lo dijo seguido, casi como si estuviera sufriendo un berrinche de niña pequeña. Lo sentía así. Rescatarlo era lo más noble y heroico, lo que había que hacer, pero ella no lo quería rondándolas otra vez.

-Cariño, haremos lo que debemos hacer – Regina trató de sonar convincente – esto no anula nuestro compromiso implícito de comenzar algo juntas.

-Claro – el cinismo en la voz de Emma vibró desde su garganta.

-Claro que no – Regina alzó la voz sintiéndose disgustada, pero por sobre todo dolida – no pienso en otra cosa que en liberarlo de las locuras de Zelena para poder volver a casa y empezar a estar contigo, mi amor.

Emma la observó de lado con una mueca inquieta - ¿es en serio esta vez?

-¡Lo juro! – Regina le sonrió – palabra de reina malvada.

-Que convincente puedes ser – Emma rodó los ojos – lo siento, no sé, me siento inquieta, no hemos tocado este tema como conversación de manera seria en mucho tiempo, hemos pasado de ello – tragó saliva -, pero me da miedo que nuestro acercamiento sea sólo porque él no estuvo por aquí.

Regina observó alrededor y vio un descanso a unos metros – detente aquí – pidió.

-¿Qué?

-Que te detengas en el descanso, quiero poder hablar bien de esto contigo- instó la alcaldesa – no quiero que nos demos contra algo o que me escuches a medias para evitarlo.

Emma obedeció y detuvo su escarabajo a un lado de la carretera, en una pequeña parada que solían frecuentar aquellos que descansaban de viajes largos de carretera. Un par de mesas y bancos, un lavabo portátil. Espacio para aparcar y punto.

Regina la observó un segundo y ella se obligó a mirarla. Pestañeó al notar la ternura en los ojos de la alcaldesa.

-Te aseguro, Emma, que el amor que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con la cercanía o la distancia de Robín Hood – su voz era tranquila y cuando la rubia bajó la mirada a sus manos, ella la levantó apoyando un dedo en su mandíbula inferior presionando suavemente – mírame, por favor, sé que te hice sufrir y que Robín es para ti un símbolo de cuando fui débil, de cuando te lastime – suspiró acariciando su rostro -, pero te garantizo que nada va a cambiar, sigo deseando ser tu mujer cuando todo este asunto acabe.

-Eres hermosa – Emma sonrió sin poder evitarlo – , pero me siento rara últimamente, Gold queriendo que sea mala, mis padres condenando a una cría al destierro por salvarme, Lily que, posiblemente, me odie – suspiró con fuerza – lo único que me sostiene es pensar en ti y en Henry. Eso me hace sentir que pronto mi vida estará mejor, en que debo resistir esta sensación de resignación que a veces me invade – hizo una mueca de disgusto – entonces, vienes a mí con una historia de desafiar al destino que tiene a Robín combinado de por medio y esa sensación se hace mucho más aterradora.

-¿Tienes miedo? – cuestionó Regina.

-Si – la voz de Emma surgió como si fuera un hilo con poca energía – no quiero lastimar a nadie y no quiero perderme nuestro futuro.

-Y no lo harás, te lo prometo – Emma se dejó acariciar por la mujer a la que amaba – en lo único que puedo pensar es en estar contigo, cariño.

Emma sintió un clic en su cuerpo. Algo visceral.

-Y yo en lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en hacerte el amor, Regina – la voracidad en los ojos de Emma era tan evidente que Regina soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. ¿Cómo era qué podía pasar de 0 a 100 kilómetros por hora repentinamente? Parecía imposible.

-Emma, estamos a mitad de un viaje y en una zona en la que cualquiera puede detenerse – la morena sonrió de medio lado – tú has estado y estás demasiado vulnerable últimamente – colocó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia – creo que quieres encontrar una salida fácil a lo que te agobia.

Regina pestañeó de sorpresa cuando Emma, a pesar de lo estrecho que era el coche, consiguió colocarla sobre ella y retirar el asiento hacia atrás - ¡Ey! ¡Emma! – fue lo único que consiguió decir la morena.

-Yo lo que estoy buscando es entrar, mi amor – susurró la rubia en su oído – entrar muy adentro y no salir hasta que se acabé el día – oyó a Regina reír suavemente - ¿crees que bromeo?

-Sé que no bromeas, Emma – la morena se lamió los labios – no puedo ofrecerte el día entero, pero creo que la dragoncilla amiguita tuya y el tonto que no diferencia a su mujer de la bruja del oeste pueden esperarnos unas horas.

-Esperaba más resistencia – dijo Emma al ver que Regina cedía.

-Y yo esperaba un sitio más confortable, pero mira, el cacharro este es más espacioso de lo que esperaba al final de cuentas – la morena se relajó en el agarre de Emma – te he echado mucho de menos.

-Excepto por la parte del cacharro este, me alegra que coincidamos en el resto – Emma atrajo a Regina hasta su boca y la besó con deseo, soltándola al cabo de unos segundos – llevamos un tiempo son poder estar juntas, yo también estaba echándote de menos.

-Lo sé, Emma – Regina se inclinó para besarla más y agradeció con jadeos las manos de la sheriff colándose bajo falda y apretando sus nalgas - ¿está deseosa, Señorita Swan?

-¿De follarte? – Emma succionó el labio de Regina justo donde estaba su cicatriz y luego paso su lengua por ella – casi cada segundo desde que te conozco.

-Me quedo claro el primer día que te vi – Regina sintió la sonrisa de Emma contra su boca – me quedo patentemente claro cuando me penetraste sin ningún afecto.

-Es lo que me provocabas entonces – explicó Emma besando suavemente la curvatura del cuello de la alcaldesa – ahora también me provocas eso pero con más afecto, reina hermosa – mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Regina – ahora lo que quiero es penetrarte muy despacio y acariciarte el clítoris mientras tanto – succionó un punto del cuello de la mujer que latía de forma evidente.

-¡Joder! ¡Emma! – Regina suspiró con intensidad y la rubia clavó las uñas en su trasero generándole un estremecimiento – haces difícil que pueda resistirme a estar incomoda por algún rato.

-¿Por qué querrías resistirte, mi amor? – Emma fue mordiéndole el cuello con parsimonia – te prometo que te haré gozar como nunca, preciosa.

Regina se encaramó apoyando su cuerpo contra el volante del escarabajo y levantó la falda de su vestido para que Emma pueda acceder a sus bragas. Tenía el cuerpo bastante curvado, pero no le importaba – ponme a gemir, cariño.

Emma bufó bajándole la prenda – ven aquí – dijo una vez que consiguió bajarla lo suficiente – te voy a llenar de mi – sus dedos se deslizaron por la humedad sedosa de Regina – está tan mojada, señora alcaldesa.

-Así me pone con un poco de su calor y sus palabras, sheriff Swan, me pones tan caliente que solo te quiero sentir follándome sin cesar, moviéndote en mi interior.

-¡Joder! – Emma introdujo dos dedos en el sexo de Regina y comenzó a mover las caderas arriba y abajo acompañando su empuje viendo la expresión de placer en la morena – sí, preciosa, sí, ¿me sientes? ¿Te gusta cómo te folla la salvadora?

-Sí, me encanta como te estás moviendo, me fascina que me llenes bien.

-De verdad que ya hemos hablado de esto, pero que ganas de ser tío por un rato, Regina – Emma se mordió los labios – que ganas de llenarte de mí, de desbordarme dentro tuyo.

-Que guarra más preciosa - abrió más las piernas – pues lléname, Emma, quiero todo de ti.

Emma jadeó y la penetró profundamente con tres dedos – madre mía, amor, me pones mucho cuando me dices estas cosas.

-Me encanta que seas mujer, Emma, me encanta que seas como eres, eres perfecta para mí – los dedos de la rubia se le encajaban en lo profundo del sexo y comenzó a ondular las caderas para que la fricción entre las dos sea mayor – eres una mujer lo suficientemente impertinente y pervertida como para que te adoré con toda mi lujuria y mi amor.

-Levanta – dijo la sheriff y la empujó ligeramente hasta apoyarla otra vez en el volante del coche – aguanta un poco en esta posición, mi amor – no dejó de bombear en su interior y Regina prácticamente se curvó sobre ella, la rubia bufó viendo el sexo de la morena – hermoso – empapó sus dedos y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris, deleitándose mientras observaba aquel nudo de nervios endureciéndose – déjate caer otra vez, amor, quiero que disfrutes – tenía las dos manos ocupadas – usa tu mano y tira de la palanca que está justo debajo de mi asiento, a la izquierda.

Regina así lo hizo, a pesar de que las manos le temblaban por las caricias y las embestidas de Emma. El asiento se reclinó y los dedos de Emma se encajaron más en su interior por la sacudida. Se besaron profundamente mientras las manos de Emma eran la fuente de los gemidos de Regina. Esos dedos entrando y saliendo de su interior y la caricia continuada en su clítoris. La humedad no paraba de brotar del sexo de la morena empapando los dedos de Emma.

-Quiero correrme, Emma – le pidió Regina – quiero correrme para desnudarte y sentarme en tu sexo, empaparte con mi orgasmo.

-Ya estoy muy mojada, pero muero de ganas de mezclarme contigo, preciosa.

La embistió de manera intensa y apuró su caricia. Regina gimió intensamente corriéndose, con el volante del escarabajo dando contra su espalda baja. Emma no paró de entrar y salir hasta que los espasmos de las paredes que la envolvían empezaron a cesar. La reina con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás era una delicia para observar toda la tarde, para oír gemir eternamente. Emma amaba tanto a Regina que su corazón estaba rozando el caos, mientras la veía gozar en sus manos.

Se besaron hasta que las manos de Regina buscaron el botón de su jean. La despojó de su chaqueta que incomodaba y terminó olvidada en el asiento trasero. La rubia se aprovechó que Regina se encaramó para quitarse a duras penas el jean y trato de abrir las piernas lo suficiente para que su sexo quedará expuesto. La morena de dejó caer sobre ella y gimió notando el calor que desprendía la zona. No llegaban a frotarse del todo, pero si parcialmente.

Los chasquidos de la fricción demostraban el nivel de ardor que las invadía a las dos.

-Te dije que estaba muy mojada, mi amor – anunció la rubia gruñendo con los sonidos que surgían de sus sexos chocándose.

La morena le ronroneó a su oído – no me veras quejándome de ponerte así – le aseguró antes de pellizcar suavemente sus pezones por encima de la ropa.

-¡Joder! – la sheriff soltó aire agresivamente – me vas a matar, Regina, un día de estos me matas de un sofoco.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que muero por tenerte abierta para mí, mientras te follo sin cesar?

Emma gimoteó duramente – que ya me estoy muriendo de ganas de tener tus dedos dentro de mí.

Regina se separó de ella y volvió a su asiento de inmediato – ponte encima de mí – demandó empapando los dedos de tu mano de saliva – cabálgame, cariño.

-¡Sí! – Emma tardó poco en colocarse de manera que Regina pudiera invadirla – quiero follarte los dedos con mi coño.

Comenzó a mover las caderas de manera que pudiera encajarse y desencajarse, y volver a encajar sobre aquellos dedos estáticos, sin dejar de mirar a Regina. La morena subió el pulgar y rozó el centro de nervios de la sheriff provocándole un temblor.

-¿Te gusta así, salvadora? – Emma asintió incapaz de decir una palabra – me encanta verte gozar, me muero de ganas de comerte ese coño empapado de tu orgasmo cuando acabes.

-Eres perversa – gimió Emma y se hundió más intensamente los dedos de la morena en su interior – joder, fóllame bien duro, Regina.

Y lo hizo, acompañó al cuerpo de Emma con el suyo propio, jadeando al sentir las sacudidas que les causaban sus cuerpos al encontrar tope.

Emma la continuó cabalgando hasta que su cuerpo estalló de placer y Regina se quedó paralizada cuando sin decir nada salió del coche por su lado, desnuda como estaba, pasando de todo a su alrededor y se subió a la parte de detrás del escarabajo. No tenía ningún decoro. Aunque nadie estuviera parado allí, había una carretera transitada cerca. Parecía tener demasiada necesidad de cambiar de sitio al asiento trasero. Regina salivó al verla entrar. 

Emma se abrió de piernas apoyando la mitad de la espalda en el propio coche – ven aquí, guarra hermosa – pidió con la voz cortada por el morbo - ¿no querías esto? – le mostró la humedad de su sexo.

Regina gimió – joder, vaya putita estás hecha hoy, ¿no?

-Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así, me encanta - Emma sonrió de medio lado – la putita que su majestad merece.

La morena hizo lo propio y terminó semi recostada en el asiento trasero buscando una forma de poder lamer todo aquel desborde de placer – sí, mía – dijo antes de hundir la lengua entre los labios del sexo de Emma y encontrarte son su exquisito sabor.

Saborearla fue como si alguien hubiera encendido el botón del apetito de la alcaldesa. No pudo evitar ni el gemido ni la necesidad de recorrerlo todo con su lengua, produciendo ruidos que hicieron suspirar más intensamente a Emma.

-¡Regina! – se quejó desesperadamente – que bien usas tu lengua siempre, amor, ensúciate toda con mi placer.

-Y tanto que lo haré – Regina succionó con intensidad el clítoris de la sheriff y se dedicó a prodigarle sendas caricias con la lengua, finalmente se apoyó en sus codos y escupió sobre él – ahora tócate mientras te follo con mi lengua – dijo autoritariamente – quiero que te corras en mi boca.

Y Emma gimió porque su libido daba saltos ante la visión de Regina entrando y saliendo de su interior, mientras ella se masturbaba. Mirándola con unos ojos felinos y llenos de posesividad. Esa lengua que chasqueaba y se movía sin cesar. Aceleró sus dedos – me corro, preciosa, bébeme – el gemido ahogado de Regina solo provocó que el orgasmo fuera mayor del esperado, pero aun así la morena se lo bebió todo, incluso aquello que bajó por sus muslos.

Al final, se movió hasta que Emma pudo sentarse algo más cómoda y se recostó sobre ella, mientras las dos conseguían respirar más lentamente. Se dieron un beso lánguido, en el que Emma se reconoció en la boca de Regina.

-Te amo, Regina.

-Lo sé, cariño – la morena notó el cuerpo de Emma temblar - ¿sigues teniendo miedo?

-No lo sé, sé que esto es lo más hermoso que la vida me ha dado, además de Henry.

Regina respondió a una sentencia silenciosa detrás de esa frase – no vas a perderme, Emma, quítatelo de la cabeza.

-Vámonos a Bahamas, ya salimos de Storybrooke, después enviamos a buscar a Henry – aunque había un retintín de diversión en la voz de Emma, Regina sabía que la broma de Bahamas siempre tenía un toque de verdad.

-No iremos ya, pero podríamos ir cuando esto acabe, si quieres.

-Claro que quiero, contigo me iría al final del mundo, Regina – Emma sonrió mirando los ojos chocolate de la otra mujer.

-Entonces, no se hable más, nos iremos a Bahamas cuanto antes.

Las dos se recompusieron al cabo de unos minutos y utilizaron el lavabo de la zona para quitar los rastros de su aventura en aquella parada. Habían abusado bastante de su soledad cuando se marcharon a carretera. Regina estaba al lado de Emma sonriendo y hablando de quien sabe que cosas. Emma sonreía, pero seguía teniendo esa sensación de que algo no iba a salir bien.

Y no salió, aunque no paso a mayores. Casi golpea a un tipejo y mata a Lily, Lo primero Regina lo solucionó calmando sus temores con un beso al bajar de coche frente a la cafetería en la que no solo las vieron, sino que ella encontró a Lily. Un beso dulce y tranquilizador. Lo segundo fue más grave y de no tener a Regina cerca habría terminado fatal. Ese fuego que le quemaba en su interior estuvo a punto de convertirla en una asesina por ninguna buena razón. Emma quiso mandar al diablo a su heroína interior y cargarse a la cría de la dragona que amenazaba a su familia. Pero Regina era su cable a tierra, sabía que decir y terminó por convencerla.

Sin Regina estaría perdida o eso creía, porque ahora mismo, después de New York, también se sentía perdida, aunque la morrena anduviera cerca. Pérdida y fuera de control.

La carretera a Storybrooke desde New York era larga y ella se sentía helada. Veía el coche que las seguía y sentía el deterioro en su interior, el temor comiéndole las entrañas. Sacó la mano por la ventanilla, para indicar que pararía a repostar en la siguiente gasolinera que estaba a unos metros. Esperaba a que la morena la rebasará, pero no lo hizo. Frenó con ella.

-Creo que nos vendría bien un café y un refrigerio – dijo y Robín se ofreció a buscarlo llevándose al resto de los ocupantes del coche consigo. Le preguntó a Emma si quería algo y la rubia pidió otros dos cafés, ya que Lily no parecía interesada en abandonar el escarabajo.

Cuando el hombre desapareció en el interior de la tienda de la gasolinera, la morena se acercó a Emma que le evitaba la mirada.

-Emma, mi amor, ¿qué sucede? – quiso saber.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar con esto – dijo cuadrándose de hombros.

-¿Qué? – la voz de Regina surgió áspera y aguda - ¿de qué "esto" hablas?

-Nosotras, no deberíamos estar juntas, aprovecha que has recuperado a tu verdadero amor – Emma ni siquiera la miraba mientras hablaba.

-No estarás diciéndolo en serio, ¿verdad? – Regina no creía lo que escuchaba, se notaba en su mirada – tiene que ser pura coña.

-No, hablo en serio, mírate, se te veía muy feliz al encontrarlo, ¿por qué querrías renunciar a ello? – la voz de Emma surgió con desdén.

-Porque no estoy interesada – Regina intentaba moderar sus maneras – no me vengas con esas ahora, Emma, creía que había quedado claro.

-No importa cuánto digas porque también cuenta lo que haces, Regina.

-No he hecho nada, Emma, te lo juro – la morena trató de tomarle la mano, pero Emma se resistió - ¿por qué haces esto, cariño?

-Porque es lo mejor – las dos se miraron un momento – es mejor así, Regina.

-Que sepas que no pienso renunciar, Emma, no voy a renunciar a esto – le aseguró mientras Emma se sentaba en su coche cerrando la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo? – la voz de Robín la despertó causándole algo de malestar.

-Nada, es cosa de Emma y mía – dijo escuetamente – voy al lavabo, ve a darles sus cafés y diles que enseguida seguiremos viaje.

Cuando entró al lavabo rompió en llanto, pero se recompuso mirándose en el espejo y suspirando profundamente – no pienso renunciar – le garantizó a su imagen.

Los coches partieron cuando la morena se sentó en su sitio. Lily pudo ver el rastro de la indisposición en su rostro y amonestó con una mirada a Emma - ¿por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó.

-No te incumbe, ni siquiera deberías haber escuchado.

-Se han puesto a discutir a mi lado, lo has convertido en mi asunto.

-Ya – Emma soltó un bufido cínico.

-¿Por qué la haces sufrir? Se nota que te quiere.

-Creo que estabas ahí cuando abrazó a ese idiota y casi lloró en sus brazos diciéndole cuanto lo había echado de menos – la rubia apretó los dientes – créeme que ya he pasado por esto.

-Tú también me echaste de menos cuando no nos veíamos, eso no significa nada – comentó Lily.

-Eso crees tú – la voz apática de Emma resonó por el escarabajo – no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pensé en ti.

-Bueno, al menos yo te eché de menos, Emma.

-Déjalo estar.

-¿Por qué no me dices mejor la verdad? Tú y yo ya nos hemos mentido demasiado – confesó Lily y Emma la observó con una mueca de cansancio – bueno, yo te he mentido mucho, pero no aprendas mis malas manías, salvadora.

-Es eso justamente, no puedo ser la salvadora con ellos cerca.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Lily.

-Que este mal, esta maldición en mi interior no se está sosegando, todo lo contrario – Emma apretó el volante del coche con fuerza – cuando la he visto en sus brazos tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no sacar mi arma y dispararle hasta matarlo – Lily percibió la furia en sus temblores – quería erradicarlo de la faz de la tierra.

-Tienes que calmarte, Emma, o terminaremos chocando – le pidió la chica, pero cuando la rubia detuvo aquellos estremecimientos agregó - ¿y crees que lo mejor es mantenerla alejada de ti? ¿Sintiendo su pérdida?

-Si no tengo que verla con él, al menos me aseguraré de no hacerle daño de alguna forma – trató más de convencerse que de otra cosa.

-No va a renunciar, lo dejo muy claro – ambas mantuvieron el silencio. Lily sorbió su café e hizo una mueca de disgusto – le ha puesto azúcar, este tío sí que no se entera de anda.

-Haberle avisado - Emma sonrió de medio lado de todas manera y miró por el espejo el coche de Regina. Era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a Regina, algo que ella provocará por no poder controlarse.

 

 

Sorry por el ligero drama, pero es necesario!


	23. Vigésimo Tercer Encuentro

Vigésimo Tercer Encuentro

Y aunque Regina lo intentó no consiguió que Emma se le acercará. Lo probó con acercarse ella, intentó llamando a su móvil más veces de las que podía llegar a contar. Envió un mensaje a la sheriff esperando que le contestará algo y la respuesta fue la misma: "Es mejor así". Algunos momentos lo que quería era ir a patearle el trasero, otras veces solo deseaba raptarla y llevársela lejos. Otras, matar a Killian que no se le despegaba. Otras solo matar a Emma por ser tan idiota, tan exasperante.

Dragones y oscuridad, más su hermana embarazada de su supuesto amor verdadero. Más Emma que no la miraba. Autores y sus tonterías, el corazón de Gold que agonizaba y sus planes, más Emma mirándola incomoda, pero resignada cuando Robín la tomó de las manos. Y para peor, acabaron en aquel delirio del autor para controlarlos. Ella casi muere y Emma ni siquiera era su Emma. Volvieron y la rubia no se preocupó de buscarla, ni de saber si estaba bien. Ni de llamar y ella tampoco la llamó.

El destino es cruel como poco y terminaron todos confluyendo en esa bendita cafetería. Emma y Killian, Snow y David, ella y Robín, y Henry que se sentó a mirar a sus madres con mala cara en aquel improvisado descanso. ¿Por qué tenían que sentarse todos juntos? Emma la observó de reojo una vez más. Su corazón se saltaba latidos cada vez que lo hacía, deseando que le hablará. Que la llamará por su nombre.

David hablaba amenamente con los otros dos hombres y Regina estaba segura que hablaban de planes para el futuro, pero ella solo concebía un plan. Un futuro y no quería pensar que no era para ella. La conversación se hacía cada vez más extraña y más incómoda.

-Pensaba – Robín tocó su brazo para llamar su atención – que después de todo esto, deberíamos replantearnos cómo volver a empezar – el silencio se hizo por toda la mesa ante esa declaración. A Regina se le cerró la garganta.

-Robín, yo creo que no es ni el momento, ni el lugar...

-Sé que es pronto y que, bueno, está todo esto de Zelena, pero quisiera poder probarte qué es contigo con quien quiero estar – reveló el hombre con esa eterna mirada de no romper un plato – tú y mis hijos son lo primero que hay en mi mente.

Regina se removió contrariada y sus ojos descansaron en Emma que respiraba tempestuosamente con la mirada perdida en la mesa. Luego contempló a Henry que parecía reprimir una frase. Incluso, Snow las observaba de reojo. Se sentía a punto de quebrarse, de romperse. No quería estar ahí.

-Disculpen – dijo levantándose y marchándose lo más rápido que puedo al lavabo de la cafetería.

Emma la observó caminar sin girarse y su corazón galopó deseoso de seguirla.

-Regina – Robín trató de detenerla, pero la morena ni siquiera se giró con su voz. El hombre se levantó para seguirla.

-No – Killian apoyó su mano en el hombre de Robín – creo que ella necesita estar sola, amigo.

-Ha sido un mal momento, ¿verdad? – respondió el ladrón.

-¿Lo dices o lo cuentas? – salió de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlo y todos la miraron preguntándose a que venía el tono agresivo – yo iré – dijo levantándose.

-¿Estás segura, Emma? – el pirata trató de retenerla también – parece no tener deseos de estar con nadie.

-Conmigo si – cortó escuetamente y se marchó detrás de la morena.

-Es buena idea que hablen solas – comentó Snow carraspeando – ellas se entienden bien.

Dentro del lavabo, Regina se miraba las manos sin poder controlar los temblores que sentía. Los pulmones absorbían tanto aire que sentía que era, incluso, demasiado y, al mismo tiempo, no podía respirar. Se ahogaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que tener un futuro sin Emma? Tenían que ir a Bahamas, lejos de todos. Hacer el amor en cada rincón de la mansión, besarse, desearse, decirse las mejores y más pervertidas de las frases. Había pasado la vida preparándose para eso. Todo su ser, su carácter, su manera de vivir, todo lo que era estaba diseñado para ser la mujer a la que Emma deseará y amará.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y no tuvo que mirar para saber quién había entrado en aquella pequeña estancia. Sus manos apoyadas en la pila la ayudaban a mantener el control. Emma se quedó allí mirándola por el espejo, con los brazos caídos. Con una expresión expectante. Era la primera vez que estaban solas desde la gasolinera. Solas de una manera cercana, íntima, como Regina hubiera querido tantas veces desde el viaje a New York.

Se giró para mirarla y ambas respiraron siguiendo un ritmo similar. Casi sin respirar en realidad. Se devoraron una a la otra con la mirada. Pudo sentir los ojos de Emma vagando por su cuerpo, perdiéndose en sus ojos, con los brazos un poco más tensos. Era tan corto el espacio que las separaba que un paso le bastó a la rubia para abordarla y ella la recibió tomando su rostro para que el beso que se estrelló en sus labios fuera lo suficientemente intenso para borrar la ausencia de esos labios que los atrapaban.

Con un empujón febril y total, Emma encaramó su cuerpo a la pila y se acomodó entre sus piernas. El sonido de su beso, les aturdía los sentidos. Parecían cómo si fueran a desaparecer en cada chasquido. El cuerpo de Emma temblaba tanto como el suyo y Regina no se sentía más sola. Se sentía unida a alguien de una manera primitiva, instintiva y voraz. Una que tenía que ver con el sexo, con el deseo, pero también por una emoción mucho menos química, mucho menos física, pero mucho más catastrófica.

La lengua de Emma la invadió y olvidó que hacía unos segundos estaba a punto de romperse. Ahora, tenía a su rubia, su amor, el centro de su vida y volvía a desearla sin guárdaselo para ella. Sin excusas baratas. Ambas gemían profusamente, a pesar de que solo hacían algo tan sencillo como besarse.

Emma abrió más sus piernas con una intención tan patente que no necesitó ni una palabra. Solamente gruñó en su oído.

-Sí – respondió Regina dejándose hacer.

-¿Sí?

-Ajá...

La ayudó a despojarla de sus bragas y se preparó para los que sabía que pasaría, para lo que conocía perfecto, para lo que llevaba días deseando y esperando, a veces desesperadamente. Emma la observó separándose de su boca, sólo por ver a su mano caminar por el torso de la monera y perderse entre sus piernas. Estaba húmeda, muy húmeda. La penetró con vigor. Regina dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, presa de un gemido voraz que retumbó por todo el lavabo y que seguramente se coló por debajo de la puerta. No sé preocuparon de quién estuviera escuchando. No sé preocuparon de nada.

-Dios, Regina, te echaba tanto de menos – susurró Emma contra la piel de su cuello, mientras seguía embistiéndola.

-Tú lo has querido así – la voz quebrada y forzada de Regina evidenciaba el placer que su cuerpo experimentaba.

-Lo sé, soy una idiota – la entrepierna de Emma se calentaba con los chasquidos de sus dedos golpeando contra el sexo de la alcaldesa - ¿cómo se me ocurriría pensar en dejarte con ese imbécil?

-Lo mismo me pregunto, cariño – Regina gimió apagando el sonido en la boca de Emma y dejándose invadir por su lengua. El sabor de la boca de la rubia era demasiado embriagador, el beso se volvió convulso y húmedo. El hilo de saliva que las unió al separar sus labios, y que se quebró al separarse unos centímetros, quedó prendado en la piel de la barbilla de Emma y Regina pasó la lengua antes de volver a su boca – no me dejes más, por favor – le suplicó entre beso y beso.

-Nunca, nunca te voy a dejar – aceleró los empujones de sus dedos y se deleitó con los jadeos cohibidos de Regina, la tensión en las venas de su cuello, su labios apretándose por el placer, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza casi pegada al espejo dónde podía verse así misma follando a su reina. Con los dedos prisioneros en su interior.

Aceleró su cadera para profundizar la penetración, concentrándose en como el cuerpo de Regina tembló, en el pequeño gemido que brotó de sus labios entornados y en sus piernas abriéndose más para que ella pudiera entrar mejor. El sexo mojado y sedoso, las paredes contrayéndose sobre sus dedos. Todo era un regalo para sus sentidos, un regalo que le hacía temblar el corazón.

El tiempo apremia en un lavabo de un local repleto de gente. Sabían que habían tenido suerte de que nadie hubiera entrado todavía, aunque no se creían capaces de detenerse hasta que Regina no tocará el clímax. Hasta que Emma no la viera convulsionar de satisfacción.

La penetró muy profundo sosteniendo sus dedos contra las paredes y pulsó con sus dedos en su interior. Repitió el movimiento y percibió los espasmos como el comienzo del orgasmo – te amo, Regina, te amo, nunca te voy a dejar, nunca más – su propio sexo sufrió una contracción intensa al notar como la morena se agitaba y lloraba de placer. Se quedaron así, tensionadas, una sobre la otra, ella sin salir de su interior, Regina gimiendo suavemente con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Unos minutos atrás, Robín movía su pierna sin cesar pensando en qué podría llevar a Regina a querer hablar con Emma. ¿Por qué se había levantado así en primer lugar? Sentía la tensión en los demás en la mesa, al menos en algunos. ¿Qué era lo que no estaba entendiendo? Tal vez era cierto y se había apurado a pedirle a Regina aquello, tal vez no debía decir nada. Debía dejarlo estar.

-Debo hablar con Regina – dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia el lavabo, desoyendo a quienes trataron de evitar que fuera.

Caminó cuatro pasos y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta, lo escuchó. Lo escuchó perfectamente y el sonido lo traspasó como si se tratará de un fantasma. Un gemido. Un gemido íntegro y arrebatador. Un gemido en la voz de la mujer que pensaba era su amor verdadero. La voz de Regina gimiendo con desesperación. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de contener la respiración.

-Ey, ey, ey amigo – la voz de Killian y, luego, la mano del pirata en su hombro lo trajeron a este mundo – es mejor que no entres allí.

-¿Ellas...? – no podía ni decirlo, ni pronunciarlo de la impresión que le causaba - ¿ellas están...?

-Si – dijo el otro hombre escuetamente.

-¿Y tú lo sabías?

-Desde siempre, Emma no es tan discreta como cree para estas cosas – Killian sonrió de medio lado tristemente y empujó a Robín apartándolo de la puerta del lavabo al otro rincón, donde estaba la puerta de salida – lo noté en Neverland, pero pensé que al volver de New York aquello acabaría, pero no fue así.

-¿Estaban juntas mientras Regina y yo...?

-No lo sé, creo que no, porque en aquel tiempo Emma se acercó mucho a mí, supongo que era despecho – confesó Killian.

-¿Y te conformabas con eso? – Robín sentía tanto asombro que le costaba dominar su respiración.

-Tienes que calmarte, amigo, no cambiará solo porque tengas un ataque de presión – Killian soltó aire con un bufido – esperaba, esperaba a que en algún punto cesará.

-Pero no paso.

-No.

-¿Nunca?

-Quizás estos últimos días, pero creo que era cosa de Emma porque vi que Regina la llamó en varias ocasiones y ella no quiso contestar – el pirata le dio su petaca al hombre que bebió un trago – después de todo, tú no estás con ella así que no deberías sentirte tan desairado.

-Supongo – Robín hizo memoria – supongo que por eso tampoco pudo entregarse a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Ella y yo lo intentamos, bueno, yo insistí, pero no quiso estar conmigo de esa manera, se negó – bufó meneando la cabeza – me dijo que no se sentía preparada, sería por esto, porque está involucrada con Emma.

-No está involucrada, Robín, está enamorada de ella – el rubio pestañeó al oírlo casi como si no pudiera creérselo – y es correspondida o al menos eso es lo que creo.

-Pero, entonces, ¿qué era lo que esperabas?

-A que en algún momento se dieran por vencidas.

Dentro del lavabo, Emma y Regina calmaban sus últimas sacudidas besándose profundamente. Suspiraron al separar sus bocas.

-No quiero salir de ti – dijo Emma.

-Tú nunca sales de mí, en realidad.

La salvadora negó con la cabeza - ¿qué es la que haces conmigo, Regina?

-Amarte – la morena sonrió de medio lado – te amo, Emma.

La rubia uso su mano libre para limpiar una de las lágrimas que rodó por las mejillas de la morena y recogió la otra con los labios – no me gusta hacerte llorar.

-Esta vez no ha sido un llanto triste, ha sido por el placer que me causaba que me dijeras que ya no me ibas a dejar, mientras te sentía tan profundo dentro de mí – explicó Regina tiernamente.

Emma finalmente salió de su interior y lamió sus dedos, volviendo a besar a Regina – te amo tanto, mi amor, no puedo parar de besarte – fue dejando besos por todo el rostro de la morena - no creo que pueda pensar en pasar otra noche sin ti – la rubia tragó saliva – ni otro día – se quedó prendada en los ojos chocolate – quédate conmigo, duerme conmigo, folla conmigo, vive conmigo, cásate conmigo y haz conmigo todo lo que quieras.

-¿Acabas de proponerme matrimonio? – los ojos de la morena estaban abiertos y su expresión era casi divertida, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada.

-Puede ser – respondió Emma sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Y sin ponerte de rodillas frente a mí?

-¿Qué puedo decir? – la sheriff se cuadró de hombros - sigo siendo la misma irreverente del primer día – observó a Regina y arqueó una ceja – si ahora me pusiera de rodillas, sería para lamerte toda y te lo pediría con tu clítoris en la boca inundada de tu placer, no sé si eso se puede considerar romántico tampoco.

Regina se mordió los labios enérgicamente – para otro momento y otro lugar, te aseguro que te diría que si gimiendo locamente, cariño.

Emma la ayudó a bajarse de la pila y suspiró profundamente – para el próximo momento y lugar, no para un lavabo de una cafetería.

-Prometido – concordó Regina.

-¿Hablamos con ellos? – le preguntó Emma – ¿me perdonas y me aceptas para siempre?

-Si prometes no volver a ser tan idiota y dejarme sola – señaló la alcaldesa.

-Prometido.

Luego de ponerse bien la ropa y de darse algunos besos, salieron para encontrar a su madre y padre apeados a la barra junto a Henry. Vieron a Killian y a Robín un poco más alejados hablando bajo.

Robín se acercó a Regina al verla y inspiró hondamente - ¿podemos dar un paseo y conversar? – le pidió y ella asintió – te espero afuera – le dijo.

-Hasta luego – saludó Regina a Emma apretando su mano delante de sus padres y su hijo.

-Hasta luego, Gina.

Killian se acercó a ellos – creo que tú y yo deberíamos hablar también, Swan – le dijo a la rubia y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Dame unos segundos – le pidió Emma al ver a su vieja amiga mirarla – voy a hablar con Lily, pero lo siguiente será que aclaremos algunas cosas.

Por mucho que quiso hablar con el pirata, no pudo porque Belle apareció abatida en la cafetería, para anunciar la agonía del corazón de Rumple y que había un nuevo peligro al que enfrentarse. La oscuridad estaba suelta, el señor oscuro buscaba un nuevo portador o al menos un alma a la que apagar.

Se encontraron todos en la aquel sitio de la ciudad, sintiéndose acechados.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Regina preocupada al ver sus rostros.

-El ser oscuro ya no está más ligado al cocodrilo – explicó Hook mirando alrededor como todos.

-¿Qué? – Regina comenzó a preocuparse en verdad - ¿Dónde diablos está?

-No ha ido a ninguna parte, la oscuridad nos rodea – contestó la rubia mirando hacia todos lados y poniendo en advertencia a todos.

Con un solo jadeo de aprensión, todas las miradas se posaron en la alcaldesa que estaba siendo devorada por una maraña inmensa de magia negra y sombras.

-¡Regina! – gritó Robín cuando la vio sacudirse y moverse a unos metros de distancia.

Emma se miró las manos y la daga, pensando en qué debía hacer.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Robín viendo como aquella cosa traspasaba a la morena una y otra vez, atándose a su alrededor.

-Lo que hace la oscuridad – vociferó Emma llena de angustia – apagar la luz.

Tenía los ojos clavados en la mirada llena de incertidumbre de la morena, en su luz apagándose. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sufría, sufría porque parecía que nunca llegarían donde deseaban, porque cuando por fin tenían claro que iban a estar juntas, a hacerle frente a todas las consecuencias, ese cruel y caprichoso destino se burlaba en sus caras.

-No lo permitiré – el ladrón se aventuró como un héroe con mucho músculo y poco cerebro o eso pensó Emma al verlo rebotar como un trozo de papel hacia atrás.

-¡Eso no funciona con la oscuridad! – le gritó y observó cómo la energía de Regina se escapaba, su expresión de derrota – El aprendiz me dijo que debemos hacer lo que hizo el brujo. ¡Debemos ligarla a una persona para contenerla!

Dio los pasos que la separaban hacia Regina con determinación.

-¡Emma! – gritó la reina.

Snow hizo un esfuerzo sosteniendo a su marido que trataba de impedirlo. Asustada, pero sabiendo que si alguien sabría salir de esto sería su hija.

-¡NO! – demandó Regina al verla avanzar, su expresión de derrota cambió a una de angustia, de recelo – Tiene que haber otra forma – exclamó desde las sombras.

-No la hay – Emma la observó con los ojos llenos de tristeza – Tú has luchado mucho para que ahora te arrebaten tu felicidad – entre las sombras que la rodeaban, Regina quería decirle que ella era su felicidad, que si tomaba su lugar daría igual, pero no podía hablar – No tu felicidad – murmuró la rubia e hizo el amago de clavar la daga que llevaba en las manos entre las volutas de oscuridad.

-¡No! – gritó David tratando de interceptarla, pero una vez más Snow lo detuvo.

Emma los observó y les dijo – Ya averiguasteis cómo erradicar la oscuridad de mí, tenéis que volver a hacerlo, como héroes.

-¡Emma! – Killian corrió hasta ella y la sostuvo de un brazo – por favor, Emma – se miraron a los ojos – no, no lo hagas – toda su fe en los dos se desprendía de sus labios.

Emma enterró sus ojos claros en él y lo contempló con las lágrimas desprendiéndose agresivamente de sus pupilas – lo siento – dijo y lo empujó suavemente para girarse y usar la daga.

Regina sintió como aquella cosa que antes la estaba sacudiendo de un lado a otro se desprendía de ella y caminaba por el brazo de Emma hasta envolverla. Vio sus ojos y sus labios, leyó el "te amo" que se desprendió de ellos en medio de aquel sonido ensordecedor y, luego, la escuchó gritar de dolor.

Sin aquellas volutas a su alrededor fue testigo desamparada de cómo la mujer que amaba era engullida por una aterradora forma densa que le fue apagando los ojos claros. Contemplarla en esta manera retorcida de morir sin morir, la hizo comprenderla. ¿Quién podría ver a la persona que amaba así y no hacer nada? ¿Y quedarse parado allí viéndolo sin más? No. No. Esto era el infierno. Su infierno particular.

Entonces, recordó aquel presagio que hacía tanto tiempo Campanilla le hizo cuando se marchó de su casa: "...este amor es lo que es y, por mucho que te fuerces para no sentirlo, acabará escapando de ti, acabarás dando el paso que ahora no quieres, incluso aunque estén en el mismo infierno". Lo entendió. Regina no necesitaba ir al infierno, al inframundo o cómo sea que se llamara aquel sitio. Le bastaba con pensar en una vida sin Emma. Sin su Emma. No podía permitírselo. Una vez se quedó sin ella y estuvo cerca de tomar una poción para olvidar quién era. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella si Emma se convertía en ese ser sin alma? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? No, no estaba dispuesta.

Dio los pasos que la separaban de aquel pilar de sombras, desoyendo todos los gritos, apartando todas las manos que trataron de evitarlo. Evitando los ojos sin brillo de Emma que le suplicaban que se parara. No lo hizo, no. La oscuridad la dejo entrar en ese nido que construyó alrededor de la salvadora y pareció detenerse a observar aquel intercambio, envolviendo todo de un silencio absoluto.

Emma se soltó de su agarre y su mano con la daga cayó inerte sobre su costado. Se observaron un segundo y Regina se lamió los labios antes de decir con toda seguridad las únicas dos palabras que se dibujaban en su mente, que retumbaban en su corazón y que apretaban su garganta.

-Te amo – dijo y se inclinó hipnotizada al ver los ojos de Emma brillando llenos de lágrimas, besándola como si fuera la primera vez.

 

 

Siguiente Capítulo: FINAL #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJA! jajajajajajajaja 
> 
>  
> 
> Detallecito : parte de la escena del lavabo está inspirada en la peli Four Faced Liar (que tiene una escena sexy en un lavabo de un bar) con mucha menos carga y mucho menos dialogo, y un final diferente. Pero hay que decirlo y se dijo! Recordaba esa esa escena mientras la escribía...


	24. FINAL #1

FINAL #1

Sus labios rozándose eran como una balsa en medio de la tempestad. La suave sedosidad de la boca de Regina era una especie de bálsamo que vibraba a su alrededor. Cuando todo le parecía perdido, cuando todo parecía hundido en un abismo sin vida, sin ninguna emoción, pudo ver a esa mujer que había marcado el ritmo de sus días desde que llegó a Storybrooke caminando hacia ella.

Emma no quería, no quería que se expusiera así. Quería pagar el precio de su libertad, quería protegerla aunque se le fuera la vida en el intento. Si alguna vez tuvo dudas sobre el amor que Regina sentía por ella, todas habían muerto con los tres pasos que dio hasta estar a su altura. Con cada mano que evadió cuando intentaban evitar que se moviera hacia ella, con cada palabra que no escuchó con sus ojos chocolates fijos en los suyos, con toda la carga de devoción que le profesaba su mirada.

No hizo falta que pelear con la oscuridad porque esta pareció recibirla con los brazos abiertos, quizás porque ese giro le pudiera parecer interesante o quién sabe. Tal vez pensaba en el dolor que causaría al separarlas y ese dolor era una manifestación de poder. Soltó a Emma dejándola prisionera junto a la morena, pero entera y consciente. Y la salvadora supo al ver a Regina lamer sus labios que la vida iba a cambiar para siempre, que quería permanecer para vivirla, que no quería dejarse vencer.

-Te amo – unas palabras tan sencillas, pero tan determinantes. Dos palabras que dichas sin más pueden no tener mucho sentido, dos palabras que sin un contexto no parecen más que muchas otras dos palabras. Pero para el mundo de Emma, y aunque no fuera la primera vez que las oía de Regina, esas dos palabras eran un elixir de vida. Le daban sentido a todo lo que Emma Swan fue, era y será.

Esas dos palabras eran una caricia para la niña perdida que lo soportó todo, hasta el hecho de no ser querida por nadie nunca. Eran una caricia para la adolescente abandonada que sufrió sin quejarse el tener que dar a su pequeño en adopción. Eran una caricia para la madre desnaturalizada con el corazón en un puño que había venido a Storybrooke a devolver a la criatura que una vez rechazó. Eran una caricia para la hija que se vio obligada a ser para sus padres aunque hiciera tiempo que había resignado esa opción. Eran una caricia para la mujer que creció en Storybrooke para convertirse en la salvadora, para tener un propósito en la vida, a pesar de que nadie le preguntó si ella quería tenerlo. Y, sobre todo, eran una caricia mordaz para Emma Swan, quien llegó llevando por bandera aquel "si te gusta algo, lo tomas" y terminó dándose cuenta que, en realidad, nunca en su vida había sabido lo que era que te gustará algo hasta el día en que vio a Regina por primera vez.

Esas palabras y el beso que las siguió fueron la verdadera reconciliación con ella misma, la que hizo que por fin se sintiera completa. No más secretos, no más excusas, no más dominación ni celos, no más pesar ni distancia. Sólo ella y el amor de su vida, y su hijo que crecía cada día un poco más. Eso era lo que quería, lo que siempre había deseado.

La oscuridad se aceleró a su alrededor y comenzó a chillar de una manera endemoniada, pero era razonable. Había pecado de orgullosa, de soberbia. El ser oscuro ambicionaba el poder y el regocijo de quitarle a su nuevo portador lo que más amaba de las manos, pero había cometido un fallo catastrófico. El poder del amor es algo que nadie podrá dominar. Regina y Emma no eran un amor al uso, ellas habían construido un vínculo que nació de la química, de la tensión en sus miradas, de un camino difícil y tortuoso que las había convertido en personas solitarias que buscaban compensación a través de la lujuria. Pero si dos almas están destinadas no hay nada que las detenga de encontrarse, de chocar y romperse para volver a hacerse. Destrucción y restauración.

Aquel vinculo que nació al fuego de algo tan mundano como el sexo, en dos cuerpos mojados y convulsos, traspasó lentamente los límites de la piel penetrando mucho más profundo. Dominando no sólo el deseo sexual sino el emocional. Con el paso del tiempo, se desearon de muchas más maneras diferentes aunque no pudieron darles un nombre inmediatamente. Tuvieron que encontrarse y desencontrarse, que negarse y que volverse a entregar, que reconciliarse con su pasado y con su presente para hallar el camino. El amor verdadero de los cuentos de hadas es algo con lo que la oscuridad estaba acostumbrada a lidiar, pero el amor real, el que crece en el mundo sin magia, sin promesas de maldiciones rotas ni de poder, está muy por encima de todo eso. Emma y Regina no eran el amor verdadero la una de la otra, no. Emma y Regina eran juntas un amor real. Uno que podría ser escrito por cualquiera que creyera en el amor sin necesidad de una pluma mágica ni del polvo de unas hadas.

Y con eso la oscuridad no podía pelear. No sabía cómo. El ser oscuro se sentía estúpido y anulado. Su intención parasitaria se fue apagando, mientras se sacudía sin cesar, pero Emma y Regina, seguían besándose sin preocuparse de aquella conmoción. Su vorágine se convirtió en una voluta casi imperceptible hasta desaparecer. La daga cayó al lado de las mujeres, quebrada, sin nombre. Sin portador. Y con el camino libre, ambas desaparecieron en medio de un fogonazo brillante.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó David cuando pudo empezar a hablar.

-Se han marchado – dijo Snow levantando la daga en las manos – está rota.

-¿Han vencido a la oscuridad? ¿La han hecho desaparecer? - inquirió el príncipe.

-No, en efecto solo le han dado un buen golpe – la voz del agónico Rumple les sorprendió – ha pecado de orgulloso y no vio venir este poder.

Henry y Belle acompañaban al hombre que parecía haber envejecido unas décadas en esas pocas horas.

-¿Mis madres? ¿Lo han conseguido? – quiso saber Henry - ¿están juntas?

-En efecto, lo están y están bien – explicó el hechicero – eso me pertenece, querida – le dijo a Snow pidiéndole la daga.

-Pero ya no tiene escrito tu nombre – respondió ella – de hecho, está fragmentada.

-Solo por ahora – indicó como respuesta el hombre - la oscuridad es necesaria para reforzar la luz, es una cuestión de equilibrio - reveló Rumple – el ser oscuro no ha abandonado este plano y, tarde o temprano, volverá a mí – tomó la daga en sus manos y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la muesca – aunque nunca será el mismo.

-¿Tú no estabas agonizando, Cocodrilo? – le preguntó Killian de mala gana.

-Lo estaba, pero al parecer mi corazón ha sido restaurado por la oscuridad antes de abandonarme – el hechicero hizo una mueca de desentendimiento - supongo que aquel viejo avaro ha decidido recompensarme por mi buen servicio a su causa.

-Y volverá a ti – concluyó Belle – o eso es lo que dices, ¿verdad?

-Volverá, Belle, pero mejor conmigo que con nadie más – el hombre suspiró – entendería si quieres irte, esto es lo que soy y no sé si podré ser la persona que tú necesitas o esperas que sea.

La bibliotecaria sonrió – ya lo eres, Rumple, lo solucionaremos – dijo dándole la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería – ahora necesitamos una buena cena o desayuno, no tengo idea de qué hora es.

-Abuelo – Henry lo detuvo – ¿sabes dónde están?

-No tengo ni idea, Henry – le respondió su abuelo antes de marcharse.

-Seguro que están bien – le aseguró Snow y luego miró a David – lo siento, cariño, quería decírtelo, pero no he encontrado el momento, lamento que te hayas enterado así.

David sonrió – si Emma es feliz, yo estoy conforme.

-Creo que nosotros también necesitamos comer algo – dijo Snow tirando de él y su nieto.

Killian observó a Robín - ¿ron? – le ofreció su petaca.

-No, volveré con mi hijo – el ladrón suspiró - nos vemos, capitán Jones.

El pirata sólo hizo una inclinación y bebió un trago – hora de conseguir un barco – dijo antes de caminar rumbo al muelle.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de la calle Mifflin, dónde todo comenzó, dos cuerpos desnudos se rozaban uno al otro. Llegar hasta allí y quitarse la ropa, fue cuestión de segundos. Hacerse el amor era algo que les llevaría mucho más. Emma acariciaba los pechos desnudos de Regina con fascinación, sabiendo que ahora se pertenecían la una a la otra de una manera total. No tenían por qué esconderse ni por qué mentir. No había terceros, ni historias truculentas detrás. Sólo ellas dos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre arriesgaste así, Regina? – Emma sintió su voz quebrada por la emoción y el deseo - ¿cómo se te ocurre exponerte a la oscuridad de esa manera?

-Lo mismo podría decirte, mi amor – gimió intensamente cuando la lengua de Emma lamió uno de sus pezones, arrastrándola sobre él todo lo larga que era - ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Emma succionó suavemente y soltó el pezón produciendo un sonido que colapsó los sentidos de Regina – quería preservar tu felicidad, haría cualquier cosa por preservar tu felicidad, mi reina.

-Estabas condenándola – Regina arqueó su espalda dejando que Emma abarcará el pecho con su boca y lo golpeará con su lengua. Gimió vorazmente – ¡Joder! Emma, sin ti mi felicidad sería imposible.

Emma se incorporó y al contempló acariciando el rostro de Regina -, pero me salvaste, mi amor – sonriendo con ternura – mi salvadora, mi preciosa Gina – se besaron lentamente – te voy a hacer el amor, preciosa, te voy a follar mucho, pero mucho.

La alcaldesa sintió que le vibraban los muslos del deseo repentino que la sacudió – que romántica, Señorita Swan – gruñó.

-Ya sabes que follar se nos da muy bien, Regina, se nos da perfectamente – bajó las manos por el torso de la morena apretando los dedos en las caderas de la mujer – ¿te olvidas de todos los orgasmos que te regalé? ¿Todo el placer que bebí de tu sexo?

Regina bufó y sonrió casi divertida – lo recuerdo cada segundo de mi vida desde que apareciste en ella, Emma, es imposible no recordar lo mucho que me calientas.

-Pues ahora ya sabes que lo haré cada día, cada noche, cada vez que me dejes – Emma acercó su boca al otro pecho de Regina – porque a ti te pertenece mi corazón y también mi sexo, todas mis guarrerías son tuyas.

-No esperaba menos – Regina tuvo un espasmo cuando Emma rozó su pezón con la lengua, al mismo tiempo que acarició su clítoris con dos dedos – sí – murmuró con impaciencia.

-¿Te gusta, mi amor? – la alcaldesa apenas pudo asentir – ¿sientes cómo crece tu humedad? – Regina gimió con intensidad – es porque tu sexo sabe cuánto lo adoro y lo mucho que voy a tomarlo toda la vida, lo mucho que voy a acariciarlo, a lamerlo y a disfrutar bebiendo de él.

-¡Fóllame, cariño! – Regina levantó su cadera para darle más acceso a Emma – por favor, te necesito dentro de mí.

Emma se mordió el labio y deslizó sus dedos por la intimidad de la morena, empapándolos, mientras rodeaba el pezón de la mujer con la lengua. Tardó unos segundos en meterse dentro de ella. Bufó de inmediato – cómo me gusta estar así, dentro, dentro es dónde siempre quiero estar.

Comenzó un manejado empuje, entrando y saliendo del interior de Regina, desperdigando besos en sus pechos, para luego bajar por el estómago terso de la hermosa mujer que se retorcía de placer. Exhaló sobre su clítoris haciendo que la reina diera un bote de sorpresa y gimiera muy alto – abre su pliegues para mí, preciosa – le pidió.

La alcaldesa con las manos temblorosas accedió a su pedido y gritó de placer cuando Emma usó su lengua sobre aquel nudo nervioso, turgente. Los dedos de Emma se apretaron profundamente en el interior de su sexo y los movió de un lado al otro, arrancando jadeos de la garganta de Regina – te amo, Regina, te amo tanto – lamió con lujuria su clítoris, ensuciándose con trazos de sus fluidos y chasqueando la lengua. Los dedos producían sonidos similares golpeando contra la humedad de la morena.

-Regina, mírame – le pidió aguantando el clítoris de la morena en su boca y lamiéndolo pasivamente – mírame, por favor.

La alcaldesa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dominar todos los temblores que la acometían y observar a Emma entre sus piernas, lamiendo su sexo, con los dedos encajados en su interior moviéndose sin cesar. Aquello era mucho más de lo que Regina podía aguantar y sollozando abrió más sus pliegues, exponiéndose y buscando liberación – por favor, cómeme, Emma, cómeme.

Emma bufó y lamió su clítoris suavemente como estaba haciendo – lo haré, pero antes – hizo una pequeña pausa – debo cumplir mi promesa – sostuvo entre sus labios el clítoris de Regina y lo succionó, para luego soltarlo y volver a acariciarlo con su lengua – cásate conmigo, Regina Mills, sé mi mujer.

La morena gimió sintiéndose al borde del abismo, a punto de caer en un orgasmo brutal – sí, sí, ¡joder!, sí, sí quiero – Regina soltó su sexo y uso las manos para enredarse en el cabello de Emma y presionarla contra ella – sí, mi amor, cómeme, por favor.

La sheriff succionó su clítoris y comenzó a lamerlo sin cesar, con tanta lujuria que se sentía a punto de correrse también. La carga sexual no tenía nada que hacer contra la carga emocional, con el amor que se profesaban libremente como habían hecho durante mucho tiempo antes, sólo que callándolo, maquillándolo o, simplemente, negándolo. Regina tuvo un orgasmo que le apretó la garganta, pero no tuvo tiempo a reponerse porque Emma se encaramó sobre ella y comenzó a ondular sus caderas para hundirse más profundamente en su interior. Simulando una penetración, invadiendo su boca con la lengua y gimiendo mientras la besaba.

Regina iba a tener otro orgasmo, pero Emma estaba a punto de tener uno también. Uno que era producto del placer que le producía poder hacerle el amor a su morena. Ambas gimieron apretadamente y Regina rodeó la cintura de la rubia con sus piernas, abriéndose más para ella.

-Te amo, Emma, te amo – exclamó presa del placer – quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu esposa, quiero ser tu amor, tu amante y tu familia.

-Mi esposa – la sheriff tuvo un orgasmo sin dejar de penetrarla murmurándolo una y otra vez – mi esposa, mi esposa – jadeó encantada al ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Regina y aquel reguero húmedo en sus manos – oh, sí, córrete, preciosa, córrete para mí.

El gemido que surgió de Regina la dejó sin habla. Aquel perfecto sonido que ella había escuchado muchas veces, hoy parecía más impresionante, más real. Se le metió en el cuerpo y la hizo temblar. Por fin estaba llegando su tiempo, su momento. No más encuentros casuales ni forzados, ahora serían la vida misma.

Dejó que la alcaldesa descansará en sus brazos, sin separarse de ella y acariciando siempre su rostro – te amo tanto, mi amor, eres el amor de mi vida – no lo pudo contener y lo confesó casi con timidez sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía. ¿Por qué sentía vergüenza repentina?

-Y con lo guarra que puede ser, te sonrojas – Regina pasó un dedo por su mejilla – eres perfecta, Emma.

-Vámonos – dijo la rubia de repente – a Bahamas – la reina curvó una ceja porque aquel lugar era una constante entre ellas – ya no hay más enemigos, aprovechemos antes de que aparezcan los siguientes pesados.

-¿Sería como una luna de miel anticipada? – cuestionó Regina.

-¿Por qué no? – Emma sonrió de medio lado - en nuestra relación hemos empezado justo al revés de lo tradicional también, por la cama.

-En nuestra relación empezamos por la pared, mi amor – Regina sonrió y le sacó la lengua a Emma, la cual no dudó en pillársela y lamerla. Cuando la soltó la morena siguió hablando -, pero me encanta la idea, Bahamas, tú y yo.

-Playas, Regina en Bikini, ¿qué más puedo pedir? – la rubia hizo una mueca de curiosidad - ¿qué haremos con Henry?

-Creo que mis suegros estarán encantados de cuidar a Henry unas semanas – aseguró la alcaldesa – la próxima vez lo llevamos, por ahora te quiero sólo para mí.

-¿Mis suegros? Como te has crecido, ¿no? – Emma sonrió ante la mueca de apatía de la reina -, pero si, necesito pensar que podré hacerte el amor cuando quiera.

Regina se mordió el labio - ¿piensas hacerlo mucho, Swan? – Emma asintió con serenidad – que bien porque yo también.

Se sentó a horcajadas de la rubia y le pellizcó los pezones, asentando su sexo sobre el de Emma – ahora será mejor que se mueva porque quiero rozarme contra su placer, Señorita Swan.

Cuando Henry entró a la mansión al día siguiente encontró vestigios de que habían desayunado hacia poco tiempo y una pequeña nota.

Henry

Vamos camino al aeropuerto. Tu madre y yo necesitamos unas vacaciones. Estar solas. Espero que lo comprendas. Vamos a tomar el primer avión a Bahamas que encontremos. Sé que es precipitado, pero te queremos muchísimo. La próxima vez tú eliges el destino y vamos los tres.

Y Henry, ¿por qué no vas preparando a tus abuelos para la boda que se va a celebrar cuando regresemos? Sí, le he pedido a Regina que sea mi esposa. Sé que estarás feliz con la noticias y que Snow también. Ya no quiero esperar más para que seamos una familia. Tu madre le envía un abrazo a su Henry. Te amamos, chaval.

Hasta pronto

Emma

Henry sonrió y marcó un teléfono en su móvil.

-Abuela, ¿me das asilo? – preguntó a la otra voz en la línea – se han marchado de vacaciones, en nada estoy por ahí y te explico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente Capítulo: FINAL #2 
> 
> Si, si, no es un epilogo... es un final alternativo... XD
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido este?


	25. FINAL #2

NOTA: Que tenga dos finales es solo un detalle, una elección que cada una deberá hacer. Me encantaría saber con cuál de los dos se quedan. Yo he pensado los dos y los dos me parecieron bonitos a su manera.

FINAL #2

Emma se sentía desorientada y no podía respirar. Todo se había apagado de repente. Lo último que recordaba era la voz de Regina y sus labios sobre los suyos, pero luego se apagó todo a su alrededor. Se despertaba en un sitio que no era Storybrooke, lo sentía en la piel. Un bosque húmedo y lleno de arbustos espinosos. Basto que trastabillará y rozará la mano contra uno de ellos para notarlo en carne viva. Aunque no por mucho. Su cuerpo pareció dispuesto a auto remediarlo, a evitarle el dolor. Su magia instintivamente curó aquellas heridas, pero no sintió alivio. Sencillamente, porque el dolor parecía no importarle en realidad.

Emma, era Emma, pero no lo era. Había algo distinto en su interior. Estaba claro que la oscuridad había ganado y que ella era su víctima. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan pesada como pensaba. Se sentía simplemente diferente. No era esa clase de carga que no puedes sostener en los hombros. No tenía temor, ni estaba al borde de la locura. Estaba, eso sí, desorientada. En un lugar que no parecía ser suyo, pero al que parecía haber venido con un propósito. Podía percibir que estaba allí por alguna razón. Caminó denodadamente tratando de que la flora local no rasgará a peor su roída túnica grisácea. Le sudaba la frente y se sentía algo cansada con su manifiesta amnesia.

Ella estaba en Storybrooke, Regina entró en la tormenta de oscuridad, le dijo que la amaba y la besó. Entonces, apagón. No había forma de recordar nada más. Y ahora era el ser oscuro. Lo sentía pululando plenamente por su sangre, por sus venas. Lo más terrorífico era que no se sentía mal. Ni siquiera estaba inquieta con esa posibilidad. Aquel poder, unido al que ya poseía antes, parecía hasta adictivo. Vibraba en su interior como una melodía estridente y magnética. Medraba su intención de volver atrás, pero necesitaba a Regina y a su hijo. Regina. ¿Dónde estaría Regina?

-Emma...

La voz surgió de la nada y la rubia se vio dando giros, buscando con la garganta apretada.

-Emma...

No estaba, pero estaba. La voz estaba en su cabeza. La llamaba, la incitaba, la buscaba a ella. La quería a ella.

-Emma, ven a mí – le pidió aquella voz y la sheriff desanduvo parte de sus pasos, olvidándose de la túnica andrajosa y los latigazos en su piel. Buscó un sendero que se perdía en entre una multitud de enredaderas espinosas y las cruzó sin inmutarse por las heridas que le causó, ni por nada más. Aletargada por el llamado de aquella voz. Un escondido rincón de rosas rojas le dio la bienvenida y Emma Swan estaría extasiada por aquel acierto de la naturaleza, pero percibía la fuerza de la magia en su concepción. Y sus emociones aún parecían cómo adormecidas así que no conseguía manifestar ninguna sensación.

Respiró profundamente y su cuello resonó al moverlo de un lado al otro. Su cuerpo pareció tronar por completo al soltar aire. Cómo si hubiera estado durmiendo por años en una maldición del sueño. Aunque sabía que era solo una sensación. Despertaba para conocer poco a poco lo que había cambiado en ella y alrededor de ella. No era la misma, ni estaba en el mismo lugar. Era más poderosa, pero estaba más pérdida. Y también más sola. Por eso se aferraba desesperada a esa voz que la llamaba aun sabiendo que quizás era una burla de psique.

-Emma – la voz esta vez sonó cercana detrás de ella. Su respiración se enturbió agitada mientras se giraba.

Sus ojos tropezaron con la figura que esperaba aunque pestañeó presa de una turbación nueva. El vestido encajaba a la perfección en sus curvas y el cuero ceñía sus pechos volviéndolos más voluptuosos. Su cabello en una coleta lucía más largo dándole un porte mucho más elegante. Emma se lamió los labios mientras su cuerpo despertaba y el corazón le latía crudamente.

-Regina – susurró y caminó los pasos que la distanciaban de aquella preciosa mujer.

-Mira cómo te ha dejado esa pyracantha – Emma desconocía de que hablaba, pero como la morena pasó sus manos por su piel curándola, supuso que se refería a las espinas de aquella enredadera – ¿te has hecho daño?

Emma negó con la cabeza simplemente. No podía dejar de mirar los labios perfectos de la reina, ni el color de su mirada. Eran sus ojos, pero con un tenue atisbo a oscuridad. Bufó observándola por completo.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, salvadora? – la rubia gruñó y luego asintió firmemente - ¿le han comido la lengua los ratones, Señorita Swan?

-Por supuesto que no – Emma se recompuso del impacto que le había generado la visión de Regina y rompió las distancias – mi lengua está mucho más que dispuesta, su majestad.

La morena sonrió de medio lado y sus fosas nasales se expandieron – estoy encantada de oírlo, querida.

Emma se sintió una harapienta a su lado y recordó que tenía un poder que podía usar para lo que quisiera. Una maraña de polvo gris pálido la envolvió y se vio a sí misma en un atuendo más apropiada. Un pantalón oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas que encajaban a la perfección. El cabello suelto y enmarañado salvajemente.

Regina lamió sus labios descaradamente – me dan ganas de desvestirte, Emma Swan, ese atuendo refuerza mis ganas de ver tu piel desnuda.

Emma sonrió congraciada con la manera de devorarla con los ojos que tenía ahora mismo esa mujer frente a ella.

-¿Dónde estamos, Regina? – la rubia contoneó su cadera acercándose a la mujer.

-¿No lo recuerdas? – la alcaldesa la contempló con interés – hicimos un pacto.

-¿Un pacto?

-Con la oscuridad – se miraron a los ojos – en verdad, no lo recuerdas – afirmó al ver la consternación en los ojos de Emma.

-Nada, estoy en blanco – se contempló así misma – o en negro, depende de cómo se miré.

Regina respiró profundamente – quizás, esto te ayudé a recordar – dijo antes de unir sus labios a los pálidos labios de Emma Swan.

 

La maraña de oscuridad las rodeabas y ellas se consumían una a la otra sin dejar de besarse. Se amaban. Tenían claro que o sucumbían juntas o sobrevivían juntas. Pero estaba Henry, no podían abandonarlo. No podían morir, pero ¿se puede engañar a la muerte? Convertirse en el ser oscuro era como morir, como nunca volver a ser el mismo de antes. Era sencillo advirtiendo el comportamiento y la reincidencia de Rumple.

Tenían que protegerse y proteger a Henry. Mejor un mundo sin una amenaza tan dolosa, tan peligrosa. Un pacto silencioso y un pacto expresado con hechos.

Los hechos fueron un sencillo hechizo para cargar juntas con la carga del mundo oscuro. Emma se convirtió en el ser oscuro. Envueltas en el velo de la oscuridad, retiraron sus corazones del pecho y los fusionaron en uno solo. Luego lo quebraron por la mitad y Emma se lo colocó a Regina, mientras Regina se lo colocaba a Emma.

-Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío – repitieron las dos hasta que ese nuevo corazón arraigaba en sus pechos, afianzando su lazo.

Ya no había un solo ser oscuro, ahora había dos. Dos mujeres que compartían la mitad de la oscuridad y la mitad de la luz que les regalaba su amor. Se adoraban y por ello no se dejarían caer. El pacto silencioso fue marcharse de Storybrooke y controlar lo suficientemente bien ese mezquino poder que les llegó por casualidad, que eligieron no evitar por amor. Por amor a las dos y por amor a su hijo.

Así cómo comenzó paró. La oscuridad se disolvió y la daga cayó en medio de la carretera de Storybrooke. David la levantó y leyó lo nombres casi sin creérselo.

-Emma Swan y Regina Mills – su voz sonó aterrada y la daga se disolvió en el aire.

-¿Dónde ha ido a parar? – preguntó Snow.

-No lo sé, la tenía en la mano y desapareció – explicó el príncipe.

-Dos seres oscuros, son dos – Killian tenía suficiente experiencia en esto como para saber dónde estaba la daga – ellas se la llevaron – anunció convencido.

 

Y tenía razón. Regina separó sus labios de Emma y levantó la daga que brilló entre las dos – ahora compartimos la carga – dijo con tranquilidad.

-Creamos este mundo – las memorias hacían mella en su organismos, así que Emma Swan procesaba en voz alta algunas cosas – lo creamos para nosotras.

-Es como el bosque encantado, el mundo de los deseos.

-El mundo de los deseos – Emma suspiró – aquí podremos aprender a manejar esto que ahora somos.

-Sí, aprenderemos de este poder y... - la voz de Regina se quebró cuando Emma la arrasó con su cuerpo, besándola profundamente. No había nada de ternura en su boca, ni en esos dientes que se apretaban contra su carnoso labio inferior. Bufó intensamente - ¡Emma! – gimió la reina sintiendo las manos de la sheriff bajando por las curvas de su cuerpo.

-Llévame a nuestro hogar, Regina, quiero domarte – la rubia susurraba en su oído generándole un temblor que viajó por su espina dorsal – quiero poseerte – mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que la morena jadeará caminando entre el límite del placer y el dolor - ¿te hago daño? – quiso saber mordisqueando nuevamente el mismo punto.

-Hasta la rosa más bella tiene sus espinas – reveló la morena y las llevó hasta el que sería su lugar de residencia.

-Este es tu castillo – estableció Emma mirando alrededor.

-Nuestro castillo, Emma.

-Nuestro – la rubia sonrió de medio lado arrastrando rápidamente a Regina hasta la cama de la habitación en que estaban – esto me convierte en Dark Swan.

-Sí, aunque para mí siempre serás mi Emma – la rubia sonrió lívidamente ante las palabras de la mujer – yo prefiero la reina malvada antes de que me llamen ser oscuro, me siento más cómoda así. 

-Te sienta perfecto, casi como ese vestido que pienso destrozar ahora mismo.

Emma se asentó todo lo larga que era sobre Regina recostándola en la cama y pasó su mano abrasando literalmente el vestido. De las yemas de sus dedos surgieron unas volutas de fuego que quemaron el tejido rompiéndolo en dos sin quemar la piel de la alcaldesa. Regina gimió al sentirla más caliente durante el paso de Emma, pero su gemido fue voraz cuando la rubia tiró de ambas partes desnudando el torso de la mujer.

-No pensé que lo de destrozar fuera a ser algo tan real – le dijo Regina a Emma notando como la mirada de la mujer se perdía entre sus pechos.

-Y yo no pensé que tu cuerpo pudiera gustarme más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero mírame – Emma jadeó acariciando los pechos de Regina – siento que podría correrme con solo rozarte.

-Preferiría que te corrieras en mi boca, Dark Swan – le jadeó al oído la reina y Emma gruñó agresivamente.

-Puede que se te haga realidad ese deseo, mi reina – la rubia descendió más sus manos y se coló bajo las bragas de Regina – tienes el sexo empapado.

-Y tú estás tardando demasiado en follarme – respondió la morena y se tragó sus palabras porque tres dedos de Emma se hundieron en su interior.

-Cuando me encontré contigo, cuando me follaste como la reina malvada tuve que dejarme dominar, preciosa – le susurró Emma mordisqueando un pezón de la reina -, pero hoy me toca a mí dominar esta presa.

-Sólo por esta vez – respondió la morena abriendo más las piernas y jadeando cuando Emma salió de su interior, sólo para destrozar sus bragas de un tirón, exponiéndola a sus caricias aceleradas.

-Date la vuelta – Emma ayudó a Regina a enderezarse y girarse.

-Solo si te desnudas también – Emma no dudó un segundo en hacer desaparecer su ropa – me encanta verte dominar así tu poder.

-Créeme que usaré mi nuevo poder sobre todo para follarte salvajemente, Regina, para follarte – su mano cayó pesada sobre las nalgas de la reina provocándole un quejido – para follarte viendo como tú me dejas y gozas con cada embestida que te dé.

La rubia no dudó en meter tres dedos dentro de la morena y comenzar un movimiento ondulante con sus caderas que culminaba sólo cuando sus dedos hacían tope en el interior del sexo de su compañera – ¡Joder! ¡Emma! – Regina tembló cuando la sheriff tocó un punto especialmente sensible en su interior.

-No sabes lo mucho que me calienta verte tan entregada, Regina – Emma no detuvo su vaivén mientras hablaba – tengo el sexo empapado.

La morena jadeó y se relamió – que ganas de lamerte toda, Emma Swan, que ganas de follarte con la lengua que tengo.

-Lo harás, pero ahora me toca a mí – la rubia se sentó en la cama y tiró de Regina obligándola a sentarse en sus dedos dándole la espalda – vuelvo a la vida sintiéndome dentro de ti, todas mis emociones se incrementan cuando te follo, Regina – le dijo mordisqueando la piel de su hombro – ahora, cabalga mis dedos, majestad.

Regina fue incapaz de negarse y tampoco quería hacerlo. Quería que Emma la penetrará, la convirtiera en suya con un orgasmo que siseaba en sus entrañas desde el mismo momento en que la sintió desnuda contra la piel de espalda y su trasero.

-Fóllame, Emma, fóllame muy duro, mi amor – notó como los dedos de Emma apretaban el impulso de su propio cuerpo subiendo y bajando en su interior y deliró cuando con la mano libre, controló los movimientos de su cuerpo, sosteniendo su cadera, y provocando que las embestidas se profundizaran más - ¡Joder! – siseó entre dientes.

-Es usted una mal hablada, reina malvada.

-Castígueme si cree que mi boca lo amerita – contestó resueltamente Regina controlando los espasmos evidentes de su voz, la entrega era total.

-Cuenta con ello, preciosa, te voy a dejar esa boquita tuya bien castigada, tan sucia como esas palabras que dices – le aseguró Emma.

Regina sucumbió a los empujones corriéndose con los dedos de Emma moviéndose en su interior y notando el espasmo que recorrió a la otra mujer en el mismo momento. Siguió moviéndose en medio del orgasmo para alargarlo y para poder gritar a gusto su placer. La vibración de su voz varias octavas por debajo de lo normal rebotó por las esquinas de la habitación. Emma jadeó encantada.

-Me has hecho tener un orgasmo con esa forma de correrte, mi amor.

-No te das una idea de la cantidad de orgasmos que pienso darte, Emma Swan – Regina recuperaba la compostura lentamente – no te das una idea de todo lo que esta reina va a hacer contigo.

Emma bufó abriendo la boca de par en par – hazme lo que quieras, Regina.

-No ahora, ahora te frotaras contra mi boca, como prometiste – se dejó caer sobre la cama y movió su lengua para atraer a Emma hacia ella – dame de comer, Dark Swan, quiero ese coño tuyo en mi boca.

-Sí – siseó Emma, reptando por su cuerpo y colocando una rodilla en cada lado de la cabeza de Regina, bajando la pelvis para que la morena pudiera lamer su sexo. La reina gimió viendo aquel manjar a su alcance y lo atacó brutalmente. No había ternura, ni amor, en sus movimientos, pero Emma sentía que se enamoraba más y más mientras ondulaba sus caderas para mejorar el acceso de Regina a donde quería.

La morena levantó las manos y pulsó los dedos sobre los pezones de la rubia sin dejar de rodear su clítoris con la lengua. Acompañó las succiones con pellizcos, haciendo que Emma gimiera profusamente y que la humedad se convirtiera casi en un reguero que empapaba su barbilla y su boca. Con las manos en las caderas de Emma la hizo moverse de adelante a atrás alcanzando la entrada de su sexo con la lengua y ensuciándose más en el proceso.

-¡Regina! – Emma repitió el movimiento gozando cada vez que la punta de la lengua de la alcaldesa se colaba apenas en su sexo.

La morena levantó el cuerpo de Emma separándola de ella - ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué quiere mi perfecta Dark Swan?

-Tu lengua dentro mío, mi amor.

No acabo de decirlo porque su parlamento murió con la lengua de Regina enterrada en su interior.

-Sí, sí – Emma comenzó a mover el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo – me voy a follar es lengua preciosa que tienes – aseguró asumiendo el mando de los movimiento y deleitándose con la visión del rostro de Regina brillando y sus manos acariciándole los pechos.

Se corrió cuando la lengua de Regina se encajó en su interior hondamente y sus dedos pellizcaron los pezones que rodeaban casi con violencia, causándole un latigazo frenético que alcanzó su sexo poniéndolo a vibrar. Perdió estabilidad y Regina la sostuvo dulcemente en sus labios, sonriendo cuando la rubia, a pesar de que aún temblaba, lamió los restos de su orgasmo de sus labios y su barbilla.

-Eres tan hermosa, Emma Swan – Regina no pudo contenerlo y lo dijo.

-Y tú eres el amor de mi vida, mi mujer – la rubia suspiró – es casi como si nos hubiéramos casado, ¿no? – Emma acarició con sus dedos las caderas de Regina – digo, el pacto, compartimos corazón, compartimos humanidad y oscuridad, somos una.

-Lo somos, mi querido ser oscuro – Regina notó como Emma sonreía de medio lado – lo somos, solo una.

Retozaron unas horas más en ese lecho que las vería gemir en muchas más ocasiones, en ese castillo que las vería agitarse en muchas más ocasiones todavía. Porque si algo les daba la oscuridad como ventaja, era inmortalidad. Con lo que ambas tenían siglos para gemir y hacer el amor. Siglos para seguir siendo una.

En su corazón había oscuridad y luz en la misma medida porque, como decía Regina, hasta las rosas más bellas tienen espinas.

Henry llegó de la mansión por tercera vez esa semana.

-¿Sin novedades? – preguntó Snow y el chico asintió.

-Voy a dormir una siesta, abuela – fue su respuesta. Entró a su cuarto y se derrumbó sobre la cama quedándose dormido al instante. No saber de Emma y Regina no solo le había causado mucho temor, sino que también insomnio.

Dormía o sea pensaba cuando su mirada se encontró a las figuras de sus madres sobre la cama.

-Mamá, Má – murmuró sin poder moverse - ¿estoy soñando?

-Algo así, Henry – Emma acarició su frente y Regina lo abrazó acunándolo.

-No me gusta que no duermas, Henry – le reprochó su madre adoptiva.

-Estaba preocupado por ustedes – confesó el muchacho – llevamos mucho sin saber nada.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien, pero aún somos peligrosas – intentó explicarle Emma.

-¿Ustedes son...?

-Lo somos, Henry – Regina suspiró – las dos, somos el nuevo o los nuevos seres oscuros, hemos hecho un pacto para compartir la carga.

-Podemos hacer algo, seguro que sí, podríamos intentar quitarles la oscuridad de alguna manera.

-Da igual, Henry, volvería, es muy insistente – Regina suspiró con fuerza - ¿tienes fe en nosotras?

El joven asintió – claro, pero no quiero estar sin ustedes – argumentó sabiendo por donde iba ese asunto.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, hijo, siempre - le aseguró Emma – no tal vez físicamente, pero seguiremos contigo hasta que podamos llevarte con nosotras.

Por mucho que Henry no estuvo convencido de todo no tuvo más que aceptar. Snow y David se convirtieron en sus tutores y él siguió creciendo bajo su tutelaje. Cada cumpleaños recibía un regalo. Como el anillo que recibió cuando cumplió los 17 años y que le pareció familiar, pero no tenía idea porqué. Si supiera que ese anillo era un fragmento de la daga del oscuro también habría sabido que bastaba con susurrarle los nombres de sus madres para que ellas aparecieran a su lado.

El resto de la daga se convirtió en dos brazaletes que Emma y Regina se ataron a sus muñecas. La oscuridad era la única contrariada, pero fragmentada en dos cuerpos y dominada por la luz que sus poseedoras generan con el amor que se tienen, pasó de ama a servidora de sus portadoras.

Henry cumplía los 18 años y estaba listo para su primera incursión por un portal. Sabía que cada mañana que conmemoraba su nacimiento recibía una carta y un regalo. Cuando sonó el timbre de la mansión, donde solía recibir sus obsequios, salió corriendo ágilmente a la puerta, esperando encontrar a sus madres. Al abrir la puerta no había nada más que una nota en el suelo.

"Mira en la calle"

Henry caminó un poco hacia la salida y la vio. Una motocicleta perfecta. La motocicleta que usaría en su viaje. Llevaba meses ahorrando para comprarse un medio de transporte. Sus madres estaban bien informadas, desde luego.

-¿Crees que es suficiente para ti?

Henry se quedó paralizado al oír la voz que llevaba ya años sin escuchar. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió todo lo que podía al verlas allí. Emma vestía un traje con corbata oscura que contrastaba con su piel y el color de su cabello atado en una cola alta. Regina una falda de tubo oscura y larga muy pegada al cuerpo, y una blusa escotada. Su pelo estaba más corto que la última vez que la vio y lo tenía apenas recogido. Como si fueran a salir de fiesta. 

-¿Mamás? – dijo impresionado.

-¿Quieres probar tu regalo, cariño? – le preguntó Regina.

-Sí, quiero – asintió - ¿quieren que dé una vuelta?

-Sí, una vuelta bien larga, tienes que estar muy seguro de se te dé bien conducirla – le contestó su madre biológica – para el viaje que haremos.

-¿El viaje?

-¿No querías viajar? – dijo Regina.

-Sí, ¿iremos juntos?

-Algo así. Ve preparándote y despidiéndote de quienes quieras, tenemos todo un mundo para mostrarte, pequeño príncipe – Regina tomó la mano de su mujer, mientras lo decía. Ambas esperando a que Henry Mills quisiera acompañarlas. 

-¿Un mundo? – el joven moreno pestañeó interesado.

-El nuestro – dijo la rubia - Nos vamos a casa, Henry.

 

This is the end, my friend....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahí esta! Yo espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado este fic.
> 
> Yo me estoy despidiendo de ellas con el corazón un poco encogido porque las quiero especialmente y porque se que muchas de ustedes también las recordarán muy bien. Con mucho cariño.
> 
> Cuéntenme que les ha parecido esta aventura...!
> 
>  
> 
> GRACIAS A YASAN por su invaluable ayuda y retroalimentación, ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. GRACIAS a quienes comentaron siempre y a quienes votaron! También a quién leyó en silencio. Si te gusta algo, lo tomas estará siempre en mi corazón.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicado a mi mujer, fuente de inspiración y la otra mitad de mi cuore...


End file.
